Embrace your Dreams
by MaggieDS
Summary: Sedit Freeman, una chica simple, de familia humilde pero honorable, de corta edad y con grandes sueños por cumplir. Sería un largo camino el que tendría que recorrer para alcanzarlos pero eso no los hacía imposibles. Ella sabía que si abrazaba sus sueños todo podría lograr con esfuerzo y dedicación incluso si pertenecer a la afamada élite de SOLDADO era uno de ellos.
1. Embrace your Deams

_**Embrace your Dreams**_

* * *

Sedit Freeman, una chica simple, de familia humilde pero honorable, de corta edad y con grandes sueños por cumplir. Sería un largo camino el que debía de recorrer para alcanzarlos pero eso no los hacía imposibles. Ella sabía bien que si abrazaba sus sueños todo podría lograr con esfuerzo y dedicación, incluso si pertenecer a la afamada élite de SOLDADO era uno de ellos.

Sephiroth, el más conocido e idolatrado guerrero de la Compañía Eléctrica Shin-Ra, General y SOLDADO de Primera Clase, amado por todos y alguna vez conocido como el más grande héroe que pudiera existir. Eso hasta que el destino hizo sus jugadas y todo aquello que lo mantenía misterioso y firme se fue desmoronando poco a poco hasta hacerlo perder la razón, sin dejar atisbo alguno de cordura ni rastros del hombre que alguna vez fue.

¿Podrán sus vidas entrelazarse eternamente aún con todos los obstáculos que les interponga el destino, la muerte e incluso ellos mismos?


	2. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

¿Qué tan lejos serías capaz de llegar para alcanzar tus sueños?

¿Tanto cómo tu propia vida te lo permitiese?

¿Estarías dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo para conseguir aquello qué anhelas y añoras?

Pues este es el caso de Sedit Freeman, quién desde el primer momento estuvo dispuesta a darlo todo para cumplir sus sueños. Para una persona común su objetivo, ya de por sí mismo, era todo un reto prácticamente imposible de lograr y para ella, siendo aún una preadolescente y sin mencionar su condición de fémina, resultaba aún más inalcanzable: Ser un SOLDADO de Primera Clase.

Difícil de creer, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, si abrazas tus sueños todo es posible y esta ocasión no sería la excepción. Lo haría por ella y por su familia, porque así como su padre alguna vez lo dio todo por conseguirlo, sin tener éxito lastimosamente, ella también lo haría, daría todo de ella para lograrlo y lo haría por ambos.

Claro que para cumplir esta meta primero debía de recorrer un extenso camino rocoso y lleno de innumerables obstáculos que parecían ser insuperables, pero cruzarlos le sería posible pues nunca estaría sola. Sin saberlo su vida se vería constantemente influenciada por las personas existentes a su alrededor desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en las instalaciones de Shin-Ra, completamente lista para formar parte de su Ejército, su futuro ya no dependía únicamente de ella como había pensado que sería desde un principio y hasta el final. Así como tampoco se esperaba todo lo que le sucedería después de su llegada a la multimillonaria compañía.

El destino, siempre tan impredecible, le deparaba varias sorpresas tanto agradables como desagradables que jamás esperó: amor, amistad, felicidad, dicha, rencor, dolor y muerte. Y lamentablemente sólo al final del recorrido podría darse cuenta de que, en ocasiones, no debemos de obtener aquello que deseamos y queremos sino aquello que merecemos y necesitamos. Porque la mente engaña pero el corazón no, y porque todo lo que alguna vez creyó real no resultó serlo.

Como un elemento clave y elemental para su historia llegará a su vida el gran General Sephiroth, su más grande ídolo de la infancia y su más adorada admiración a quien no puede evitar amar, como todas las chicas de su edad, al compartir momentos inigualables con él. Pero lastimosamente las apariencias siempre son engañosas y aunque aquel ser fue alguna vez la única pieza del tablero que la mantenía con vida y la impulsaba a luchar por sus sueños también le llegó, como al resto de las piezas, su turno de caer al abismo y ser derribada por algo aún más fuerte que su cordura.

Nada es eterno y claramente las mentiras tampoco lo son. Cuando el corazón y la mente cargan con más peso del que pueden soportar y almacenar con el paso de los años, estos órganos vitales, metafóricamente hablando, se van difuminando lentamente y su existencia se vuelve tan lejana y efímera que quién los pierde y los deja desaparecer termina perdiéndose a sí mismo para siempre y condenándose a una eterna soledad.

Este es el caso, por otro lado, de Sephiroth, a quien las crueles verdades sobre su vida y su origen afectaron más que a nadie. Demostrando así ante los ojos del resto de la humanidad que aquel ser irreal de aspecto angelical y solemne que alguna vez fue conocido como el más grande héroe habido y por haber, y alabado como el más admirable ejemplo a seguir por todos los jóvenes era, en realidad, la criatura más peligrosa y desalmada que podría haber nacido y existido jamás sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y a partir de aquel preciso instante, de aquel nefasto día en que Sephiroth perdió el juicio, el admirable hombre que Sedit alguna vez conoció y amó desapareció completamente sin dejar rastro...

 _Amigo mío, los destinos son crueles._  
N _o hay sueños, ya no queda honor._  
 _La flecha ha dejado el arco de la diosa._

 _Mi alma, corrompida por la venganza, ha aguantado el tormento,_  
 _para encontrar el final del viaje._  
 _En mi propia salvación y en tu sueño eterno._

 _La leyenda ha de hablar de sacrificio, en el fin del mundo._  
 _El viento sopla sobre la superficie del agua._  
 _En silencio, pero seguramente._


	3. Cap 1: Sólo abraza tus sueños Parte I

**_Capítulo 1: Sólo abraza tus sueños. Parte I_**

* * *

Luego de revolverse varias veces en su cama a causa del frío de la madrugada y la agobiante humedad, abrió los ojos con dificultad tratando de evadir el sol que comenzaba a caer de lleno en su cara impidiéndole dormir un poco más. La noche anterior, que casualmente era la última noche que pasaría en su pequeño hogar, no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño en lo absoluto e irónicamente era precisamente por la misma razón; debido a que esa misma mañana partiría finalmente hacia su futuro. Hacia su destino.

Desde hacía varios años, o al menos desde que era plenamente consciente de sus actos y de su condición de vida; tenía pensado e impuesto como misión, objetivo y meta a corto plazo, alistarse en las tropas de la Compañía Eléctrica _Shin-Ra. Inc._

Claramente en un primer momento como un simple soldado raso, miembro perteneciente de seguro al Departamento de Seguridad de la compañía. Por supuesto que esto no le hacía mucha gracia pero no tenía tampoco otra alternativa, su única y mejor estrategia para conseguir lo que quería y anhelaba era empezar de cero. Avanzar lentamente desde abajo para ir subiendo, poco a poco, desde el fondo de la cumbre hasta la cima más alta que sus expectativas, y las de muchas personas, pudiesen alcanzar.

Ella misma reconocía que, teniendo en cuenta su condición tanto física como mental, no daba para mucho y que le sería ciertamente imposible empezar si quiera desde un punto medio. Definitivamente no podría por más que luchara por ello. Aunque, en realidad y si se ponía a pensarlo bien con la cabeza fría, eso de ser soldado de infantería no estaba tan mal después de todo, y aún menos teniendo en consideración la situación en la que se encontraba para ese momento, pues aunque fuera un puesto considerablemente bajo, de cualquier manera seguía formado parte de _Shin-Ra_ y eso le abría las puertas a un infinito mundo de posibilidades. Obviamente le ayudaría bastante el simple hecho de serlo y en muchos aspectos, tendría alojamiento, comida, sueldo, ropajes nuevos y, por si fuera poco, estaría cerca de su vocación. Sin embargo, para ella eso seguía sin ser suficiente. Deseaba, quería y necesitaba más, mucho más que eso, aún más para lograr sentirse conforme y satisfecha consigo misma.

Se sentía desesperada por alcanzar sus metas, por cumplir ese enorme deseo que iba mucho más allá de lo económico. Un deseo potente que la atormentaba por las noches, en realidad, se sentía atormentada por todos sus anhelos imposibles, por aquella insana necesidad de conseguir lo que quería; porque esa ansía que la consumía con sólo cerrar los ojos al parpadear y que era generada por sus propios sueños sin que ella misma lo supiera.

Por supuesto que le sería difícil lograrlo, toda una odisea seguramente pero, aun siendo consiente de todo aquello y siendo conocedora de todos los retos que la esperaban a lo largo del camino, ya se había decidido terminantemente a cumplir con todos sus objetivos y metas de vida, sin excepción alguna. No importaba su naturaleza o lo inalcanzable que pudiera parecer su deseo, pensaba alcanzarlo como la tormenta alcanza al náufrago tarde o temprano.

Desde que era sólo una cría adorable y terca, hiperactiva y curiosa, soñadora y tímida; siempre había poseído un sueño fijo y pertinaz, que sin saberlo habría de atesorar por siempre y que era incapaz de cambiar o de desaparecer por voluntad propia: Ser igual, o al menos mínimamente semejante, a sus más grandes e idolatradas aspiraciones, y seguramente las de muchas más personas a parte de ella.

Soñaba con llegar a la altura o al menos aproximarse al nivel alcanzado por esos tres maravillosos e irreales personajes heroicos que se encontraban impresos en millones de pósters a lo largo y ancho del planeta y que seguramente ocupaban las paredes de muchos jóvenes de su edad que, claramente, podían permitírselo. De cualquier forma y si era sincera tampoco es como que aquello le importara mucho, pues al fin y al cabo un póster no era más que un mundano pedazo de papel con una épica imagen impresa en una de sus caras.

Para ella un objeto o una prenda con sus rostros y físicos era algo sólo material y observarlos en la televisión sólo era una visión superficial y simple. Nada de eso le importaba realmente y no por ser exigente, sino porque, a pesar de que ella careciera de todo aquello y no poseyera ni siquiera una foto suya propia, igualmente seguía siendo capaz, como todo el mundo en su misma situación, de admirarlos eternamente en las infinitas e incontables campañas publicitarias que la compañía eléctrica hacía sobre ellos para demostrar todo su poder, para dejar ver a los elementos fundamentales de la élite de _SOLDADO_ y a sus principales "máquinas" de guerra capaces de acabar con quien fuese y buscando someter así a las fuerzas rebeldes que morían por ver a _Shin-Ra_ caer hecha trizas y hacerse con su armamento y fortuna, así como para "proteger el planeta" como afirmaban algunos grupos rebeldes. Y todo aquello era gracias a que la empresa para la cual "trabajaban" se valía de los rostros de aquellos idolatrados individuos para aumentar su fama y el respeto hacia la misma, totalmente indiferente de la opinión de ellos con respecto a ver sus rostros impresos en papeles adheridos en cada esquina, por más recóndita que fuese, de las luminosas ciudades y por consiguiente no fueran capaces de salir con tranquilidad a la calle.

Además de todo eso, que sonaba muy estúpido pues era realmente patético que la mayor añoranza de una persona fuera llegar a ser como otra totalmente diferente siendo que nunca dejaría de ser ella misma; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder cumplir el sueño que su padre no pudo alcanzar jamás a pesar de haberlo dado todo para conseguirlo y por más cerca que estuvo de hacerlo, y que formaba parte también de su sueño propio por lo que pensaba cumplirlo costara lo que costara, no sólo por ella, sino también por él: Llegar a ser un _SOLDADO_ de Primera Clase.

Para ese entonces, y ella era plenamente consciente ello, era un sueño típico, inalcanzable, muy repetido entre los otros jóvenes, delirante y complicado. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un sueño compartido entre muchos, realmente muy pocos eran los que tenían aquella añoranza como un objetivo a cumplir tan real, persistente, decidido, predispuesto y tan firme como lo tenía ella, tan sincero como lo era su sueño.

Una gran parte de ella, la más realista por cierto, sabía que obviamente aquello estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Lo más probable y ¿por qué no?, también lo más lógico y factible era que únicamente lograse entrar como un simple soldado común y corriente y, si tenía algo de suerte, que consiguiese desempeñarse como un soldado cualquiera perteneciente al escuadrón de seguridad pero conservando un rango medianamente alto entre sus semejantes, como un capitán o teniente como mínimo. Quizás eso sería lo que finalmente pasara y no pudiera cambiar por más empeño que le pusiera al asunto y, por esa misma razón era consiente que de que, muy a su pesar, debía conformarse con eso. Claro, sí es que tenía tanta suerte y habilidad como para conseguir llegar al menos hasta ese punto neutro que no llegaba a ser ni bueno ni malo. Cosa que, siendo como era, es decir, una chica debilucha, larguirucha, atolondrada y torpe, veía bastante difícil e improbable. En realidad dudaba si quiera poder entrar a las tropas de _Shin-Ra_ poseyendo todos esos defectos, y eso sin mencionar ni tener en cuenta su escasa edad y experiencia, definitivamente lo dudaba cuanto más pensaba en ello.

Deteniendo con resignación su girar constante y cambio de posición sobre el lecho, y comprendiendo que era totalmente incapaz de dormir de nuevo, abrió perezosamente sus ojos fijando su vista en el techo. Suspiró con pesadez a la par que estiraba un poco su cuerpo y llevaba su brazo hasta su cabeza para apoyarlo sobre su frente, casi cubriéndose los ojos con él, y manteniéndolo relajado y flexionado para evitar que le dolieran los músculos aún más de lo que ya le dolían por haber dormido en una mala posición, lo poco que pudo dormir, la noche anterior.

Observando el destrozado techo de la minúscula casucha, en la que vivía desde siempre, notó nuevamente y para su tristeza que estaba lleno de que goteras y trozos sobresalientes e irregulares de madera. Se frotó la cara con las manos y comenzó a pensar en la diminuta y pobre comunidad en la que habitaba desde el momento de su nacimiento.

Admitía libremente que, en cierta forma, extrañaría de una manera bastante considerable y peculiar a su pequeño pueblecillo natal localizado, literalmente, en todo el medio de la nada. Para ser un poco más específicos, el mismo estaba situado "estratégicamente" en las cercanías de _Cañón Cosmo_ pero permaneciendo de igual forma cerca de la población de _Gongaga_ , quedando así prácticamente entre ambos pueblos pero sin pertenecer a ninguno en concreto, digamos que se encontraba precisamente en un punto medio y central situado en el "quinto pino" y al mismo tiempo en ninguna parte.

Echaría de menos a sus amargados e insoportables vecinos que no podían ser más fisgones y quejicas, extrañaría recorrer las angostas y desoladas calles del lugar con los pocos "jóvenes", si es que se les podía llamar así pues sobrepasaban los veinte años, que existían en aquel lugar. Los cuales, si se hablaba con precisión, eran muy pocos y el número iba en descenso con cada día que pasaba. Aunque esto no le extrañaba en realidad, es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría tener hijos en un lugar así?, ¿en un pueblo inhóspito, sin futuro, riquezas, alternativas u oportunidades? Era una buena pregunta y la joven, al igual que gran parte de la escasa población, poseía desde antes una respuesta clara y concisa: Absolutamente nadie.

Sus padres la habían concebido a ella en ese lastimoso lugar, sí, mas sin embargo, aquello, según le habían dicho sus propios progenitores, había sido algo completamente inesperado y la verdad es que, en las expectativas que los mismos poseían para esos momentos, ya se habían visualizado con muchos años de antelación y para la época en la que se encontraban en ese entonces muy pero muy lejos de aquel desértico lugar.

Respiró profundamente al pensar en sus padres, en definitiva y sin lugar a dudas eso sería lo que más echaría de menos de ese lúgubre y ardiente pueblecito. No quería dejarlos pero sabía que debía y que aquel sería un dolor que debía cargar permanentemente en su alma a partir de ese día. Una parte de ella no quería irse, no aún pues aún consideraba muy en el fondo que era algo arriesgado y pensaba constantemente en que aún era algo "pequeña" para ello pero claro, tampoco era como si tuviera muchas opciones. Aunque lanzarse a la suerte a cumplir sus sueños, o al menos intentar cumplirlos, parecía ser una idea loca y arriesgada también era cierto que, a sus ojos, esa parecía ser la mejor opción disponible por no decir la única. Dentro de su cabeza no había ninguna otra alternativa válida.

Seguramente muchos considerarían que sus acciones eran algo precipitadas, incluyéndose a sí misma que compartía el pensamiento dado a que apenas había tenido tiempo de entrenar un poco, pero una cosa sí era segura. Si conseguía entrar y si era admitida finalmente podría, además de iniciar a sentirse orgullosa y acorde consigo misma entre otras cosas, iniciar a pagar en su totalidad o como mínimo aportando una cantidad valiosa a sus padres destinada especialmente a la obtención y liquidación del costoso tratamiento médico de su padre junto con sus medicamentos correspondientes y sus frecuentes traslados a la ciudad y, por si fuera poco, también podría ayudar a su madre a costear los escasos gastos generales que poseían por la casa, la alimentación de la familia y el ganado, entre otros aspectos. Aunque, sin importar que, su prioridad siempre seguiría siendo velar por la salud de su progenitor que era lo que más le preocupaba pues este empeoraba con cada día que pasaba y el clima árido y estéril del lugar donde vivían no hacía sino empeorar su condición.

Realmente a ella no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer ni cuantas cosas tuviera que prohibirse con tal de poder permitirse ayudar a su padre. Si era sincera su situación en sí era considerablemente complicada, al menos lo suficiente como para que ella no entendiese muy bien que era lo que le sucedía exactamente y aquello sin duda la aterraba. No duraría mucho, eso era seguro, incluso ya se lo habían mencionado innumerables veces los médicos privados a los que habían recurrido cuando estaba en sus peores momentos, pero aun sabiendo aquello ella deseaba ayudarlo, ya que aunque era claro que no moriría de manera natural por la vejez, al menos quería le durase a ella y a su madre todo lo que él pudiera permitirse resistir y durante el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible.

Su padre tenía muchos problemas de salud desde hacía varios años, problemas ocasionados por defectos que traía desde su período de gestación y que se habían ido acrecentando con el tiempo en su sistema respiratorio y cardíaco. Estos delicados factores cardiopulmonares claramente le habían imposibilitado en su totalidad trabajar en cualquier cosa, por más simple que ésta fuera, y así había sido desde el primer momento en que su estado empeoró tanto que llegó hasta el punto en que no había manera de restablecer su condición ni con varios días de descanso y no era capaz de levantarse por sí mismo de la cama. Esto sucedía por los daños generados por la constante actividad física que requería su oficio y que se presentaban en zonas primordiales para el funcionamiento de dichos órganos que seguían cumpliendo su trabajo a duras penas. Por esa misma razón ella se había decido a ayudar a su madre haciendo distintas labores cotidianas desde que tenía una edad muy temprana en la medida que le fuera posible, claro está.

En aquel momento contaba orgullosamente con catorce años, muy pronto quince y aún a pesar de su ligeramente corta edad ya se encontraba completamente lista para darlo todo por su pequeña, humilde y unida familia. Desde pequeña se había obligado a intentar mantenerse en forma, su físico no era el mejor ni el más fuerte pero sí tenía una gran destreza, flexibilidad, agilidad y resistencia, siempre intentando dar lo mejor de sí. De la misma manera se había visto en la necesidad de realizar distintos trabajos tanto sencillos como ligeramente forzosos que la gente le daba por compasión y cariño a la pequeña emprendedora y cuyos "sueldos" usaba para poder costear los gastos junto a su madre.

Cabe mencionar que la mayor parte de su vida había trabajado para un viejo herrero vecino suyo y que había accedido a contratarla luego de su insistencia feroz aún a pesar de las dudas que pudiera tener acerca de la capacidad de la pequeña porque, hay que admitirlo, si aquel trabajo ya era sin duda arduo y casino para una persona adulta entonces, ¿cómo sería para una chiquilla de corta edad? Sin embargo, desde el primer día había demostrado ser tan útil y persistente que terminó por convertirla en su empleada permanente hasta el día en que ella decidiera renunciar por su propia voluntad.

Levantó su cuerpo excesivamente delgado por la escasez de alimentos y el trabajo duro y dirigió su bajita figura, al menos en comparación con la de otras personas de la aldea, al baño con la intención de tomar una pequeña ducha. Era una obsesa de la limpieza personal por lo que qué tomara baños varias veces al día era muy común. Al salir se vistió lo más cómoda que pudo para el viaje, luego de colocarse su ropa interior, se colocó unos pantalones cortos negros sencillos; una botas, que habían sido de su madre, de cuero del mismo color y que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas; y una camisa de botones gris humo remangada hasta decir basta y algo desgastada.

Una vez que terminó de abrochar los botones de la camisa que le venía algo grande, como la mayor parte de su ropa, se sentó frente al improvisado tocador y comenzó a peinar su muy largo cabello castaño oscuro con las puntas ligeramente amarillas a causa del incipiente sol y como los rayos ultravioleta aclaran el cabello tenía varios destellos dorados en este que hacían que se viera más claro de lo que seguramente pudiera llegar a ser en realidad.

Era liso casi en su totalidad y algo desordenado por naturaleza, las puntas siempre se le curvaban hacia arriba sin importar que hiciera para evitarlo y conservaba pequeñas ondulaciones. Las hebras castañas sobrepasaban su espalda baja cubriendo su trasero por lo que en resumen podía decirse que estaba muy largo.

Lo observó detenidamente y en silencio durante unos segundos sin dejar de acariciarlo, detalló con insistencia un tirabuzón que se había formado alrededor de su dedo e hizo una mueca un tanto infantil y similar a un puchero. La verdad es que ella amaba su cabello con todo su ser, mucho más que a cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo a excepción de sus ojos, que eran de su color favorito. Realmente le encantaba tener el pelo largo y pasarse sus horas libres peinándoselo y haciéndose trenzas complejas por el simple placer de que, al quitárselas, le quedara la abundante melena ondulada. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no sería más que una molestia conservarlo de esa forma, pues podría llegar a estorbarle y resultarle incómodo llevar el casco que sabía debía llevar lo obligación.

Desde hacía varios días que pensaba en ello y cada vez que se miraba al espejo no podía evitar sopesar una imprudente decisión que sabía era demasiado drástica. Pero en aquel momento, en el que era consiente que se le acababa el tiempo, sabía que ya no podía permitirse retrasar aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho lo que tenía pensado hacer con su pelo.

Con un dolor profundo en el pecho, que casi parecía ser un malestar físico, tomó lentamente la filosa tijera que desde hacía semanas atrás había llevado a su habitación y dejado en la peinadora y la observó amenazante con sus ojos grises, profundos, claros, cristalinos y brillantes que combinaban a la perfección con su camisa, un poco más oscura. Tragó con fuerza y le agradeció infinitamente a los dioses que el cabello le creciera increíblemente rápido pues sabía a la perfección que se arrepentiría a penas terminara su labor.

Lo puso delicadamente sobre su hombro derecho y, sujetándolo con fuerza entre sus dedos sin hacerse daño, lo cortó de golpe en un trazo y un impulso implacable y veloz. Lo observó con miedo notando que el corte había quedado de manera muy irregular al no haber sujetado su cabello correctamente y trató de retocarlo un poco.

Rebajó ambos lados para que, además de quedar a la misma altura aproximadamente, quedaran más cortos que los mechones de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y así darle algo más de forma. Estuvo así unos minutos entre tijeretazos cortos y cuidadosos hasta que finalmente se estresó por no poder conseguir lo que quería y comenzó a cortar mechones de cabello superiores a lo loco, sin la menor meditación posible y haciendo que algunos quedaran de penas de unos pocos centímetros de largo, haciendo que por consiguiente que los mismos terminaran curvándose automáticamente hacía arriba debido a lo cortos que estaban y a la naturaleza alborotada de sus cabellos.

Cuando finalizó su rabieta notó que su cabello había adaptado la modalidad de un peinado algo masculino y sin embargo no se veía nada mal. Desde sus mejillas caían mechones castaños alocados, curvados y sin orden que se iban haciendo cada vez más largos a medida que avanzaban por su cráneo hasta lograr cubrir toda su nuca y poco más. Lo acarició un poco y decidió conservar su disparatado y muy mal cortado flequillo, el cual cubría casi toda su frente por medio de pequeños mechones sinuosos a los lados y sin un orden en específico. Cortó un poco aquellos que tapaban sus ojos y listo.

Dejó la tijera a un lado y sonrió al darse cuenta de que su peinado era ligeramente similar al de uno de sus más grandes amores platónicos: Genesis Rhapsodos. Eran muy parecidos a excepción del flequillo y que el suyo estaba ligeramente más largo, más desordenado y por supuesto, más despeinado, eso sin mencionar lo mal cortado que estaba el propio en comparación al del _SOLDADO_.

Se levantó un tanto más tranquila luego de acomodar todo en su sitio, barrió apresuradamente el piso de su habitación y posteriormente se deshizo de los largos mechones de cabello sin poder evitar sentir algo de tristeza y como si su cabeza de pronto fuera más ligera por la falta de peso. Cogió el pequeño bolso donde ya había guardado todas sus pertenencias el día anterior y, luego de guardar las pocas que había dejado afuera para usar esa mañana antes de partir, y prosiguió a dejar su equipaje sobre la cama y bajar a la primera planta dispuesta a tomar el último desayuno que tendría con sus adorados padres en mucho tiempo, o al menos esperaba con todo su corazón que fuera el último durante un tiempo y no el último para siempre.

Rezó para que no se le hubiera hecho muy tarde pues aún le quedaba un extenso y tedioso viaje que realizar antes de poder llegar a su destino: _Midgar._

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, quizás algo largo y tedioso pero es, en realidad, una pequeña introducción para que vean más o menos de que va todo esto y la verdad es que creo que ha quedado bastante claro con este primer capítulo, espero que hayan conocido más o menos a la protagonista femenina y su forma de pensar. Como era muy extenso el capítulo lo dividí en dos partes, trataré de publicar el siguiente lo antes posible. Realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado y que le den una oportunidad. Si tiene dudas sobre algún termino o me equivoco en alguna cosa sólo tienen que decírmelo :).**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PD: Por cierto, la trama de este libro se desarrolla inicialmente un par de años antes del FFVII: Crisis Core.**


	4. Cap 2: Sólo abraza tus sueños ParteII

**_Capítulo 2: Sólo abraza tus sueños. Parte II_**

* * *

Descendió casi de un salto el corto tramo de escaleras que llevaban al primer piso y, cuando se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la mesa y el desayuno, se encontró con su madre, quién estaba ayudando a su padre a caminar hacia la diminuta sala/comedor de la desgastada casa tal y como eventualmente debía hacer pues a su progenitor se le dificultaba hacerlo por sí mismo.

Su madre, que hablaba con su esposo distraídamente y con jovialidad, chocó contra su hombro al no notar ni por asomo su evidente presencia.

— Oh. Lo siento, cariño— rió levemente por su descuido cubriendo un poco su boca con una mano y posando su mirada azul cielo en su hija—. Buenos días, cie...— no fue capaz de seguir hablando cuando sus ojos terminaron de enfocar el rostro de la menor entre la penumbra de la casa. Lo primero que notó patidifusa antes que cualquier cosa, como era obvio que ocurriría, fue la ausencia del precioso cabello de su primogénita cubriendo sus hombros y parte de su cara como de costumbre—. ¡Por Dios santo!— gritó escandalosamente cubriendo, ahora completamente, sus labios con ambas manos; de la impresión trastrabilló alejándose unos cuantos pasos de la joven con los ojos muy abiertos. Se dedicó a observarla sin decir nada durante algunos minutos, desde que era una niña nunca la había visto con el pelo tan corto—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello, Sedit?!— cuestionó horrorizada olvidándose por completo de su marido, el cual sólo pudo sonreír y negar silenciosamente la cabeza ante la escena que, sabía perfectamente, estaba a punto de presenciar. Realmente esas dos nunca cambiarían.

La mujer se acercó de un paso largo a su hija, agarró entre sus temblorosos y delgados dedos algunos de los mechones extremadamente cortos situados en la parte superior de la cabeza de su descendencia y los examinó con ojos crítico.

Ella, al igual que su hija, adoraba esa hermosa melena castaña, la cual aún en ese entonces disfrutaba de peinar y trenzar de todas las maneras habidas y por haber siempre que tuviera tiempo y la menor se lo permitiera o, simplemente, cuando no era ella misma quien se encargaba de hacer aquello en lugar de dejárselo a su ansiosa progenitora que estaba dispuesta a realizarlo con mucho gusto.

Bajó lentamente los brazos aún algo paralizada. Sinceramente jamás creyó que su hija fuera capaz de hacer algo así o si quiera similar pues cada vez que le pedía, de buena forma, que se cortara un poco el pelo porque lo tenía demasiado largo ésta siempre se negaba rotundamente y, por si fuera poco y sólo para gozar del placer que le provocaba molestarla, se lo dejaba crecer entonces aún más hasta que llegara al largo que aproximadamente debía de tener la sedosa cabellera del General Sephiroth. Sin embargo, a ella no le molestaba que hiciera aquello pues las cosas siempre terminaban de la misma manera: Sedit terminaba recurriendo a ella meses después para que le realizara un corte a causa del sofocante calor de las dos de la tarde.

Y ahora, habiendo portado y lucido orgullosamente el pelo a la altura de la retaguardia el día anterior, se aparecía con el mismo corte y trasquilado, si no es que era incluso más corto, que el de su mismísimo marido. Quién, por supuesto, era un hombre.

¡Qué horror!

— Lo corté— respondió la pequeña con simplicidad encogiéndose de hombros mientras que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa, un tanto traviesa, al notar que su madre parecía estar a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar—. Tranquila, mamá. No te alteres, no es la gran cosa— aseguró con tranquilidad pero sin dejar de sonar un poco burlona y, riendo levemente, sujetó con cariño las manos de su madre algo arrugadas y maltratadas de tanto trabajo entre las suyas—. Pronto volverá a crecer, ya lo verás.

Pensó en que quizás exageraba un poco con su respuesta tan "condescendiente" teniendo en cuenta que la situación no lo ameritaba y que no era para tanto, pero en realidad no era así. Su madre, desde que tenía memoria, era muy paranoica y delicada, y montaba un escándalo por cualquier cosa por más pequeña que fuese, simplemente se exasperaba con facilidad, como si le tuviera miedo o pavor a todo lo existente y ella la entendía a la perfección, muy a su manera claro, pero la entendía.

Para una mujer como ella, que vivía constantemente bajo una intensa presión tanto económica como laboral y que tenía que soportar a diario el miedo constante y angustioso que le ocasionaba el estado de salud de su marido, era común tener a todo momento los nervios a flor de piel y convertir un problema pequeño, por más estúpido que fuera, en toda una odisea.

La menor le sonrió con algo de tristeza al percatarse inconscientemente, como hacía todos los días, de lo desgastada y envejecida que estaba su madre aún sin ser tan mayor como de seguro parecía serlo. Cerró los ojos y llevó las manos de su progenitora a sus labios para besarlas con suavidad, buscando demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y la admiraba sin importar qué.

— P-pero eso no...— balbuceó sin saber que decir observando con el pecho fuertemente oprimido la conmovedora acción de su hija y quedándose sin aire.

Suspiró levemente y de forma casi imperceptible, sabía estaba siendo muy dramática por una tontería como lo era aquella, un simple corte de cabello. Pero sabía también que, además del horror que le había ocasionado verla con el peinado más común en un hombre, su actitud dramática era originada en realidad por el simple hecho de saber que ese mismo día, dentro de menos de una hora, partiría lejos de su hogar su única y adorada hija. Le partía el alma saber que se marcharía completamente sola a un lugar en el cual, sabía perfectamente sin que nadie se lo confirmara, podía llegar a perder la vida tan rápido como hubiera arribado al sitio y se alistara en su primera misión.

Sin embargo, ese era el deseo de su hija y ella, lamentablemente y muy a su pesar, no podía prohibírselo. Se forzó a sí misma a sonreír levemente pues sabía que eso era lo que deseaba su hija que hiciera, sabía que Sedit quería que se mostrara feliz y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo lo mejor que le fuese posible porque ella también opinaba que no estaba para nada bien hacer que la despedida y separación familiar resultara más triste de lo que ya era por sí misma.

— Bueno..., supongo que es verdad— terminó por aceptar con una mueca buscando que la menor se animara un poco y disfrutara del desayuno. Regalándole una sonrisa soltó lentamente sus manos—. Tienes razón, pero al menos debiste cortarlo de una manera más decente. Realmente pareces un vagabundo, en todo el sentido de la palabra— le recriminó poniendo sus brazos en jarra notando todas las irregularidades y malos trazos que tenía la cabellera por todas partes, la chiquilla sólo rió ante las palabras de su madre sabiendo que eran ciertas—. Como sea, lo hecho está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás. Así que ahora, ¡vamos comer!

Dio por finalizado el tema emitiendo un fuerte aplauso tratando de simular euforia aunque por dentro sintiera como si estuvieran aplastando su corazón y, recordando finalmente a su olvidado esposo que seguía tras ella, lo ayudó a llegar a la mesa de madera hecha a mano y, junto con su hija, comenzó a buscar las cosas necesarias para hacer rápidamente el desayuno.

Pusieron la mesa en un santiamén y sirvieron los alimentos para luego tomar asiento en sus respectivos puestos. Su padre, como siempre, estaba situado en la cabecera de la mesa y su madre y ella a ambos lado de él. Rezaron, como tenían acostumbrado hacer, y agradecieron infinitamente por los alimentos que no siempre tenían y que aquella vez habían preparado por ser una ocasión "especial". Una vez todos hubieron terminado se dispusieron a comer.

Sedit, al igual que sus progenitores, al no estar acostumbrada a comer tanto optó simplemente por un pequeño bol de cereales y unas tostadas caseras junto con una tacita de café con leche, propia de ellos también. Desayunaron tranquilamente, con lentitud y entre pequeñas conversaciones amenas, como tenían acostumbrado hacerlo siempre que comían juntos, hasta que su padre, un hombre de cabello negro bastante desgastado por la enfermedad y el clima abrasador de su pueblo, habló:

— Sedit.

Al escuchar que la llamaba alzó la vista de su pequeño plato de comida y la fijó en él, ciertamente con curiosidad por el cambio repentino de actitud que había tomado y de ambiente serio que había caído sobre ellos como una pesada manta oscura.

— ¿Si?

— Cariño, me gustaría darte algo que quiero que lleves siempre contigo sin importar donde estés ni adónde te dirijas... ¿Puedes prometerme que lo harás?

Su rostro se tornó consternado al oírlo sin entender en lo absoluto a donde quería a llegar con aquello y para qué le ponía tanto suspenso al asunto.

La voz de su padre desde hacía menos de dos años se había transformado en un permanente susurro ronco, carrasposo como el papel de lija y tan profundo como un canto de ópera antigua. La verdad es que la tonalidad y la manera en la que hablaba siempre le daba a Sedit la impresión de que se desgarraba la garganta y los pulmones cada vez que cogía aire para hablar y lo hacía durante un tiempo extenso. Sus ojos grises, idénticos a los suyos, la observaban con un cariño inmenso y un cansancio inigualable que jamás había visto en ningún otro ser humano.

El dolor y la enfermedad lo estaban consumiendo poco a poco, con lentitud. El malestar lo iba haciendo más débil con cada día que pasaba muy a su gusto y, aunque él tratara de ocultarlo con su intacta actitud aún jovial, era imposible no darse cuenta de aquello con sólo hablar más de un par de minutos con él.

Sonrió levemente con amargura. Cada vez que lo veía era más evidente su cercana partida que la vez anterior, ya no le quedaban dudas y sólo le quedaba resignarse. Sabía de antemano, y en ese momento lo sabía con más certeza que nunca, que pronto partiría lejos de ese mundo y se uniría finalmente a _la Corriente Vital_ y aquello estaba bien, porque ella sabía que vivía en un constante sufrimiento y que aquello era inevitable. Sin embargo, y aunque sonara muy egoísta de su parte, deseaba a pesar de todo qué su padre viviera lo más que le fuera posible y tenía pensado logar que así fuera a como diera lugar. Porque lo amaba y quería ayudarlo y porque quería que se sintiera orgulloso de ella al verla convertida en lo que él siempre deseo convertirse.

Estiró una de sus manos por encima de la mesa inclinando su torso hacia adelante y tomó una de las de su progenitor, que estaba arrugada como una pasa. En realidad, su padre no era tan viejo como parecía serlo y su madre tampoco y eso ella lo sabía porque recordaba que cuando era niña ambos eran muy jóvenes. Pero la enfermedad, el trabajo, las guerras, los viajes que parecían eternos, la mala alimentación, las noches de insomnio, el estrés, la preocupación y el ambiente desértico habían ido destrozado, disimuladamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a su padre de una manera insólita así como a su madre que por obvias razones no estaba tan desgastada pero tampoco se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Su rostro, aunque cansado, seguía luciendo joven y hermoso. Ambos parecían mayores de lo que en realidad eran y eso a Sedit la llenaba de impotencia y melancolía.

— Sí— asintió en voz baja tiempo después, algo insegura—. Lo prometo.

La verdad es que se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y con unas potentes ansias que nacían desde el fondo de sus entrañas. No quería recibir regalos, pues sabía que bien poco era lo que poseían como para que sus padres le dieran más de lo que se podían permitir pero claramente tampoco era capaz de rechazar los regalos que eventualmente deseaban hacerle sus padres pues no era una desagradecida. Sin embargo, cada vez que recibía regalos por parte de sus progenitores, les daba un severo sermón sobre el malgasto de dinero en cosas innecesarias como lo eran los obsequios a su persona.

Ante su respuesta el mayor sólo asintió con una diminuta sonrisa ladina. Con su mano libre que no era sostenida por su hija, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de algodón un pañuelo blanco algo desgastado y muy curtido. Sedit lo observó con curiosidad mientras él lo examinaba un poco como si quisiera grabarlo en su mente. Unos minutos después, en los que parecía completamente ido, se lo tendió con una sonrisa más amplia que dejaba entrever sus dientes blancos.

— Toma, es para ti.

Miró unos segundos el rostro de su padre para luego llevar sus ojos hasta su madre, quién observaba la escena sumida en un profundo silencio. Tenía una mano en su pecho y sus ojos brillaban con una ternura magistral dándole a entender a la chica que sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y que era lo que le estaba entregando su progenitor.

Algo dudosa soltó la mano de su padre y, estirando la otra, sujeto firmemente con ambas manos el pañuelo sin poder dejar de observar la sonrisa sincera de su padre que pocas veces lucía y que dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura bien conservada. Quería sonreírle de vuelta pero su rostro se negaba a cooperar por más que lo intentara.

Acarició con la yema de los dedos el pañuelo antes de abrirlo con lentitud y desenvolver el objeto que cubría. Sus ojos, ya abiertos de por sí por la incertidumbre y la emoción sin antecedentes, se abrieron aún más al ver el contenido del trozo de tela ligeramente amarillento. Elevó de golpe su vista a su padre observándolo estupefacta y sin saber que decirle.

— Papá...— susurró sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse.

Era una daga pequeña pero filosa y mortal, delegada, alargada y con la punta en triángulo. Su empuñadura parecía estar hecha de madera de roble oscura y plata, lo que la hacía similar al mango de una espada antigua de la época medieval pero en una versión mucho más pequeña. La reconocía a la perfección, esa no era una daga cualquiera.

Jamás olvidaría las veces en que su progenitor solía contarle que aquel puñal había sido un regalo por parte de uno de sus mentores cuando aún pertenecía a _SOLDADO_ y su salud y condición física comenzaron a recaer.

John Freeman, su padre, perteneció desde su juventud a las tropas de _Shin-Ra_ , perteneció durante muchos años al Departamento de Seguridad desempeñándose como Capitán hasta que, años más tarde, finalmente se llenó de valor y alistó en la organización de militares de élite: _SOLDADO._

Su aspiración era, como la de ella en esos instantes, llegar a ser un Primera Clase. Sin embargo, cuando los estragos de su cuerpo y el esfuerzo físico excesivo no hicieron más que empeorar su enfermedad y su condición, no le quedó más remedio que resignarse a abandonar _SOLDADO_ dejando sus sueños sin cumplir.

Cuando le mencionó a su superior durante una misión que estaba considerando seriamente la opción de desertar el mes entrante, este le animó como nadie lo había hecho nunca hasta esos momentos. Hizo lo imposible para convencerlo de que no lo hiciera hasta que su salud fuera demasiado precaria como para seguir de turno y que luchara mientras aún el tiempo se lo permitiera, pues la vida era corta y sólo tenía unos pocos meses de haber llegado a Segunda Clase, su orador opinaba que sería verdaderamente lamentable que tuviera que retirarse a esas alturas sin haber podido demostrar de lo que estaba hecho.

Su mentor insistía en que podía llegar más lejos, hasta donde él quisiera y así lo hizo, siguió avanzando varios años más hasta que ya no pudo abandonar el lecho sin ayuda y no tuvo más opción que dejar las tropas de _SOLDADO_. Y desde el primer día en que Sedit tuvo total consciencia y conocimiento de todo aquello se dispuso, sin dejar lugar a dudas, a conseguir lo que él deseo y no pudo lograr por razones ajenas a su voluntad y a sus deseos.

Ella, dicho en palabras simples, quería seguir su legado y cumplir su sueño por ambos, por él y por ella, porqué desde pequeña siempre había anhelado ser como su padre, seguir los pasos sus pasos y enseñanzas. Y claramente llegar a pertenecer a _SOLDADO_ estaba incluido en ellos, porque formaba parte de sus deseos compartidos, de sus sueños en común. No pensaba rendirse por nada en el mundo a pesar de todas las complicaciones que se pudieran presentar y mucho menos pensaba permitir que su "condición" como mujer interfiriera.

Sedit sabía que aquella daga era una de las posesiones más valiosas de su padre. Aún podía recordar que, cuando era pequeña y él aún seguía trabajando para _Shin-Ra_ , eventualmente regresaba a casa y entonces la llenaba de regalos, se quedaba unos cuantos días con ella y su madre y cada vez que llegaba su hora de regresar al trabajo al finalizar su permiso, le pedía a la pequeña que besara la daga alegando que de esa manera ella permanecería siempre con él y que cuando viera el puñal pensaría automáticamente en ella. Quizás visto desde afuera pareciera muy raro de su parte pero Sedit de igual forma lo hacía, hacia lo que su padre le pedía con toda inocencia y júbilo sin saber la verdad que existía en las palabras de su progenitor.

Probablemente era algo estúpido solicitar algo como eso con una excusa "tan barata" como aquella, sin embargo, eso no hacía sus razones menos sinceras y reales. La realidad es que cada vez que John observaba la daga cuando estaba lejos de casa pensaba en su hogar, en su esposa e hija; porque el día en que su mentor se la entregó le dijo que siguiera luchando no por su honor como _SOLDADO_ o por amor a su profesión, sino que simplemente lo hiciera por ellas, por aquello que amaba en el mundo más que a cualquier otra cosa: su familia.

Desde entonces cada vez que veía la daga recordaba el porqué de su lucha, recordaba a quién deseaba proteger en realidad, por quienes se arriesgaba día a día y resistía la agonía de la soledad y el dolor. Cuando se encontraba en el cuartel general de la Compañía Eléctrica, todas las noches, antes de dormir y sin excepción alguna, solía admirarla en silencio y entonces pensaba en ellas. Pensaba en que esa daga le traía suerte y que, si la llevaba siempre consigo, era como llevar a su familia con él, en su corazón.

La verdad es que en parte era porque ese pequeño puñal era lo único que poseía en ese sofisticado lugar y porque era lo único verdaderamente de su propiedad que llevaba a casa cuando estaba de permiso. Sus ropas pertenecían a la compañía, su móvil también, su dinero, sus armas, su _Materia_ , el _Mako_ que corría por sus venas, sus zapatos, todo. Aquello era lo único que en verdad tenía y era suyo. Completamente suyo, justo igual que su familia, porque su familia era suya y de nadie más, únicamente de él. Eran sólo su mujer y su hija.

Y aún en aquel entonces, varios años después, aquella daga seguía siendo como un transporte de recuerdos, un transporte de sus memorias. Porque al verla ya no pensaba en su familia como antes, pues estaba con ella siempre, sino que ahora recordaba sus años como _SOLDADO:_ sus antiguos compañeros, superiores, sus más grandes misiones, mentores, retos...

Recordaba la época en la que combatía y derribaba enemigos con unas pocas y certeras estocadas; cuando gozaba de salud y a su familia no le faltaba absolutamente nada, pero desgraciadamente nada es eterno y todo llega a su final tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, confiaba en su hija y sabía que ella sí sería capaz de lograrlo, por eso le daba esa posesión tan valiosa para él. Quería que pensara en ellos al verla, que siempre que la tuviera con ella le trajera fuerza y buena fortuna.

La sonrisa nostálgica de Sedit se acrecentaba con cada minuto que pasaba observándola y recordando los no muy remotos días de su niñez en los que su padre le hablaba de su mentor y su regalo como si fuera algo sagrado, aunque, si se ponía a pensarlo bien, quizás sí lo fuera.

La acercó a su rostro y rozó con la punta de sus dedos la delgada hoja de plata, gracias al brillo que entraba por la ventana y que los iluminaba con intensidad logró notar como estaba grabada en la hojilla con letra elegante y cursiva la frase: "Abraza tus sueños"

— ¿Abraza tus sueños?— preguntó en un susurro para sí misma con ligera extrañeza.

La verdad es que había visto y admirado aquella daga innumerables veces a lo largo de los años y jamás en su vida había notado que tuviera alguna marca o inscripción hasta ese momento.

— Así es— asintió hacia su hija sin poder ocultar su orgullo, se inclinó un poco hacia ella para hablarle con más facilidad y sin tener que alzar tanto la voz—. Él solía decirlo— comentó refiriéndose a su mentor y la menor lo comprendió al instante—. Siempre decía que todo buen hombre necesitaba tener sueños y metas y, por supuesto, honor, para llegar a ser lo que quisiera ser... Para llegar a ser un héroe— explicó ante la intrigada e intensa mirada de la chiquilla que adoraba escucharlo hablar de aquello.

En realidad, él lo veía como algo muy simple. Ciertamente le traía melancolía hablar de su pasado pero no era algo tan maravilloso de escuchar o al menos opinaba que no era lo suficientemente increíble como para hacer que los ojos de su hija brillaran de esa manera tan poderosa cada vez que lo escuchaba sin importar la edad que tuviera.

— ¿Un héroe?— se reincorporó un poco luciendo sorprendida—. Tú… ¿querías ser uno?

Alzó una ceja anonadada hacia su padre, la verdad es jamás hubiera pensado que su progenitor aspirase convertirse en un héroe pues nunca lo escuchó insinuarlo o mencionar siquiera algo similar. Pero si resultaba ser cierto que su padre quiso convertirse en héroe y no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, entonces ella estaba más que dispuesta a convertirse en uno por él, para que se sintiera orgulloso de ella y para sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

— No realmente— negó haciendo una mueca y dejándola aún más confundida—. Sin embargo, cuando cumplía exitosamente con mi trabajo, me sentía como uno— le sonrió con cariño al ver su expresión y acarició su cabeza con dulzura.

Se acercó a su rostro y removió un poco los cabellos que caían sobre su frente para poder plantar un suave beso en la misma, sólo porque sí, porque deseaba hacerlo. Porque sólo Dios sabía cuánto la echaría de menos.

— Ahhh— balbuceó creyendo erróneamente que lo había comprendido todo y tomando la acción de su padre como un gesto común—. Entonces escribiste esto en honor a tu mentor, ¿no?— comentó con voz lenta y pausada buscando confirmar su deducción mientras observaba fijamente el filoso objeto entre sus manos y acariciaba la inscripción—. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo tiene la frase grabada? Debe ser reciente porque nunca se la había visto antes.

— No, pequeña— suspiró negando con la cabeza ante sus prontas deducciones—. No lo he escrito por él— colocó sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos y lo escuchara con atención—. Escucha, Sedit. Le he pedido al señor White que grabara eso en la hoja porque es algo importante que no quiero que olvides nunca, sea cual sea la situación, ¿entiendes?— se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal mientras su corazón latía con fuerza ante la que parecía ser una inminente despedida por parte de su padre.

No comprendía, en un primer lugar, como demonios no se había dado cuenta de que su jefe había estado trabajando en la daga de su padre sin que ella lo notara y, en segunda, no comprendía porque su padre hablaba como si esa fuera la última vez que iban a verse en toda su vida.

— Papá...

Deseaba decirle algo, realmente quería responderle pero no podía. Era incapaz. Las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta y no era ni siquiera capaz de pronunciar un agradecimiento por más mínimo que fuese.

— Quiero que la conserves con orgullo. Como un recordatorio de nosotros, tus padres, y de lo que es verdaderamente importante en esta la vida— no quería llorar, no quería ser débil pero le resultó completamente imposible no serlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente de sus ojos y descendieron por su cara bajando por sus mejillas. Su padre quitó las manos que tenía apoyadas sobre sus hombros y se dedicó a secar con cariño y lentitud las gotas de agua salada que bañaban el rostro de su hija para luego sujetarlo con firmeza—. Quiero que nunca pierdas las esperanzas y que nunca abandones tus sueños sin importar que, independientemente de lo que digan o si simplemente no consigues hacer las cosas como los demás. Jamás debes rendirte ante ninguna situación sin importar cuál sea su naturaleza.

Sedit sollozó con fuerza al escucharlo y puso sus manos sobre las de su padre, que seguían acunando sus mejillas, y las apretó con fuerza sin poder dejar de llorar a chorros e hipar como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— John…— murmuró Charlotte, su madre, quién tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no desatar en llanto como ella. Se sentía inmensamente conmovida por las acciones de su esposo. Si era sincera muy pocas veces había visto a su marido de aquella manera y solo con verlo sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho más de lo que ella se pudiera imaginar.

— Tú y yo sabemos que lograr lo que quieres no será para nada fácil, pero también sé que podrás hacerlo. Yo confío en ti tanto o más de lo que confié en las sabias y ciertas palabras de mi mentor— luego de toser levemente tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas entrelazando sus dedos con cariño y, acercándolas a su rostro, las besó y apoyó en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón que latía igual de rápido que el de su primogénita que aún permanecía muda y con los labios entreabiertos—. No te rindas jamás— susurró ya empezándole a doler el pecho por el esfuerzo y apretando con fuerza las diminutas manos de su hija entre las arrugadas suyas—..., tan sólo abraza tus sueños hasta el final. Sólo así podrás ser capaz de conseguir todo lo que te propongas a lo largo de tu vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Sedit asintió de forma inmediata y frenética al escucharlo y siguió haciéndolo varios segundos después aún con la frente arrugada por su ceño afligido. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, y permaneciendo aún muda e incapaz de hablar, se levantó de su silla a medias y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre para darle un efusivo y fuerte abrazo. Apretó sus cuerpos con excesiva firmeza, casi como si quisiera fundirse en él y permanecer a su lado para siempre.

— Sí... Muchas gracias, papá— hundió su rostro en el cuello masculino sollozando sin control y aspirando su tranquilizante y varonil aroma—. Prometo no decepcionante jamás— murmuró separándose ligeramente de él para mirarlo a la cara, clavando con determinación sus ojos en los suyos y quedando así de rodillas en el suelo frente al mayor—. Nunca renunciaré a mis sueños— decretó con firmeza y las lágrimas se detuvieron casi al instante—. ¡Siempre iré de la mano con ellos sin importar lo que me depare el destino!— exclamó segundos después como si quisiera tratar convencerse así misma de sus palabras y se puso de pie de golpe limpiando con el dorso de su mano los últimos rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro, su padre sólo pudo sonreír levemente al escucharla. Verla hablar y actuar de esa forma era como ver un reflejo, mucha más mejorado, de él mismo en su juventud—. Realmente les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por mí a lo largo de los años y les prometo que se los compensaré con todo lo que mi vida me permita.

Ante su declaración final su madre no pudo resistirlo más, se puso de pie y patéticamente corrió hacia su hija, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Cuando la mayor sintió como su primogénita la rodeaba con sus extremidades superiores cariñosamente, comenzó a llorar en su pecho en un llanto desgarrador y sin control como sabía que terminaría haciendo ese día tarde o temprano.

— Cariño— sollozó alejándose de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos—, sabes que te amo mucho, ¿verdad?— preguntó con voz temblorosa e insegura, al ver a su hija asentir sonriéndole con ternura se estiró un poco sobre sus pies le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras acariciaba su rostro con una de sus manos—. Prométeme que volverás a visitarnos pronto, ¿sí?

Así era Charlotte, sensible y preguntona ante situaciones dolorosas y emocionales; como cuando despedía a su padre antes de marchar años atrás, cuando su hija cumplía años, cuando John le traía regalos por su aniversario, cuando caía enfermo; todo, absolutamente todo para ella era símbolo de inseguridad y por lo tanto conllevaba consigo un mar de lágrimas tanto cálidas u alegres como amargas y menesterosas. Eso su hija lo sabía, por lo que le regaló una sonrisa que pretendía ser reconfortante y que probablemente, sólo probablemente, había cumplido con su cometido.

— No lo prometo, lo juro— se acercó nuevamente a su madre y esta vez fue ella la que acarició su rostro al de su progenitora y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, la mayor sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y sorber por la nariz con gesto infantil—. Vamos a terminar comer, que se me está haciendo tarde.

Su madre se mostró más que de acuerdo, tomó asiento al igual que ella y prosiguieron con sus desayunos un poco más calmados luego de que Sedit guardara la daga, envuelta aún por el pañuelo, en su bolsillo.

Luego de comer subió a su habitación para cepillarse y lavarse los dientes, guardar algunos objetos personales que se le habían olvidado y recoger su bolso de viaje. Cuando volvió a descender, minutos más tarde, sus padres ya estaban esperándola junto a la puerta cerrada, listos para despedirse.

— Los extrañaré muchísimo— les dijo una vez que llegó a ellos y los abrazó fuerza—. Prometo que les escribiré siempre que me sea posible y que lograré llegar lejos.

La verdad es que no sabía que más decirles además de eso. No se le ocurría nada más emotivo y sentía que las palabras sobraban, que todo lo que dijera estaba de más. Besó las mejillas de sus progenitores repetidas veces con cariño para luego separarse con lentitud del abrazo y observarlos con ojos brillantes y expresivos.

— Lo sabemos— aseguró su padre con firmeza, sonriéndole abiertamente—. Creemos plenamente en ti y en lo que eres capaz de hacer.

— Así es— secundó su madre con los ojos nuevamente cristalinos—. Confiamos en que podrás hacerlo.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— los abrazó brevemente una vez más y abrió la puerta sin dejar de sonreírles ampliamente—. Adiós— se despidió con la mano en un susurro sin saber que más decir y comenzó a alejarse de ellos a paso lento y calmado.

— Te amamos mucho. ¡Nunca lo olvides!— escuchó a su madre gritarle desde el umbral de la puerta abrazada a su esposo. Sedit solo se limitó a enviarles a ambos un beso con la mano y regalarles una sonrisa antes de girarse y seguir con su camino.

— Jamás lo haré— susurró para sí misma observando el suelo y apoyando una mano en su pecho—. Yo también los amo con todo mi corazón.

Antes de salir del pequeño pueblecito se detuvo a comprar, en la tienda de un amigo de su padre y con los pocos ahorros que tenía, una pequeña y barata funda de cuero color café para la daga que le habían obsequiado. Le quedaba un poco grande pero al menos la protegía bastante bien y podía engancharla en el cinturón de sus pantalones cortos y así llevarla con más comodidad.

Luego de tomar incontables transportes tanto marítimos como terrestres para llegar al otro continente que, además de ser poco económicos, iban más llenos que una lata de sardinas en promoción y, después de soportar casi sin probar bocado o bebida alguna muchas horas de agotador y continúo viaje; finalmente llegó a su destino, _Midgar_ , varias horas más tarde de la caída de la noche sobre la luminosa cuidad y ya advirtiendo al acechante amanecer que parecía querer alcanzarla antes de que tuviera oportunidad de dormir aunque sea un poco.

A la mañana siguiente o unas cuantas horas más tarde, no lo sabía con exactitud pues ignoraba la hora, debía de presentar una prueba de admisión a las tropas de la Compañía Eléctrica _Shin-Ra_ en el cuartel general de la misma. Sólo esperaba que, si llegase a aprobar la prueba, la aceptaran aun siendo una mujer.

Las iluminadas instalaciones de _Shin-Ra_ estaban ubicadas sobre la plataforma, también conocida como _Placa Superior_ , a más de cincuenta metros de altura de la superficie terrestre (50m), y en todo el centro de la moderna cuidad que se extendía a su alrededor formando, por medio de muros metálicos infranqueables, una circunferencia.

Se dirigió a la pequeña y económica posada situada en los _Suburbios_ del _Sector 5_ ,en donde siempre solía instalarse junto con su madre cuando llevaban a su padre a sus citas médicas y, gracias al cielo y a su amistad con la propietaria, consiguió una habitación cómoda y con un precio aún más bajo que el que le ofrecía al resto del público aún a pesar de la hora.

Ya acostada en la tiesa cama, luego de haber tomado un refrescante y extenso baño que la ayudó a relajarse y de haber devorado lo poco que había quedado de sus escasas provisiones, se dedicó a observar fijamente la daga, jugando con ella entre sus dedos, acariciando el mortal filo y la empuñadura de madera de roble, y leyendo una y otra vez sin descanso aquella frase que había quedado impresa en su cerebro como un tatuaje. Suspiró con fuerza. Sólo esperaba que abrazando sus sueños realmente lograra alcanzarlos...

Guardando la pequeña daga en su funda y dejándola sobre de la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, se dispuso a dormir tranquila lo que quedaba de noche.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte del primer capítulo que vendría siendo introductorio. Como podrán notar ya en el siguiente se pondrá algo más interesante pues ya Sedit llega a Shin-Ra y todo ese cuento jaja. En fin, quiero avisarles de ante mano que realizaré algunos cambios en la historia del juego a conciencia pues hay aspectos que necesito cambiar para poder desarrollar mi historia pero no se preocupen, los acontecimientos correspondientes al Crisis Core y a los juegos que le siguen no se verán alterados de ninguna manera pues las cosas solo pueden acabar de una manera. De cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente que no sé cuanto tarde en subir.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	5. Cap 3: Shin-Ra Electric Power Company

**_Capítulo 3: Shin-Ra Electric Power Company_**

* * *

Se despertó temprano como de costumbre y casi en automático. El ruido de la ciudad, que recién comenzaba a "despertarse", junto con el apresurado inicio de la jornada laboral y el chasquido ensordecedor provocado por las ruedas de los trenes, que comenzaban a movilizarse para aquellos empleados que trabajaban a la superficie, al chocar contra los rieles con furia dada la velocidad; habían sido factores más que suficientes como para sacarla de su corto e insignificante sueño. Realmente quería dormir más.

Se estiró como un gato escuálido sintiendo todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados y contraídos como moluscos y, siguiendo con su rutina, se dirigió al baño con el fin de tomar una ducha. Mientras se enjuagaba el cabello bajo la lluvia artificial se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba su pelo largo, lo echaba de menos mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensó que lo haría y sabía con toda seguridad que le tomaría bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a estar sin su extensa melena.

Como el día anterior, buscó la ropa más cómoda que tenía entre la escasa vestimenta que llevaba en el equipaje. Finalmente, después de tanto rebuscar y "escarbar" entre sus ropas, terminó por ponerse unos pantalones gris plomo, los cuales estaban dotados por una cantidad ridículamente innecesaria de bolsillos, bastante elásticos, medianamente ajustados en los muslos y, a partir de un poco más arriba de la rodilla, la prenda se iba haciendo cada vez más ancha de tal modo que los pantalones quedaban un poco holgados y flojos hasta llegar a las pantorrillas y cubrir sus tobillos. Se colocó las botas que había usado el día anterior y, después de pensárselo mucho, se cubrió el torso con una camiseta negra de tirantes gruesos bastante larga y, sobre ella, una chaqueta de un gris oscuro similar al de su pantalón.

Recogió las pocas cosas que había sacado de su mochila en busca de sus ropas y ni se molestó en peinar su cabello, se limitó a pasarse simplemente los dedos a través del mismo repetidas veces haciendo que quedara alocado, desarreglado y desuniforme aun estando mojado, poco le importó aquello, al fin y al cabo seguramente se despeinaría más adelante al presentar las pruebas.

Compró cerca del lugar unas cuántas frutas de un vendedor callejero que estaban en oferta y se las comió lentamente y con gusto mientras se dirigía al cuartel general de _Shin-Ra_. Primero, luego dar haber dado muchas vueltas y después de haber cuestionado incluso a los niños del lugar para poder conocer su paradero, logró ubicar cada cosa en su sitio y se dirigió hasta el _Mercado_ _de los Suburbios_. Una vez allí, después de ojear un poco las tiendas y darse cuenta que los pocos _Guiles_ que le quedaban no le alcanzaban ni para comprarse un estúpido lazo, prosiguió a subir la Plataforma.

Al percatarse de que ya había perdido mucho tiempo entre distracciones, se dirigió corriendo a los _Andenes_ y tomó apresuradamente el tren que llevaba al _Sector 1_ y que estuvo a punto de partir sin ella. Una vez allí, se ubicó como pudo y, después de salir de la estación y caminar un poco localizó el tramo, algo extenso para su gusto, de escalones que daba hasta la plaza principal del _Sector 8_ ; desde donde se podía llegar, según tenía entendido, a la gran sede de la Compañía Eléctrica.

No supo en qué momento se mezclaron en su cabeza los distintos datos, indicaciones y direcciones que le había proporcionado un gran número de ciudadanos con anterioridad, ni tampoco supo en que momento terminó perdida en la que, por lo que podía apreciar en los numerosos letreros y carteles, era la famosa _Avenida LOVELESS_. Realmente no entendía por qué estaba allí. Había llegado a la plaza tal y como le habían dicho que tenía que hacer y había rodeado la fuente central tal y como le habían indicado.

Entonces, ¿en qué momento había tomado el camino equivocado?¿Habría estado avanzando los últimos minutos en una dirección errónea? ¿Se habría terminado adentrando por puro descuido en la zona contraria a la que en realidad debía entrar? Probablemente sí había sido así y lo único que debía ser era devolverse.

Era algo de lo más obvio, sin embargo, y como era típico en ella, decidió preguntarle a alguien más de cualquier forma. Observó a un hombre algo mayor que se encontraba revisando su móvil frente a un automóvil y se apresuró a acercarse a él antes de perder más tiempo.

— Disculpe— llamó algo apenada la atención del hombre que lucía bastante distraído ojeando su celular y que alzó la vista hacia ella con el ceño bastante fruncido sin intención alguna de relajar su expresión.

— ¿Si?¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sedit no pudo evitar encogerse levemente en su sitio al escuchar aquel tono de voz grueso, seco y tosco. Era más que obvio que no estaba teniendo un buen día. Pensó en retractarse y decirle que no importaba en realidad para después marcharse y no importunarlo aún más, pero no lo hizo pues tuvo la sensación de que eso no haría sino empeorar las cosas y hacer que el sujeto se molestase en serio.

— ¿Podía decirme, por favor, cómo puedo llegar a la entrada del edificio de la Compañía _Shin-Ra_? Es que no consigo ubicar cuál de todos los callejones que hay es el que debo tomar— le dijo con tono algo cohibido y el hombre se obligó a sí mismo a respirar y calmarse un poco pues no era justo desquitarse con la chica como tenía ganas de hacerlo.

— No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?— dedujo el hombre al instante alzando una ceja con una mueca de extrañeza.

Jamás había conocido a nadie, por más turista que fuese, que hubiera resultado incapaz de localizar el camino correcto hacia el enorme y magistral edificio ubicado, literalmente, en todo el centro de la ciudad.

— P-pues no... Vengo del otro continente— respondió en un susurro ligeramente sorprendida por haberlo escuchado hacer un comentario tan directo y acertado como aquel. ¿Tan obvia era?¿Se notaba demasiado su falta de orientación como para que un extraño adivinara aquello a la primera?

El hombre la miró durante unos minutos en silencio con lo que parecía ser algo de "compasión". Lanzando un suspiro caminó en sentido contrario al que se encontraban pasando, por lo tanto, a un lado de ella y dirigiéndose con lentitud y calma a la plaza central.

— Sígueme, niña. Yo te llevaré hasta allá— decretó, no sin cierto fastidio, al ver que la chica se había quedado inmóvil permaneciendo aún a espaldas de él en lugar de seguirle como era obvio que debía hacer.

Sedit asintió y lo hizo sin rechistar ignorando por completo el tono, evidentemente despectivo y un poco burlón, con el que aquel sujeto hacia había llamado "niña". La guió hacia un pequeño y estrecho callejón situado al otro extremo de la plaza, tal y como había pensado al darse cuenta de su error, y la acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio sumidos en un silencio bastante profundo e incómodo pues el hombre no hacía más que refunfuñar insultos por lo bajo cada ver que observaba la pantalla de su móvil.

Una vez frente a las puertas de acceso de la Compañía, Sedit le agradeció infinitamente el favor y la ayuda que le había brindando disculpándose, además, por las molestias causadas. Él simplemente le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de manos acompañado de una negación y, después de susurrar un malhumorado "Adiós, niña", desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido en el lugar mientras marcaba, entre maldiciones, un número en la pantalla de su móvil al parecer dispuesto a hacer una llamada para nada amistosa.

Sedit se mantuvo siguiendo con sus ojos la silueta del mayor hasta que esta hubo desaparecido completamente de su campo de visión y sólo entonces dio el extraño episodio por terminado.

Encogiéndose de hombros ante lo vivido minutos atrás, se adentró tranquilamente en el moderno lugar. Luego de haber pasado por el detector de metales para verificar, según creía; que no tuviera ningún tipo de artefacto que amenazara la integridad de la compañía, sus directivos y sus empleados; se dedicó a admirar con cierto júbilo y nostalgia, de pie en todo el centro del lugar, la _Planta Baja_ de las enormes instalaciones que, al igual que otras escasas zonas, era abierta al público.

Observó incluso con fascinación cómo algunos niños correteaban alrededor del lugar entrando una y otra vez, y de forma escandalosa, a la _Sala de Exposiciones_ mientras sus madres corrían desesperadas tras ellos. Subió las escaleras que estaban a un lado del enorme mostrador atendido por dos mujeres uniformadas con elegantes trajes de oficina y apreció de cerca el gigantesco logo de _Shin-Ra_ , con su llamativo rombo color rojo y sus resaltantes letras amarillas, que se encontraba justo en el muro tras ellas.

Ascendió distraídamente al lugar en donde, al parecer y para su completa desgracia, estaban aglomerados en grandes cantidades todos los aspirantes a nuevos ingresos. Se acercó tímidamente a los elevadores que estaban atestados, ambos con la misma exagerada cantidad, de cadetes y _SOLDADOS_ que esperaban impacientes la llegada de los mismos y quienes, al notarla llegar, la miraron con extrañeza.

¿Por qué esa niña pretendía tomar el elevador? ¿Se estaría equivocando de sitio? ¿Habría creído que el público también tenía acceso a los pisos superiores? ¿Qué demonios hacía una chica allí? Ninguno podía entenderlo, nadie tenía respuesta a alguna de esas interrogantes.

No llevaba identificación alguna que indicara que trabajase para la Compañía o algo similar por lo que no tenía "derecho" o autorización válida que le permitiera adentrarse a los pisos superiores del edificio. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle o decirle algo por más mínimo que fuese, sin embargo, ninguno pudo tampoco dejar de observarla eventualmente con incredulidad y consternación.

Al notar los ojos de todos los presentes sobre ella se puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y se apartó un poco de la multitud bastante incómoda. No pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, sentir que estaba en el sitio equivocando. Sintió con más fuerza qje antes que no tenía oportunidad alguna de pertenecer a _Shin-Ra_.

Sin embargo, ella sabía bien que era estúpido preocuparse o angustiarse por equello pues, a penas algunos meses atrás, había enviado con mucha antelación todas las solicitudes correspondientes para alistarse en el ejército de la Compañía y, para su sorpresa y tranquilidad, le habían dado el visto bueno a penas pocas semanas después de haber emitido las solicitudes. Por esa misma razón no debía de temer, porque aquellos documentos habían sido registrados y analizados anteriormente con ojo crítico y si le habían dicho que podía presentar las pruebas era porque en verdad podía hacerlo. Confiaba en que al menos le darían la oportunidad de mostrar lo que era capaz de hacer.

Como pudo se hizo paso hacia el elevador derecho, que era el más "desocupado", entre empujones y movimientos escurridizos. La verdad es que muy pocos fueron los que la habían notado pasar entre ellos y entrar al habitáculo metálico cargado, seguramente, hasta su máxima capacidad.

Observó como, mientras se cerraban las puertas, algunos agentes y empleados de _Shin-Ra_ oprimían botones sin siquiera verlos y como algunos aspirantes, o al menos eso le parecían a ella, pulsaban el piso que tuvieran indicado en una papel que extrañamente ella no poseía y cuyo contenido ignoraba. De cualquier manera tampoco pensaba darle mucha importancia a su falta de orientación, pues tan sólo tenía que seguir al resto de la "manada" para llegar al lugar indicado.

Con cada piso que ascendían ocurría algo que a Sedit le parecía ciertamente cada vez más imposible: se introducían más y más personas dentro de aquella cabina metálica sin que ninguna saliera de la misma.

¿Cómo era posible que el número de personas dentro aumentara de esa manera sin que disminuyera ni un poco? Sedit casi podía escuchar el forzoso y constante roce de los cables girar dentro del sistema de poleas así como el mecanismo interno del ascensor.

De verdad no comprendía en lo absoluto como demonios entraban tantas personas en un espacio considerablemente estrecho y pequeño para el número de seres que había en su interior, eso sin mencionar que le parecía irreal que pudiera soportar tanto peso. Con cada persona que entraba al lugar a ella la empujaban aún más hacia los extremos, apretando su cuerpo contra el muro hasta el punto de que parecían querer enterrarle la cara en la pared metálica.

En un determinado piso, que no alcanzó a ver, se bajó la mayor parte de las personas que parecían tener la intención de presentar las pruebas al igual se ella, pues también estaban desuniformados y llevaban equipaje. Sin embargo, cuando intentó salir tras ellos, un nuevo tropel de empleados de _Shin-Ra_ se adentró al lugar y arrastró, entre empujones y tropiezos, su pequeño cuerpo al interior del habitáculo nuevamente y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Se escabulló por las malas por entre los cuerpos de los empleados y demás presentes quienes, al notarla, la miraron mal y lanzaron "pequeñas" maldiciones hacia su persona que, para la sorpresa de muchos, resultaron ser devueltas con la misma intensidad.

Con dificultad, se colocó al frente de todos dispuesta a ser la primera en descender en el siguiente piso, que parecía ser el _Nivel 49_ , y desde ahí bajar por medio de las escaleras de emergencia, que seguramente tenía el edificio, hasta el piso anterior.

A penas se abrieron las puertas salió de un salto de aquel apretado espacio que casi parecía ser una tortura claustrofóbica y en donde empezaba a aumentar la temperatura. Se alejó un poco, mirando alrededor y tratando de ubicarse, cuando notó que en ese piso también había una enorme multitud de personas dispuestas a realizar las pruebas de admisión.

Su confusión fue reemplazada al instante por la sorpresa. Jamás se imaginó que tendría tanta "competencia". ¡Eran demasiadas personas las que querían entrar a Shin-Ra como soldado de infantería!

Un sudor frío comenzó a deslizarse por su nuca y sintió sus manos humedecerse por la incertidumbre. Sus nervios parecían florecer como rosas en primavera con cada agobiante segundo que pasaba sumida entre ese mar de gente.

Distraída y confusa por no saber a dónde ir, finalmente decidió detenerse en un lugar apartado con la intención de quitarse la chaqueta debido a que la inquietud y la adrenalina parecían aumentar como un horno la temperatura de su cuerpo. Colocó su mochila en el suelo, apoyándola contra una de las firmes paredes aparentemente metálicas y muy sólidas, y procedió a quitarse la chaqueta mirando, sin ver realmente, a las otras personas a su alrededor notando que todos eran chicos, tal y como suponía.

Dobló con paciencia la prenda superior. Se agachó, abrió la cremallera de su bolso de viaje y cuando iba a volverla a cerrar para guindárselo en la espalda, escuchó una voz masculina y gruesa hablar a sus espaldas.

— Disculpe, señorita.

Por obvias razones, no necesitó girarse para saber que esa persona se dirigía a ella.

— ¿Sí?

Ante el tono serio y dictatorial se le puso la carne de gallina y se levantó rápidamente, girándose en dirección al hombre en sus espaldas. Cuando reconoció el rostro de la persona que le había hablado adoptó una pose tan rígida y tensa que la hacía parecer una escultura hecha a mano.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?— preguntó con voz suave e incluso amigable sorprendiéndola un poco— ¿Se ha perdido?— continuó, y al ver que ella se quedaba muda creyó, equivocadamente, que quizás no estaba expresándose de una manera adecuada—. De ser así puedo acompañarla, sólo si usted lo desea, a la salida del cuartel general o a donde quiera que necesite ir...— se ofreció con tono amable y formal tratando de disimular, mediante un rostro serio, su ligero atisbo de sorpresa.

La verdad es que, aunque en ese momento estuviera admirándola de pie frente a él, aún no podía creerse que estuviera hablando con una chica en un lugar como ese. La niña en cuestión parecía ser bastantes años menor que él y quizás que el resto. Si la muchacha hubiera estado llevando alguna identificación o vestimenta que indicara su pertenencia o presencia en la Compañía no le hubiese importado más de lo necesario, probablemente ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de acercarse a importunarla o incomodarla.

Angeal Hewley simplemente se encontraba caminando hacia la _Sala de Entrenamiento_ después de haber conversado con Zack, su "cachorro"; como solía llamarle a sus espaldas pues su terquedad y cero capacidad de concentración, así como su hiperactividad y energía inagotable, le recordaban a las actitudes típicas de un perrito; cuando vio, casualmente y para su total desconcierto, una figura pequeña y esbelta a lo lejos que resaltaba entre el resto los aspirantes.

Al percatarse de aquello, se detuvo con el ceño fruncido mirando en su dirección. En un primer momento pensó que estaba equivocado y que aquella persona de espaldas no era, necesariamente, una mujer sino simplemente era un hombre bajito y quizás algo... afeminado. Sonaba bastante estúpido, sí, pero de todas formas no quería creer que realmente aquella, o aquello, era una mujer.

Sin embargo, con cada paso que daba y cuanto más se acercaba, iba notando sus evidentes rasgos femeninos y delicados. Quería seguir creyendo que era un error pero al ver el rostro de la "criatura" no le quedaba duda alguna de que era una niña tal y como había creído muy e el fondo. Ahora sólo le quedaba aferrarse a la idea de que la chica se había equivocado de sitio.

La observó con atención cuando ésta se quedó en silencio frente a él, luciendo asombrada. Era una chica de ojos claros y brillantes, cabello castaño, algo baja de estatura, flacucha a simple vista y que, sin tener que detallarla mucho, lucía frágil y delicada. En resumen, tenía una apariencia muy inocente y endeble, aspecto que lo hizo preguntarse, con más insistencia y cizaña que antes, qué motivos podrían haberla conducido a un lugar como ese.

Los incrédulos ojos de Sedit estaban abiertos a más no poder y ni siquiera era capaz de cerrar la boca con normalidad como cualquier otro ser humano. En un primer lugar su estado de trance y consternación estaba ocasionado por el simple hecho de que estuviera hablándole uno de sus más grandes ídolos y, en segundo lugar, por el simple y crudo sentimiento de indignación. Es decir, sabía perfectamente que no muchas mujeres, por no decir ninguna, tenían deseos de alistarse en el ejército y convertirse en soldado de infantería y mucho menos en un agente de _SOLDADO_ , tal y como ella deseaba, pero de cualquier manera esa no era excusa válida para creer y deducir, de forma errónea y precipitada cabe destacar, que había sido lo suficientemente ignorante como para perderse en un lugar cuyas instalaciones tenían impresos en la mayor parte de los muros el logo de la Compañía en letras grandes y de tamaños inconcebibles.

Definitivamente, creer que se había perdido o equivocado de sitio sin que ella le hubiese dado razón alguna para pensar aquello casi podía considerarse un insulto de los grandes hacia su persona. Ella era de campo, ciertamente sí, pero eso no quería decir que fuera una estúpida.

Apretó los puños e hizo una ligera mueca que ocultó por completo. Tragándose el orgullo levemente herido por la interpretación que le había dado a aquellas palabras y notando que seguramente el hombre gigante y musculoso frente a ella no lo había preguntado con esa intención, trató de relajarse y de hablar sin que se le trabara la lengua.

— Y-yo...esto...— se detuvo un momento y se aclaró la garganta con fuerza creyendo que así se reduciría su tartamudeo, cosa que obviamente no era acertada. Sin ser consciente había adoptado una pose aún más firme y rígida que la anterior manteniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La verdad es que respetaba profundamente a ese hombre y estaba comenzando a sentirse avergonzada de su simple y mundana existencia—. Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, señor. Sin embargo, me veo en la necesidad de decirle, con todo respeto, que usted se equivoca— sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de la vergüenza cuando el _SOLDADO_ frente a ella alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa al escucharla. Quizás había sonado demasiado impertinente—. P-pues en realidad no estoy perdida, sé perfectamente donde estoy.

Sedit trató de hablar con la mayor calma posible y así lo hizo pero, a pesar de la tranquilidad que irradiaba, Angeal podía notar a la perfección su inseguridad y su actitud incómoda.

Sonrió de lado discretamente ante aquella respuesta, tan formal y temerosa, y buscando también disipar un poco el nerviosismo de la joven frente a él que, aparentemente y a juzgar por su actitud, le conocía. En realidad, aquello no le hubiera resultado para nada extraño pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado y porque de otra manera no se explicaba su actitud tan firme, respetuosa y condescendiente.

— Mmm— fue el único sonido que emitió luego de unos segundos en silencio acariciando su barbilla, algo carrasposa para el tacto debido al ligero rastro de vello facial que conservaba siempre—. Ya veo..., comprendo— musitó poco convencido aún y sabiendo que algo debía de responderle a la chica aunque no fuera quizás lo más adecuado. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho sin poder evitar alzar una ceja con cierta curiosidad al detallar más su rostro, la verdad es que algo en lo ojos de la chiquilla se le hacía ligeramente familiar y aquello le resultaba de lo más inquietante—... Entonces, señorita— continuó pausadamente con la intención de eliminar sus dudas al ver que ella no tenía planeado decir algo más—..., ¿podría ser tan amable de decirme a que ha venido a un sitio como este?— hizo un vago ademán con las manos señalando las imponentes estructuras del edificio en el que se encontraban así como a algunos _SOLDADOS_ que caminaban a su alrededor. Ella siguió con la mirada las direcciones indicadas por el mayor y las detalló atentamente con ojos soñadores. Cómo deseaba pertenecer a ese lugar y ser una de ellos—. Discúlpeme si fui muy atrevido y le ha disgustado mi pregunta..., es sólo que me da mucha curiosidad— añadió apresuradamente al ver que la chica no decía nada de nada. Sólo esperaba no haber sido muy imprudente y haberla molestado.

Sedit, por su parte, reaccionó finalmente al escucharlo hablar y, saliendo de su trance, negó rápidamente con la cabeza y las manos mientras comenzaba a ruborizarse apenada. En verdad tenía que dejar de ser tan distraída y concentrarse más.

— No, no, por Dios— siguió negando repetidas veces en voz baja, bastante avergonzada y pensando en que sería muy exagerado de su parte el enfadarse por algo como eso—. Por supuesto que no me ha molestado... N-no se preocupe— aún nerviosa, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo al hombre frente a ella.

En realidad, no fue más que un fugaz curvamiento de labios, una diminuta y microscópica sonrisa a penas visible. Sin embargo, para los ojos de Angeal había sido tan sincera y pura que relajó el rostro al instante. La pequeña le resultaba ciertamente adorable.

— Menos mal.

El mayor le sonrió de vuelta más relajado y descruzándose de brazos. Admitía que se sentía algo culpable por causarle tanta incomodidad, bastante evidente cabe destacar, a la joven; quien aparentemente ya no sabía qué hacer con sus mejillas coloradas y su vergüenza autoinfundada y sin antecedentes. De cualquier forma, nada podía hacer para hacerla entrar en confianza pues ignoraba completamente sus motivos para ponerse así.

— S-sí— asintió mientras en su cabeza armaba la respuesta que le daría a la anterior pregunta del pelinegro—. B-bueno— empezó a decir nuevamente nerviosa sin saber cómo explicarse bien. Sentía que su legua ahora quedaba demasiado larga y grande en su boca, imposibilitándole hablar bien pues ésta se enredaba en el proceso. En verdad tenía que hacer algo para acabar de una vez por todas con su continúo e irritante tartamudeo que ni ella misma soportaba. No entendía, por más que se lo preguntara, como era posible que aquel hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules como el mar pudiera hacerla sentir tan diminuta e insignificante a su lado, se sentía como un inútil y molesto insecto. Tampoco sabía porque se sentía tan intimidada aun cuando él era tan amigable con ella, no sabía si era por la enorme espada de proporciones inhumanas y exageradamente mortales que portaba en su espalda, o si era por sus musculosos brazos y su contextura física de infarto o si simplemente era por su rostro increíblemente masculino y maduro junto con su mirada estricta y su tono de voz grueso y varonil—, la verdad es que yo...— cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente tratando de calmar los latidos de su desbocado corazón. En esos momentos, ante aquel hombre gigante y atlético que la hacía ver como un mondadientes a su lado, sintió por primera vez que sus sueños eran ridículos. Se sintió estúpida por creer, muy en el fondo de su ser, que quizás algún día podría hacerlos realidad. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y le regaló al mayor una mirada de decisión total. Ya era demasiado tarde como para pretender echarse para atrás—, planeo integrarme a las tropas del _Departamento de Seguridad_ — terminó por soltar con rostro serio y entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su regazo buscando detener y disimular sus temblores—. He venido hasta aquí desde mi pueblo natal con la intención de alistarme en el ejército de _Shin-Ra_ y formar parte de sus filas inicialmente como un soldado raso— volvió a decir esta vez con un tono de voz más adecuado como si quisiera recordarse a sí misma lo que había ido a hacer aquel lugar, como si quisiera dar a entender que lo lograría aún a pensar de lo poco probable que sonara aquello, como si buscara motivarse y expresar su determinación.

Angeal no quiso parecer despectivo, ni mucho menos insinuar que aquello era imposible y no lograría hacerlo. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar que su cara de sorpresa fuera demasiado evidente cuando la escuchó decir aquello; su cerebro pareció quedarse en blanco por unos instantes y él mismo se olvidó ligeramente de sus principios.

Realmente esa niña... ¿quería unirse al ejército? ¿Acaso estaba loca? O quizás..., ¿habría sido todo aquello un mal chiste de su parte?

Quiso aferrarse a esa última idea que cruzó por su cabeza pero le resultó sencillamente imposible. Aquella chica no parecía estar bromeando.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. No les recomiendo acostumbrarse a que publique tan seguido pues este es sólo un caso especial (estoy muy inspirada xD) jajaja. En fin, no hay mucho que decir, sólo quiero agradecerles a todos por sus lecturas . De verdad, ¡infinitas gracias! Estoy muy contenta. Realmente espero que me sigan** **leyendo que les guste este capítulo, trataré de mantener la personalidad original de los personajes pero si alguno de ustedes ve que la cambio mucho tiene todo el derecho de decirme, yo se lo agradeceré de corazón :). Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. Cap 4: Resultados de una batalla Parte I

**_Capítulo 4: Los resultados de una ardua batalla. Parte I_**

* * *

Angeal la observó rápidamente de arriba abajo buscando detallarla con disimulo. Por lo que conseguía apreciar a simple vista la capacidad física de aquella niña debía de ser realmente mínima y no había necesidad de ser un experto para saberlo pues era más que obvia su condición endeble con tan poca cantidad de peso y masa muscular. La chica estaba muy delgada y su piel blanca, algo tostada por el sol, lucía tan delicada que parecía que con sólo recibir un golpe se rompería y que se desgastaría nada más exponerse a la intemperie. A pesar de su cabello corto y el peinado masculino que portaba, sus enormes ojos y su pequeña nariz recta le daban un aspecto muy femenino y delicado.

Luego de examinar sus condiciones físicas prosiguió a analizar sus palabras con ligera consternación. No sabía si había escuchado mal pero creía haberla oído decir que quería unirse inicialmente a las tropas de _Shin-Ra_ como un soldado raso cualquiera pero..., ¿a qué se refería en realidad cuando decía que quería hacer aquello "inicialmente"? ¿Acaso planeaba hacer algo más después? ¿Pretendía unirse a los _Turcos_ más adelante o algo parecido? No se le ocurrían más opciones que aquellas.

— ¿"Inicialmente"?— repitió haciendo las comillas con sus dedos a lo que ella asintió de manera leve sin entender por completo su acción—. Disculpe mi intromisión pero... ¿qué quiere decir con eso exactamente?— cuestionó directamente acariciando su barbilla y ocultado la curiosidad que sentía hacia la impredecible chiquilla que se encontraba frente a él.

No iba a negar que aquello lo confundía un poco, es decir, ¿qué más pretendía conseguir además de eso? Personalmente a él ya le parecía demasiado teniendo en cuenta de que tipo de individuo, físicamente hablando, se trataba.

— Bueno...— apretó el borde de su camiseta con fuerza entre sus manos, honestamente no podía evitar sentirse apenada y ridícula ante la idea de responder aquel interrogatorio. Era embarazoso tener que contarle aquellas cosas tan tontas que deseaba precisamente a él—... La verdad es me gustaría ser capaz de pertenecer algún día a _SOLDADO_ — respondió omitiendo, deliberadamente, la parte en la que debía de resaltar el hecho de que no deseaba convertirse en cualquier _SOLDADO_ , no, sino en uno de _Primera Clase_.

Sin embargo, y aunque no había mencionado el detalle que según ella consideraba el más importante, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo. Observando el suelo sonrió de lado al imaginarse la posibilidad y sus mejillas adquirieron nuevamente ese suave tono rosa que la hacían ver ciertamente adorable.

El mayor imitó su gesto y formó una leve sonrisa, la chica le resultaba bastante tierna. Ciertamente no la conocía para en lo absoluto, pero ya podía decir con seguridad que le agradaba. Suspiró imperceptiblemente ante aquella respuesta, no iba a negar se había sorprendido un poco al inició pera ya comenzaba a entender que de esa chiquilla se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Por otro lado, lo que si le resultaba algo inquietante eran las expectativas que tenía pues era más que obvio que eso no era todo lo que tenía por decir y le preocupaba un poco que pudiera deprimirse de no conseguir cumplir sus metas..., quizás debiera hacerla entrar en razón y advertirle de antemano lo que le esperaba.

— Pues eso realmente está muy bien— sin darse le sonrió como se le sonríe a un niño pequeño para que no se sienta tan mal al darle una mala noticia—, pero quisiera advertirte desde ahora que tendrás que esforzarte mucho para lograrlo. Ser _SOLADADO_ puede resultar bastante... complicado y peligroso, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes...— no sabía bien que decirle ni que palabras usar para no sonar como si estuviera "despreciándola" o insinuando que fuera incapaz de lograr lo que se proponía pero le era inevitable pensar de otra manera, a sus ojos aquello se veía tan complejo...

Sedit sólo tuvo que escuchar sus palabras y el tono con el que las pronunció para notar, para su absoluta decepción, que en realidad aquellas palabras prácticamente querían decir: "Realmente dudo que lo consigas, pero de cualquier forma admiro tus grandes aspiraciones y tu capacidad para soñar tan alto", o al menos así las entendía ella. No negaría el hecho de que se sintió algo desanimada ante la impresión de que uno de sus más grandes admiraciones estuviera insinuándole con palabras "bonitas" que sus oportunidades de conseguir lo que quería eran mínimas, de que uno de sus héroes le dijera que no tenía casi oportunidad. Sin embargo, no por eso pensaba perder la esperanza, le demostraría a todos, incluso a él, lo que era capaz de hacer.

— Lo sé, lo sé— se apresuró a decir ocultando su ligera tristeza y tratando de evitar que el mayor siguiera hablando sobre aquello y pisoteara aún más sus sueños sin darse cuenta—. Pero aún así no pienso rendirme sin antes dar batalla— tragó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y bajo la mirada observando al suelo—. Mis padres confían en mí y sé que si de verdad deseo conseguirlo con mucha determinación y esfuerzo lograré hacerlo algún día... Quizás no en un futuro tan cercano pero sé que lo conseguiré— le sonrío ligeramente alzado la mirada con determinación mientras que, sin darse cuenta, apoyaba una de sus manos en su pecho.

La voz de Sedit era un susurro tan dulce y suave como el terciopelo que recorrió todo el cerebro de Angeal haciéndolo caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin ser mínimamente consciente se estaba contradiciendo a sí mismo, estaba yendo en contra de todos sus principios.

Al percatarse de aquello, de sintió ligeramente cohibido ante la decisión tan firme que estaba impresa en la mirada femenina y la verdad en las palabras en la chica. No pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por las dudas que crecían en su interior, se sintió mal por creerla incapaz sin haberle dado antes la oportunidad de mostrar de que estaba hecha. Él era una hombre que desde siempre había defendido la importancia del honor y los sueños, que decía constantemente que uno necesitaba aferrarse a esas dos cosas para ser capaz de conseguir lo que fuese y justo en ese momento se encontraba dudando de las capacidades de una persona que precisamente poseía todo aquello.

Sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, más para sí mismo que para ella y colocó con suavidad una mano en su hombro dispuesto a enmendar su error y corregir sus palabras. Ante aquel tacto la chica lo observó con atención y sorpresa.

— En definitiva, no podría haber más verdad en tus palabras— replicó en tono paternal tratando de remediar su anterior actitud, claramente errónea—. Después de todo, una persona no se mide su fuerza o su musculatura, sino por el tamaño de su corazón, de su espíritu, de sus sueños y de su honor— le sonrío inspirándole confianza y aliviando así parte sus temores, la verdad era que, precisamente, la fuerza física era lo que más le faltaba—. Por eso nunca debes darte por vencida, porque si posees todas estas cosas y tienes siempre presente esto que te acabo de decir, entonces podrás ser capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas en la vida.

— Muchas gracias— nada era capaz de igualar la gigantesca y brillante sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, incuso se sentía más tranquila ahora que la tuteaba—. Procuraré tener en cuenta sus palabras en todo momento.

La verdad es que se sentía agradecida. En cierta forma había recuperado un poco la confianza al escucharlo decir esas palabras que parecían ser tan sinceras..., sólo necesitaba mirar directamente a los ojos del _SOLDADO_ para darse cuenta de lo que decía era real para él y que no lo decía simplemente por lástima hacia su persona.

Con los ojos brillantes de la emoción se cuestionó la posibilidad de que aquel hombre hubiera sido el mentor de su progenitor y el orador de los nuevos ingresados. La verdad es que no le extrañaría que así fuera, pues Angeal cumplía perfectamente con la descripción que le había dado su padre.

— Eso espero— sonrió con gusto al escucharla y apartó la mano de su hombro—. Y no tienes nada que agradecer, después todo, yo sólo te dije la verdad— agregó poco después restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de manos mientras observaba como los jóvenes aspirantes comenzaban a dirigirse, aparentemente y según él creía, a la _Sala de Entrenamiento_ —... Al parecer las pruebas ya están por comenzar— comentó no tan convencido aún haciendo que Sedit observara en la misma dirección que él para ver que estaba pasando—. Vamos, te acompañare hasta allá— le indicó con amabilidad comenzando a girarse un poco y esperando a que la chica recogiera sus cosas para comenzar a caminar juntos.

No sabía porqué pero realmente le daba buena espina, incluso comenzaba a sentir esa extraña sensación exactamente igual a la que había experimentado el día en que conoció a Zack. No sabía el cómo ni el porqué, pero de alguna manera comenzaba a creer que ella, al igual que su pupilo, era capaz de llegar más lejos de lo que había creído en un principio y de lo que creería jamás.

— N-no, no. No hace falta, de verdad— se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y sus manos un poco sonrojada y nerviosa—. R-realmente no me gustaría molestarlo...— susurró algo apenada ante aquel amable gesto por parte del mayor, todavía en ese instante le costaba creer que todo aquello fuera real, parecía tanto un sueño que su cerebro no quería aceptar el hecho de que aquello en verdad estaba pasando.

— No digas eso, obviamente no es ninguna molestia— la interrumpió girándose en su dirección antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Le resultó incluso algo graciosa la reacción de la menor, pues era más que evidente que él también se dirigía al emplazamiento y no comprendía de qué manera acompañarla podría molestarlo o incomodarlo—. Al fin y al cabo ambos nos dirigimos hacia el mismo lugar que, por cierto, está aquí mismo— agregó con una sonrisa amigable señalando el camino a sus espaldas que debían tomar para llegar a la _Sala de Entrenamiento_.

— Ah, bueno... Entonces está bien— accedió finalmente con las mejillas ardiendo. Con movimientos algo torpes terminó de acomodar sus pertenencias y volvió a colgarse el bolso en la espalda lista para seguirlo.

Angeal le dio la espalda e hizo ademán de comenzar a caminar sin embargo, como si de repente cayera en cuenta de algo, se giró nuevamente en su dirección colocando una mano en su frente como si acabara de percatarse algo estúpido mientras soltaba un suspiro.

— Lo siento, casi se me olvidaba preguntártelo. ¿Cómo te llamas?— sonrió levemente sintiéndose algo apenado al tiempo que dejaba caer su brazo. Aún no podía creer que a esas alturas aún no le hubiera preguntado su nombre o al menos que si se hubiera presentado en un principio. Olvidarse de un detalle como aquel no era muy propio de su persona.

Sedit reaccionó al instante y, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente todavía no se había presentado, se apresuró a tenderle la mano.

— Sedit Freeman— le regaló una de esas brillantes sonrisas que sacan suspiros y, en cuanto Angeal le estrechó la mano con la suya enguantada, le devolvió el apretón con firmeza y algo de dificultad debido a la diferencia de tamaño entre ambas manos, la suya diminuta a muy duras penas podía rodear la del mayor—. Realmente es todo un placer conocerlo, señor

— Lo mismo digo, Sedit— replicó suavemente con sinceridad aún sin soltar su mano—. Soy Angeal Hewley, _SOLDADO de Primera Clase._

Extrañamente, al escuchar el nombre de la chiquilla, la imagen de un hombre de pelo azabache como el suyo y ojos grises como los de ella apareció en su cabeza. Se sintió algo desconcertado pero supuso que aquella persona, a quien no recordaba con exactitud, poseía el mismo apellido y de ahí el motivo de su repentino recuerdo.

No le prestó mucha atención al asunto y siguió actuando como si nada pues aquel era un apellido común y estaba más que claro qué alguna coincidencia de ese estilo podía ocurrir.

— Si le soy sincera ya le conocía desde antes...— confesó precipitadamente una vez que soltaron sus manos mientras rascaba de manera leve una de sus mejillas y observando todo menos sus cara—, pero nunca me imaginé que podría llegar a conocerlo en persona— alzó un poco la mirada para observarlo directo a los ojos con las mejillas más que rojas—. La verdad es que lo admiro mucho, señor Hewley... Me encantaría llegar a ser como usted.

Angeal no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sentirse algo apenado ante aquello tan repentino que estaba ocurriendo. No iba a mentir, ya suponía desde antes que la chica sabía quién era él y que conocía su identidad desde antes y aquello para él era algo normal. Era casi imposible, por no decir que era completamente imposible, no reconocerlo al menos en lo que respecta al físico dada la gran publicidad de la compañía hacía de él y sus demás compañeros y amigos. Claro, eso sin mencionar el nerviosismo, admiración y respeto que la chica había mostrado hacia su persona desde el primer momento. Sin embargo, no se esperaba para nada que le dijera algo como eso y mucho menos en un momento como aquel.

Sonrió con algo de ternura y colocó una de sus manos sobre su antebrazo otorgándole un ligero toque.

— Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Sedit. Son muy bienvenidas y agradecidas— le gustaba saber que causaba ese sentimiento en las personas, que habían jóvenes que pensaban de aquella manera, que deseaban seguir de cerca sus pasos, que lo veían como un ejemplo a seguir—. Estoy seguro de que si te lo propones podrás conseguir lo que quieras, incluso si en verdad es tu deseo ser como yo— aún después de tantos años le costaba creer que una persona pudiera desear ser lo que él era. Se sentía tan extraño...

— Por supuesto que lo es. Realmente quiero ser como usted— insistió con tono casi infantil y dejando de hablar en voz tan baja como lo había hecho hasta el momento—...Y gracias, sus palabras me inspiran mucho.

— Me alegra mucho oír eso— se giró un poco para observar a su alrededor notando como el lugar ya se encontraba casi vacío—. Será mejor irnos de una vez antes de que se nos haga tarde— le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se colocara a su lado y comenzó a caminar sin esperarla.

— Eh, s-sí— rápidamente y con pasos largos se colocó a su lado en silencio.

— ¿Sabes? La verdad es que ya sabía que conocías mi identidad desde antes de que lo mencionaras— admitió de repente luego de unos segundos en silencio sorprendiéndola un poco.

— ¿C-cómo lo supo?— cuestionó levemente horrorizada girándose en su dirección con las mejillas ruborizadas y el ceño fruncido al verlo sonreír con lo que parecía ser burla.

— ¿No te han dicho alguna vez qué eres demasiado obvia?— replicó divertido alzando una ceja en su dirección—. Además, esa es la única razón válida que hay para explicar algunas cosas.

Sedit lo observó con cara de pocos amigos ante aquel argumento socarrón e hizo un pequeño puchero apretando los labios.

— No creí que se me notara tanto- murmuró en voz baja con algo de molestia hacia sí misma y se mantuvo caminado a su lado. En varias ocasiones se vieron obligados a detenerse debido a la gran cantidad de personas sin control que se movían a través de la planta, algunos eran empleados de la compañía, otros miembros de _SOLDADOS_ y el resto eran simplemente reclutas como ella.

— Eh, Sedit...— la llamó, sin poder aguantar más la necesidad que tenía de aclarar algunas cosas, luego de un rato sin moverse en el que esperaban pacientemente a que bajara el número de personas aglomeradas en la entrada de la _Sala de Entrenamiento._

La aludida se giró distraídamente hacia él al escuchar su nombre pero Angeal no la observaba como pensaba, sino que mantenía su vista fija en las puertas de vidrio que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos y que eran bloqueadas por los aspirantes que trataban de entrar sin éxito alguno. Aquello la llenó de incertidumbre.

— ¿Sí?

El mayor emitió un suspiro e inclinó levemente el rostro en su dirección para observarla, la verdad no le gustaba ser entrometido ni mucho menos preguntón, pero en esa ocasión haría una excepción pues tenía una duda que estaba carcomiéndole el cerebro.

— Si lo que realmente deseas es convertirte en _SOLDADO_... ¿por qué no realizas directamente la prueba para ser uno?—la observó alzando una ceja interrogante aún sin comprender del todo sus motivos—. Las pruebas para entrar a _SOLDADO_ se realizarán en menos de dos semanas, ¿por qué no esperas un poco y presentas esas pruebas de una vez? Te ahorrarías todo el papeleo que ocasiona e transferirse de un _Departamento_ a otro e incluso te resultaría todo mucho más sencillo— explicó queriendo darle a entender a la chica que sus planes eran algo rebuscados y que técnicamente estaba "ahogándose en un vaso de agua".

La verdad es que no entendía que demonios vacía allí. Si lo que en verdad quería era ser uno de ellos entonces... ¿por qué alistarse en las tropas de _Shin-Ra_? Claro, si aplicaba en _SOLDADO_ y no conseguía cumplir con todos los requerimientos físicos o si simplemente su condición no era lo suficientemente buena como para pertenecer a la élite entonces sí entendía a la perfección que se uniera a las tropas del _Departamento de Seguridad_ pero..., ¿por qué hacerlo directamente sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado antes?

— Ah, bueno... Es solo qué...— bajó un poco la cabeza apenada, claramente tenía sus razones, siempre las había tenido, pero le daba tanta vergüenza tener que decírselas. Lo único que conseguiría era sentirse más patética de lo que ya sentía era en realidad-..., es más que obvio que no conseguiría entrar ni aunque lo intentara muchas veces..— terminó de decir y elevó su vista hacia él para sonreírle con cierta amargura—. Estoy segura de que usted también habrá notando con facilidad que no estoy a la altura de _SOLDADO_. Mi condición física no es muy buena que digamos y mi musculatura no es más que un mito, es decir, no existe— suspiró tratando de alejar el pesimismo de su mente y agitó un poco la cabeza buscando despejarse un poco de todo aquellos pensamientos para nada alentadores—. El punto es que hasta yo misma sé que, por los momentos y mientras siga teniendo este cuerpo enclenque y debilucho, no tengo posibilidad alguna lograr entrar. Obviamente permaneciendo de esta forma no llegaré demasiado lejos— explicó lo mejor que pudo señalando innecesariamente su cuerpo con sus manos, en realidad Angeal ya lo había comprendió todo incuso desde antes y sin necesidad de tanta explicación pero había preferido no interrumpirla, al fin y al cabo, ya comprendía cuál era el punto y a dónde quería llegar—. Y como lo que único necesito ahora no es nada más ni nada menos que entrenamiento, pensé que no había mejor forma de empezar que formando parte de las tropas del _Departamento de Seguridad_ — se encogió con simplicidad de hombros formando en sus labios una sonrisa algo divertida y provocando que el mayor imitara su gesto sin poder evitarlo.

— Ya veo, entiendo lo que quieres decir y tienes toda la razón— concluyó y le indicó con un brazo que se acercaran un poco más a la entrada de la _Sala de Entrenamiento_ aprovechando que el número de personas aglomeradas había descendido—. Probablemente se te hubiera complicado demasiado entrar de otra manera y, si lo hubieras conseguido, quien sabe si hubieras podido soportar las misiones sin antes haber ganado resistencia y entrenado. Al menos ahora tendrás tiempo para acostumbrarte al ambiente hasta que decidas presentar las pruebas.

— Pues sí— concordó y soltó una leve risita—. Sólo espero que estos meses me sean suficientes para ponerme en forma y adaptarme— añadió más animada observando atentamente al mayor.

— Estoy seguro de que serán más de suficientes— aseguró con confianza dándole una amable palmadita en la cabeza resaltando aún más la evidente diferencia de estatura. Sedit lo observó tan seguro que creyó ciegamente en lo que él le decía. Lo lograría y ya no tenía dudas.

Angeal la observó de reojo un momento, no comprendía como los ojos de esa chica podrían brillar tanto por cosas tan insignificantes como unas cuántas palabras de aliento. Realmente eran deslumbrantes y encantadores.

Esquivaron a algunos jóvenes que por alguna razón desconocida para la chica se dirigían de vuelta a los elevadores y se abrieron paso entre la multitud para conseguir entrar en la S _ala de Entrenamiento._ Una vez frente a ella Sedit notó como, adyacentemente a las puertas corredizas de vidrio, había un soldado raso de pie y con lo que parecía ser un dispositivo rectangular y grande en la mano, era casi como si fuera una libreta pero digital. Mientras esperaban su "turno" para pasar observó cómo el soldado le daba paso a algunos de los presentes y cómo a otros les indicaba que bajaran unos pisos. La chica supuso, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la situación, que quizás al ser tantos los que querían presentar las pruebas los aspirantes estarían divididos en grupos y las mismas se realizarían, por lo tanto, en dos lugares diferentes pero simultáneamente.

Una vez que se colocaron frente al hombre uniformado éste le indicó con un saludo militar y firme a Angeal que podía pasar y a ella, en cambio, la detuvo antes de que siguiera al mayor y le preguntó su nombre. Se lo dio sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto y espero a que le indicara si podía pasar o no a la _Sala de Entrenamiento._ El joven soldado revisó la información que tenía en la tableta y luego de verificar que el nombre de la chica estaba en la lista, le indicó que entrara al lugar en donde se realizarían las pruebas y que estaba, para ese entonces, atestado de gente hasta su máxima capacidad.

Una vez que ingresó al habitáculo buscó a Angeal con la mirada pero no fue capaz de conseguirlo por ningún lado, era como si hubiera desaparecido entre aquel mar de gente en el que todos los reclutas que lo componían eran, mínimo, una cabeza más altos que ella.

Se dirigió como pudo a una esquina y se situó junto a unos grandes compartimientos metálicos en donde supuso estarían guardadas armas, armaduras o accesorios, entre otras cosas y se puso de puntillas dispuesta a encontrar la manera de ver entre todos esos cuerpos que la rodeaban a la persona localizada al final de la habitación, justo frente a los distintos monitores y computadores que controlaban, monitoreaban y supervisaban las simulaciones, y que parecía estar a punto de comenzar a dar las "instrucciones" correspondientes.

Una vez que todos se encontraron inmóviles dentro del reducido lugar y que el ambiente se sumió en un profundo silencio, Genesis Rhapsodos se acercó a los aspirantes e inició a explicar, con mucho detalle, en qué consistirían las pruebas, cómo serían realizadas y cómo su habilidad, aptitud y condición física sería evaluada tanto por él como los científicos que manejaban los aparatos tecnológicos y que seguían de cerca al sujeto mientras evaluaban la manera en que se desenvolvía dentro de la actividad. La mayor parte de la prueba, o al menos la parte evaluada por los monitores y científicos, sería estimada de forma objetiva.

Explicó con tranquilidad y siendo atentamente escuchado por todos, cómo los aspirantes debían de buscar, lo más rápido que les fuera posible, cuatro _Materias_ sin ubicación especifica o fija para conseguir aprobar correctamente la evaluación. Si bien la naturaleza de las _Materias_ no fue explicada con exactitud, el _SOLDADO_ insinuó que cada una de ellas iba a ser de un tipo diferente pero sin llegar a explicar cuál. Además de esto, señaló que dichas _Materias_ estarían custodiadas por algunos monstruos de bajo nivel y que, a lo largo de la prueba, debían de enfrentarse a soldados de la infantería de _Shin-Ra_. Obviamente estos no serían reales, sino que serían programados, al igual que el resto de los enemigos, por registros y datos muy superficiales por lo que serían claramente más débiles y lentos que los soldados rasos reales y, por lo tanto, más fáciles de acabar.

Advirtió que, aunque aquello que iban realizar era sólo una _Simulación_ creada a base de datos tomados de otros individuos, las heridas recibidas dentro de la misma permanecerían de igual forma en la realidad a pesar de haber sido realizadas por enemigos holográficos preprogramados.

Sedit sonrió sin darse cuenta al escuchar que Angeal se había ofrecido para ser quién supervisara desde adentro las simulaciones para así garantizar la supervivencia de todos los aspirantes pues aunque _Shin-Ra_ dejaba claro desde un principio, incluso nada más al llenar el formulario para alistarse en sus tropas, que no se hacía responsable por las muertes o graves daños recibidos durante las _Simulaciones_ , obviamente no por eso se iba a permitir que dichas cosas sucediesen. Siempre se procuraba tener a un miembro _SOLDADO_ dentro de las mismas que estuviese encargado de asegurar que no se produjeran fallecimientos. Sólo con escuchar eso último a la chica no le quedó duda alguna de que definitivamente aquello no sería para nada fácil y que debía de tener mucho cuidado.

Una vez aclarados dichos puntos, Genesis procedió a ordenarles a los científicos que prepararan la primera simulación y, tomando una tableta que se encontraba a un lado de él, comenzó a llamar alfabéticamente a cada uno de los presentes.

Al momento de ser llamados los aspirantes para pasar a la _Simulación_ , Genesis les entregaba, en un primer momento, lo que a Sedit le pareció un rifle automático, el arma típica para los soldados rasos, luego les entregaba una pistola pequeña de corto alcance pero de gran potencia, un _Aro de Plata_ con cuatro ranuras en el que debían de equipar las _Materias_ a recolectar, su único objetivo en esta ocasión, además de sobrevivir; y por último les proporcionaba un dispositivo negro similar a unas gafas o un visor que, al parecer, formaban parte del _Sistema de Realidad Virtual de Shin-Ra_ y que hacía posible la realización adecuada de las simulaciones.

Cuando fue abortada de emergencia la _Simulación_ y salió el chico, casi completamente inconsciente y siendo arrastrado por Angeal, Genesis negó con la cabeza incrédulo mientras colocaba la mano derecha en su frente pidiéndole fervientemente a la _Diosa_ paciencia para soportar aquella "tortura". Si ese era el futuro del _Departamento de Seguridad de Shin-Ra_ entonces nada bueno se podía esperar de las próximas pruebas y de los futuros reclutas. Ese día finalmente lo confirmaba: Cada vez los aspirantes eran peores.

Absolutamente todos, a su ver, eran una cuerda de inútiles incompetentes. Habían pasado a presentar la prueba más de 70 reclutas y únicamente 30 habían pasado la prueba de una forma "aceptable" e incluso "sobresaliente" en comparación con el resto de los jóvenes. Las pruebas de todos los demás habían sido realmente lamentables.

El primero en pasar, que le había causado una buena impresión pues lucía bastante fuerte y fornido, perdió el conocimiento nada más generarse la simulación. A Genesis le daban igual la razones que pudiera tener el chico, había sido más que patético y punto Pero lo peor de todo no era aquello, sino el hecho de que a él le siguieron unos cuantos casos más que también quedaron inconsistentes antes de enfrentarse siquiera al primer enemigo. Ninguna, absolutamente ninguna persona que haya perdido el conocimiento durante una prueba de admisión tiene posibilidad alguna de ingresar al ejército de _Shin-Ra_ , sea quien fuere y por las razones que sea. Si un individuo llegaba a desmayarse durante la prueba, automáticamente y sin importar que tan poco pudiera faltarle para cumplir la misión o el empeño puesto en ella, quedaba en cierta forma "descalificado", es decir, no importaba la cantidad de "puntaje" que pudiera tener antes de quedar inconsciente el recluta, sólo por el simple hecho de perder el conocimiento ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de aprobar.

Muchos otros terminaron por abandonar y cancelar la misión al creerse, acertadamente, incapaces de cumplir con su objetivo. Con el resto de los candidatos la cosa no había sido tan distinta, no conseguían derrotar o al menos lastimar a sus enemigos y tampoco eran capaces de esquivar los ataques de los mismos por lo que Angeal se había visto constantemente obligado a interferir y abortar las misiones antes de que esos "payasos inservibles ", como solía llamarles el _SOLDADO,_ terminaran siendo asesinados por simples hologramas.

Suspiró con fastidio cerrando los ojos. No podía creer que apenas iba por la letra "F" y ya sentía que estaba desperdiciando gran parte de su valioso y que no sería capaz de recuperarlo jamás. El único lado bueno de esos rotundos fracasos era que gracias a ellos las pruebas duraban mucho menos de lo estipulado y acababan mucho más rápido facilitando también su evaluación. Además de eso no iba a negar el hecho de que le causaba cierta gracia y diversión ver como los patéticos jóvenes trataban de disparar un arma sin siquiera saber donde estaba el gatillo o cómo superarla correctamente. Se apartó un poco el pelo de la cara con una sonrisa algo socarrona y prosiguió a llamar al próximo en la lista:

— Josh Flitter.

Sedit expulsó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse al ver que, para su alivio, aún no le tocaba a ella. Estaba muy nerviosa y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza ante la idea de hacer el ridículo como muchos lo estaban haciendo, presenciar las pruebas y admirar desde la primera fila tantos fracasos la habían llenado de un temor y una inseguridad indescriptible. Nuevamente no se sentía capaz de lograrlo. Observó con atención la prueba del chico recientemente llamado y sus nervios se aplacaron un poco, la mayoría de los allí presentes tenían problemas para esquivar ataques y además de eso tardaban mucho en atacar, sin mencionar que muchos ni siquiera sabían como hacerlo, y otros más no conseguían bloquear absolutamente nada, por mínimo que el golpe fuera. Lo único que la tranquilizaba un poco era ser consciente de su agilidad y rapidez a la hora de movilizarse y que precisamente por eso mismo el esquivar los ataques no sería un problema. Y, en lo que respectaba a la fuerza, trató de no angustiarse demasiado pues, después de todo, lo que infligiría daño a sus enemigos no sería su brazo, sino su arma.

Quizás visto de esa forma tenía algo de ventaja.

Una vez que salió el chico, el cual presentó la prueba decentemente, Sedit fijó su vista en el famoso _SOLDADO_ de traje de cuero rojo y pelo castaño cobrizo, quien se encontraba observando la pantalla de la tableta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si hubiera algo extraño.

El superior alzó sus ojos azules imbuidos de _Energía Mako_ y con ellos recorrió el lugar como si tratara de localizar algo.

—...Sedit Freeman...— llamó pronunciando muy lentamente y con gesto extrañado. Bueno, para ser sinceros, su llamado había sonado más como una pregunta que como otra cosa.

Genesis volvió a observar el dispositivo aún sin poder creérselo y verificó la lista para asegurarse de no haber leído mal, pero al parecer ese sí era el nombre del siguiente aspirante y no se trataba de un error como había pensado. Honestamente sentía un poco pena por el chico, quien sabe si solían burlarse de él por tener nombre tan femenino.

Sedit se puso tiesa como un palo al escuchar su nombre y, dejando su mochila en una esquina, se acercó precipitadamente al _SOLDADO_ abriéndose paso entre el resto de los reclutas que aún quedaban por presentar y otros que ya habían presentado los pruebas pero querían quedarse a observar las del resto.

El ojiazul observó atónito y con incredulidad como una chica bastante joven y de buen parecido se acercaba a él. Se preguntó por un momento si realmente era posible que fuera esa persona la poseedora de ese nombre y que fuera precisamente esa joven quien quisiera presentar las pruebas. Ahora comprendía porque el nombre le parecía de mujer, efectivamente había tenido razón desde un principio pero no había querido creérselo.

Las mujeres, oficialmente hablando, tenían la posibilidad de alistarse en el ejército o en _SOLDADO_ si querían, sin embargo, no era para nada común que esto pasara. Y si alguna vez alguna mujer lograba entrar en el _Departamento de Seguridad_ ; cosa que no pasaba desde hacía casi una década; no duraba técnicamente nada en servicio y no sólo por el hecho de que morían en cumplimiento del deber junto con otros cientos de soldados, sino porque terminaban desertando tras un corto período de tiempo para poder comenzar una vida, casarse, tener hijos y esas cosas.

— ¿Señor?

Al escuchar aquella voz ligeramente aguda agitó un poco la cabeza, en un vago intento por salir de su asombro, y observó a la chica frente a él que lo miraba con cierta extrañeza y duda. Seguramente se había quedado tan ensimismado que ni había notado que se había puesto frente a él y que, probablemente, ya tenía un rato observándolo.

— Lo siento— se frotó un poco la cara una vez que terminó de reaccionar y se giró rápidamente hacia la "mesa" a su lado, que en realidad formaba parte del hardware del enorme computador de los científicos y que él usaba como cualquier otra superficie para apoyar sus cosas, y recogió los complementos que necesitaba—. Toma, aquí tienes— le entregó primero el _Aro de Plata_ y las gafas de realidad virtual y una vez que se las puso le dio las armas correspondientes.

— Gracias— le sonrío y él simplemente se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

El mayor se acercó un momento a los científicos con la intención de dar unas cuantas indicaciones específicas acerca de la simulación mientras que ella se acercaba a la un poco a la entrada del habitáculo colocándose justo frente a ella. En realidad Genesis no les dijo mucho a los "intelectuales", simplemente les ordenó que programaran monstruos de un nivel un poco más alto que como venían haciéndolo hasta el momento y que incrementaran el número de enemigos. No estaba muy seguro de porqué sentía la necesidad de hacer aquello, quizás era por que muy en el fondo deseaba que la chica no entrara o al menos buscaba conseguir que finalmente la chica decidiera no formar parte de aquel lugar.

La vida de un soldado, incluso perteneciendo sólo a infantería, solía ser corta y difícil, y él personalmente no consideraba aquel un ambiente cómodo y seguro para una mujer. A su su ojos estaba haciendo lo correcto al tratar de hacerla desistir de su cometido, después de todo, lo más probable era que incluso ella misma decidiera abandonar la compañía si llegaba a ser admitida al cabo de un tiempo.

Por otro lado, en el más oscuro y despiadado de su ser, deseaba ponerla a prueba para ver qué tan capaz podía ser y, quizás, incluso divertirse un poco con la situación. Claro, eso sin llegar a ser demasiado cruel, al fin y al cabo la diferencia de dificultad en comparación con el resto de las pruebas era mínima. Tan sólo deseaba ver cómo trabaja la pequeña bajo presión.

Una vez que los científicos programaron la simulación como él lo había indicado, recogió su tableta y volvió a acercase a la joven que ya se encontraba más que dispuesta y preparada para entrar.

— Está todo listo, pasa— le indicó señalándole con la cabeza el interior de la iluminada cabina, la cual se encontraba separada del resto de la habitación por medio una gruesa pared de vidrio que la rodeaba de un extremo a otro mientras que el interior estaba formado por una gruesa estructura completamente metálica llena de cables y circuitos internos; de igual forma el piso de la cabina era de un azul brillante e intenso que poseía también partes metálicas capaces de generar, junto con el resto del mecanismo, la _Simulación_. Comenzó a ojear el dispositivo buscando en la lista el nombre de la chica dispuesto a comenzar con la evaluación y posteriormente seguir llamando a los reclutas.

— Sí, señor— asintió levemente y se giró un poco con la intención de dirigirse a su objetivo justo en el momento en el que escuchó que le mayor le dirigía la palabra nuevamente.

— Ah, y procura tener mucho cuidado— añadió en tono casual, observándola atentamente, sabiendo que aunque la chica estuviera de espaldas a él de igual forma había captado su atención.

Sedit volteó el rostro en su dirección y lo observó uno momentos sin comprender perfectamente bien el tono enigmático que había usado su superior ni tampoco la pequeña sonrisa ladina que parecía ser sincera pero a la vez maliciosa. No supo porque pero en el fondo aquello le había sonado más como una advertencia que como un consejo.

—... Lo tendré— nuevamente le sonrío pero ésta vez con un mal sabor de boca que trató de disimular lo mejor que le fue posible—. Muchas gracias.

Una vez que el mayor observó como la diminuta y hermosa figura se adentraba en el lugar señalado, les indicó a los científicos de que ya podían dar comienzo a la _Simulación._

Mientras el paisaje holográfico se formaba entre datos y códigos brillantes, Sedit admiró su entorno ligeramente incómoda y con algo de dificultad debido al visor especial que llevaba puesto para poder realizar la prueba con el _Sistema de Realidad Virtual_. Era bastante extraño, pero al parecer mientras no se estuviera dentro una simulación todo lo visto a través de aquellas gafas se veía ligeramente borroso, pixelado y verde.

En el centro de su campo de visión, se encontraban dos grandes circunferencias, alrededor de la primera circunferencia, y justo en sus cuatro extremos, se podían apreciar unos diminutos números de color blanco, ubicados de la misma forma que los puntos cardinales, que le recordaron inconscientemente a los ángulos trigonométricos y a las coordenadas polares pues en la parte superior tenía indicado la cifra _"00"_ , en la izquierda _"270"_ , en la parte inferior _"180_ " y en el lado derecho _"90"._

En la esquina superior derecha, habían unas letras blancas que decían: _"Sistema de Realidad Virtual"_ y justo debajo se encontraba el logo de _Shin-Ra_ junto con unas barras largas y verticales, cuya función desconocía, y que aparentemente medían o indicaban algo. En el lado derecho de su campo de visión, habían cuatro circunferencias más, más pequeñas y gruesas que las anteriores y que a simple vista también parecían encargarse de medir algo completamente desconocido para ella.

Bajo la circunferencia central se encontraba señalado, con letras considerablemente más grandes y parpadeantes, el estado actual de la misión. Además de eso, si enfocaba el cuerpo de algún individuo o monstruo que estuviera registrado en la base de datos y el sistema informático de _Shin-Ra_ , entonces aparecía justo en la parte inferior el nombre, la raza, el rango o naturaleza del ser tal y como ocurría Genesis, pues justo debajo de la imagen enfocada por los visores aparecía su nombre, su ocupación como miembro de _SOLDADO_ y su _Clase._

Preparó su arma, colocando su dedo sobre el gatillo lista para disparar, y la apretó con algo de fuerza al notar que su visión comenzaba a tornarse completamente normal y definida, tal y como si no tuviera puestas las gafas especiales, y como incluso el clima iniciaba a cambiar a medida que su alrededor se transformaba en un bosque húmedo y nocturno que lucía muy real y que estaba muy silencioso para su gusto.

* * *

 **N/A: Primero que nada, les ofrezco una disculpa enorme, sé que me he tardado casi un mes en actualizar y les juro que no era mi intención. Tenía varios días con el borrador del capítulo ya listo pero no había tenido tiempo de corregirlo, de hecho el capítulo es muy largo por lo que he tenido que dividirlo en varias partes. En fin, espero que el largo de este capítulo consiga compensar todo el tiempo que he estado sin actualizar, también quiero que sepan que trataré de publicar el próximo capítulo lo antes posible. Probablemente la semana que viene.**

 **También quería agradecerles a todos infinitamente por leer mi historia, en especial a** sweet-autumn-mao **que ha agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y también la sigue. En serio gracias, realmente significa mucho para mi. Espero que el libro esté siendo de su agrado y que no les resulte tan aburrido como yo siento que es, es sólo que me gusta ser precisa en la narración y ser tan fiel al juego como me sea posible. ¡Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todos!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	7. Cap 5: Resultados de una batalla Part II

_**Capítulo 5: Los resultados de una ardua batalla. Parte II**_

* * *

Observó su alrededor alerta, por el rabillo del ojo, buscando captar cualquier movimiento que ocurriera en su entorno por más mínimo que fuese pero dada la poca cantidad de luz no veía absolutamente nada más que la silueta de las cosas. Al principio no ocurrió nada, cosa que la puso bastante nerviosa pues ignoraba desde que lado pensaba atacarla el enemigo. Sin embargo, no le hizo falta pensar mucho o analizar mucho la situación para saber que, independiente de donde la atacaran, de igual forma era peligroso.

Cuando comenzaba a ponerse ansiosa escuchó el crujir del césped y los arbustos que se encontraban a sus espaldas. Se giró al instante lo más rápido que pudo, y eso es mucho decir, cuando comenzaron a resonar los primeros disparos y algunas balas comenzaron a entrar en su campo de visión dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella. Sin soltar el arma, se tiró al suelo girando sobre su propio cuerpo buscando esquivar los proyectiles y cuando terminó de erguir su torso, aun permaneciendo arrodillada en el piso, comenzó a disparar hacia los arbustos de donde parecían provenir las balas y donde aparentemente estaban escondidos los "soldados".

Si era sincera sus actuales "objetivos", o al menos así eran denominados por el visor de _Realidad Virtual_ , eran bastante fáciles de derribar pues no esquivaban las balas a diferencia de ella y caían con extrema facilidad; tal y como si sólo fueran un simple muñeco. Vencerlos era lo de menos en realidad, lo que se le estaba complicando era evadir todas las malditas balas. Algunos proyectiles la habían rosado e incluso rasguñado la piel pero afortunadamente nada más que eso.

Se movía con agilidad por el lugar disparando constantemente, ocultándose y protegiéndose entre los árboles, dando saltos y giros rápidos y hábiles, llegando incluso a camuflarse entre la maleza y la oscuridad.

Cada vez que derrotaba a un grupo de soldados rasos se hacía con sus armas sin pensárselo dos veces, si era sincera ya para esas alturas se encontraba armada hasta decir basta. Tenía un rifle automático siendo sostenido por sus manos y otro más colgado en su hombro permaneciendo apoyado en su espalda y sujetado por medio de la cinta que traían, dos pistolas alargadas en cada pierna guardadas en los numerosos bolsillos que traía su pantalón y que finalmente resultaban ser útiles, la pistola que le habían dado al inicio de la _Simulación_ en su espalda baja siendo sostenida por la cinturilla de la prenda y otra igual sostenida de la misma manera pero en su abdomen. Además de todas aquellas armas de fuego, había conseguido arrebatarle a un "sujeto" una larga bandana, que ahora cruzaba su pecho, y que traía cuatro pequeñas bombas más similares a granadas que otra cosa y que, aparentemente y según había podido apreciar cuando el tipo le lanzó dos de ellas, estallaban al impacto luego de ser arrancadas de la bandana tal y como si se tratara de la activación de una especie de "sistema".

No se detenía a cargar su armamento, cuando se le agotaban las balas al rifle automático simplemente agarraba otro y lo remplazaba, la verdad es que aquello la beneficiaba mucho pues su puntería no era la mejor al no tener práctica o experiencia alguna y de todos los disparos consecutivos e ininterrumpidos que propinaba eran realmente pocos los que conseguían impactar contra sus objetivos. Razón por la cual los proyectiles se le agotaban con relativa facilidad y más aun teniendo en consideración la cantidad de enemigos a los que se enfrentaba y a la cantidad pequeña de balas que traía cada cartucho.

Minutos más tarde, observó su entorno jadeante y satisfecha al ver que no era atacada por más soldados y que por el momento esos parecían ser los últimos en aparecer. Una vez que pudo salir de la parte más profunda y frondosa del bosque y llegó hasta lo que parecía ser una pradera, recuperó su perfecta visión y se dispuso a buscar aquellas dichosas _Materias_.

Fuera del habitáculo en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la _Simulación_ , la mayor parte de los presentes se encontraban observando con atención la prueba. Algunos estaban impresionados pues hasta ahora iba muy bien para ser verdad y otros, que habían reprobado los exámenes con creces, observaban mudos y con ojo crítico la situación preguntándose una y otra vez cómo era que ella se las arreglaba para seguir casi intacta cuando ellos casi morían en el intento y a los pocos minutos de haber empezado. Simplemente era algo increíble y digno de ver.

Sedit caminó manteniéndose alerta por el sendero más despejado que encontró hasta toparse a los lejos con los que parecían ser, según se lo indicaba las gafas especiales, _Lobos Nibel_ y algunos _Colmillo Kalm._

Se arrodilló entre los arbustos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y desde allí, permaneciendo a una distancia bastante considerable de los lobos marrones y púrpura, comenzó a arremeter contra ellos a balazos y sin piedad alguna. Muchos corrieron y huyeron mientas que otros cayeron muertos antes de que si quiera pudieran localizarla. Dos de ellos, en cambio, lograron alcanzarla antes de que pudiera correr lejos del lugar.

Gritó cuando uno de ellos le saltó encima tumbándola al suelo mientras que el otro trataba de morderla en el brazo para que soltara el arma. Rápidamente se quitó uno de encima a patadas a la par que alejaba al otro golpeándolo con dureza en el hocico con el rifle automático luego de que éste consiguiera morderle un brazo. Se puso de pie y, antes de que la atacaran de nuevo, retrocedió velozmente varios pasos sin darles la espalda comenzando a disparar en su dirección hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo sin vida.

Se acercó a uno de ellos cuando notó que tenía una esfera azul claro, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, atada al cuello. La tomó con precaución, por si seguían vivo, y se alejó de inmediato.

Cuando la enfocó y en la parte baja de su campo de visión las gafas de _Realidad Virtual_ le indicaron que aquella era una _Materia de Apoyo_ no puedo evitar sonreír levemente. Al menos ya llevaba una _Materia_ y no había sido tan difícil como había pensado. Equipó la _Materia_ en el _Aro de Plata_ que le habían dado antes de entrar y recogió el arma que se le había caído al ser atacada y volvió a guindársela en la espalda para continuar, casi corriendo, con su recorrido en busca de la siguiente esfera de _Mako_ cristalizado.

Mientras trotaba sin una dirección en específico siguió matando ocasionalmente a algunos soldados rasos que salían, literalmente, de la nada con la intención de atacarla. Repentinamente se topó con un gran monstruo gigante que a sus ojos parecía ser una especie de ogro grande y maloliente de color grisáceo, el cual llevaba una vieja armadura verde y sujetaba en una de sus manoplas, un mazo.

— Oh, mierda— masculló con los labios apretados al notar que éste se había percatado de su presencia y se había girado en su dirección soltando un feroz gruñido.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que en esa ocasión la cosa estaría más difícil y no por el hecho de que poseyera tan descomunales dimensiones o porque tuviera un arma pesada y grande, sino porque el rifle automático que ella tenía era, en cierta forma, bastante inútil en casos como aquel.

Más que por saberlo desde antes, sólo viéndolo ya podía deducir que su piel era gruesa y resistente por lo que si realmente lo que buscaba era aniquilarlo rápido, debía de atacarlo directamente en sus puntos más débiles. Sólo en ese momento comenzaba a comprender porque los _SOLDADOS_ siempre utilizaban espadas y _Materia_ para combatir en lugar de armas de fuego.

El monstruo se acercó a ella de un veloz salto y, antes de que pudiera evitar o esquivar el ataque por completo, la bestia ya la había golpeado con una de sus manos llegando solamente a rasgar su brazo con sus garras y tirarla al piso.

Gruñó de dolor aún en el suelo y, apretando su brazo herido con una de sus manos, giró repetidas veces sobre sí misma buscando alejarse lo suficiente de la bestia como para poder levantarse. Una que estuvo lejos de ella, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y corrió en busca de alguna de las armas que se le habían caído para atacarle.

Entre giros y volteretas, esquivó los golpes y puñetazos que le atizaba el monstruo al suelo buscando aplastarla contra el mismo en el proceso y, una vez que recogió uno de los rifles, inició a correr alrededor de él entre saltos veloces para evadir ataques físicos y las eventuales bolas de fuego que el monstruo le lanzaba con una _Materia Piro_ que supuso, era la que debía recuperar. La verdad es que tenía cierta ventaja pues el ogro podía ser fuerte pero era lento en lo que a movilizar su cuerpo se refería.

Corrió sin detenerse unos minutos más alrededor del cuerpo inmenso del monstruo, tal y como si fuera un satélite, haciéndolo por consiguiente girar sobre su mismo eje para no perderla de vista hasta que empezó a marearse. Cuando Sedit creyó verlo lo suficientemente afectado, se detuvo con la intención de dispararle pero el ogro, aún en aquel mal estado, lanzó en su dirección el mazo que tenía en la mano.

La chica apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y echarse hacia atrás buscando tumbarse al piso y esquivar el objeto. Una vez tirada en el, rodó sobre su espalda para esquivar el próximo golpe que la bestia trató de propinarle pensando que de encontraba desprevenida. Sin embargo, no se había alejado lo suficiente por lo que al momento de tratar de ponerse de pie, el monstruo se adelantó y le atizó un brusco manotazo con el dorso de la mano que la hizo despegar los pies del suelo y la empujó varios metros atrás hasta chocar contra el tronco de un árbol deteniendo así, su doloroso recorrido.

Jadeó al tratar de incorporarse con ayuda de sus brazos sintiendo su cabeza palpitar con fuerza debido al impacto pero antes de que pudiera sentarse él gigantón ya se había acercado a ella. No pudo ni tragar cuando ya la había sujetado del cuello de la camisa con sus largas garras y la había levantado del suelo hasta que quedara a la altura de su rostro y su aliento pestilente impactara justo en su cara. La mueca de asco por parte de la chica, aun estando fuertemente aturdida, no se hizo esperar.

Cuando reaccionó y pudo enfocar bien a la bestia no se lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar rápidamente la pistola que tenía guardada en la espalda entre su piel y la cinturilla del pantalón y colocarla justo en el centro de su grisácea frente. Una vez que el metal de la pistola tocó la piel áspera y gruesa, apretó el gatillo repetidas veces como si no hubiera un mañana buscando perforarle el cráneo y dejárselo como colador.

Al acabarse el primer cartucho, de detuvo pues no tenía otra opción, y fue entonces cuando notó que el rostro el ogro se hallaba lleno de sangre proveniente de su frente y que su gigantesco cuerpo comenzaba a precipitarse lentamente hacia adelante.

— ¡Joder!— exclamó tratando de soltarse pero las garras que se encontraban clavadas en la tela de su camiseta no se lo permitieron. Aunque tiró de la tela hasta el punto de casi romperla, no le alcanzó el tiempo para zafarse del agarre antes de que la gravedad ocasionara que el cuerpo inerte de la cayera al piso junto con ella quedando así parte del mismo sobre su cuerpo-. M-maldita sea...

Con cierta frustración, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir de debajo de aquella bola de grasa pero sin obtener resultados favorables en un inicio. Suspiró tratando de sacar una de sus adoloridas piernas mientras se incorporaba levemente y maldecía su suerte. Quizás ella pudiera llegar a ser rápida pero, por desgracia, jamás podría llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Cuando logró quitarse el "cuerpo sin vida" de encima y salió de aquella asquerosa "prisión" que suponía estar bajo aquel cuerpo prosiguió, a guardar en su sitio la pistola que técnicamente le había salvado la vida.

Recogió sus rifles automáticos volviendo a guindarse uno en la espalda, como si fuera una mochila, mientras sostenía atenta su arma principal a la cual ya le quedaban pocas balas. Ojeó, casi de casualidad, el brazalete que tenía el monstruo en la muñeca y, notando que era igual al suyo pero más grande, dedujo que ahí sería donde tendría que estar equipada la M _ateria_ que momentos atrás había usado en su contra.

Para no tener que agarrarlo y quitárselo pues le resultaba ciertamente repugnante, empezó a darle fuertes pisoteadas con el fin de romperlo. Cuando las primeras grietas comenzaron a aparecer, lo pateó una vez más ejerciendo el doble con fuerza haciendo que por consiguiente se rompiera la ranura y la esfera verde saliera rodando velozmente por el piso.

Corrió tras ella y la atrapó antes de perderla de vista y prosiguió a equiparla en su _Aro de Plata_ , aún arrodillada en el suelo y experimentando cierta satisfacción. Gracias al cielo ya llevaba la mitad de la misión completa y ahora sólo era cuestión de conseguir dos _Materias_ más y listo.

Agudizó sus sentidos cuando oyó un suave ruido a sus espaldas similar a un débil chasquido. Se giró de inmediato preparando el arma y encontrándose más que lista para disparar. Apuntó firmemente con el cañón del rifle al lugar en específico del que parecía provenir una silueta y justo en la dirección en la que se producían algunos crujidos profundos y lentos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo y dispararle a la sombra que se observaba a duras penas tras los árboles, de entre la maleza salió un precipitado Angeal que mantenía sus brazos flexionados hacia arriba con sus manos enguantadas alzadas a la altura de su pecho en señal de que venía "en son paz" y sin intenciones de lastimar a nadie.

Sedit, de forma automática, dejó de apuntarle con el arma mientras que se sentía ligeramente avergonzada por haberle apuntado a su héroe con el rifle.

—... ¿Está todo bien?— cuestionó al cabo de unos segundos luego de haber examinado atentamente las condiciones en las que se encontraba la chica notando, primero que nada, sus brazos ensangrentados.

— Sí, señor—confirmó con una sonrisa relajando su postura y le enseñó, con cierto orgullo, su _Aro de Plata_ con tan sólo dos ranuras sin rellenar—. Está todo en orden.

Angeal hizo una mueca con ligera preocupación muy bien disimulada mientras la observaba poco convencido. La verdad es que en un principio había interferido en la Simulación con la única intención de preguntarle, o más bien proponerle, abortar la misión, pues después de ver lo herida que había salido de aquella pelea, cualquiera hubiera sido capaz de entender si quería rendirse y renunciar a la realización de su objetivo antes de completarlo.

Ese había sido su único propósito en un primer lugar, sin embargo, Sedit no parecía tener ni el más mínimo deseo, ni la más mínima intención de rendirse y abandonar la prueba de admisión. No podía ver sus ojos debido a las gafas especiales pero no le hacía falta verlos para saber que en ellos no había más que determinación. La chica al parecer quería seguir hasta el final sin importar nada por lo que finalmente decidió no preguntarle nada, lo prefería así. Además de que también dudaba que el que hiciera aquello se viera muy bien que digamos. Probablemente a más de uno, incluyéndola a ella, le disgustara y no terminara consiguiendo otra cosa que no fuera desanimarla con sus palabras, pues sin conocerla ya sabía de antemano que ni fe esa forma desistiría o abandonaría la idea de cumplir con su misión y ahora estaba más que confirmado.

— ¿Segura?

No quería aparecer insistente o hacerla pensar que dudaba de ella, pero realmente le era inevitable. No deseaba que se esforzara demasiado pues el sentía que ya había demostrado que tenía bastante capacidad y habilidad para pertenecer el ejército. No obstante, lo único que consideraba que le hacía falta era un poco más de entrenamiento y resistencia física por lo que estaba completamente seguro de que si la chica volvía a su casa, entrenaba, y presentaba en otra oportunidad unos meses después le iría muchísimo mejor y tendría aún más potencial del que tenían para ese momento.

— Sí— asintió volviendo a levantar su arma para luego colocarla en posición—. Muchas gracias, señor Hewley— se inclinó ligeramente en señal de respeto y agradecimiento por el amable gesto que había tenido el mayor al preguntarle por su estado aún en medio de la _Simulación_ y, posteriormente, se reincorporó para observarlo con sus ojos sinceros y brillantes regalándole así una mirada que Angeal pocas veces había podido apreciar.

Sin dejar de sonreír levemente, Sedit se despidió de él haciendo con pequeño gesto con su mano y sin esperar respuesta alguna por su parte, le dio la espalda y se marchó corriendo del lugar con la intención de continuar con su misión y finalizarla exitosamente.

Angeal observó en silencio quedándose ahí, de pie y sin moverse, como la silueta de la chica se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña de lo que ya era a medida que se alejaba y lo dejaba atrás aun cuando su misión era seguirla de cerca para evitar que ocurrieran accidentes graves e irreparables, tal y como lo había estado haciendo hasta el momento.

No iba a negar que se encontraba algo sorprendido. Honestamente nunca había conocido a alguien que luciera tan vivaz y "alegre" aun teniendo esas condiciones físicas y durante una misión a excepción de su pupilo Zack Fair. La verdad es que eran tan similares en ciertos aspectos que a Angeal no le quedaba duda alguna de que, si se llegaban a conocer, se llevarían bastante bien.

Ante esa idea, el pelinegro sonrió ladinamente. Si Sedit más adelante conseguía entrar a _SOLDADO_ no quería ni imaginarse los desastres y problemas autosuicidas que causarían ambos, después de todo, si sólo Zack ya era capaz de exasperarlo no se imaginaba que sería de él si eran dos los "cachorros" que lo atormentaban en lugar de uno solo. Definitivamente ese par resultaría ser bastante peligroso.

Agitó un poco la cabeza para concentrarse en su tarea de velar por la vida de los reclutas y se dispuso a correr tras lo que aún se podía visualizar de la figura femenina a lo lejos con la intención seguirla como venía haciéndolo hasta el momento. Al fin y al cabo esa era su misión y aunque en el fondo estuviera cuidándola de cerca en un ámbito algo personal, aquel seguía siendo su trabajo y el sólo estaba cumpliendo con lo estipulado.

Después de correr unos minutos sin hallar absolutamente nada, se detuvo adolorida frente a un lago ligeramente agotada y jadeante mientras observaba los alrededores en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que camino debía tomar para llegar a su próximo objetivo.

Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse que ocurriera en esas circunstancias, no fue necesario que buscara nada pues su objetivo se había presentado ante ella por sí solo.

Justo del lago frente a ella, emergió con violento imprevisto una especie de serpiente marina, no tan grande y gruesa pero sí bastante larga, tal y como una anguila. Admiró con atención las escamas de color azul cielo, grandes colmillos y ojos amarillos que parecían querer taladrar su alma y destruirla al instante y, efectivamente, así era.

La observó abrir la boca, resaltando aún más sus afilados dientes y su cráneo delgado, y apenas logró retroceder de un salto y echarse hacia atrás arrastrándose por el piso cuando el monstruo lanzó un su dirección un potente chorro de agua hirviendo a niveles extremos que parecía provenir de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Se puso de pie lo más rápidamente antes de que el chorro de agua caliente la alcanzara y le provocara quemaduras peores que las de tercer grado, y comenzó a correr lejos de la bestia marina lo más rápido que pudo y dejando accidentalmente atrás el rifle automático que hasta entonces había estado llevado colgado a su espalda.

Como el monstruo era bastante largo y el lago parecía ser poco profundo en comparación con su tamaño, fácilmente podía doblar gran parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar al punto en que era capaz de sacar, al igual que lo hacía con su cuerpo, su delgada cola del agua y llevarla a la altura de su cabeza, manteniéndola así a su lado con la intención de usarla también para atacarla.

Lo observó a lo lejos, a varios metros de distancia recostada en el tronco de un árbol y con ojos desafiantes que fueron retados de vuelta por aquellos amarillos que la observaban con fijeza, esperando atentamente a que se acercara mientras la provocaba agitando sin parar la pequeña esfera amarilla de _Mako_ cristalizado que tenía atada alrededor de lo que probablemente sería, en otro ser, la garganta.

Respiró profundamente y, armándose de valor, se precipitó hacia ella corriendo y manteniendo la cabeza de la bestia en el punto de mira de su arma. Disparó algunas veces pero lamentablemente a esa distancia las balas no era capaces de atravesar las escamas azuladas.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, el monstruo la atacó de nuevo tratando de propinarle mordiscos y latigazos con su cola que Sedit, con mucha dificultad y a veces no tan efectivamente, lograba esquivar. En un momento en específico mientras retrocedía sin parar para no ser hervida por el agua que le lanzaba, tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo sobre su trasero con fuerza soltando por accidente su arma. Quiso colocarse de pie pero, antes de que lograra hacerlo, una de las arremetidas de la cola en su dirección logró acariciarle el rostro con una rapidez tan extrema que había parecido sólo un parpadeo, y le provocó un corte largo pero no tan profundo, en su mejilla izquierda, justo debajo del ojo.

Gruñó e hizo una mueca arrugando por completo la parte izquierda de su rostro y, mientras se ponía de pie precipitadamente buscando correr lejos, se llevó una mano a la parte afectada de su rostro presionando con algo de fuerza buscando mitigar el dolor. Sin embargo, y aunque su intento de escape fue bastante veloz, no lo fue lo suficiente.

Cuando ya estaba de espadas a él y comenzaba a coger velocidad, percibió como la cola se acercaba en su dirección como si quisiera rodearla. No tuvo tiempo de tirarse al piso cuando ésta ya se había doblado frente su cuerpo y la había golpeado en el abdomen con fuerza lanzándola de nuevo en su dirección tal y como si buscara atraerla hacia él y no quisiera dejarla escapar. Debido a la magnitud del golpe, cayó con brusquedad al suelo girando dolorosamente sobre su propio cuerpo debido al impulso.

Se giró como pudo, despegando su rostro del suelo para ponerse boca arriba, y observó asustada únicamente con su ojo derecho pues le dolía abrir el otro, como el monstruo se erguía sobre ella casi con superioridad y abría su boca enseñando amenazante sus largos y afilados colmillos más que dispuesto a enterrarlos en su piel y matarla de un sólo mordisco. Y a partir de ese preciso momento todo empezó a transcurrir en cámara lenta para ella.

Abrió con algo de esfuerzo ambos ojos y, sin moverse ni un centímetro, trató de enfocar el paladar y el fondo de la cavidad bucal de la bestia con un único objetivo. Cuando lo consiguió, apenas unos nanosegundos después, agarró con velocidad la pistola que se encontraba presionada contra su abdomen, que gracias a la cinturilla del pantalón se mantenía en su sitio y que había estado guardando hasta el momento casi sin recordarlo, y apuntó sin vacilar ni en lo más mínimo en el interior de la monstruosa boca que estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

No pensó en nada más una vez que empezó a disparar sin detenerse al interior de la cavidad bucal del monstruo buscando perforar, acertadamente, su paladar, su garganta y lo que sea que entrara en su campo de visión.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que consiguió su cometido. Después de todo esa es una zona débil y delicada que se encuentra continuamente desprotegida en todos los seres vivos sin importar la naturaleza del mismo y cualquier daño recibido en aquella parte fundamental nunca deja de ser mortal sin excepción alguna.

Cuando se le agotaron las balas tan rápido como se escapa un suspiro y percibió que la cabeza de la bestia se aproximaba a ella, pero esta vez sin vida, y el resto del cuerpo caía también en su dirección. Giró desesperadamente sobre sí misma, tal y como si fuera un tronco, a la par que soltaba su arma y se alejaba del lugar buscando evitar verse atrapada una vez más bajo el cadáver de un enemigo como le había sucedido con anterioridad. Lo último que quería era que aquella cosa grotesca cayera sobre ella.

Una vez que la cabeza inerte se estampó contra el suelo justamente a su lado, se dio la libertad de dar un respiro profundo que consiguió llenar por completo sus pulmones. La verdad es que, aunque aún no hubiera terminado de presentar la prueba, sólo con el simple hecho de saber que llevaba más de la mitad de la misión completada se sentía considerablemente más tranquila.

— Dios mío...— suspiró sin poder creerse todo lo que le había pasado a lo largo del día. Parecía tan irreal que comenzaba a creer que aquello que estaba viviendo se trataba de un sueño.

Se incorporó, tocando su mejilla ligeramente ensangrentada, y se puso de pie para buscar la _Materia de Comando_ que había visto que tenía el monstruo antes de derrotarlo.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando, una vez que se había acercado al cuerpo inerte, buscó la esfera amarilla en el lugar en el que había visto que guindaba hacía tan solo unos momentos y no la encontró. La _Materia_ no estaba por ningún lado.

Casi al borde de la desesperación, estudió y repasó con la mirada su entorno una y otra vez esperando verla brillar en algún lado, pero no encontró nada a su alrededor. Volvió a buscar entre el cadáver sin obtener resultados positivos. Fue entonces cuando, al acercarse al lago, notó por el rabillo del ojo y por casualidad que un brillo amarillento e intenso parecía provenir del fondo del mismo.

Se acercó de golpe y, arrodillándose cerca de la orilla, se estiró sobre la superficie buscando acercar su rostro al agua lo más que le fuera posible temiendo lo peor. Y, efectivamente, sus sospechas habían sido acertadas.

Esa cosa que brillaba en las profundidades del río no era nada más ni nada menos que la maldita _Materia_ que había estado buscando al borde de una parálisis facial y que al parecer se había caído y desprendido del cuerpo del monstruo cuando este se precipitó hacia adelante y se estrelló contra el suelo.

— Joder— susurró con fastidio sin poder creérselo y haciendo un puchero. Al parecer no tenía otra opción que no fuera entrar al agua y buscar la luminosa esfera.

Suspirando con fuerza y pesadez, se puso de pie para comenzar a quitarse todo el armamento que tenía y dejarlo en el suelo. Si era sincera no creía que se dañara nada pues al fin y al cabo aquellos no eran más que objetos generados por la _Simulación_ , pero parecían tan reales que prefirió prevenir que lamentar. No le gustaría descubrir que, al formar las armas parte también del escenario virtual, se vieran afectadas por las condiciones del mismo y se malograran al mojarse. No, definitivamente su corazón no sería capaz de soportar algo como aquello.

Una vez que se hubo quitado todo su equipamiento, a excepción del _Aro de Plata_ y las gafas _de Realidad Virtual_ obviamente, se adentró en el lago caminó a un par de metros. Una vez que este comenzó a tornarse cada vez más profundo a medida que avanzaba hasta llegar al punto en el que únicamente quedaba parte de su pecho afuera, procedió a lanzarse sin miramientos hundiendo su cuerpo en el agua helada y nadando hasta el fondo del lago notando como la _Materia_ se había sumergido hasta el fondo del mismo y ya hacía ligeramente hundida en el suelo de tierra humedecida y lodosa.

La tomó y, luego de equiparla en el _Aro de Plata_ , subió a la superficie del lago antes de quedarse sin oxígeno mientras agradecía una y otra vez al cielo y a todos los Dioses el no haberse encontrado con ningún otro ser en el agua además de peces pues en ese momento se encontraba desarmada en su totalidad y la simple aparición de un animal medianamente grande suponía un peligro.

Salió del agua comenzando a sentirse algo cansada y débil. Si era sincera nunca se había esforzado tanto en su vida como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

Dio unas cuantas profundas y largas bocanadas de aire una vez que estuvo afuera y, luego de apartarse el pelo de la cara echándoselo completamente hacia atrás, prosiguió a deshacerse del exceso de agua que tenía su camisa enrollándola y apretándola repetidas veces. Posteriormente se quitó las botas encharcadas y llenas de agua con el fin de escurrirlas un poco sobre el césped y volver a ponérselas poco después sin que estas supusieran una molestia aún mayor.

Apretó también algunas veces la tela de sus pantalones buscando aligerar aunque sea un poco el peso extra que provocaba la cantidad de agua existente en la aprenda. Sabía que eso no la secaría en lo absoluto ni nada por el estilo así como que tampoco eliminatorias la humedad presente en sus ropajes pero al menos eso era mucho mejor que nada.

Volvió a colocarse sus botas después de que estas hubieran perdido gran parte del agua que tenían dentro sin ser consciente de que su estado y todo el proceso que estaba realizando no hacía más que deleitar placenteramente la vista de la mayor parte de los hombres presentes en el lugar. No notaba ni por asomo todas las miradas fijas y escrutadoras que se encontraban posadas sobre ella y que observaban como la ropa mojada se pegaba completamente a su delgado cuerpo, bastante bien formado teniendo en cuenta su edad, y admirando embelesados como su piel se percibía perlada y brillante bajo los escasos halos de luz que existían dentro de la _Simulación_. En pocas palabras, parecía una musa, una ilusión hermosamente atractiva e irresistiblemente encantadora.

Angeal, por su parte, sólo podía pensar en que la chica había tomado el camino más difícil, aunque efectivo de igual forma, para derrotar al monstruo marino. No había hecho más que complicarse y darle más dificultad a la situación de la que realmente tenía. Aquella bestia acuática poseía una gran y evidente debilidad por el fuego y si Sedit simplemente hubiera utilizado desde un principio la _Materia Pir_ o que había recolectado con anterioridad; y que había sido colocada dentro de la _Simulación_ al propósito, cabe destacar; entonces le hubiera resultado de lo más sencillo matarla sin haber tenido la necesidad de pasar por tantas complicaciones y sin haber resultado tan malherida. De cualquier forma y por más evidente que hubiera parecido la solución a la situación anterior, no podía culparla. Supuso que como nadie había usado ninguna _Materia_ de las recuperadas hasta el momento, era normal que desconociera que podía usarlas y menos aún si ignoraba el funcionamiento de las mismas así como la existencia de los _Puntos Mágicos_ que, aunque pocos, debía de poseer en su interior al menos unos cuántos.

Por otro lado Sedit, ajena a todo aquello, sólo pudo bufar entre dientes cuando el aire frío la abofeteo mientras recogía sus armas esparcidas por en el suelo y se las colocaba nuevamente en los lugares los correspondientes en donde las había mantenido hasta el momento. Al colocarse la bandana, observó con atención las cuatro pequeñas y delgadas bombas que, colocadas en el piso, incluso podían pasar desapercibidas. Suspiró, seguramente el monstruo que seguía a continuación era mucho peor que los anteriores y quizás la única oportunidad que tenía para vencerle era usar aquellas bombas. En definitiva, debía de usarlas con cuidado.

Con los dientes castañeando ligeramente salió en busca de la última maldita esfera de _Mako_ cristalizado que aún le faltaba por recolectar. Caminó durante varios minutos agotada, jadeante y más que harta de aniquilar a los numerosos grupos conformados por estúpidos soldados holográficos de _Shin-Ra_ que aparecían sin parar y que parecían no querer acabarse nunca.

Ya para ese momento había dejado de reemplazar su armamento y había decidido finalmente usar el que ya traía encima pues comenzaba bastante le estorbaba y le impedía moverse con facilidad aún más de lo que ya se lo impedía el cansancio por sí mismo.

Se detuvo un momento con la intención de limpiar con su antebrazo el sudor que comenzaba a deslizarse por su frente cuando, repentinamente y de prácticamente de la nada, una gruesa y potente línea de fuego se extendió con una velocidad abrumadora en su dirección abriéndose paso por entre tierra y quemando absolutamente todo a su paso. Al escuchar el chasquido seco y precipitado de las llamas debido a la combustión se giró hacia su derecha y, sin darse tiempo si quiera para percibir mejor que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente, se precipitó hacia adelante con fuerza girando sobre su propio cuerpo como si fuera una pelota y huyendo lo mejor que le fue posible de las llamas y el ataque.

Se levantó del suelo de un salto, con algo de dificultad y apoyándose sobre sus manos, y al girar la cabeza una vez de pie observó cómo se cernía sobre ella un ave de fuego que a le pareció gigantesca. Era un Fénix.

Admiró paralizada y casi maravillada al enorme y majestuoso pájaro que la observaba con elegancia desde lo alto. Poseía ojos y plumas brillantes, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un preciosos plumaje azul mientras que su cola y la parte baja de su cuerpo se encontraban adornados por varias plumas largas de distintos colores generando así un perfecto contraste con el intenso fuego que ardía sobre sus alas y su cabeza. Tragó con fuerza sin quitarle la mirada de encima pensando qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer en una situación como esa.

¿Sería ese enemigo quien le proporcionara la última _Materia_?

Respiró profundamente sopesando esa posibilidad, la verdad es que no conseguía visualizar la esfera por ningún lado pero no por eso iba a descartar la idea, pues era más que imposible que aquel inmenso ovíparo fuera considerado un enemigo común y corriente como lo eran los soldados de infantería.

Se obligó a si misma a reaccionar cuando el ave extendió sus alas a punto de aletearlas en su dirección y abría por completo el pico a la par que su cuerpo lentamente se iba prendiendo en llamas cada vez más y más.

Rápidamente comenzó a correr sabiendo que dispararle en ese momento sería más que estúpido e inútil y, ocultándose tras los árboles, rocas o lo que sea que encontrase primero, se protegió medianamente de los ardientes y desalmados ataques del ave mientras observaba como todo el pasto a su alrededor comenzaba a quemarse produciendo un ruido seco, un calor sofocante y una iluminación delatadora y cruel.

Si bien era cierto que se deslizaba velozmente entre brincos y volteretas y no se detenía por nada en el mundo, no se podía negar que; si no fuera por sus amadas, gruesas y largas botas de cuero; seguramente sus ropas ya se hubieran incendiado desde hacía bastante rato atrás y se encontrara convertida en una brocheta de carne insípida o peor aún, en una antorcha humana.

Fuera de la cabina muchos de los presentes no sabían cómo sentirse. Los que ya habían pasado a presentar las pruebas, aprobados o no, se sentían aliviados de no haber tenido que enfrentarse a ese tipo de monstruos y los que no habían pasado a presentar aún, se encontraban acongojados e inundados de un temor profundo ante la simple idea de tener que combatir contra bestias de tal magnitud.

— Es increíble.

Balbuceos de fascinación.

— A mí más bien me da lástima...

Susurros dichos en secreto como si fuera algo ilegal.

— ¿Crees qué lo consiga?

Preguntas por lo bajo y muy indiscretas.

— Esto es demasiado para una chica. No. Mejor dicho, esto es demasiado incluso para cualquier otro.

Comentarios y afirmaciones inapelables que eran apoyadas por el resto.

—... Yo creo que ya no puede más...

Y el suave rumor de los murmullos temerosos e insistentes, era todo lo que reinaba en el lugar justo en aquellos instantes.

Era difícil describir el ambiente que se presenciaba dentro de la _Sala de Entrenamiento_. Todos los presentes observaban el intenso espectáculo casi sin pestañear, indiferentemente de si se encontraban sorprendidos o si simplemente experimentaran lástima o admiración. Nadie le quitaba un ojo de encima a la chica.

Muchos de ellos, incluso, observaban a Genesis de reojo pues con sólo apreciar su pequeña sonrisa burlona y sus brillantes ojos que centelleaban encantados, era evidente que, más que ponerla a prueba, en cierta forma estaba disfrutando de observarla luchar y se encontraba más que seducido con su agilidad y completamente embelesado con su capacidad muy bien escondida. Era más que obvio que todo aquello que tenía lugar dentro de la _Simulación_ ocurría, valga la redundancia, con toda la intención del mundo.

Angeal bufó con molestia ante esta situación sintiendo unas irrefrenables ganas de llamar a su mejor amigo y darle uno de sus famosos y extensos sermones con la intención de conseguir que le pusiera fin a todo aquello. La verdad es que la diferencia de dificultad no era mucha, pero incluso un nivel más de dificultad influenciaba y generaba un cambio significativo, por mínimo que este fuese. No era para nada justo.

No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que pretendía Genesis en ese momento, no sabía si lo que deseaba era deshacerse de ella, divertirse, ponerla a prueba, o si simplemente buscaba explotarla y exigirle su máxima capacidad, realmente ignoraba sus razones. Lo único que estaba claro en su cabeza era que la situación no le agradaba para nada.

Podía entender que el castaño no quisiera que ella entrara a _Shin-Ra_ , eso no se lo pensaba discutir pues incluso el mismo había actuado y pensado así en un principio, pero eso no le daba razones para hacer lo que hacía. Por nada del mundo pensaba entender ni apoyar el hecho de que estuviera usando métodos tan sucios como aquellos para conseguir sus deseos. Al fin y al cabo, todos merecían una oportunidad para demostrar que eran capaces de hacer, hombres y mujeres por igual; sin importar en lo absoluto si aquel era un lugar adecuado para una dama o no. Pues aunque por más comprendiera aquella creencia, seguía pareciéndole igual de incorrecto.

Sedit consiguió ocultarse finalmente tras una gran roca que se encontraba cerca de la orilla del lago y, aun sabiendo perfectamente que era inútil, comenzó a disparar en dirección al ave. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

Logró herirla en las patas luego de mucho disparar pero claramente aquello no sería suficiente para vencerla por lo que, protegiéndose detrás de la roca y casi sin respirar para no ser vista ni localizada todavía, trató de idear alguna estrategia que le permitiera cumplir con su objetivo.

Tocó con suavidad su adolorido abdomen por todos los golpes recibidos durante sus anteriores combates y fue entonces cuando recordó de repente algo muy importante: Aún conservaba la bandana con las cuatro pequeñas bombas completamente intactas.

Observó al ave de reojo y casi sacándose los ojos para no tener que asomarse mucho y reparó en que, aunque parte de la cabeza y el plumaje de sus alas estuviera prendido en fuego, su lomo y su cuello no lo estaban. Sonrió débilmente en señal de victoria sin mostrar los dientes y sin darse cuenta. Respiró profundamente una vez más y se dispuso a poner en marcha su arriesgado, precipitado y poco meditado plan que; si salía mal, opción que era la más probable; podía incluso resultar mortal.

Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, tomó una piedra de medianas dimensiones que se encontraba a su lado y la lanzó a un arbusto cercano a sus espaldas. Cuando el ave se percató de este ruido y percibió el movimiento, se apresuró a arremeter violentamente en dirección al sonido seco que había escuchado provenir de las plantas y a donde su instinto le indicó que se encontraba su víctima.

Sedit colocó sus manos en la cima de la roca y se aferró a ella una vez que se sintió lista para escalarla y poner su plan en acción.

Cuando el monstruo en llamas estuvo a milisegundos de pasar por su lado, la chica se subió de golpe y más rápido que inmediatamente sobre la roca y una vez de pie sobre ella sin que el Fénix se percatara de su acción gracias a su velocidad, cogió un fuerte impulso y se lanzó de un salto brusco y ágil al lomo del ave. Una vez que aterrizó sobre el mismo, se sujetó firmemente de las plumas que lo componían hasta el punto de llegar a arrancar algunas y quedándose guindada en el inmenso animal justo como si fuera una garrapata.

Se aferró al ave como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque realmente lo hacía, y frunció los labios al sentir parte de la piel de sus brazos comenzaba a arder debido a las pequeñas quemaduras que se había provocado al saltar y que decidió ignorar por completo.

Trepó entre las plumas con cierta dificultad debido al constante zarandeo del ave que trataba de quitársela de encima y subió por su cuerpo lo más que pudo, tal y como si estuviera escalando una montaña, y no se detuvo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de su cabeza como para alcanzar su pico.

Rodeó su cuello con sus piernas buscando sostenerse únicamente utilizándolas y, sin levantar mucho el torso para no caer, tomó las bombas que tenía en la bandana, dos en cada mano.

Mientras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y violencia dentro de su pecho a causa de la adrenalina feroz y los nervios, se dedicó a colocar dos bombas en cada orificio nasal del ave, localizados en el pico. No sin sentir cierto asco trató de introducirlas por completo a la fuerza, casi clavándolas a golpes cuando descubrió que no entraban por completo.

Desesperada, se resignó a dejarlas así y cuando alzó la cabeza por instinto al estar a punto de caerse, se percató demasiado tarde que, debido al forcejeo, el monstruo había perdido por completo el control del vuelo y ahora se encontraba planeando a gran velocidad hacia un enorme árbol. Iban a estrellarse contra el tronco en cuestión de segundos

Asustada ante esto, trató de lanzarse lejos del lugar buscando huir del peligroso impacto que haría estallar las bombas pero desgraciadamente no lo consiguió. No había tenido tanta suerte.

Antes de que pudiera saltar a tiempo, el ave ya había chocado fuertemente contra el árbol con ella aún encima. Cerró los ojos con fuerza justo en el instante en el que se produjo el impacto y el mecanismo de las bombas se activó ocasionando que estas estallaran salvajemente y sin piedad alguna.

El fuerte estruendo la hizo volar por los aires, tal y como si fuera una hoja, y Sedit casi pudo sentir la tierra temblar bajo su cuerpo aun a pesar de que en ese momento no se encontraba ni cerca de estar tocando la superficie.

— ¡No!

La voz gruesa de Angeal fue lo único que la chica pudo escuchar, junto con un fuerte pitido ensordecedor que parecía querer perforarle el cráneo, justo antes de que su cuerpo impactara violentamente contra el sólido suelo.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo. Espero que les guste pues realmente no he dormido escribiéndolo XD Es bastante largo así que es una buena recompensa por la anterior espera. Como últimamente he estado muy ocupada no sé cuando publique el próximo capítulo, les aviso que probablemente tarde bastante pero trataré de no tardar tanto como la última vez. En fin, muchas gracias por leerme, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	8. Cap 6: Resultados de una batalla PartIII

_**Capítulo 6: Los resultados de una ardua batalla. Parte III**_

* * *

Angeal, que vio las intenciones de la chica y lo riesgosas que eran, corrió precipitadamente hacia el lugar donde se hallaba haciendo uso de toda su capacidad. Sin embargo y por más que puso empeño en ello, dada la distancia a la que se encontraba la chica y la rapidez con la que ocurrió el suceso, no pudo llegar a tiempo a su objetivo.

Alzó la voz tratando de advertirle que debía huir pero, desgraciadamente, el sonido salió demasiado tarde y con muy poca velocidad y para cuando logró emitir su advertencia el impactó ya había ocurrido. Observó alarmado, con el ceño fruncido como una pasa y un desagradable sentimiento de ansiedad, como el delgado cuerpo femenino se elevaba del suelo, entre una masa de humo y fuego, y salía volando por los aires hasta estrellarse en quién sabe dónde.

Se acercó al lugar con cautela, pero no demasiado, y se detuvo cuando encontró finalmente el cuerpo inmóvil desplomado en el suelo, Al observarla en ese estado no pudo evitar hacerse una y otra vez la misma pregunta: ¿Estaría muerta? Realmente no lo sabía y tampoco sabía a qué Dios rezarle para suplicarle que no fuera así.

Sedit rebotó bruscamente contra el piso y rodó en el repetidas veces, casi desmantelándose literalmente en el proceso. En el momento en el que su espalda chocó contra una roca y que, dada la velocidad, prácticamente rebotara sobre ella y se viera obligada a retroceder por el impulso, la chica pudo escuchar claramente como su huesos crujían con violencia y tuvo la certeza de estar a punto de quebrárselos por completo.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, quedando totalmente boca abajo, no pudo moverse los primeros segundos. Sentía un dolor tan intenso en la cabeza que sentía que su cráneo se rompería en pedacitos con el más mínimo movimiento se hiciera, sentía que el mundo giraba sin parar a su alrededor aun cuando permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Afortunadamente, no fue así.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio durante varios minutos, en los que todos esperaban expectantes un movimiento o una señal por parte de ella que indicara que no había perdido el conocimiento o algo peor.

Sedit se llevó como pudo una mano a la cabeza tratando de apaciguar el dolor y, levantándola un poco, observó con dificultad el lugar donde se había producido la explosión. Aturdida, notó cómo los rastros de cuerpo del ave eran cubiertos en su totalidad por un intenso y cegador brillo de color rojo. Aquella masa luminosa se fue reduciendo gradualmente hasta que, segundos después, se transformó en una esfera que dejó de brillar lentamente, dejando en su lugar a una _Materia_ color rojo de Sedit identificó como una _Materia de Invocación._

Angeal, por su parte, respiró con alivio cuando percibió que, aunque muy poco, se movía. Le alegraba ver que al menos seguía respirando y que se encontraba relativamente "bien" teniendo en cuenta la situación.

La joven sonrió con cierto desdén al ver la esfera de _Mako_ cristalizado, sin poder ver ni escuchar bien y con un atorrante mareo, levantó un poco su doloroso torso apoyándose en sus antebrazos y se dispuso a arrastrarse, literalmente, hacia la dichosa _Materia_ faltante. Con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a movilizarse de manera lenta pero efectiva y algunos minutos después ya había llegado hasta su objetivo.

Un alivio indescriptible inundó su cuerpo una vez que la hubo equipado en el _Aro de Plata_ y, luego de respirar profundamente repetidas veces, se puso de pie. Sus piernas temblorosas amenazaron con dejarla caer y desplomarse en el piso pero sacó fuerza de donde no las tenía para mantenerse firme. Observó sus brazos notando los numerosos hematomas y moratones que tenía así como las leves quemaduras de sus antebrazos e hizo una mueca, suplicaba porque ahí tuvieran algún servicio de salubridad.

Una vez completamente que se encontró medianamente recuperada y con una visión más estable observó a su alrededor con cizaña a la espera de que terminará de una vez por todas aquella maldita _Simulación_ sin embargo, y para su completa consternación, nada pasó. Todo continuó como antes, el paisaje virtual seguía intacto y no parecía tener intenciones de desaparecer.

Frunció el ceño exageradamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Angeal se separó el celular del oído y lo observó con notable sorpresa sin creerse lo que le estaban diciendo. Segundes después volvió a llevarse el dispositivo a la oreja y mientras miraba a la chica que para esos momentos apenas estaba intentando ponerse de pie.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— cuestionó con incredulidad sin dar crédito a lo que su amigo le decía—. ¿Realmente estás seguro de querer hacer esto?— insistió al escuchar la pequeña risa socarrona de su amigo que lo sacaba de quicio al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Pues claro, Angeal!— respondió con cierta emoción—. De otra manera no te lo pediría, ¿no crees?— su sarcasmo era capaz de estresar a cualquiera sin duda, ni los científicos que se encontraba cerca de él soportaban escuchar todo el tiempo su tono inquietante y burlón.

— Estás loco, Genesis— casi le gruñó a la bocina del teléfono con los dientes apretados buscando darle a entender que no estaba de a acuerdo y que aquella idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

— Oh. Vamos, Angeal— suspiró con fastidio ante la constante negatoria por parte del pelinegro y rodó los ojos con ligera molestia—. No te estoy diciendo que la mates, hombre. Tan sólo te estoy diciendo que la retes a un breve y leve combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo eso-— comentó sus intenciones una vez más, recuperando su tono satírico y airado ante la seriedad inquebrantable de su amigo y su ridícula manera de aferrarse tanto a la ética, le daba cierta gracia que siempre se tomar las cosas tan enserio.

Además, y por si fuera poco, él era quien estaba a cargo de la realización de las pruebas y en aquella ocasión por lo que tenía que obedecerlo aún si estaba en contra de sus órdenes.

— Eso ya lo he entendido, Genesis. La cuestión es que no me parece para nada justo lo que me estás pidiendo. Ninguno de los otros reclutas ha luchado conmigo por lo que no entiendo por qué ella sí debería hacerlo.

— Escucha, ellos están aquí desde hace un rato y estoy más que seguro de que ellos, al igual que yo y seguramente tú, piensan que la niña esa tiene potencial— explicó en voz baja el _SOLDADO_ sin dejar de sonreír y observando de reojo a sus dos colegas—. Ésta es su oportunidad para mostrarse y tú sabes muy bien que la primera impresión es la más importante y es la que realmente cuenta.

Angeal respiró profundamente sopesando las palabras del castaño, no podía negar que tenía razón y él lo sabía perfectamente pues eso mismo había ocurrido con Zack. Sin embargo, seguía pareciéndole injusto, sólo eso. No quería hacerla pelear contra él y aunque sabía que el hecho de que el Director y el General de _SOLDADO_ la vieran combatir le traería ciertas ventajas e incluso "oportunidades" en un futuro cercano, seguía sin sentirse muy conforme con la situación.

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y, alzado la vista, la observó caminar con lentitud hasta uno de los rifles automáticos para recogerlo del suelo. Si luchaba con ella... ¿estaría beneficiándola en algún sentido? Luego de pensárselo mucho llegó a la conclusión de que, aunque él no luchara con seriedad y esfuerzo, de igual forma la chica quedaría bien y les dejaría una muy buena imagen de ella a sus superiores por el simple hecho de intentarlo.

— Está bien— accedió finalmente soltando un pesado suspiro y con mala cara, aun así no le agradaba la idea para nada—. Haré lo que me pides, pues tienes razón— no sabía cómo, pero incluso creyó escuchar el leve sonido de los labios de su amigo curvarse hacia arriba por lo que endureció el tono—. Pero más te vale que sea verdad lo que me estás diciendo y que realmente Lazard y Sephiroth estén aquí porque de lo contrario tú y yo tendremos un gran problema— advirtió al oír como su amigo soltaba una leve risa burlona—. Genesis— lo llamó en un suspiro para que dejara de reír y así lo hizo—, esto es algo serio... Lo sabes, ¿no? Por favor, ya deja de ser tan fanfarrón o realmente me voy a molestar contigo.

— Sí, sí. Lo sé— asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sin perder la sonrisa—. Relájate un poco, ¿sí? Te juro que ambos están aquí, Angeal, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte— añadió con tono jovial y sonrió aún más. El pelinegro no supo por qué pero aborreció saber lo que estaba haciendo—. Confía en mí, te enviaré un mensaje en cuanto crea que ya haya sido suficiente— y con eso colgó la llamada sin darle tiempo a responder a su inseguro amigo.

Observó a la chica apoyando el celular en sus labios gráciles riendo levemente con malicia y complicidad. Definitivamente ahora es cuando apenas empezaba lo bueno.

Angeal empuñó la espada sin muchas ganas y la observó a lo lejos en silencio. Realmente no tenía deseos de luchar con ella y, por si fuera poco, dudaba por completo de las palabras poco creíbles de su amigo. Es decir, que el Director Lazard estuviera presente no era tan extraño pues, eventualmente y cuando disponía del tiempo necesario, aparecía por el lugar para evaluar el grado de capacidad de los reclutas, pero este hecho ocurría únicamente en contables ocasiones. Lo que no se creía para nada era el hecho de que Sephiroth también estuviese ahí pues, a menos que tuviera que dar un discurso o poseyera algún otro compromiso, jamás se le veía por aquellos lares mientras se estuvieran presentando las pruebas e incluso el mismo General había comentado cruelmente en varias ocasiones, y con bastante frecuencia, la gran pérdida de tiempo que aquello suponía para él.

Respirando profundamente una vez más y aferrándose a las palabras de su amigo, camino hasta ella, inconforme y con lentitud, manteniendo en posición la espada estándar de _SOLDADO_.

Sedit, al escuchar el ruido casi imperceptible de las pisadas del mayor, se giró como un rayo a velocidades extremas al lugar donde parecía encontrarse el enemigo y disparó repetidas veces al instante. Cuando se detuvo creyendo que aquello ya había sido más que suficiente como para acribillar a un individuo y observó el lugar, su piel perdió todo el color que poseía y su ser se llenó de un violento sentimiento de vergüenza, arrepentimiento y culpabilidad al distinguir a quien pertenecía la figura a la que, segundos atrás, le había disparado sin tregua.

— ¡Señor Hewley!— chilló apenada al verlo, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos y observándolo con ojos asombrados al percatarse de la situación—. Oh, por Dios..., ¡de verdad lo siento muchísimo!— observó su arma un momento y la soltó tal y como si le quemara la piel el contacto.

Obviamente Angeal había esquivando y desviado los proyectiles con una facilidad arrolladora, pero de igual forma la chica no podía evitar sentiste de aquella forma, es decir, ¡acababa de atacar a uno de los _SOLDADOS_ más famosos e importantes de _Shin-Ra_!

Retrocedió un par de pasos, suplicándole a la tierra que se la tragara de una vez por todas, sin saber qué hacer. Muy en el fondo comenzó a sentir unas intensas ganas de huir del lugar pero sabía que eso sería completamente inútil y por demás estúpido.

— No te preocupes, no importa— se limitó a responder con amabilidad restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto vago de manos tal y como si para él esa situación fuera de lo más normal y, en realidad, así era—. Por lo que veo tienes muy buenos reflejos— añadió con una pequeña sonrisa casual caminando hacia ella.

Respiró, ya más relajada al ver que no se e encontraba enojado, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosa ocasionado por su halago, si era sincera aquello era algo nuevo para ella.

— Muchas gracias por el cumplido y en serio lo lamento. No era mi intención atacarlo— insistió en voz baja y, luego de sonreírle levemente, observo por el rabillo del ojo su alrededor preguntándose una y otra vez porque demonios la simulación no había terminado todavía—. Mmm, señor Hewley— se animó a llamarlo dudosa para captar su atención—... ¿Por qué seguimos aún dentro de la Simulación? Es decir, ya he recolectado todo lo que me solicitaron...— murmuró tímidamente algo distraída sin lograr entender nada y observó su brazalete con extrañeza pensando en que quizás se le había caído alguna _Materia_ por ahí pero no era así, tenía las cuatro esferas equipadas correctamente. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

— Ciertamente eso es verdad— afirmó el mayor como si fuera algo simple incrementando así aún más sus dudas—. Ya has cumplido exitosamente con tu misión, sin embargo, tu prueba aún no ha terminado.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó confundida y con mucha incredulidad sin poder comprender que quería decir exactamente. ¡Se suponía que al terminar la misión finalizaba la prueba y todo lo demás!, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?—. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Cómo que mi prueba aún no ha finalizado si ya terminé de hacer todo lo que me pidieron?— exigió saber casi sin voz y un poco alterada, se sentía muy destrozada como para seguir luchando y si continuaba de esa manera no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar.

Sedit se cruzó de brazos con molestia y frunció considerablemente el ceño ante su explicación que era de todo menos "explicativa". Lo miró impaciente esperando alguna contestación de su parte y notó como Angeal observaba distraídamente el filo de la espada que portaba en la mano y posteriormente observaba el rifle automático que aún permanecía en el suelo a su pies. No pudo evitar preguntarse porque usaba esa espada para pelear en lugar usar la enorme y descomunal espada que tenía colgada en la espalda.

El pelinegro empuñó el arma luego de pasar ligeramente una de sus manos enguantadas por toda su longitud y, realizando gesto con la cabeza, le señaló el rifle apuntándolo con la punta de la barbilla.

— Recoge tu arma— ordenó, ahora con rostro serio, y clavando sus ojos azules en los grises femeninos y grandes.

— ¿Qué?— balbuceó sorprendida al escucharlo—. ¿Por qué debería...?

Ante su inminente confusión, quiso buscar alguna explicación coherente para aquello que le estaba solicitando tan repentinamente y sin razón alguna, pero para su desgracia ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar de formular una pregunta antes de que todas sus dudas fueran disipadas por completo, o mejor dicho, antes de que su cerebro se desconectara automáticamente y dejara de pensar por unos instantes al percibir como el mayor dejaba escapar de su garganta una especie de gruñido sutil y masculino y elevaba el arma dispuesto a atacarla con ella.

Cuando Angeal embistió duramente en su dirección empuñando la espada, la primera y única palabra que cruzó por su cabeza en aquel instante, tal y como si fuera una orden enviada directamente desde su cerebro, fue: "Huye".

Reaccionado instantáneamente ante el peligro, dio un largo salto hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe transversal que él le propinaba y cuando blandió, segundos después, la espada horizontalmente justo a la altura de su cuello, aprovechó la oportunidad para tirarse al piso esquivando así el ataque y realizando una voltereta consiguió desplazarse, gracias a su pequeño tamaño, por entre las piernas separadas del pelinegro de manera que pudo quedar fácilmente a sus espaldas sin tener la arriesgada necesidad de rodearlo.

Una vez que rodó bajo la figura masculina y recogió su rifle automático en el proceso, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y justo segundos antes de que la espada realizara un veloz corte a centímetros de su piel, cortando por consiguiente, parte del césped y pegándole un susto de muerte. Sedit se giró para encararlo y le apuntó con su arma mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos aún sin atreverse a disparar.

— Señor Hewley...— jadeó en voz baja denotando asombro, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y con la adrenalina inundando cada parte de su cuerpo. Colocó su dedo tembloroso sobre el gatillo, sin atreverse a ejercer ningún tipo de presión en él y lo observó relamiéndose los labios secos mientras se erguía un poco más—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por...por qué hace esto?— preguntó pronunciado con algo de dificultad y con la respiración agitada.

Realmente no entendía que razones podría tener el mayor para atacarla de aquella forma. Hasta el momento no había luchado contra ningún otro aspirante entonces..., ¿por qué estaba haciéndolo con ella?

— Pelearás conmigo— decretó a modo de respuesta sin inmutarse ni cambiar su semblante autoritario, no le agradaba hacer aquello pero ya había accedido por lo que no había marcha atrás.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Sedit dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y abrió los ojos alarmada, ¿acaso había escuchado mal?—. ¡No!— alterada y asustada, retrocedió varios pasos con brusquedad a la par que bajaba su arma pero la mantenía firmemente sostenida por sus manos—. ¡No pienso pelear contra usted, señor Hewley!— insistió, negándose rotundamente a aceptar aquella idea, y agitó repetidas veces la cabeza haciendo énfasis en su respuesta y en su inconformidad.

No se negaba a luchar sólo por el simple hecho de que sabía de antemano que el _SOLDADO_ la haría más que papilla, sino que se también negaba a hacerlo por el hecho de que aquel hombre era su admiración y realmente no se atrevía a actuar o realizar algo en su contra.

— Lo siento, Sedit. Pero lamentablemente no es a ti a quien lo toca tomar esa decisión..., ni a mí tampoco— replicó en tono un poco más suave relajando un poco su ceño fruncido.

La verdad es que ya se imaginaba una reacción así de su parte, en realidad, se imaginaba una reacción similar de parte de cualquiera. Digamos que la situación era un poco surrealista.

La chica arrugó la cara como lo haría un anciano y lo observó con los ojos entornados. ¿Decidir? Se preguntó a sí misma, consternada ¿Alguien había decidido que ella debía de pelear con Angeal?

— ¿Entonces a quién?— no tenía razones para desconfiar de las palabras del mayor, si él le decía que aquello no era decisión suya pues no lo era y punto—. Si usted no decidió esto..., ¿quién lo hizo?— cuestionó con mucha ansiedad comenzando a sentir como un sudor frío y pegajoso humedecía su espalda y pegaba su flequillo a su frente.

— Ya lo sabrás luego, por los momentos no puedo decirte.

Sedit bajó un poco el rostro ante su contestación y observó el suelo como si este tuviera las respuestas. Angeal sonrió ladinamente al ver que se había distraído y se colocó en posición de ataque dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad.

Reaccionó finalmente cuando, aun mirando el piso, notó por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento algo inusual por parte del pelinegro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar la mirada y levantar instintivamente el arma, a la altura de su cabeza y sosteniéndola de ambos extremos en posición horizontal, con la suficiente rapidez como para frenar el golpe que iba exclusivamente dirigido a ella.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de parpadear cuando ambas armas ya habían chocado y se encontraban sosteniendo firmemente el rifle encargado de recibir todo el impacto que le proporcionaba la afiliada espada. Dada la fuerza inhumana del mayor, su cuerpo fue arrastrado unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás aun cuando intentó permanecer en su sitio y, justo en ese momento, alzó sus ojos ligeramente desubicados y los clavó en los de Angeal, quien tenía un semblante taciturno que la hacía sentir cohibida.

— Señor Hewley...— susurró con un hilillo de voz apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo, el _SOLDADO_ era demasiado fuerte, mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar.

Al principio no había querido creer que todo ese asunto de la pelea era verdad pero ahora parecía más que evidente que así era. Agitó un poco la cabeza, apartando la mirada de la de él y, soltando un pequeño gruñido, empujó el arma con todas las fuerzas que tenía. No quería pelear, realmente no quería.

— No se distraiga, soldado— dictaminó firmemente, sin cambiar su semblante, antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa mientras ejercía un poco más de presión buscando contrarrestar la suya.

Sedit lo admiró con cierta sorpresa, aquella advertencia había sonado tal y como suena cualquier orden que un superior pudiera hacerle a un soldado de bajo rango durante una misión. Al escucharlo, casi se sintió como si también formara parte del ejército aún cuando no era así. Incluso, durante unos breves instantes, tuvo la vaga sensación de que Angeal estaba preparándola, entrenándola pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así en un momento como ese?

Lo analizó uno segundos en silencio y por un momento creyó entender el mensaje que quería transmitirle el mayor: Él confiaba en que entraría y ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que tenía razón.

El pelinegro sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando sintió que la presión que ella ejercía se incrementaba y que su rostro tomaba un aspecto mucho más decidido, al parecer había comprendido lo que quería decirle. Quería que la chica entrara y evidentemente ya lo había logrado por sí misma; lo único que necesitaba ahora era un pequeño empujoncito que la ayudara a mejorar y él se encargaría de eso. Estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarla si lo necesitaba y prepararla para lo que venía, quería que alcanzara su límite y demostrara al máximo su capacidad, que parecía ser mucha, y lo haría por medio de la disciplina y el orden. Dos cosas que claramente su pupilo no poseía y por consiguiente no conseguía avanzar con la rapidez y facilidad con la que era evidente que podía.

Empujando el arma hacia un lado, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, consiguió romper el contacto entre ambas armas mientras sentía el rifle automático temblar bajo sus manos ¿o eran sus manos las que temblaban como si se estuviera congelando? Se alejó unos pasos de él con la certeza de que, de seguir así, lo más seguro era que la espada terminara picando por la mitad su arma como si se tratara de un simple espárrago.

Cuando Angeal comenzó blandir una vez más su armamento en su dirección, Sedit instantáneamente dio un giro similar al que hacen las bailarinas de Ballet y, esquivando el arma, bloqueó algunos de los breves ataques que la alcanzaban con el rifle.

Saltó a un costado evadiendo bruscas estocadas pero siendo interceptada rápidamente por el mayor, quién la atacó repetidas veces. La joven consiguió bloquear los suficientes ataques como para huir rápidamente del lugar, de nuevo. No iba a mentir, estaba muy pero muy asustada. En varias ocasiones, mientras huía, trató de propinarle algún golpe o balazo pero le resultaba más que imposible teniendo el cuenta que Angeal ni siquiera se molestaba en moverse más de lo necesario para evadir sus embestidas. Durante el proceso, recibió un par de cortes ligeros ocasionados por numerosos roces pero afortunadamente no eran nada grave.

Resopló con fuerza, comenzando a cansarse de bloquear los feroces ataques que el pelinegro le propinaba y de esquivarlos. Escuchó los huesos de sus adoloridos brazos crujir en cuanto los agitó y tuvo la certeza de que estos estaban a nada de desprenderse de su cuerpo debido a la fuerza aplicada. Una vez más, se echó a correr lejos del _SOLDADO_ como si no hubiera un mañana y su vida peligrara.

Angeal ni se molestó en seguirla al momento sino que, para darle ventaja, esperó hasta que la distancia entre ellos fuera lo suficientemente considerable como par que ella tuviera oportunidad de atacar y, evidentemente, así lo hizo.

Una vez que la joven formó una distancia considerable, comenzó a disparar certeramente en su dirección sin descanso alguno. Sin embargo, aquello no parecía ser nada para él, con una habilidad inhumana se movía ligeramente esquivando algunas balas sin inmutarse mientras que con su espada conseguía evitar que alguna lo rozara siquiera. Sedit no sabía cómo, pero Angeal parecía esquivar, destruir y desviar las balas tan sólo moviendo hábilmente la hoja de su arma frente a él.

Cuando notó que a Sedit se le habían agotado las balas y que se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, corrió hacia ella dispuesto a ponerle fin a su combate. Una vez cerca de ella, se detuvo y dio un certero golpe transversal que ella no pudo esquivar completamente y por consiguiente consiguió herirla.

Ella, al momento de verlo acercase, quiso saltar hacia atrás y alejase, pero no logró escapar de su alcance a tiempo y la espada consiguió proporcionarle un corte diagonal, no muy largo y poco profundo, en el estómago que la tiró directamente al piso.

Estando alarmada, adolorida e hiperventilando, lo único que se le ocurrió a su embrollado cerebro fue darle la orden a su cuerpo de levantar los brazos manteniendo ambas manos extendidas hacia adelante, en dirección al mayor, tal y como si ellas fueran capaces de protegerla.

No supo en que momento ni por qué razón una circunferencia verde y brillante pareció formarse a su alrededor por breves momentos y, antes de darse cuenta, emanó de quién sabe dónde una bola de fuego que se dirigió limpiamente hacia Angeal. Sorprendida por su acción, se frotó la cara y observó sus manos con cizaña. ¿Acaso acababa de usar la _Materia Piro_ que había recolectado anteriormente? Pero de ser así... ¿cómo? Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se usaba una _Materia_ por lo que no comprendía como demonios acababa de hacerlo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento al recordar donde estaba y llevó su vista rápidamente al lugar en el que anteriormente se encontraba el pelinegro pero ya no había nada.

Asustada, se puso de pie como un resorte y recogió el arma que había soltado pues, aunque no le quedaran balas, aún le servía para defenderse. Sintiéndose acorralada, observó su alrededor con el rostro ligeramente desfigurado por la preocupación esperando conseguir interceptarlo antes de que este pudiera herirla, pero por más que lo buscaba con la mirada no conseguía encontrarlo por ningún lado. Por un momento se preguntó si había decidido irse y dejar las cosas así pensado quizás en que ya había sido suficiente para ella, sin embargo y por más que apoyara ésta opción por su propio bien, dudaba sinceramente que ese fuera el caso.

Tras algunos minutos, suspiró relajando su postura y admiró su muñeca una vez más preguntándose una y otra vez cómo era posible que haya usado la _Materia_ sin siquiera percatarse, mas su meditación no pudo durar mucho más pues, antes de tener oportunidad de prevenirlo, el codo de Angeal ya había entrado en su campo de visión y se encontraba embistiéndola desde un costado. Sedit no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que éste ya se encontrara impactando contra su pecho fuertemente.

Quizás él no la había golpeado con mucha fuerza, pero se encontraba tan débil y aturdida que cayó al piso de golpe un par de metros atrás quedándose sin aire y sintiendo un dolor insuperable en el esternón. Colocó una de sus manos en la zona afectada quejándose levemente y se incorporó con dificultad, ayudándose con su otro brazo.

Angeal se limitó a observar como la chica se arrodillaba en el piso y sacaba, con movimientos lentos, una de las pistolas alargadas que aún conservaba en el pantalón y le apuntaba con ella dejando el rifle automático justo al lado de su cuerpo.

— Nunca te confíes demasiado— le indicó, con cierta amabilidad, caminando hacia ella calmadamente tal y como si buscara darle tiempo para que se recuperara. Se detuvo una vez que se consideró cerca de ella y espero a que se pusiera de pie.

Sedit, apartando la mano de su pecho, volvió a sujetar el rifle automático y se levantó observándolo con una ceja alzada mientras sentía que le dolía como el infierno el simple acto de respirar. ¿Prácticamente la estaba matando y aun así se tomaba la tarea de aconsejarla tan "sabiamente" durante el combate? ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué hombre más considerado! Ese sarcástico pensamiento era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

— Gracias por el consejo, señor Hewley— agradeció con ironía otorgándole al mayor una sonrisa desdeñosa—. Lo tendré en cuenta de ahora en adelante.

— Eso espero— replicó con el mismo tono satírico que ella había usado para dirigirse a él mientras que en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa ladina y divertida—. Te aseguro que te será de gran utilidad— añadió, justo momentos antes de volver a arremeter contra ella.

Sin poder respirar una vez más, se vio obligada a agacharse para esquivar el filo de la espada que pudo haberle rebanado el cuello y una vez más se apresuró a escapar a la par que bloqueaba, sin girarse mucho y casi sin ver, algunos ataques con el rifle principalmente desviándolos a los lados para conseguir salir de su alcance.

Técnicamente estaban jugando al gato y al ratón, y Sedit notaba, como era evidente, que Angeal no estaba "jugando" en serio. Pero ese no era el problema, lo que le molestaba realmente era ser consciente de ese hecho y que aún así ella se encontrara al borde del colapso.

Trató inútilmente dispararle varias veces mientras corría, pero lo único que consiguió fue verse acorralada contra un tronco. Al sentir la madera contra su espalda, no tuvo más opción que soltar la pistola alargada y sujetar nuevamente el rifle con ambas manos, tal y como si fuera una espada, para bloquear una nueva estocada.

Observó a Angeal con los dientes apretados, imaginándose como sería enfrentarse a la verdadera fuerza del mayor, pues ella sabía perfectamente que él, en realidad, hacia poco más que dejar caer su brazo junto con el peso de la espada. Ejerciendo, por consiguiente, la misma cantidad presión que ejercería para girar la perilla de una puerta.

— No puedes evadir y bloquear toda la vida— le dijo mientras la aprisionaba aún más contra el árbol aumentando un poco la fuerza de su empuje, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerla retroceder algunos pasos—. En algún momento debes al menos intentar atacarme— no quería parecer demasiado exigente, pero en una verdadera batalla esa táctica de huir y esquivar externamente no le serviría de mucho.

Sedit lo observó entonces con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Tan patética era qué Angeal no había notado siquiera que estaba intentando herirlo desde que habían comenzado a pelear?

Gruñó entre dientes por lo bajo y trató de ejercer un más fuerza para lograr alejarlo de ella. Sin embargo, sus acciones sólo trajeron consigo un efecto contraproducente pues, cuando finalmente consiguió estirar los brazos y logró apartarlo un poco, sus fuerzas se agotaron y sus brazos la traicionaron haciéndola replegarse y golpearse con violencia contra el tronco. Y además, y como si no fuera suficientemente, también se lastimó cruelmente con sus propios brazos cuando estos flaquearon y chocaron contra su cuerpo.

— No...— jadeó con dificultad, observando el piso y quedándose sin aire, mientras sentía que el rifle muy pronto cedería ante la presión de la espada y ella terminaría, en consecuencia, siendo también picada a la mitad—... No puedo...

— Nunca digas que no puedes hacer algo, Sedit.

Lo miró a los ojos al escucharlo, con ligeras y extrañas energías renovadas. Aquello, más que un regaño o un simple consejo, le había parecido más como una orden, una orden de vida. No sabía por qué, pero el simple hecho de escucharlo decir cosas de ese estilo ya era como dentro una fuente de inspiración y arrebato.

Movió los pies, prácticamente arrastrándolos, y giró lentamente su cuerpo hacia la izquierda de manera imperceptible, buscando así salir de su prisión. Poco después lo había logrado exitosamente, la mayor parte de su espalda ya se encontraba fuera y Angeal, sin darse cuenta, se había girado a la par de ella también.

Lamentablemente, la predicción de Sedit se hizo cierta y poco después de conseguirlo el cañón del rifle, que era el recibía el impacto, terminó por romperse violentamente y, debido al fuerte empujón que dio el mayor contra su cuerpo al suceder esto, cayó al piso de inmediato golpeándose principalmente en el trasero.

Como siempre, Angeal esperó pacientemente a que se recuperará antes de atacar de nuevo. Mientras esperaba, se preguntó una vez más durante cuánto tiempo pesaba Genesis seguir alargando esa pelea, ¿por qué no le daba la señal de detenerse de una vez y ya? Tenían rato peleando y consideraba que ya había sido más que suficiente, la chica claramente no daba para más y ya había demostrado su capacidad de una manera considerablemente satisfactoria.

— Auch— murmuró, bastante adolorida, a la par que se incorporaba sintiéndose bastante inútil por no lograr golpear a Angeal ni una sola vez y por estar, nuevamente, tirada en el suelo—... Sería mucho más fácil si tuviera una espada— susurró, para sí misma con cierta molestia, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo con las piernas temblorosas y soltaba la parte del rifle que no había salido volando.

Sedit no iba a mentir, le resultaba muy injusta esa batalla en todos los sentidos: Él era un _SOLDADO_ experimentado y de _Primera Clase_ , cabe señalar, y ella era una simple "campesina" de catorce años, ¿no podían darle al menos un arma apta para enfrentarse al muy cabrón que era capaz de esquivar los balazos hasta con los ojos cerrados y sin despeinarse?

— ¿Eso necesitas?... ¿Una espada?— preguntó él, con una ceja alzada, al escucharla quejarse.

Meditó sus acertadas palabras unos momentos hasta que una idea, bastante interesante si era sincero, vino a su mente y en ese mismo instante se dijo a si mismo que, sin duda alguna, debía de ponerla en acción de inmediato. Cuando ella lo miró en silencio, aún en el suelo, ligeramente sorprendida y apenada por haber sido escuchada; Angeal terminó de caminar hasta ella y, una vez que estuvo al frente, procedió a clavar la espada con brusquedad en el suelo justo a sus pies.

Sedit dio un respingo del susto al ver la espada enterarse en la tierra, muy cerca de ella, y lo observó entre asustada y confusa notando como este retrocedía unos pasos alejándose de ella nuevamente.

— ¿Q-qué pasa?— inquirió cautelosa sin entender absolutamente nada. No comprendía su acciones, si lo que quería era acabar con ella, ¿por qué no lo hacía y ya?

Angeal la miró desde su posición, cruzándose de brazos.

— Querías una espada, ¿no?— preguntó, con una ligera sonrisa, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de la joven estupefacta—. Pues bien, ahí la tienes— añadió, ante su silencio, señalando ligeramente el arma con una de sus manos.

Sedit observó boquiabierta la espada clavada en el suelo y luego a él, completamente anonadada sin conseguir salir de su estado de trance.

— Pero... ¿y usted? ¿Con qué piensa pelear entonces?

No entendía nada de nada, si le daba la espada a ella, ¿cómo iba a atacarla o defenderse? Bueno, si era sincera, dudaba realmente que tuviera la necesidad de realizar eso último. Ante un último pensamiento que atacó su cabeza como un rayo, rezó internamente suplicando por qué Angeal no tuviera en mente usar la _Espada Mortal_ contra ella.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

— Tengo brazos.

Fue lo único que respondió con una simplicidad aplastante mientras abandonaba su anterior postura. Desde siempre había sabido cómo defenderse sin la necesidad de usar una espada, con sus puños tenía más que suficiente y aquella ocasión no sería la excepción. En realidad, lo único que quería conseguir haciendo eso era verificar si la chica era capaz de blandir la espada o si quiera levantarla del suelo.

Sedit se quedó muda, como muchos en la _Sala de Entrenamiento_ , y observó la espada boquiabierta. ¿Ella usando una espada? Por favor, ¡pero si ni siquiera sabía cómo sostener una!

— P-pero es que yo no...— quería explicárselo, decirle que no sabía cómo usarla ni moverla y que dudaba realmente poder desenterrarla del piso siquiera pero, ante sus balbuceos incoherentes, Angeal decidió ignorarla por completo y comenzar a atacar aunque sea una vez para hacerla entrar en batalla.

Corrió hacia ella y le propinó una fuerte patada al suelo, en su dirección y justo al lado de ella para alertarla. Sedit chilló del susto y se arrastró en el piso creyendo que el pelinegro buscaba lastimarla con su pie.

— Pelea— ordenó con rudeza, observándola con el ceño.

Ella, ante la clara amenaza, se puso de pie de un salto, casi olvidándose de su dolor, e hizo un esfuerzo megalítico para sacar la espada del suelo. Una vez que lo consiguió con movimientos temblorosos, la sostuvo con fuerza y supo en seguida que si lo lograba era únicamente gracias a la adrenalina y el coraje que liberaba su cuerpo al encontrase en aquella situación tan intensa y riesgosa.

Aferrándose al mango de la espada, esquivó uno de los puños que le propinó el mayor inclinándose hacia un lado y alejándose de un salto. Luego de respirar profundamente, procedió a levantar el arma y embestir en su dirección tratando de atacarlo realizando un extenso corte transversal.

Patética.

Esa era la única palabra apta para describirla en ese preciso instante

Al momento de ejecutar el ataque, además de haberlo realizado en la dirección equivocada y sin tener en cuenta la distancia, sus brazos y piernas no fueron capaces de sostener el peso extra que la inercia y la gravedad provocaban en la espada por lo que, melodramáticamente, perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia adelante. Después de girar a medias, con la espada en mano y sobre su mismo eje, dada la fuerza centrífuga, Sedit cayó estúpidamente al piso, quedando prácticamente sentada en el mismo mientras que su mano derecha soltaba la espada accidentalmente y ésta se enterraba en la tierra, una vez más, algo lejos de ella.

Fuera de la _Simulación_ , Genesis dejó escapar gustosamente una fuerte carcajada al presenciar la escena tan divertida que había proporcionado la chica, quien se sonrojó perceptiblemente al caer en cuenta de que acababa de hacer el ridículo y se apresuró a ponerse de pie y recuperar su arma.

Angeal sonrío ligeramente con gracia al contemplar la ridícula caída de la menor pero buscó disimularla lo mejor que pudo y, una vez que la chica recuperó su arma, se dispuso a continuar con su ataque.

Sedit esquivó lo golpes y patadas que eventualmente le propinaba con bastante dificultad y buscó asentarle al ojiazul alguna estocada sin conseguirlo. Incluso tuvo la certeza de que, si Angeal detenía la espada aun teniendo la mano desnuda, de cualquier forma no se ocasionaría ningún daño.

En un determinado momento, el mayor agarró uno de los trozos del rifle automático destruido y bloqueó uno de sus ataques con una técnica que a ella le resultó magistral. Sostuvo el contratante durante unos momentos mientras sentía como su cuerpo era arrastrado lentamente por Angeal, quien dio un último empujón que la hizo trastabillar y retroceder varios pasos.

Dejó caer la pesada espada al suelo, respirando con dificultad y con el pulso cardíaco acelerado.

— Lastimarlo... es... imposible— pronunció pausadamente, limpiando con su antebrazo el sudor de su frente.

El _SOLDADO_ hizo una mueca al observar su comprensible estado. Quería detenerse pero aún no podía, ella debía de resistir un poco más hasta que pudiera ponerle fin a todo aquello.

— No te rindas aún.

Cuando Sedit notó que la misma circunferencia resplandeciente que antes la había rodeado a ella lo rodeaba a él, inmediatamente se echó a correr a toda velocidad lejos del lugar justo a tiempo para evadir la lluvia de relámpagos que cayó con precisión en el lugar en el que se ella encontraba hasta hacía escasos segundos.

Lo contempló escondida detrás de una roca y, cuando este se distrajo un poco mirando los alrededores buscándola, corrió sigilosamente hacia él manteniendo su espada en alto. Envolviendo fuertemente el mango de la misma con sus pequeñas manos, saltó con toda la potencia con la que fue capaz y, sin hacer ruido, embistió en dirección al mayor.

Angeal percibió el ataque, un poco tarde y por el rabillo del ojo, por lo que instintivamente llevó su mano a su espalda dispuesto a usar el borde de oro de la _Espada Mortal_ para bloquear el ataque y así lo hizo. Jalándola levemente, la acercó un poco a su hombro derecho, pero manteniéndola en su espalda, e interceptó justo en el lugar deseado, el ataque de Sedit; quien al ver detenida su acometida por nada más ni nada menos que la arma legendaria y descomunal de Angeal, se sintió literalmente a morir. Él no pensaba usar eso con ella..., ¿o sí? Sus brazos temblaron ante el choque, que a su cuerpo le pareció brutal y que él ni sintió, y lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos cansados, quedándose completamente inmóvil.

Angeal, por su parte, se sentía ligeramente molesto consigo mismo por haber recurrido a su espada en lugar de buscar alguna otra manera de evitar el ataque. Pues, aunque no estuviera usando la hoja de su preciada arma, no se sentía para nada cómodo teniendo que usarla para bloquear un embate como aquel. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que lo hacía con aquella zona dorada y sabía que, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza que la chica poseía, era más que imposible que se dañara o mellara la hoja, pero de igual forma aquella espada representaba su honor y el de su familia y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que sufriera ningún daño por ningún motivo. Lo mejor sería terminar aquel combate lo antes posible.

De todos modos, la chica lo había hecho bien, había conseguido aguantarse una "batalla" contra él y eso ya era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta ella no había recibido ninguna clase de entrenamiento en toda su vida.

Angeal ejerció una fuerte presión para romper el contacto y, una vez que la hizo retroceder y alejarse, volvió a acomodar adecuadamente su espada en su espalda y se acercó a ella.

La primera reacción de Sedit, claramente, fue atacar, por lo que levantó la espada soltando un pequeño "grito de guerra" y la dejó caer con los ojos cerrados en dirección a Angeal, quien usando únicamente su mano derecha, atrapó las dos de ella que sostenían la espada, rodeándolas con fuerza y por consiguiente deteniendo el golpe. La observó una vez más, notando su rostro asustado, y se decidió a ponerle fin a aquello en ese preciso instante por su propia cuenta.

— Lo siento.

Fue lo único que pronunció, con cierta lastima, antes de elevar rápidamente una de sus piernas, hasta que su rodilla tocara su pecho, para seguidamente propinarle a la chica una ruda patada en el estómago que, mas que sólo tumbarla al piso, la hizo caer un par de metros más adelante dejándola completamente sin aire.

El pelinegro examinó la espada, que prácticamente acababa de arrebatarle a la chica pues quedó siendo sostenida por su mano luego de haberla lanzado lejos, y posteriormente la contempló a ella. Al notar que hacía un veloz ademán de reincorporarse con violencia, empuñó una vez más la espada estándar de _SOLDADO_ y corrió en su dirección.

Una vez que se encontró tendida en el suelo, Sedit se sujetó el estómago cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras trataba de sentarse pero, antes de poder terminar de hacerlo, sintió como algo se posaba en su hombro derecho y la empujaba, no con mucha fuerza, al piso de nuevo y permanecía ahí, apoyado en su cuerpo. Quiso abrir los ojos para ver que estaba ocurriendo sin embargo, antes de que tener oportunidad de hacerlo, escuchó un ruido agudo, sordo y breve, como un silbido que la instó a mantenerlos así, había sonado tal y como si hubieran cortado, literalmente, el aire justo al lado de su oreja.

El lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio durante los siguientes segundos, un silencio que parecía imposible de romper hasta que Sedit dejó escapar un pesado suspiro tembloroso a la par que abría con lentitud los ojos y elevaba la mirada aterrada.

Sus ojos se encontraron al instante con los de Angeal, quien seguía sosteniendo la espada y manteniendo su filo justo al lado de su cuello luego de haberla vuelto a tumbar al piso usando su pie. El ojiazul se mantuvo así, esperando con el ceño considerablemente fruncido y permaneciendo con el arma en la misma posición hasta que, finalmente, sintió como su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo señalándole que había recibido un mensaje. Más le valía a Genesis ser el emisor del mismo pues no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquello ni un sólo minuto más.

Apartó la espada y su pie despacio, observando como un fino hilo de sangre se resbalaba por la punta de la misma. Hizo una mueca al ver un delgado corte en el cuello femenino, su intención nunca había sido lastimarla en aquella zona tan delicada. Al final, terminó por lanzar el arma al suelo con cierta molestia y, seguidamente, le ofreció su mano a la joven con una expresión bastante suave viniendo de él que buscaba disipar un poco el temor que ella tenía e indicarle que todo había terminado.

Sedit observó de reojo como la sala volvía a la normalidad y el bosque desaparecía lentamente entre numerosos datos y códigos mientras que frente a su ojos aparecía, justo debajo de la enorme circunferencia que identificó como un radar, las apremiantes y casi imperceptibles palabras: _"Misión Completa"_

Aún con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón acelerado, estiró su mano temblorosa y sujetó la que el mayor le ofrecía. Angeal la puso de pie de un jalón bastante veloz y cuidadoso y le regaló una ligera sonrisa sincera y satisfecha.

— No estuvo nada mal, soldado— la felicitó con tono levemente cariñoso y, soltando su mano, le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en el hombro desnudo buscando hacerla salir de su ensimismamiento y tranquilizarla un poco—. Admito que me sorprendiste bastante, lo has hecho muy bien

— Mu...muchas gracias, señor Hewley— murmuró, aún sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos instantes.

¿Realmente ella... acaba de conseguir aprobar la prueba? ¿De verdad había conseguido completar la misión ella sola? Una extensa sonrisa se formó en sus labios, se sentía emocionada por haber conseguido pasar la prueba y además por estar recibiendo un cumplido como aquel de parte de una de sus idolatradas admiraciones.

Al momento de levantar y mover los brazos para quitarse las gafas de _Realidad Virtual,_ hizo una mueca. No había ni una sola parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera a horrores y eso Angeal lo notó al instante sintiéndose algo culpable.

— Me disculpo por eso— comentó señalando sus heridas con un breve gesto de manos—. No era mi intención lastimarte tanto... Deberías ir a la enfermería para que te traten todo eso.

Al percatarse de que el mayor observaba su cuello, llevó su mano a el mismo sintiendo un leve escozor y notando como este se encontraba algo húmedo debido a la poca sangre que había derramado. La verdad es que ni siquiera había notado en qué momento se cortó ahí, probablemente su cerebro se encontraba tan ocupado encargándose de otras cosas, como coordinar su cuerpo y sobrevivir, que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de enviar las señales suficientes como para hacerla sentir dolor en aquella zona y por consiguiente hacerla notar la herida.

— Sí, claro... Ahora mismo voy— respondió, aún distraída y aturdida, tocando su cuello. La verdad es que tenía ganas de preguntarle por qué la había atacado pero, por alguna razón, sentía que no era un buen momento para eso, quizás luego tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. Se giró, dispuesta marcharse, hasta que cayó en cuenta de una cosa—... Por cierto— empezó a decir, volviéndose a mirarlo—, ¿dónde se encuentra la enfermería exactamente?

— Cierto..., es imposible que sepas donde está— murmuró, algo pensativo, tocando ligeramente su barbilla y pensando en la manera más adecuada y menos confusa de indicarle en donde se localizaba pero no se le ocurrió ninguna—... Me encantaría llevarte yo mismo hasta allá pero sabes que lamentablemente eso no es posible.

Sedit asintió, entendiendo a la perfección lo que quería decirle aún antes de que terminara de explicarse. Después de todo, ella sabía que él tenía que quedarse a supervisar las pruebas de los demás aspirantes tal y como venía haciéndolo hasta el momento.

— Lo sé, descuide— le restó importancia al asunto con una sonrisa bastante amplia—. De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por todo. Ya podré preguntarle a alguien por ahí cómo llegar.

— No es nada, Sedit— replicó, con tono algo paternal devolviéndole la sonrisa levemente—. Espero poder verte pronto por las instalaciones de _Shin-Ra_ ya con tu uniforme puesto.

Se despidió de la chica, realizando un pequeño gesto con la mano que fue devuelto al instante pero con mucha más energía, y se dirigió hacia su amigo vestido de rojo dispuesto a hablar con él y darle un severo sermón por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Esperaba que aquella situación no volviera a repetirse nunca más.

Sedit se dirigió con lentitud al lugar en el que había dejado su mochila anteriormente notando, con aire distraído, como las pocas cosas que había obtenido durante la simulación, y que había conservado hasta el final, incluyendo las cuatro _Materias_ , habían desaparecido de cuerpo sin dejar rastro alguno al momento de terminarse la _Simulación._

Se colgó el bolso en uno de sus hombros, tratando de no hacerse mucho daño y, caminando cabizbaja, se dirigió hacia la salida del lugar tratando de pasar desapercibida. Una vez que estuvo cerca de la puerta de vidrio notó, por pura casualidad, que había una persona de pie, justo al lado de la misma, pero guardando cierta distancia. Desde ahí sólo lograba ver parte de su cuerpo, pero de igual forma le pareció bastante extraño que alguien estuviera ahí parado sólo porque sí sin hacer nada.

Decidió ignorar por completo este hecho, pues realmente no le interesaban ni en lo más mínimo los problemas existenciales de las otras personas, y se dispuso a tomar alguno de los pasillos para llegar al elevador. Al momento de poner un pie tras el umbral de las puertas, una vez que estas se abrieron, y doblar hacia la izquierda dispuesta a caminar, escuchó como la voz más grave, suave y profunda que jamás había escuchado en su corta vida se dirigía a ella.

— Estuvo bastante aceptable...

Sedit, al escuchar aquella voz hablarle, levantó la cabeza tan rápido como pudo sin romperse el cuello y, cuando consiguió enfocar al dueño de aquella voz tan enigmática, sintió como sus ojos querían salirse de sus cuencas.

— Ah...

Al verlo, no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapara una pequeña e imperceptible expresión de sorpresa mientras sentía que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire una vez más.

Observó incrédula, con la boca ligeramente abierta y creyendo que estaba soñando, como el más afamado héroe de _Shin-Ra_ , el gran General de _SOLDADO_ y la más grande admiración de ella y la mayor parte de los jóvenes, se encontraba justamente a unos pasos de ella; recostado en la pared de brazos cruzados y con rostro desinteresado.

Admiró su rostro de perfil, pues este no se encontraba mirándola directamente, sintiendo la boca seca y detalló cada parte de él; desde lo poco que podía apreciar de sus brillantes y llamativos ojos verde _Mako_ hasta su cabello, plateado, liso y extremadamente largo; desde su rostro pálido y masculino, que era delineado por su característico flequillo y que le daba incluso un aspecto "angelical", hasta su gabardina de cuero negro y sus hombreras que lo hacían lucir omnipotente y poderoso.

Se quedó muda, sin ser capaz de pronunciar absolutamente, tal y como si de la nada se hubiera quedado sin voz y contempló, más petrificada aun, como este comenzaba a moverse con lentitud y elegancia.

Sephiroth se incorporó con calma, muy despacio, y se descruzó de brazos a medida que despegaba su espalda de la pared, una vez que se giró en su dicción y quedó casi exactamente frente a ella, clavó sus ojos felinos en los suyos. Sonrió levemente sin mostrar los dientes y con los ojos entrecerrados, al ver como se deformaba ante sus acciones el rostro patidifuso y anonadado de la chica y, seguidamente, prosiguió a caminar con lentitud en su dirección.

Sedit tragó con fuerza mientras sus mejillas se tenían ligeramente de un tono rojo cuando, al apartar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con el pecho del mayor, el cual se encontraba mayormente desnudo al no estar cubierto ni por la gabardina de cuero ni por la protección con el emblema de _SOLDADO_ que portaba en el abdomen; lo único que podría decirse cubría parte de su pecho eran las dos correas negras que se cruzaban sobre el mismo.

Sintiéndose avergonzada por estar viendo de más, apretó los labios con fuerza y llevó su mirada al pulcro suelo tratando de disimular, aunque fuera mínimamente, sus reacciones. Advirtió como éste siguió caminado hacia ella como si nada hasta finalmente se detuvo justo a su lado. Aguantó la respiración al sentirlo, estaba cerca, lo sabía porque sus enormes hombreras de metal conseguían rozar levemente su cabeza. Visto en persona era mucho más alto de lo que se había imaginado, supuso que incluso no alcanzaba por muy poco los dos metros de altura.

—..., para un principiante— prosiguió, manteniendo un tono de voz bajo y venenoso que era capaz de calarse hasta los huesos.

Al escucharlo finalizar la oración, el encanto se rompió al instante para Sedit y consiguió salir rápidamente de su "embobamiento". No supo cómo había sido tan tonta como para no verlo venir, era obvio que si una persona como él le hablaba justamente a una persona como ella debía de ser para algo como aquello, para "burlarse" o simplemente para dar una orden. No supo tampoco por qué razón se sintió ligeramente desilusionada cuando la situación era más que evidente y cuando, al fin y al cabo, él tenía razón. Había estado más que patética por lo que más bien debía de sentirse halagada con que él estuviera diciéndole que había estado "patéticamente aceptable".

Sintiendo que no era capaz ni de hablar o decir al menos algo coherente, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo esperando por qué se fuera de una vez por todas, no era capaz de dirigirle la palabra o mirarlo siquiera. Sin embargo, él no se movió, sino que se quedó ahí; quieto, sin moverse, sin inmutarse.

¿Estaba esperando acaso un agradecimiento de su parte? Infló sus pulmones, respirando profundamente, buscando llenarse del valor que le faltaba y expulsó el aire con lentitud, relamiendo sus labios dispuesta a hablar.

— Mu... muchas gracias, General...

Consiguió tartamudear al fin, con mucho esfuerzo y en un tono tan bajo e ininteligible que realmente dudaba que pudiera ser escuchado por alguien más que no fuera ella. Sin embargo, para su completa sorpresa y suerte, al parecer él sí pudo hacerlo pues se notó como, pocos segundos después, este se marchaba tan sigilosamente como había aparecido.

Sephiroth simplemente se limitó a seguir su camino mientras una sonrisa ladina se formaba en su rostro y dejaba atrás a la joven, completamente paralizada y patidifusa, que no sabía ni por asomo cómo debía reaccionar ante aquello que acababa de suceder.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, he tardado mucho pero tengo mis excusas. La semana pasada, no sé por qué demonios, pero se me borró el documento de Word donde tenía el libro y gran parte de este capítulo, luego de que me diera un ataque hice mi mayor esfuerzo por reescribirlo rápidamente pero digamos que no tenía muchas ganas y la segunda razón es que este capítulo ¡tiene más de 9000 palabras! Si se preguntan por qué lo he hecho tan largo es porque quería terminar con todo este asunto de las Simulaciones de una vez por todas y porque quería que apareciera nuestro tan esperado protagonista masculino. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura.**

 **Especiales agradecimientos a Guest y a Love yaoi por leer y comentar; realmente me hacen muy feliz, y a ****Darkroseneko** **por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Respuestas a los comentarios:**

 **Guest: Aquí está, lamento la tardanza y muchas gracias por leer, espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos**

 **Love yaoi: Jajaja pues sí, he visto que hay muy pocos fanfics de Sephiroth en general y con Oc muchos menos. Esa es una de las principales razones que me inspiraron a escribir este libro (te entiendo, yo también me cansé de leerlos en inglés) Espero que sea de tu agrado :) ****Saludos**


	9. Cap 7: Situaciones incómodas

**_Capítulo 7: Situaciones incómodas._**

* * *

Se quedó ahí, de pie, paralizada y muda hasta que, segundos después, consiguió reaccionar y salir de su ensueño. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás, y caminó directamente hacia el ascensor tomando exactamente el mismo camino que hacía tan sólo unos momentos había tomado el General.

Mientras caminaba notó que aunque había dejado las armas tiradas en el suelo de la Sala de Entrenamiento, y probablemente las gafas de _Realidad Virtual_ también, se le había olvidado por completo quitarse el _Aro de Plata_ por lo que este aún se encontraba alrededor de su muñeca, obviamente sin ninguna _Materia_ equipada pues estas habían desaparecido una vez terminada la Simulación al no ser reales. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto por su despiste, se quitó el brazalete y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón pensando en que después debía de buscar a Angeal para disculparse por su torpeza y entregárselo.

Una vez dentro del elevador, rodeada de empleados de la compañía y a falta de saber a dónde ir, decidió descender en la misma planta en la que aparentemente descendía la mayor parte de las personas. Recorrió todo el piso, perdiéndose entre los interminables y sobrios pasillos mientras sentía, exageradamente, que terminaría desangrándose en el camino. Al no hallar lo que buscaba en ese piso, bajó al piso inferior haciendo uso de las escaleras de emergencia, una vez allí trató de preguntarle a un par de científicos que se encontraban cerca la ubicación de la enfermería. Pero estos, al percatarse de que la chica no parecía tener nada que ver con _Shin-Ra_ , decidieron ignorarla por completo y continuar hablando de sus asuntos y futuros experimentos.

Sedit bufó, cruzándose de brazos y retrocediendo unos pasos, hasta que notó como un grupo de soldados miembros _del Departamento de Seguridad_ pasaban justo detrás de ella, dirigiéndose al elevador. Rápidamente corrió tras ellos antes de perderlos de vista en aquel concurrido piso.

— ¡Esperen, por favor!

Uno de ellos, al parecer un Capitán pues dirigía el grupo y se diferenciaba por tener el pañuelo que rodeaba el cuello de color rojo en lugar de verde, se giró al escucharla y al ver su estado se acercó a ella, junto con otros dos cadetes, mientras le ordenaba al resto del grupo seguir con su camino.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien?— preguntó con solemnidad una vez que estuvo frente a ella

— Sí, sí, gracias— asintió, con un poco de timidez—. Sólo quería preguntarle si podía indicarme cómo llegar a la enfermería. Apenas acabo de realizar las pruebas para ingresar al ejército y aún no conozco el edificio— explicó en voz baja, con algo de vergüenza y con gesto algo cohibido como si tratara de justificar su presencia en el lugar. Los soldados intercambiaron rápidas y fugaces miradas al escuchar lo último vacilando levemente

— Por supuesto, señorita— Sedit no podía ver su rostro por completo, pero sí alcanzaba a ver como los labios del joven le dedicaban una cordial sonrisa— Es más, permítanos acompañarla.

Quiso decirles que no era necesario, que realmente no hacía falta que se tomaran tantas molestias pero, antes de que pudiera decirles algo, el Capitán ya se encontraba descolgándole el bolso del hombro y dándoselo a otro de los soldados. Sedit estuvo a punto de cuestionarle altaneramente qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo cuando el mayor sujetó con delicadeza su brazo, rodeando su muñeca, y se lo pasó seguidamente por encima de sus hombros, con la intención de sostener gran parte de su peso mientras le ordenaba al otro soldado hacer lo mismo con su otro brazo.

— No se preocupe por nada, señorita. La llevaremos allá en un santiamén— le dijo con amabilidad el tercer recluta, que permaneció de pie frente a ella sosteniendo su bolso, a la par que su otro compañero asentía con la cabeza.

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda, de verdad... — se apresuró a decir cuando estos comenzaron a caminar, llevándosela prácticamente arrastrada—, pero realmente no es necesario, les aseguro que puedo caminar sola— insistió al ver que estos no le prestaban mucha atención y seguían trasportándola por el lugar como si se estuviera muriendo y no pudiera sostenerse por si misma

La verdad es que se sentía muy incómoda, no sólo por el hecho de que cada uno de sus brazos estuviera "abrazado" al cuello de los soldados, sino también por el hecho de que los mismos sostenían el brazo que rodeaba su cuello sujetándolo por medio de la muñeca mientras que su otra mano se encontraba aferrada a su cintura y a su espalda baja, cruzándose por consiguiente ambos brazos masculinos entre sí.

— No tiene por qué apenarse, señorita— le restó importancia el Capitán con tono amigable—. Para nosotros no es ningún inconveniente, ni mucho menos una molestia, ayudarla— aseguró con tranquilidad, completamente seguro de que la chica hacía referencia a aquello con su comentario.

— No, no es eso— negó energéticamente—, es sólo que yo...— no podía evitar balbucear ligeramente al hablar, se sentía apenada por la situación en la que se encontraba y por las miradas que le regalaban algunas personas. El Capitán se limitó a observarla, o al menos eso parecía, no dispuesto a ceder por lo que Sedit finalmente decidió darse por vencida—. Bueno, está bien... Realmente se los agradezco— finalizó, soltando un pesado suspiro, y regalándole al mayor una sonrisa ligeramente forzada. Este sólo asintió levemente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dada la diferencia de estatura entre ella y ambos soldados rasos, sus pies casi no conseguían tocar el suelo por lo que prácticamente estaban llevándola en voladas por los pasillos. Se movían hábilmente por el lugar mientras el otro soldado, el único que no se encontraba arrastrándola, caminaba frente a ellos como si estuviera escoltándolos, mientras llevaba a su bolso sosteniéndolo con una de sus manos.

Se dejó llevar resignada, dejándose arrastrar por el lugar hasta llegar al elevador, donde se ganó más miradas de extrañeza por parte de los presentes. Se bajaron en una planta para ella desconocida y continuaron con su recorrido, poco después se encontraban ingresando, luego de haber tocado la puerta, dentro de una pequeña y disminuida habitación.

Sedit ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de admirar el ambiente una vez que los soldados la hubieron soltado y dejado en el suelo cuando, inmediatamente, el Capitán se agachaba frente a ella y la sujetaba de los tobillos a la par que el otro cadete la sostenía por debajo de las axilas y ambos la elevaban del suelo, sorprendiéndola en gran medida y obligándola a acostarse sin delaciones en la camilla metálica.

— Bueno, señorita. Esperamos que consiga formar parte de nuestras tropas y que se recupere pronto.

El trío realizó un leve saludo militar y se dirigieron sincronizadamente a la salida luego de que el soldado que llevaba su equipaje lo dejara en el suelo justo al lado de ella.

— Adiós. Muchas gracias por todo— les regaló una pequeña sonrisa, que aunque lucía algo incómoda era agradecida y se despidió de ellos agitando su mano.

Los soldados, luego de corresponderle el gesto levemente, cerraron la puerta del lugar tras de sí y se devolvieron por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado.

Sedit notó cómo el enfermero, o lo que sea que fuese, la observaba con gesto sorprendido una vez que se hubo girado en su dirección luego de haber permanecido de espaldas desde el momento de su llegada hasta aquel instante. Supuso de inmediato, acertadamente, que el asombro del chico se debía a su género.

— Siéntate, por favor— pidió, aclarándose la garganta, tratando de no lucir tan asombrado y perturbado como realmente estaba.

En realidad, el joven era; más que un científico, enfermero o ayudante siquiera; un simple novato recientemente ingresado al escuadrón de seguridad y que dada su torpeza y bajo rendimiento, sin mencionar el hecho de que le había contestado altaneramente a un superior luego de ser regañado, fue enviado a modo de castigo y reprimenda a atender a los reclutas que resultaran heridos en las próximas pruebas para ingresar al _Departamento de Seguridad._

Recordaba a la perfección como, luego de haber recibido un sermón interminable en el que le informaron acerca de su próxima tarea, fue equipado con un par de _Éteres_ y una _Materia Cura_ que, para su desgracia, no llegaba a nivel maestro. Una vez que le hubieron impartido unas cuantas clases básicas de primeros auxilios, fue enviado sin más a aquel diminuto cuarto a atender a los nuevos aspirantes.

Siendo honesto se sentía muy fastidiado y no comprendía en lo absoluto porqué razón le habían asignado precisamente a él hacer una cosa tan estúpida y básica como aquella, es decir, puede que él no fuera el mejor soldado de todos pero opinaba que tampoco era el peor, de la misma forma en que opinaba que definitivamente no era el individuo más capacitado para hacer aquello.

Poseía muy pocos _Puntos Mágicos_ , sin mencionar que nunca había sido especialmente bueno con la magia, y los de _Shin-Ra_ habían sido demasiado tacaños a la hora de dotarlo con los _Éteres_ y _Posiciones_ que se suponía debía usar sólo para casos que en verdad lo requirieran. La verdad es que, teniendo en cuanta la cantidad de recursos que le habían proporcionado, dudaba mucho que le fueran suficientes para suplir todos los casos de emergencia que se le presentaran.

Sedit lo miró, ligeramente desconfiada, luego de haber apreciado la "enfermería" improvisada en la que se encontraba pero decidió hacerle caso y, luego de asentir levemente, se sentó tal y como él le había pedido clavando sus ojos grises en los mieles del chico.

El joven, que a pesar de llevar encima el uniforme correspondiente a su rango no llevaba puesto el casco, agitó levemente su cabello oscuro, casi negro, mientras que con su otra mano agarraba un pequeño pañuelo húmedo y se lo tendía a la chica.

— Toma. Puedes limpiarte un poco el rostro con esto.

— Gracias— le sonrió, un poco apenada al ser consiente de que su rostro se encontraba sucio y embarrado al igual que su cuerpo en general, y posteriormente se frotó con cuidado la cara con el pañuelo mojado sintiendo arder los pequeños cortes que tenía en las mejillas.

El moreno acercó a la camilla un par de algodones, gasas, vendas, curitas, entre otras cosas; junto con una botella de alcohol y un pequeño frasco de plástico con agua oxigenada de poca concentración.

— Verás, como no puedo excederme con el uso del hechizo _Cura_ primero te desinfectaré y vendaré las heridas más superficiales y leves, y luego con las que sean más graves sí aplicaré la _Materia_ — explicó, con tono calmado, buscando explicarle la situación con antelación a la par que tomaba una de las curitas y se la colocaba, con algo de torpeza, en el corte más pronunciado que tenía en el rostro justo debajo del ojo en la mejilla izquierda—, ¿está bien?

— S-sí, por supuesto

Sinceramente no entendía muy bien por qué razón el chico le decía eso, pues ella no le había pedido explicación alguna, así como tampoco entendía a que se debía su humor de perros, lo único que sabía era que su tono neutral y fastidiado estaba poniéndola de los nervios. Se sentía ligeramente intimidada por el aura tensa y molesta que desprendía aquel chico.

El joven procedió a examinarla e hizo una mueca que denotaba al percatarse de las quemaduras que tenía en los brazos.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo durante las pruebas? ¿Jugar?— cuestionó, sin mirarla, y con un tono de voz duro y ácido.

Le parecía incomprensible el que se hubiera realizado semejantes quemaduras durante la Simulación pues realmente dudaba que el superior a cargo de las mismas la hubiera hecho luchar contra un monstruo de tal magnitud y la segunda opción, aún más descabellada, era que se las hubiera ocasionado al establecer contacto directo con el enemigo e cuestión, cosa que le parecía poco probable pues siempre era peligroso estar tan excesivamente cerca de un monstruo por débil que fuese.

Tomó su muñeca derecha, con algo de brusquedad, y comenzó a limpiarla cuidadosamente con el trapo húmedo para quitarle la tierra, luego de terminar con la primera procedió a limpiar la otra. Quisiera o no era demasiado evidente que gastaría muchos puntos mágicos en ella.

Sedit apretó los labios, sintiendo mucho dolor y observó al chico con los ojos inconscientemente algo cristalinos. Ante sus palabras y acciones sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, le estaba resultando de lo más antipático.

— No estaba jugando— respondió, en voz baja, algo mosqueada por su arrebato—. Tuve que enfrentarme a un Fénix y me quemé en el proceso— justificó de inmediato, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del chico, a quien sinceramente le costaba un poco creer aquello pues durante su prueba y, la del resto de los aspirantes que presentaron el mismo día que él, no había aparecido ningún enemigo similar.

— Ya. Como digas— cortó la conversación, irritado.

Sedit apretó los labios en una delgada línea al confirmar que el joven no le creía y este, sin prestarle atención, simplemente se limitó a aplicar su _Materia Cura_ en las quemaduras de sus brazos. Una vez que hubo realizado el hechizo, el alivio en el cuerpo de la chica apareció de forma instantánea, ocasionando que emitiera un ligero suspiro infantil que logró causarle algo que gracia al mayor.

— ¿Mejor?— cuestionó con sátira, ligeramente divertido

— Mucho mejor— le sonrió un poco al ver que su humor, gracias a Odín, parecía haber mejorado—. La verdad es que me dolía como el infierno— añadió con tono levemente divertido mientras lo veía tomar un algodón para luego de humedecerlo con agua oxigenada.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella y comenzó a desinfectar, esta vez con más consideración, la mordida que le había ocasionado en _Lobo Nibel_ en el brazo.

— Me imagino— replicó, con el mismo tono que ella, tratando de no perder la concentración.

Luego de eso, Sedit se dejó curar permaneciendo en silencio. Obligándose únicamente a morderse los labios en algunas ocasiones, para evitar emitir algún quejido o sonido que revelara su dolor, cuando este se dedicaba a aplicar sobre su maltrecha piel alcohol o agua oxigenada. Si era sincera le ardía demasiado aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

— Esta mordida que tienes aquí no es tan profunda ni tan grave— comentó, examinándola un poco y rozándola con su dedo, mientras su cerebro buscaba una forma efectiva de ahorrar sus _Puntos Mágicos_ —, ¿te parece bien entonces si le aplico una pomada antinflamatoria y la vendo directamente?

— Claro. Por mi está bien— asintió con tranquilidad, dándole la razón pues ciertamente en comparación con otras partes de su cuerpo no estaba tan mal.

El chico de ojos mieles con vetas verdosas le vendó el brazo con calma tratando de no lastimarla más de lo necesario, luego de haber aplicado la pomada correspondiente, y seguidamente desinfectó el enorme arañazo que aquel ogro le había proporcionado en el otro brazo.

Aplicó el hechizo curativo en aquella enorme herida y apreció al instante como la pequeña mueca de dolor, que hasta el momento había permanecido disimuladamente en el rostro femenino, desaparecía por completo. Una vez que sus brazos estuvieron correctamente vendados y/o curados, prosiguió, no sin algo de vergüenza, a aplicar la pomada justo debajo de las clavículas de la chica, pues estaba comenzando a generarse un gran moratón justo en el lugar en donde Angeal le había propinado aquella última patada. Una vez que terminó, se alejó un poco para observarla y verificar si no había ninguna otra herida visible.

Para su desgracia, no tardó en notar como la camiseta de Sedit poseía varios cortes bajo los cuales podían apreciarse, con algo de dificultad, algunas heridas. Ante esto rascó su mejilla derecha, algo ruborizado, y le dio la espalda para disimular un poco y buscar nuevos algodones y vendas.

— Quítate la camisa— pidió, con el tono más sereno y profesional con el que fue capaz, comenzando a sentirse muy avergonzado por el hecho de estarle pidiendo a una chica que se desvistiera.

Al escucharlo, Sedit lo observó al instante con los ojos como platos mientas su rostro se teñía del mismo tono carmín intenso que poseían los algodones llenos de sangre.

— ¿P-perdón?- replicó, con voz aguda y ahogada, creyendo que definitivamente había escuchado mal.

— Que te quites la camisa— repitió con un tono un poco más amable, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, y ligeramente divertido por su inocencia—, por favor— añadió al ver la cara deformada de la menor que fácilmente podría asemejarse a la pintura "El Grito"

— ¿P-para qué quieres que me la quite? — preguntó en voz baja, con incredulidad y desconfianza, mientras inconscientemente se abrazaba a sí misma y parpadeaba repetida veces.

Se sentía apenada con la simple idea de que el chico frente a ella la viera únicamente en sujetador, es decir, sabía que si entraba al ejército estaría rodeada de hombres en todo momento pero realmente no estaba preparada psicológicamente para ello.

— ¿Cómo qué "para qué"?— replicó el moreno frunciendo ligeramente el ceño algo extrañado y haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Podía comprender que la chica se sintiera nerviosa y avergonzada, pero no podía entender como no era capaz de captar lago tan evidente como sus intenciones. ¿Qué se pensaba que iba a hacerle?—. ¿Acaso no es obvio? Es evidente que tienes muchas heridas bajo tus prendas por lo que, para poder curarte bien, necesito que te la quites— explicó sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente a lo último. Mentiría si dijera que, así como estaba la chica de ruborizada y nerviosa, no le resultaba graciosa e incluso adorable.

Ella observó durante unos segundos sus ojos brillantes como los de un tigre con un poco de desconfianza.

— Es que yo... No puedo— murmuró bajito, sujetando con fuerza su camisa y negando con la cabeza.

El chico suspiró con cierto cansancio y puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la menor, agitando levemente sus cortos cabellos como si fuera una niña pequeña

— Vamos, que no te de pena. Ya he visto sin camisa, e incluso en ropa interior, a todos los demás cadetes— argumentó con cierto apremio buscando "animarla"—. Realmente no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte— añadió, aunque en si era sincero eso último no se lo creía ni el mismo.

Sedit lo observó, casi como si sus palabras la hubieran ofendido, y se cruzó de brazos inflando sus mejillas.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí tengo de qué avergonzarme!— chilló con la cara cada vez más roja—. Puede que ya hayas visto a todos los demás aspirantes sin ropa antes pero, te aseguro, que ninguno de ellos era una chica como es mi caso— puntualizó sabiamente, con cara de pocos amigos y regalándole al chico una mirada suspicaz

El joven, que ya había logrado tranquilizarse, volvió a sonrojarse de manera muy leve e imperceptible.

— Bueno... — balbuceó bajando su mano lentamente, no sabía muy bien que decir ante un comentario tan acertado—..., eso es verdad, pero de cualquier forma podrías cubrirte lo esencial para así evitar que te vea de más— aún algo apenado acarició un poco su cabello, el cual era tan largo como el de ella pero que estaba mucho más peinado que el de ella

— ¿A qué te refieres?— curiosa alzó una ceja sin entender bien qué quería decir

El chico la observó incómodo, nunca había visto a una chica en poca ropa y aquello sin duda sería extraño para ambos.

— Me refiero a que, si quieres, yo puedo girarme mientras te quitas la camisa y cuando te hayas cubierto lo... lo esencial— apartando la mirada y con un apenado gesto de manos, se señaló a sí mismo el pecho haciendo referencia al busto de la chica—, con la misma prenda o con algún otro trapo que encuentres por ahí, me avisas— terminó de explicar volviendo a clavar sus ojos en lo de ella—... ¿Te... parece bien así?

— E-está bien— accedió dudosa, después de habérselo pensado mucho, y hecha un completo manojo de nervios. Llevó su vista al suelo, aquella sería la primera vez que un hombre que no fuera su padre la viera con poca ropa y era realmente embarazoso. Al menos agradecía que fuera un desconocido y que por consiguiente no lo tuviera que volver a ver en su vida—. Puedo...— respiró profundamente, preparándose para realizar la pregunta que aun la tenía algo inquieta—... puedo conservar mi ropa interior..., ¿verdad? — cuestionó ligeramente alarmada y mirándolo sin poder con su propia vergüenza.

El chico, al escuchar su pregunta, estuvo a punto de sufrir con paro cardíaco.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!— exclamó al instante mientras un sonrojo furtivo atacaba su cara con violencia y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡No necesitas desnudarte para que te cure! — exclamó nervioso y seguidamente se giró, dándole la espalda, y fingiendo que buscaba algo cuando realmente lo único que buscaba era no verla a la cara.

— Es verdad, l-lo siento— se disculpó apenada al darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de preguntar. Obviamente no era necesario que se despojara de todas sus ropas pero en aquel momento, aturdida por la vergüenza, había pensado que también necesitaba que se quitara el sujetador o algo similar. Por Dios, que tonta era.

— No... No importa— replicó en un suspiro pesad, cruzándose de brazos y recobrando su estado neutral—. Sólo date prisa, el próximo aspirante podría llegar en cualquier momento y ni tú ni yo queremos que eso pase— agregó observando la hora en su móvil, notando que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ella había llegado, y que lo más probable era que quien estuviera presentado la prueba estuviera a punto de terminar. Era más que seguro que si alguien llegaba y la encontraba sin la parte superior de su vestimenta sufriría de un infarto ahí mismo.

— S-sí, enseguida

Aún insegura e incómoda, se quitó la camiseta torpemente sintiendo como la piel que cubría sus omoplatos ardía ante el contacto e inmediatamente se colocó la camisa en los pechos tapando con ella su sujetador. Puede que no tuviera mucho que esconder, pero de igual forma no quería que se le viera absolutamente nada. Ligeramente asustada por lo que dijo el muchacho, se preparó mentalmente lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a avisarle al chico que ya podía proceder

— Listo— murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo llamando su atención—... ya puedes curarme.

El chico respiró profundamente antes de girarse y acercarse a la camilla metálica.

— Muy bien...veamos— se inclinó un poco y analizó su abdomen tratando e no mirar más que eso, notando que la mayor parte de los cortes o heridas se encontraba en su estómago, cerca de su vientre, a excepción de un corte bastante inflamado y que se extendía justo sobre sus costillas. Hizo una mueca y se reincorporó colocando una mano en su hombro para que lo mirara—. ¿Podrías acostarte un momento, por favor? Así será mucho más fácil curarte.

— Ah-h, sí, sí. Claro— asintió energéticamente saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y sin mirarlo se recostó lentamente y con cuidado en la camilla. El contacto de su piel con la superficie la hizo hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno.

— Luego también voy a curarte la espalda. Primero voy a encargarme de esto que no esta tan mal, ¿de acuerdo?

Sedit, asintió en silencio y le sonrió un poco, ya menos a penada, pero aun manteniendo una mano sobre su pecho sosteniendo la camisa.

— Gracias.

— No hay de qué. Es mi trabajo por el momento.

Le desinfectó y limpió los cortes y en la zona de las costillas, donde estaba más grave, aplicó su _Materia Cura._ Una vez hecho esto, le pidió a la chica que se sentará vedarle el estómago y proceder a curarte la espalda.

— Auch— murmuró el chico luego de rodear la camilla y apreciar su espalda llena de raspones y moratones—. Por lo que veo te caíste de espaldas y te golpeaste muchas veces. La tienes bastante inflamada— comentó con suavidad y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas múltiples pero leves que tenía en la espalda.

Sedit apretó los dientes al sentir el contacto del algodón con su piel, aunque esas heridas eran las más insignificantes que se había hecho durante toda la Simulación al ser tantas y ocupar un porcentaje tan amplio en su piel eran las que más le dolían. Todo realmente muy irónico.

— Sí, eso parece— trató de sonreírle un poco, mirándolo por encima de hombro, pero la verdad le dolía demasiado como para disimularlo.

El cadete estaba nervioso y tragaba con fuerza cada vez que su mano pasaba cerca del broche del sujetador mientras trataba de contenerse y no distraerse admirando la belleza del cuerpo femenino expuesto frente a él. Nunca pensó que se encontraría en una situación similar.

Para aliviar un poco a la chica, decidió usar su hechizo _Cura_ en toda su espalda directamente para curarla por completo y no causarle más dolor, además de que de esa forma terminaría más rápido con la "tortura". Lo aplicó dos veces por toda la zona hasta que la delicada piel quedó inmaculada, sin rastros de herida alguna, tal y como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

— Listo— sonrió, con cierto orgullo, una vez que hubo terminado y se percató de que aún le quedaban varios _Puntos Mágicos_ —. ¿Tus piernas... cómo están?

— No lo sé— respondió con sinceridad encogiéndose de hombros. Haciendo uso de sus propios pies se quitó las botas y, con su mano libre, comenzó a levantarse las botas del pantalón logrando enrollar la tela hasta que quedara justo sobre sus rodillas horriblemente maltrechas—. Al parecer no tan bien... ¿podrías darme un momento para ponerme la camisa antes de que empieces?

— Por supuesto.

El chico se giró como un rayo, dándole la espalda y se alejó un par de pasos de ella. Aprovechó el momento para deshacerse de los algodones y trapos ensangrentados y para usar en él uno de los cuatro _Éteres_ que le quedaban con la intención de reponer sus _Puntos Mágicos_.

Una vez que recibió la señal correspondiente, se acercó a ella nuevamente y, arrodillándose en el piso, curó las heridas leves de su pantorrillas, vendando las más graves y desinfectó los raspones de sus rodillas, al notar que estas se encontraban prácticamente "en carne viva" decidió aplicar la _Materia Cura_ , pues no quería que la chica sintiera dolor por El simple hecho de caminar o flexionar la pierna.

Al terminar él mismo se encargó de acomodar correctamente el pantalón femenino y seguidamente se levantó dándole espacio a la chica para que se colocara los zapatos.

— Muchas gracias por todo— le sonrió, una vez que se hubo colocado las botas de nuevo, y se puso de pie con la intención de recuperar su equipaje.

— No fue nada— le devolvió la sonrisa levemente, acariciando su nunca y observándola acercase a la puerta.

— Adiós— Sedit agitó brevemente su mano antes de salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de que el chico tuviera oportunidad de devolverle el gesto.

Con pasos lentos y energías renovadas, volvió a dirigirse a los ascensores con la intención de regresar a la _Sala de Entrenamiento_. Su objetivo le resultó bastante sencillo, pues recordaba con exactitud a qué piso debía ir. Una vez dentro de la Sala, se abrió paso entre la multitud que quedaba en el lugar, la cual ya era menos, e inmediatamente al ver que la _Simulación_ acababa de finalizar, se dispuso a buscar a Angeal para devolverle el _Aro de Plata_.

Cuando lo visualizó a lo lejos, se acercó a él precipitadamente empujando a algunos aspirantes en el camino.

— Señor Hewley— lo llamó, una vez que estuvo cerca, y le dio un pequeño toquecito en la espalda para llamar su atención. Angeal, al escucharla, se giró extrañado.

— Oh, Sedit. No esperaba verte tan pronto— le sonrío levemente al ver que ya se encontraba en buenas condiciones y apoyó una de sus manos en su cadera, justo sobre sus dos cinturones negros—. ¿Necesitas algo?

— Eh, sí— asistiendo levemente, prosiguió a buscar el brazalete plateado en sus bolsillos y se lo tendió al mayor—. Aquí tiene— Angeal sujetó aquello que le ofrecía, algo dudoso, y lo observó para ver de qué se trataba—. Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por no habérselo entregado antes, se me olvidó por completo en ese momento... Y me disculpo también por haber dejado tiradas en el suelo las gafas de _Realidad Virtual_ luego de terminar la simulación, de hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo bien que hice con ellas, pero estoy casi segura de que las dejé en el piso.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia a la situación, sin perder su sonrisa.

— No te preocupes por eso. Es normal que se te olvidara entregarlo después de todo lo que pasaste en esa prueba y, con respecto a los _Visores,_ no te preocupes tampoco. Son bastante resistentes y están en perfectas condiciones, ni siquiera yo había notado que estaban en el suelo hasta poco después de que te fuiste— explicó con calma y amabilidad buscando tranquilizarla un poco y, sujetando su muñeca, volvió a entregarle el _Aro de Plata_ , haciéndola cerrar su pequeño puño alrededor de el para que lo cubriera con sus dedos—. Toma, te lo devuelvo.

— ¿Qué?— lo observó confundida, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender su acción—... ¿Por qué?

— Porque prefiero que te lo quedes tú. Considéralo un regalo de mi parte por haber ingresado al ejército, ¿sí?

— Lo siento, agradezco su gesto pero no puedo aceptarlo. Siento como si estuviera robándolo— negó repetidas veces con la mientras trataba de devolvérselo, pero el pelinegro se negaba a aceptarlo devuelta.

— Escucha, todos los _Aros de Plata_ que disponemos en este momento provienen de la tienda propia que posee _Shin-Ra,_ eso quiere decir que cualquiera puede adquirirlos si así lo desea— explicó con lentitud como si estuviera hablando con una niña—. Por eso he decido que hablaré con Génesis, para informarle la situación, y cubriré yo el gasto correspondiente para que así puedas quedártelo y ahorrarte algo de dinero. Ahora en lugar de tener que gastar parte de tu primer sueldo en un accesorio podrás comprarte una _Materia_ directamente. Yo te recomiendo que compres antes que nada la _Materia Cura,_ pues realmente es indispensable.

Sedit lo escuchó atentamente, sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose inconforme.

— No puedo aceptarlo, no es correcto— refutó, observando el brazalete, y tratando de entregárselo nuevamente pero él se negaba a sujetarlo—. Por favor, no me parece correcto que usted invierta parte de su sueldo en algo que es para mí.

— No digas eso, Sedit— negó Angeal, con ganas de reír—. Te aseguro que eso no cuesta nada, ni siquiera se notará el cambio en mi billetera una vez que lo lo pague.

Obviamente él no quería fanfarronear ni mucho menos dar a relucir la cantidad desorbitante de dinero que poseía y ganaba cada mes, pero siendo sincero su sueldo era bastante elevado por ser un _Primera Clase_. Eso sin mencionar además que él nunca había sido de las personas que gastan dinero de forma excesiva y compulsiva, a diferencia de Genesis, que por más que comprara múltiples tonterías todo el rato y que gastara más en ropa de lo que gasta la reina de Inglaterra seguía ahogado en _Guiles_.

— B-bueno— terminó por aceptar, minutos después, ante la insistencia del mayor pero aún sin estar convencida por completo. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y se colocó de nueva cuenta el brazalete—... Muchas gracias, señor Hewley.

— No es nada— se giró, al notar que el nuevo aspirante se encontraba ingresando, y le dirigió una última mirada a la menor— Bueno, al parecer debo regresar al trabajo. Hasta luego, Sedit— regalándole una última sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y con un trote algo calmado ingresó nuevamente al habitáculo donde dentro de unos segundos empezaría la _Simulación_.

Sedit regresó a la misma esquina en donde había permanecido la vez anterior y decidió quedarse a observar el resto de las Pruebas. Minutos y quizás horas más tarde, cuando apenas iban por la letra "R", el estómago hambriento de la chica comenzó a rugir, levemente pero con insistencia.

Suspiró con cansancio nuevamente, no le quedaba más opción que buscar algún lugar donde conseguir algo de comida y eso implicaba perderse otra vez en las inmensas sedes mientras lo buscaba.

Salió de la habitación, esta vez menos distraída, y mientras se dirigía al elevador observó atenta su alrededor buscando a alguien que no se viera muy ocupado para pedirle indicaciones. Al no encontrar a nadie que trabajara en el lugar, ingresó en el ascensor y descendió en el primer piso en el que se detuvo. Luego de analizar el lugar, captó su atención un hombre joven de cabello negro sujeto en una coleta que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Al percatarse de que acaba de colgar una llamada telefónica y que no hacía más que quedarse ahí de pie, se dirigió hacia él con pasos algo rápidos esperando que no se marchase a cumplir con alguna diligencia antes de que pudiera pedirle ayuda.

Cuando el hombre trajeado y de ojos marrones percibió una presencia a sus espaldas, se giró con lentitud para encarar a la persona de pie tras a él. Cuando este la miró Sedit se quedó en silencio, observándolo algo nerviosa y admirando con curiosidad aquel punto oscuro que se hallaba justo en el centro de su frente descubierta, ¿acaso eso era un lunar?

— ¿Puedo... ayudarla en algo, señorita?— cuestionó segundos, con cortesía, ignorando la mirada intrigada de la cría y sacándola de su distracción.

Claramente le resultaba muy extraño el haberse encontrado con una joven que no formaba parte de la Compañía en lo absoluto dentro de las instalaciones, pero se sentía aún más desconcertado por el estado en el que se encontraba, es decir, ¿a qué se debía la ropa ensangrentada y desgarrada? Sin embrago, a pesar de la apariencia sospechosa de la menor, prefirió no sacar conclusiones apresuradas y analizar la situación primero.

— Emm, sí. Yo... sólo quería preguntarle si podía indicarme en qué piso se encuentra el comedor... Digamos que estoy algo desubicada— se rascó la mejilla, nerviosa, mientras trataba de esquivar la mirada seria del hombre y comenzaba a sentirse algo intimidada ante su rostro inexpresivo.

—Ya veo— no sentía que la chica pudiera significar un peligro potencial, pero aún así no dejaba de extrañarle su presencia en el lugar sin razón aparente—, si gusta puedo acompañarla yo mismo. Como por los momentos no tengo tareas pendientes puedo ir con usted— se ofreció con amabilidad, dándole el beneficio de la duda sin dejar de mantenerse atento.

Sedit le regaló una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

— Eso sería genial. ¡Muchas gracias!

Luego de indicarle con un pequeño gesto de manos que lo siguiera. La guió hasta el elevador de nueva cuenta, permaneciendo en silencio y observándola fijamente de reojo como si estuviera analizándola. ¿Estaría bien ser directo y pregúntale la razón de su presencia? Probablemente no era por ninguna razón perjudicial como él pensaba y estaba "comiéndose el coco" por nada.

Mientras la chica presionaba el botón del elevador, el pelinegro se aclaró la garganta levemente y mantuvo sus manos apoyadas en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, con pose solemne, mientras a que la cabina metálica llegara.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señorita pero..., ¿podría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas?— se atrevió a preguntar, sin observarla, y manteniendo siempre momento su tono profesional y semblante serio.

Sedit, al escucharlo, se giró dudosa en su dirección con una ceja alzada sintiendo una gran incertidumbre, ¿por qué razón ese hombre querría hacerle unas preguntas a ella?

— Sí..., por supuesto— asintió, algo cohibida, pero conservando una diminuta sonrisa simpática—. Puede pregúntame lo que sea siempre y cuando no sea demasiado personal.

— De acuerdo, se lo agradezco— giró el rostro para observarla y le sonrió levemente si mostrar los dientes—. Antes que nada me gustaría saber su nombre, por favor.

— Sedit Freeman— automáticamente le extendió su mano, dispuesta a estrechar la de él—, encantada de conocerlo, señor...

— Tseng— completó la fase, acercado su mano a la de ella para estrecharla suavemente—. El gusto es mío, señorita Freeman— Sedit sonrió apretando su mano para luego soltarla —. Ahora me gustaría preguntarle algo primordial, ¿a qué se debe su presencia en el edificio? Supongo que es consciente de que son muy limitadas las zonas abiertas al público...

Sedit suspiró, cerrando los ojos ante aquella pregunta. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que cuestionarle lo mismo? ¿Tan raro era ver a una chica deseando formar parte del ejército de _Shin-Ra_?

— He venido desde mi pueblo natal con la intención de unirme al _Departamento de Seguridad_ — le explicó, no sin cierto cansancio, adentrándose en el elevador que acababa de llegar siendo seguida por el mayor.

Tseng se giró a oprimir el botón correspondiente mientras trataba de no mostrarse sorprendido ante su respuesta, Sedit parecía demasiado joven y frágil como para querer hacer algo tan irracional como aquello. Aunque se encontrara algo anonadado, ocultó perfectamente sus pensamientos al darse la vuelta y observarla.

— Comprendo, he de suponer que su estado se debe precisamente a que ya presentó las pruebas correspondientes, ¿estoy en lo correcto?— comentó con naturalidad, aún sin apartar los ojos de ella y analizándola con más detenimiento.

La vida le había enseñado a no subestimar a las personas ni a juzgarlas por su apariencia, pero en casos como aquel, en los que veía a una chica que fácilmente podría ser una preadolescente con problemas alimenticios, le resultaba muy difícil no hacerlo.

— S-sí— Sedit no podía evitar sentirse incómoda ante la atenta mirada del joven y aquella aura de liderazgo que emanaba. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que ese sujeto no era una persona cualquiera dentro de la Compañía.

Observó sus pies distraída, ¿acaso todos en _Shin-Ra_ eran tan intimidantes?

— Ya veo...— permaneció en silencio un rato, admirándola de reojo y notando como la chica observaba sus manos con nerviosismo, antes de seguir con las preguntas se aclaró ligeramente la garganta para llamar su atención, sin mucho éxito claro— Disculpe mi osadía, señorita Freeman pero, ¿qué edad tiene?

Si era sincero ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber para dar por cumplido su trabajo, sin embrago, aún habían ciertas cosas como esa que le intrigaban de sobremanera, al menos lo suficiente como para hacer algo tan imprudente como para preguntar eso. Aunque tampoco se retractaba de haberlo hecho pues era inevitable, es decir, viendo su rostro y su apariencia, ¿cuántos años podía tener?

— ¿Ah?

Al observar el rostro de sorpresa de la joven ante su interrogante, se apresuró a disculparse pensado en que tal vez había sido demasiado directo y se había ofendido un poco.

— Le ofrezco mis disculpas, he sido demasiado imprudente al preguntarle aquello. Es bien sabido que nunca se le debe preguntar eso a una mujer— hizo una pausa, ante la atenta mirada de la chica que frunció el ceño ante sus disculpas—, pero... es que usted luce tan joven...— se detuvo nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo al percatarse de que la chica se encontraba sonriéndole levemente al tiempo que negaba suavemente con la cabeza y le restaba importancia al asunto con un gesto de manos.

— No se preocupe— negó con un pequeño deje de diversión—. En realidad, no tengo ningún problema con responder a su pregunta. Es sólo que me sorprendí un poco— amplió mínimamente su sonrisa y se alejó un poco de las puertas, una vez que estás se abrieron, parar permitir el paso de nuevas personas—. Por el momento tengo catorce años.

Sedit no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda al notar como los ojos del mayor se abrían un poco más de lo normal denotando sorpresa. Ya se esperaba esa reacción pero no dejaba de ser extraño. Tseng, por su parte, no podía creerse en lo absoluto lo que acababa de oír, ¿realmente una chica de catorce años pretendía unirse al ejército? ¡Por Dios, pero si apenas estaba dejando de ser una niña! Ciertamente parecía ser un poco más mayor de lo que en realidad era pero aun así, ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer algo como eso a tan corta edad?

— Le ruego que no se lo tome a mal, señorita, pero sinceramente me parece que usted aún es muy joven como para formar parte de las tropas de _Shin-Ra_ — refutó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con un tono muy similar al que usan los padres cuando regañan a sus hijas. Él sabía perfectamente que aquello no era asunto suyo pero le era imposible no hacer ningún comentario al respecto—. Mejor dicho— se retractó al instante, cerrando los ojos negando con la cabeza luego de haberlo pensado con más detenimiento—, usted no debería formar parte de nada semejante a esa edad— terminó de decir, conservando su tono calmado, e indicándole que debían salir del elevador en cuanto las puertas de este terminaran de abrirse.

Sedit lo siguió, apretando los puños, ligeramente molesta. ¿Por qué todos tenían que subestimarla tanto? ¿Por qué todos dudaban de sus capacidades sin siquiera conocerla?

— Descuide, no me ofende— replicó con tono cansado sin ganas de ver a la cara al hombre que caminaba a su lado—. Si le soy sincera ya me han dicho cosas como esas muchas veces. Sin embargo, no por eso pienso cambiar de opinión en la absoluto. No estoy dispuesta a abandonar mis sueños ni mucho menos renunciar a mis metas por lo que los demás puedan pensar de mí...— musitó, en voz baja, con la vista clavada en el brillante suelo a sus pies.

Tseng la observó de reojo, ahora con rostro más suave, ante el tono solemne pero delicado que había usado y sonrió ladinamente, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero presente.

— Me parece bien que piense así— admitió, ganándose una mirada esperanzada por parte de la chica. Si era sincero le gustaba su espíritu aunque seguía pareciéndole algo insensato—, pero sigo pensando que quizás el que se una a las tropas de la Compañía quizás no es lo más adecuado. Fácilmente pudo haber escogido formar parte de algo menos riesgoso y forzoso dentro de _Shin-Ra_ — al escuchar esto Sedit lo observó alerta, ignoraba por completo que hubieran otras alternativas dentro de la Compañía Eléctrica de las que podía formar parte.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo a qué?— preguntó con curiosidad algo esperanzada, si no era admitida en _SOLDADO_ podría tomar la opción que Tseng le diese como un "Plan B".

Ante su pregunta el mayor la observó meditabundo, aligerando levemente su andar, y analizó por un momento cuáles podían ser sus cualidades y qué habilidades útiles podía tener en el ámbito militar.

— Pudo haber elegido formar parte de los _Turcos_ — comentó con simplicidad luego de un par de segundos de haber concluido su meditación llegando a la conclusión de que, por su conjetura delgada y hábil, podía llegar a ser útil trabajando con ellos.

— ¿Los _Turcos_?

Frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundida ante lo familiar y desconocida que le sonaba aquella palabra e inclinó un poco el rostro. Lo más probable era que su padre le hubiera hablado de ellos alguna vez y en ese momento no lograba recordarlo.

— Así es, seguramente le iría mejor trabajando con nosotros.

— Supongo pero..., ¿qué es eso exactamente?— era un nombre demasiado raro a su parecer como para tener algún sentido y, aunque se sintiera algo tonta preguntándolo, tenía que hacerlo.

— Ese es el alias que recibe el Sector de Investigación del Área de Asuntos Generales— explicó, con una leve sonrisa y con ligera diversión ante el rostro expectante de la chica.

— Ahhh, ya entiendo. Y..., ¿qué es lo que hacen exactamente los miembros que forman parte de este servicio en la Compañía?

Tseng clavó sus ojos en los de ella esta vez con más seriedad, esperaba que no se pusiera demasiado curiosa con respecto al asunto pues, aunque podía explicarle ciertos asuntos, la mayoría debían permanecer excluidos de su conocimiento.

— Diversas cosas— alegó encogiendo levemente los hombros—. Trabajamos directamente para el Presidente _Shin-Ra_ y otros superiores.

— Oh— expresó con cierto asombro y, notando el aura seriedad del joven, decidió dejar estar el asunto y no seguir preguntando. Aunque la verdad es que con lo poco que sabía ya se imaginaba que aquel servicio debía de trabajar con información más secreta y confidencial que otros Departamentos así como con asuntos más serios—. Comprendo— le sonrió un poco, ganándose una mirada de reojo por parte del _Turco,_ el cual simplemente se limitó a guiarla a través de los pasillos ligeramente abarrotados de personas permaneciendo en silencio.

Ambos se detuvieron una vez que llegaron a las mesas de la cafetería y se encontraron a pocos metros de la barra metálica dentro de la cual estaban los distintos recipientes llenos alimentos que eran continuamente distribuidos por una señora algo mayor y una muchacha que debía ser más o menos de su edad.

Luego de admirar un poco el lugar y memorizar el piso en el que se encontraban, se giró en dirección al joven que la había acompañado regalándole una vez más una sonrisa cálida que seguramente le sentaría bien a su fachada de frialdad.

— Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, en verdad de lo agradezco, señor Tseng. Espero no haberle causado muchas molestias.

Tseng negó con la cabeza y le devolvió levemente la sonrisa.

— No tiene nada qué agradecer ni porque disculparse, para mí ha sido todo un placer acompañarla. Es más, si usted quiere podría...— comenzó a decir con la intención de ofrecerse a hacerle compañía mientras comía e incluso aprovechar y comer él también. Sin embargo, cuando iba a continuar con su propuesta, su móvil inició a vibrar insistentemente en su bolsillo—. Discúlpeme un momento— con un suave gesto de mano le indicó que debía contestar la llamada, a lo que la chica asintió sin problema y seguidamente sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Luego de observar rápidamente de quien se trataba, se lo llevó a la oreja de inmediato.

— Presidente— dijo cortésmente a modo de saludo a su interlocutor mientras le daba la espalda a la chica y se alejaba un par de pasos por si su superior trataba algún asunto "delicado"—, ¿ocurre algo?

— Necesito que vengas a mi oficina a ahora mismo— replicó, con su timbre grotesco de siempre, a la par que recostaba su regordete cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla haciéndola crujir audiblemente, al menos lo suficiente como para que el sonido llegara a los oídos de Tseng, quien hizo una mueca imperceptible sabiendo que no era capaz de verle.

— Entendido, señor. Estaré allí en un momento— apenas pudo terminar de hablar cuando el presidente Shin-Ra ya se encontraba colgando la llamada.

Se giró hacia la joven, que lo observaba con curiosidad, a la par guardaba nuevamente el dispositivo en sus ropas.

— ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó, sin poder evitarlo, ante su exasperante rostro neutro que no dejaba entrever nada de nada.

— Sí— asintió con suavidad observando los elevadores—, pero me temo que debo marcharme enseguida. Espero que me disculpe por esto.

— S-sí, claro— negó energéticamente ante sus disculpas, si era sincera ni siquiera entendía porque se estaba disculpado—. No hay problema alguno..., espero que le vaya bien— no sabía bien que más decir, sentía cierta curiosidad por saber qué era lo que estaba por decirle antes de recibir la llamada pero le daba demasiada vergüenza preguntárselo.

— Gracias— replicó con una sonrisa ladina y diminuta—. Tenía la intención de invitarla a comer pero al parecer no va a poder ser posible en esta ocasión— comentó, como si acabara de leer su mente, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de un tono rosa. Él lo decía con total naturalidad aún cuando a ella eso le parecía algo totalmente fuera de lo común.

— Bueno..., si usted así lo desea podemos hacerlo otro día— murmuró en voz baja, algo apenada, pasándose nerviosa una mano por el cabello.

— Estaría encantado de hacerlo. Ahora si me disculpa, señorita Freeman, debo retirarme. Fue un placer conocerla, espero verla pronto— le tendió la mano, con la intención de despedirse con formalidad. Sedit imitó su gesto al instante.

— Lo mismo digo

Con una última sonrisa por parte de ella, el pelinegro se retiró con la misma elegancia y tranquilidad con la que había aparecido siendo seguido atentamente por la mirada de la menor.

Sedit suspiró con fuerza una vez que este hubo ingresado en el elevador y lo perdió de vista. ¿Todos eran siempre así de amables en ese lugar? ¿O simplemente la trataban bien a ella por ser una mujer? No era que le molestarse en lo absoluto que fueran buenos con ella, por supuesto que no, lo que le disgustaba un poco era el simple hecho de pensar que todos ellos habían sido amables con ella únicamente por esa razón.

Si era sincera ella deseaba ser tratada como un igual a pesar de ser del género opuesto, no porque quisiera pasarlo mal o algo, sino que simplemente le parecía injusto tener "privilegios" o "ventajas" por su condición de fémina. De verdad que no quería aquello, pero estaba pareciendo imposible evitarlo.

Agitó un poco la cabeza con extenuación y se dirigió con lentitud, pues no tenía nada más que hacer ni por lo que apresurarse, a la barra metálica y extensa en donde servían los alimentos. Hizo la pequeña fila correspondiente que había frente al mostrador luego de recoger su bandeja y, una vez que fue su turno, fue atendida por la señora que la observó algo extrañada. Después de haber observado con ojo crítico todas las opciones disponibles, finalmente optó por un poco de arroz, ensalada y un vaso jugo de naranja.

Tenía hambre sí, pero no por eso dejaba de estar acostumbrada a comer porciones mínimas. La verdad es que para ella fue algo impactante ver tanta cantidad de comida junta en un sólo lugar y a su completa disposición.

Como aún no formaba parte de _Shin-Ra_ y no estaba registrada en el sistema tuvo que pagar, como todos los aspirantes, la comida. Aunque la verdad es que hasta a ella le resultó bastante económica en comparación.

Según le había explicado su padre, una vez dentro del _Departamento de Seguridad_ podría recibir la comida de forma casi gratuita, pues lo que consumiera sería directamente descontado de una cuenta a aparte de su sueldo destinada directamente a la comida, sin la necesidad de tener que pagar nada con _Guiles,_ además de esto le había informado que lo que no consumiera de ese dinero iba a ser abonando para meses futuros.

Este sistema, en realidad, había sido diseñado únicamente con la intención de controlar de manera indirecta la cantidad de calorías, carbohidratos y colesterol consumidos por los miembros tanto de _SOLDADO_ como del _Departamento de Seguridad._ Mientras menos "saludable" fuera la comida más valía y viceversa; era por esta razón que nadie pedía con mucha frecuencia los pocos dulces o postres disponibles en el lugar, pues costaban tanto o más que un plato de comida. De esta manera la Compañía podía garantizar que la mayoría de los integrantes de su ejército consumían comida saludable y en cantidades acorde a su tamaño.

Una vez que hubo pagado todo, se dirigió a la mesa metálica más alejada y solitaria que encontró, en la misma sólo se hallaba un chico taciturno comiendo aparatado en una esquina. Sedit, para no molestarlo, se sentó en el extremo opuesto a él silenciosamente; al detallar al chico con más detenimiento se percató de que éste, al igual que ella, había presentado las pruebas ese día, lo sabía porque ella había presenciado la suya.

Lastimosamente, él era uno de esos casos en los que Angeal se había visto obligado a intervenir a último momento. En verdad era una lástima, pues el chico había estado muy cerca de completar la misión exitosamente. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó observarlo con detalle. Era un pelirrojo un tanto peculiar.

Su pelo no era rojo en realidad, era de un tono anaranjado como el de una zanahoria a excepción de que el mismo se iba oscureciendo levemente a medida que crecía, de manera que el chico poseía un tono más rojizo y vivo en las puntas. Era completamente liso, un poco largo de los largos, con un alocado flequillo cubriendo su frente y parte de su rostro; notó además que poseía una pequeña coleta, justo un poco más abajo del centro de la cabeza, la cual sostenía únicamente un pequeño mechón ligeramente ondulado.

El chico, sintiéndose observado y percatándose de su presencia, se detuvo a medio bocado y giró su rostro en su dirección clavando sus ojos en los de ella. Sedit se sintió algo impactada al observarlos, eran de un azul muy claro, casi trasparente y brillantes como un cielo despejado; su piel en general era tan pálida como el papel y sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz estaban atestados de pequeñas pecas gráciles y rojizas. Seguramente era muy joven.

Ambos se observaron unos minutos, sin inmutarse, hasta que segundos después el chico prefirió apartar la mirada y continuar con su almuerzo tranquilamente; Sedit hizo lo mismo y comenzó a comer el suyo sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que acababa de pasar. Él terminó apenas unos minutos más tarde y se marchó al instante pasando completamente desapercibido para ella.

Sedit, en cambio, apenas estaba empezando. Masticaba los alimentos con una tranquilidad arrolladoramente exagerada y entre cada bocado había un importante período de tiempo desperdiciado en el que se distraía jugueteando con la comida o mirando despistada a su alrededor con pericia, imaginándose como serían las cosas una vez que entrara al ejército entre otras tonterías.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el lugar pero, luego de haber transcurrido aproximadamente media hora en la que no había consumido ni la mitad de su comida, sintió como una mano grande se posaba suavemente sobre su hombro desnudo.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! *sale al escenario y todo el mundo le lanza cosas* Lo sé, he tardado siglos en actualizar (un mes realmente xD) Pero como siempre estuve ocupada, estuve en época de exámenes (que afortunadamente ya terminaron) Y una vez que estuve libre se me hizo algo difícil seguirle el hilo al capítulo pues ya lo había empezado y por consiguiente no había tanta inspiración.**

 **Aunque este capítulo kilométrico (porque sí, cada vez hago los capítulos más largos sin razón aparente, este también tiene más de 9000 palabras y es una de las razones por las que tarde tanto) parezca relleno no lo es, todos los personajes que describo medianamente y tienen alguna aparición en la historia es por algo, quiere decir que se verán involucrados a futuro (Sí, incluso Tseng) Así que no se desesperen que no he escrito todo esto por escribir, tengo los siguientes capítulos ya planeados así que no es falta de ideas lo que tengo, si no falta de tiempo. Lo del rollo del comedor me lo he inventado porqué sí XD, se me ocurrió ese sistema y quería ponerlo aunque parece estúpido. Bueno, nuevamente quiero agradecerles a todos los que me leen y siguen esta historia. Principalmente aquellos que me apoyan aunque tarde siglos, espero que sigan allí. ¡Mil y un gracias por las lecturas! Estoy muy contenta con ellas aunque son pocas.**

 **En fin, no sé cuándo publique el siguiente. Así que prefiero no prometer nada.**

 **¡Saludos y mil gracias!**


	10. Cap 8: Resultados Parte I

**_Capítulo 8: Resultados. Parte I_**

* * *

Al sentir como una mano se posaba repentinamente sobre su cuerpo, se encogió en su sitio por instinto pegando por lo tanto un pequeño e imperceptible respingo de la impresión. Rápidamente se giró hacia la persona tras ella y no puedo evitar sonreír levemente al encontrase con la mirada tranquilizadora de Angeal.

— Señor Hewley— dijo con suavidad, a modo de saludo, inclinado ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección mientras Angeal quitaba la mano con lentitud de su hombro.

— Hola de nuevo, Sedit— le devolvió levemente la sonrisa, sin mostrar los dientes, y se sentó a su lado aprovechando que la mesa se encontraba vacía en su totalidad—. Te estaba buscando— informó observándola de reojo con sus ojos azules, apoyando ambos codos en la mesa y apoyando su barbilla en sus manos cerradas en puño, para luego llevar durante breves instantes la mirada hasta el plato de la menor notando que aún no había terminado de comer. Esperaba que no se les hiciera muy tarde en lo que esperaba a que finalizara con su comida.

Sedit se sorprendió ligeramente al escucharlo y lo dejó muy claro al arrugar el entrecejo y entrecerrar los ojos. No comprendía muy bien porque una persona como él la estaba buscando, es decir, ¿qué razones podría tener para hacerlo?

— ¿Para qué?— preguntó, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad y sus nervios, mientras dejaba sus cubiertos en el plato y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el alzando de forma imperceptible una ceja—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— No, no— se apresuró a negar para evitar que se preocupara, con tranquilidad y algo de extrañeza—. Sólo te buscaba para avisarte que dentro de unos minutos se van a entregar los resultados de las pruebas en la _Sala de Reuniones_ de las _Dependencias de SOLDADO,_ como estabas tardando mucho y no te aparecías por el lugar decidí que lo mejor era venir a buscarte.

Sedit pareció sorprenderse de sobremanera al escucharlo.

— ¿Ya terminaron de presentar todos?— cuestionó, con los ojos muy abiertos y parpadeando repetidas veces seguidas. En realidad había querido agradecerle el gesto tan amable que había tenido al dejar sus asuntos para buscarla, pero no había podido retener aquellas palabras dentro de su boca por más tiempo.

— Sí— asintió sonriendo con algo de gracia ante la expresión aniñada de la menor, cuando hacía gestos como aquel realmente no podía evitar pensar en su pupilo—. En esta ocasión no hubieron muchas personas que se apellidaran con las últimas letras del abecedario así que después de la letra "T", obviado la "Q" por supuesto, ya lo que quedaban eran pocas personas por presentar, de manera que terminamos de evaluar el resto relativamente rápido.

— Oh, entiendo— murmuró, ligeramente pensativa, observando su plato por unos instantes—. Por cierto, hay una cosa que quería preguntarle desde hace rato, ¿por qué si todos nosotros vamos a entrar al _Departamento de Seguridad_ hicimos las pruebas en las _Dependencias de SOLDADO_? ¿No deberíamos haberlas presentado en algún otro lugar?— la verdad desde que había llegado a la _Sala de Entrenamiento_ no había podido evitar preguntarse eso una y otra vez, entendía que al ser ese su piso supervisaran las pruebas únicamente agentes de _SOLDADO_ , lo que no conseguía comprender era porqué las habían realizado precisamente en ese lugar y no en algún otro.

Angeal pensó durante unos momentos cual sería la mejor forma de explicárselo sin extenderse demasiado mientras que con un gesto de manos le indicaba a la chica que podía continuar con su comida aunque él estuviera por hablarle.

— Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero básicamente es debido a que son demasiadas las personas que mensualmente presentan las pruebas para ingresar a las tropas de _Shin-Ra_ en general, por lo que la Compañía suele hace uso de todas las _Salas de Entrenamiento_ que tenga disponible en ese momento, indiferentemente del piso, sector al que pertenezca o propósito con el que sean realizadas, sucede los mismo con las pruebas para ingresar a _SOLDADO_ , no presentan necesariamente en las Dependencias sino que se llevan a cabo también en otros pisos— explicó siendo atentamente escuchada por la chica quien lo observaba en silencio—. Bueno, al menos esa es una de las razones por las que tú y el resto presentaron las pruebas en nuestras _Dependencias_. Con esto se busca simplemente agilizar el proceso para que la realización de todas las pruebas asignadas abarquen únicamente una semana y no se extiendan más del tipo estipulado.

Sedit, quién mal interpreto por completo las últimas palabras dichas por el mayor, se atragantó accidentalmente con la comida a causa del impacto y la sorpresa que le habían traído las palabras del pelinegro. Comenzó a toser ante aquello y, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, se dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho buscando recuperarse y calmarse un poco para poder preguntarle a Angeal si sus palabras realmente habían querido decir lo que ella había entendido que querían decir.

— ¡Un momento!— exclamó, con la voz algo rasposa, apoyando una de sus manos en la mesa y acercándose al mayor, quien se encontraba confundido por su reacción, con rostro preocupado y alarmado—. Usted…, ¿me está queriendo decir con eso que tendré que presentar pruebas durante toda la semana?— preguntó, ahora en voz baja y asustada, pero conservando su tono ligeramente alterado mientras la piel de su rostro comenzaba a perder el color y se tornaba pálida. Realmente dudaba ser capaz de ingresar al _Departamento de Seguridad_ si tenía que presentar una prueba diaria durante lo que quedaba de semana, su cuerpo no sería capaz de soportarlo y eso ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Angeal, al comprender que lo ocurría con la chica no era más que producto de un mal entendido, no puedo evitar reír suavemente, con su tono de voz grueso de siempre, mientras le agitaba un poco el pelo dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza. No se cansaría nunca de repetir en su mente que en cierta forma esa chica le recordaba a Zack, siempre tan despistado e ingenuo justo como ella.

Ella, por otro lado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente de la vergüenza ante su acción, se sentía una infante de nuevo y, en realidad, sí lo parecía.

— No, Sedit, no tendrás que hacer nada de eso— replicó suavemente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, mientras quitaba la mano de su cabeza y retomaba su anterior postura—. Por favor, no te alteres y conserva la calma— añadió sonriendo, aún divertido, observando el rostro confundido y pálido de la chica—. Me refiero a que hoy no es el único día en el que vamos a realizar pruebas de ingreso. Como sabrás, son muchos los jóvenes que se unen a las tropas de _Shin-Ra_ todos los meses así como también son muchos los jóvenes que mueren durante cada misión, principalmente por los conflictos que tiene la Compañía con Wutai— ante la sinceridad de Angeal, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar lo de las muertes—. Es por esta razón que se realizan las pruebas con bastante frecuencia y a lo largo de toda una semana. Al hacer el papeleo inicial, se le asigna a cada aspirante el día, la hora y el lugar en específico en el que le corresponderá presentar la Simulación para así buscar mantener un orden. Como ya te dije, hay otras razones de menor peso por las que un grupo de reclutas puede llegar a ser seleccionado para presentar las pruebas en las _Dependencias de SOLDADO,_ pero eso ya te lo explicarán después y no ocurre en todos los casos.

— Ahhh— dejó escapar, infantilmente, comprendiendo a que se refería el mayor y sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada por el "espectáculo" sin sentido que había armado momentos atrás—. Ya veo, comprendo— asintió, ahora con tranquilidad y recuperando el color, mientras le daba otro bocado a su comida buscando distraerse un poco—. ¿Durante el día de hoy se realizarán más pruebas o sólo se hacen en la mañana?— cuestionó en voz baja poco después, mientras jugueteaba con su comida, haciendo que el mayor volviera el rostro para mirarla.

— Sí, tienden a realizarse dos veces al día, pero serán llevadas a cabo más tarde una vez que terminemos de distribuir esta tanda de admitidos—confirmó observado ligeramente a su alrededor—. Siempre se presentan por parte, primero se busca instalar a los nuevos ingresados en sus respectivas residencias y organizarlo todo antes de incluir a más personas. De lo contrario te aseguro todo sería un caos- explicó, lo último con cierta diversión, mientras a su cabeza acudían los recuerdos catastróficos de experiencias pasadas y no tan lejanas a ese momento.

Sedit no pudo evitar contagiarse ante su tono burlón y sonrió inconscientemente mientras lo observaba de reojo.

— Me imagino, son demasiadas personas como para poder mantener un orden si se procede de otra manera.

— Exactamente— cabeceó, afirmando lo que decía, y devolviéndole levemente la mirada—. Por favor, termina de comer antes de que se nos haga tarde. Ya la mayoría de los reclutas deben estar ahí.

— Sí— asintiendo levemente, se llevó a la boca un bocado más grande que su propia cara el fin de terminar rápido—. Por cierto— comenzó a decir, para llamar la atención de mayor, aun con la boca ligeramente llena—, ¿cómo los demás supieron que los resultados serían entregados en la _Sala de Reuniones_?— preguntó, algo consternada, al darse cuenta de ese aspecto, es decir, no comprendía como los demás podían saberlo aun cuando ella ignoraba por completo ese aspecto y todos los demás, ¿cómo era posible que todos se hubieran enterado menos ella?—. Me imagino que usted no se lo informó a cada uno de los aspirantes individualmente...

— Obviamente no, Sedit— negó, en cierta forma divertido ante la simple idea que claramente era imposible—. Génesis seguramente debió de haberlo mencionado antes de comenzar a dar su discurso, aunque claro, como llegamos tarde es obvio que no lo escuchamos. Sin embargo, volvió a retirarlo una vez que terminaron las Simulaciones, momento en el cual también estabas ausente aun cuando no debías— comentó observándola de reojo, con cierto reproche en su voz ante su falta de presencia en el lugar haciéndole saber que no debía volver a repetirse—. Y además de eso y por si fuera poco, en la respuesta que _Shin-Ra_ da a tu planilla de inscripción, en la que te dan el visto bueno o no, aparece también la fecha y hora en la que debes presentar, así como el piso y el lugar en el que se realizaran las pruebas e, incluso, te indican el lugar en donde serán entregados tus resultados justo media hora después de la finalización de las mismas entre otras cosas— explicó, ahora algo extrañado ante su rostro confuso, sin poder comprender como era posible que la chica no estuviera enterada absolutamente de nada, ¿en qué mundo vivía? Desde que la había conocido tenía la impresión de que siempre estaba perdida en su propio mundo—..., ¿Acaso no la leíste?— inquirió, alzando una ceja en su dirección ante su irresponsabilidad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— No, no, no es eso— negó rápidamente al notar la mirada ligeramente desaprobatoria del mayor—. Sí la leí, es sólo que la perdí ese mismo día y lo único que había marcado en mi calendario era la fecha— se justificó, algo avergonzada por ser tan descuidada, apartando la mirada levemente—. Es por eso que no sabía ni siquiera la ubicación del edificio ni a donde debía ir una vez que me encontrara en él.

— Ya veo, entonces debo suponer que has estado perdida todo el día— se aventuró a decir, nuevamente divertido, haciéndola encogerse un poco en su sitio de la vergüenza y provocando un leve rubor en su rostro.

— Pues sí..., y bastante diría yo. Creo que si logro ingresar a _Shin-Ra_ necesitaré de un mapa con urgencia.

Angeal río brevemente entre ante el último comentario dicho por la menor, quien no puedo evitar unirse a él soltado una floja y nerviosa risita entre dientes.

— No te preocupes mucho por eso, puede que el edificio sea muy grande pero en realidad es bastante fácil habituarse a él.

— Eso espero.

Girando el rostro es su dirección le regaló, no muy amplia pero sí sincera que denotaba lo agradecida que estaba con él, si era sincera dudaba haber podido lograr presentar las pruebas de no haber estado Angeal ahí presente. El deseo de demostrarle lo que era capaz y la confianza que le había emitido durante la Simulación sin duda le había otorgado la suficiente fortaleza espiritual como para lograrlo.

El devolvió la sonrisa de manera escueta hasta que sintió su teléfono sonar y vibrar en su bolsillo. Luego de hacerle un pequeño gesto de disculpa a Sedit, se dispuso a revisar el dispositivo notando que acababa de recibir un correo electrónico de Genesis.

« ** _De_** **:** _ **Genesis Rhapsodos**_ ** _  
Para: Angeal Hewley  
Asunto: ¿Dóndes estás?_**

 ** _Angeal, ¿dónde te has metido? Los resultados ya están listos por lo que tienes poco más de quince minutos para presentarte en la Sala de Reuniones._**

 ** _No hagas esperar demasiado al canoso y al rubio o se van a enojar, principalmente el primero, ya sabes cómo es.»_**

Al leer lo último, Angeal rodó los ojos levemente divertido. En un principio había pensado que finalmente Genesis había sido capaz de escribir un mensaje con completa seriedad, pero al parecer no era así. De todas formas no le extrañaba en lo absoluto, al fin y al cabo Genesis siempre sería Genesis.

 ** _«De: Angeal Hewley  
Para: Genesis Rhapsodos  
Re: ¿Dónde estás?_**

 ** _Estoy en el comedor, ya voy para allá.»_**

Respondió escuetamente y, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo, se dirigió a Sedit ahora un poco más apresurado que antes, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la chica aun cuando conservó su rostro tranquilo de siempre.

— Por favor, procura terminar rápido. Tenemos que irnos dentro de menos de cinco minutos.

— Sí, sí. Por supuesto.

Luego de asentir energéticamente y de forma instantánea, terminó de consumir lo que quedaba en su plato en tiempo récord. Casi atragantándose en el proceso, terminó en menos de tres minutos y, aún con la boca llena, dejó la bandeja en una encimera metálica que se encontraba junto a la barra donde se repartían los alimentos y junto donde se encontraban apiladas el resto, y se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa corriendo.

Al llegar notó como Angeal ya se encontraba de pie esperándola. Rápidamente recogió su bolso del suelo y, sin mediar palabras, lo siguió con pasos veloces dirigiéndose hacia los elevadores.

En un determinado momento, mientras giraban a la derecha en uno de los pasillos, el mayor se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Sedit chocara accidentalmente y de manera leve contra su _Espada Mortal_ al no detenerse a tiempo. Ante esto la joven se asomó extrañada, aun permaneciendo de detrás de la espalda del mayor, y estiró el cuello para ver por qué razón Angeal había detenido su andar tan de repente. Todas las respuestas llegaron a ella cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos claros y azules que parecieron no percatarse de su presencia.

— Genesis, ¿qué haces aquí?

Y justo como si el pelinegro acabara de decir un chiste, el aludido se echó a reír con suavidad y elegancia mientras se acercaba a ellos sin dejar de sonreír

Sedit tragó con fuerza una vez que el hombre de ojos azules y pelo castaño cobrizo estuvo junto frente a ellos. Ciertamente esa no era la primera vez que veía a Genesis en persona pero en aquel momento, cuando le había visto e incluso hablado justo antes de presentar las pruebas y este le había otorgado sus armas y demás, se encontraba tan nerviosa y ansiosa que no se había fijado particularmente en él más de lo necesario. Pero en ese preciso instante, cuando se encontraba totalmente calmada y despejada, no había podido evitar detallarlo a la perfección, analizando todos y cada uno de sus rasgos en milésimas de segundos, y llegando a la irrefutable conclusión de que, sin contar a Sephiroth, era sin duda el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su corta vida.

— ¿No es obvio? Te estaba buscando, Angeal. Aunque, si te soy sincero, no pensé que te encontraría tan fácilmente. No sabes el favor que me has hecho al ahorrarme el trabajo que suponía buscarte— respondió calmadamente, con la sonrisa burlona que siempre le otorgaba siempre a su amigo, quien rió ante sus palabras mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Tan directo y sincero como siempre, Genesis

El castaño sonrió divertido ante su comentario y, al girar la cabeza, se percató para su total desconcierto de la casi imperceptible presencia femenina oculta tras la espalda de Angeal. Genesis observó a Sedit con ligera curiosidad, recodándola perfectamente, y sin comprender bien a que se debía su presencia en el lugar ni porqué se encontraba con su amigo. ¿Sería ella la razón por la que el pelinegro estaba retrasado? Probablemente lo era, pero aun así no dejaba de ser extraño.

Ella, al saberse descubierta decidió salir lentamente de su "escondite", con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por su anterior pensamiento y tratando de mantener la vista fija en los cabellos castaños del recién llegado, buscando no parecer muy idiota al admirar su rostro y recordando como apenas el día anterior había tratado de emular su peinado.

El joven de gabardina roja y hombreras negras se dirigió a ella, una vez que hubo recuperado su sonrisa, y clavó sus ojos cristalinos y brillantes a causa del _Mako_ en los femeninos y platinados.

— Sedit Freeman, ¿verdad?— cuestionó, con tono simpático, buscando parecer amable mientras era atentamente observado por Angeal, quién estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

A Sedit, por su parte, no le extrañó mucho que el mayor recordara su nombre, pues siendo el único femenino en la lista y además poseyendo tan poca longitud era normal que lo hiciera. Sin embargo y a pesar de creer esto, no había podido evitar sentirse ligeramente emocionada por saberse recordada.

— A-así es— asistiendo tímidamente, le devolvió la sonrisa con cierto júbilo al mayor mientras comenzaba a juguetear, sin darse cuenta, con sus manos a la altura de su regazo.

Aquellos gestos nerviosos no pasaron desapercibidos para el _SOLDADO_ quien, aprovechando la situación y el ligero desconcierto de Angeal por su actitud, se inclinó sujetando una de las manos femeninas y, sin dejar de mirar a la chica a los ojos, la acercó lentamente a sus labios pero sin llegar a tocarla con los mismos.

La verdad es que tenía la intención de divertirse un poco. Desde siempre había sentido cierto gusto por apreciar las reacciones que lograba provocar en las mujeres aun realizando los gestos más simples y aquella ocasión, al prestarse para ello, claramente no sería la excepción. Por supuesto, eso sin mencionar que la joven frente a él no estaba para nada mal.

— Yo soy Genesis Rhapsodos. _SOLDADO_ de _Primera Clase_ a sus servicios, milady— con galantería y sin perder su sonrisa ladina y coqueta, terminó por plantar un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Sedit, quien ante su gesto se sonrojó de golpe y abrió los ojos como platos, claramente anonadada

¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo ese hombre?!

Tragó con fuerza conteniendo la respiración y, tratando de sonreírle lo mejor que pudo y buscando la manera de no parecer muy grosera, soltó su mano con lentitud de la suya y retrocedió un paso, rompiendo así por completo el contacto entre ambos. Realmente no comprendía en lo absoluto a que se debía el gesto tan repentino y extraño de Genesis, es decir, ni siquiera lo conocían realmente como para hacer una cosa así.

— Mu…muchas gracias, señor Rhapsodos— susurró como pudo, usando un tono de voz extremadamente bajo y hablando muy pausadamente—... Es todo un honor conocerlo.

Si era completamente sincera debía admitir que se encontraba hecha todo un manojo de nervios, su ritmo cardíaco se encontraba acelerado a más no poder ante aquella acción llevada a cabo por el mayor tan atrevida ante sus ojos. Al no estar acostumbrada al contacto masculino no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente afectada por la presencia del hombre frente.

Genesis, al notar su estado, sonrió aún más haciéndola sopesar una posibilidad que hasta entonces había querido ignorar. Acaso Genesis..., ¿estaba coqueteando con ella? ¿Así sin más?

¿Tan desesperado estaba?

Angeal, al reaccionar y notar las claras intenciones que tenía su amigo de iniciar con una descarada sesión de flirteo, se adelantó un paso cuando este ser acercó nuevamente a la chica buscando invadir su espacio personal y lo detuvo inmediatamente sujetándolo del brazo observándolo con gesto de advertencia.

— Alto ahí, Romeo. Para el carro— conminó con tono firme y severo ante la mirada extrañada de su amigo quien no se esperaba esa acción de su parte—. Realmente agradecería que te comportaras poco, Génesis. ¿Acaso no ves que es sólo una niña?

La reacción de sorpresa por parte de Sedit y el castaño no se hizo esperar, especialmente por parte de la primera, quien no pudo evitar observar con los ojos muy abiertos a Angeal sintiendo como su orgullo estaba siendo cruelmente herido, ¿Así es como la consideraba él? ¿Cómo una niña a quien debía ayudar? No tenía palabras para describir el sentimiento de vergüenza estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento.

Génesis, por otro lado, no pudo evitar sentirse descolocado ante lo último. ¿Realmente su amigo acababa de decirle que la chica frente a él era una niña? Por favor, ¡eso era imposible! En su cabeza esa figura y fortaleza sólo podía pertenecerle a una mujer, aunque joven, ya desarrollada. Estuvo a punto de decirle a su amigo que estaba exagerando, que él no planeaba pasarse de listo ni nada con la chica y que él estaba dramatizando demasiado la situación. Claro, eso sin mencionar lo ridícula que le había resultado su última oración.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de la menor se hizo escuchar con ligera molestia.

— Señor Hewley— con tono algo ofendido y el ceño fruncido, le tocó levemente el brazo al mayor para llamar su atención y hacer que se girara en su dirección—. Con todo respeto me gustaría aclararle que no soy ninguna niña— no quería parecer grosera ni mucho menos pero en ocasiones, cuando estaba molesta, no podía retener las palabras su boca por mucho tiempo. Simplemente no podía terminar de creerse que acababa de ser llamada por uno de sus ídolos "niña"

Angeal se mostró ligeramente sorprendido, aunque divertido, ante el cambio drástico que había sufrido la tímida actitud de la chica, quien hasta hacía sólo unos momentos atrás no podía con su sonrojo y ahora su ceño fruncido abarcaba toda su frente. Sedit parecía estar tratando de resaltar sus arrugas inexistentes e incluso parecía estar buscando, de alguna manera, imitar su propio rostro de molestia.

Al notar esto último el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír. No la comprendía para nada, se mostraba ofendida ante su manera de referirse a ella pero también se mostraba aún más infantil ante sus ojos. Definitivamente ese era un muy infantil ataque de rabia.

— ¿De verdad no lo eres?— la observó con una sonrisa ladina, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, sin buscar disimular en lo más mínimo su diversión ante la situación. Mentiría si dijera que no se encontraba levemente entretenido.

Sedit pareció ofenderse aún más ante su sonrisa y sus palabras por lo que infló, sin darse cuenta, las mejillas mientras todo su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo. Genesis tuvo que retener las ganas de reír ante la escena que presenciaba frente a él y se limitó a sonreír con burla.

— Oh. Vamos, Angeal— replicó el castaño, llamando la atención de ambos, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro del aludido—. ¡No seas tan exagerado! ¿No ves qué acabas de herir los sentimientos de la pequeña? Deberías estar avergonzado— una vez que terminó de hablar, llevó sus ojos traviesos hasta lo de Sedit, quien hasta hacía pocos segundos atrás había pensado ingenuamente que estaba por defenderla, y observó con gracia como su boca se entreabría y su rostro se desfigurada por completo al escucharlo.

Ante el cuadro frente a él, Genesis comenzó a reír abiertamente y aunque Ageal rápidamente había intentado detenerlo por respeto hacia la joven, no había podido evitar soltar unas cuantas suaves carcajadas

Sedit simplemente se limitó a observarlos boquiabierta y muda de la indignación. Lo que sucedía parecía ser simplemente irreal. ¿Realmente sus héroes se encontraban riéndose de ella en ese momento justo frente a sus narices? Por un lado no sabía si sentirse humillada por estar siendo catalogada como niña cuando consideraba que ya había dejado esa "faceta", pero por el otro no sabía si sentirse afortunada de poder tenerlos frente a ella y poder tener el privilegio de dirigirles la palabra.

Al final decantó por la segunda opción, no podría enfadarse con ellos por una tontería como aquella ni aunque quisiera.

Soltando un pesado suspiro se cruzó de brazos y observó con neutralidad como Angeal trataba de acallar la risa estrepitosa de su amigo de cabellos cobrizos quien parecía seguir viéndole gracia al asunto.

— Ya está bien, Genesis. Es suficiente— replicó nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido, mirando ceñudo a su amigo quien parecía no querer para de reírse—. Ten un poco más de respeto, por favor.

— Bueno, bueno. Ya está— con una amplia sonrisa, hizo ademán de sacudirse el traje por pura galantería y clavó sus ojos en los femeninos que lo observaban con cara de pocos amigos—. Lo siento, preciosa, no he podido evitar hacer el chiste pero no te preocupes. No se volverá a repetir y que sepas que no me pareces una niña para nada— le guiñó el ojo rápidamente, con la más pura intención de hacerla sonrojarse y sonrió con malicia cuando consiguió su objetivo.

Angeal frunció con cierta molestia el ceño al ver como los actos de su amigo surtían el efecto deseado y las mejillas de Sedit se teñían de un furtivo color rojo. Si era sincero no le estaba agradando para nada la actitud que estaba tomando su amigo con la chica. Normalmente él no solía interponerse en lo más mínimo ni tampoco le daba mucha importancia a lo que Genesis hacía, solía darle igual cuántas conquistas obtuviera su amigo cada vez que salían utilizando como instrumento su fama de _SOLDADO_ de _Primera Clase_ y sus dotes de "Casanova",

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión las cosas eran un poco diferentes, en esa oportunidad su acritud sí estaba molestándole. Las razones eran obvias. Demás está mencionar que su molestia era causada debido a que Genesis, aun sabiendo que ella pronto formaría parte de _Shin-Ra_ y que probablemente la vería muy seguido por lo mismo, seguía "jugando" o "divirtiéndose" con ella. Claro, eso sin mencionar que su amigo seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que la chica le agradaba mucho y por lo tanto era normal que le disgustase su actitud. Definitivamente no le permitiría seguir con su coqueteo.

Sedit, por su parte, apartó la mirada sintiéndose bastante incómoda, no comprendía porque Genesis insistía en tratarla de esa forma tan… extraña.

—… ¿No deberíamos irnos, ya? Creí que teníamos prisa…— dijo en voz baja, observando el piso, buscando ocultar su sonrojo y huir de la mirada del castaño.

— Tienes razón. Deberíamos darnos prisa e irnos— asintió Angeal, adelantándose un paso para colocarse junto a Sedit, previniendo así el próximo movimiento de Genesis, el cual seguramente y conociéndolo como lo conocía, consistía en posicionarse a un lado de la chica para posteriormente pasar uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la menor con la intención de "guiarla".

Genesis se mostró algo sorprendido ante el gesto de Angeal, quien sólo se limitó a regalarle una mirada algo dura dándole a entender que quería que se detuviera. El castaño no comprendía bien a que se debía la actitud del pelinegro. Su amigo jamás había intervenido antes en sus "asuntos", ¿qué había cambiado ahora? No comprendía por qué en esa ocasión se estaba interponiendo tanto entre él y su "objetivo".

Observó a Angeal con una ceja alzada, exigiendo una explicación coherente, pero este simplemente lo ignoró y concentró por completo su atención en la chica.

— Te ofrezco una disculpa por la actitud de Genesis— ambos castaños se sorprendieron al escucharlo, Sedit porque no se esperaba aquello para nada y Genesis de indignación ante aquel gesto claramente denigrante—. Te aseguro que él no busca incomodarte al propósito, es sólo que en algunas ocasiones puede llegar ser demasiado...— hizo una breve pausa, dejando la frase en el aire mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada para definir la actitud de su amigo sin espantar a la chica, lamentablemente no tuvo mucho éxito en su búsqueda que se diga—... atrevido— terminó de decir, sin estar seguro de si era la palabra más conveniente, ganándose una mirada de fastidio de parte de su amigo, quien no tuvo más opción que quedarse en silencio al no tener ningún argumento válido para defenderse, y una anonadada por parte de Sedit, quien elevó las cejas ante su comentario tan directo—. Realmente espero que esto no suscite ningún inconveniente entre ustedes.

— No, no. No se preocupe por eso— se apresuró a negar avergonzada una vez que hubo reaccionado por completo, aún sin poder creer que todo aquello era real—. De verdad que no tiene por qué disculparse, yo no tengo ningún problema o inconveniente con el señor Rhapsodos en lo absoluto— si era sincera debía admitir que sentía que Angeal exagerada un poco, es decir, tampoco había sido para tanto.

El pelinegro le sonrió levemente mientras notaba que las mejillas de Sedit volvían a adquirir aquel tono rosado que ya se estaba haciendo común en ella, realmente esa chica parecía sonrojarse y avergonzarse por todo, aunque no la culpaba. Después de todo, ante sus ojos, aún no dejaba de ser una niña, y no sólo físicamente, sino también mentalmente.

— En ese caso, gracias por tu tolerancia.

En cierta forma se sentía algo más tranquilo, normalmente las mujeres que reaccionaban "mal" ante el cortejo de Genesis, las cuales eran en verdad era muy pocas, optaban por guardar distancias y alejarse luego de haber recibido algún tipo de atención o adulación coqueta por parte del castaño, quien no disimulaba en lo absoluto que se encontraba ligando con ellas. Al menos con Sedit ya sabía que no tendría problemas a causa de eso.

— N-no es nada, realmente no tiene porqué agradecer— le sonrió levemente y el pelinegro, luego de devolverle un poco la sonrisa, se giró hacia su amigo quien permanecía en silencio tras él.

— ¿Nos vamos? Dudo que a Sephiroth le haga mucha gracia el tener que esperarnos aún más tiempo para poder comenzar— ante el comentario jocoso y acertado de Angeal, Genesis se olvidó del asunto anterior al instante y sonrió con gracia justo después de haber reído brevemente entre dientes.

— El canoso ese ya debe de estar fúrico. Dudo que sirva de algo que nos apresuremos ahora— replicó con tono airado acercándose a ellos.

Decidiendo esperar el momento adecuado para realizar algún acercamiento con la chica, se posicionó al lado de su amigo con la intención de cortar el tema por lo sano en esa ocasión. Quizás luego se ofreciera como "guía turístico" como una banal excusa para mostrarle el lugar a Sedit y así pasar tiempo con ella sin la presencia de Angeal.

— Ciertamente ya debe de estar molesto, pero de igual forma debemos de cumplir con nuestro trabajo— encogiéndose levemente de hombros y mostrándose una vez más ante los ojos de Genesis como "la voz de la razón", le dio un toquecito a Sedit en la muñeca, quien se encontraba más que distraída, para que le prestara atención y lo mirara— Síguenos y no te alejes mucho, por favor. Vamos tarde y será mejor que no nos retrasemos más.

— Sí, claro— asintió rápidamente, tratando de enfocarse y enfrascarse en una sola cosa a la vez y comenzó a caminar tras ellos cuando ambos hombres iniciaron a moverse sincronizadamente

Se posicionó a sus espaldas y buscó mantener una distancia prudencial con ellos, obviamente no excesiva pues sabía que de lo contrario se perdería entre los concurridos pasillos, pero sí lo suficientemente extensa como para no escuchar de qué se encontraban hablando tan animadamente entre ellos, tal y como si nada hubiera pasado momentos atrás y con la intención de que nadie pensara que necesariamente iba con ellos.

Durante el recorrido, Sedit se atrasó en algunas ocasiones admirando el lugar, Angeal no la culpaba pues comprendía muy bien su situación. En cierta forma le recordaba a él en sus primeros días en la sede cuando aún era sólo un adolescente y acababa de ingresar a SOLDADO junto con Genesis. Luego de vivir gran parte su vida en plena miseria era normal que el lugar le resultará novedoso e increíble. Incluso el seguía considerándolo así.

Al momento de encontrarse dentro del elevador, la joven observó el suelo ligeramente pensativa. Momentos atrás, cuando Angeal había mencionado el nombre del peliplateado, había podido sentir claramente como su pulso se aceleraba de imprevisto y a su cabeza acudía el recuerdo de lo que había acontecido fuera de la _Sala de Entrenamiento_. Sabía que era normal que se sintiera así así teniendo en cuenta de quien se trataba, pero realmente dudaba ser capaz de conservar la calma sabiendo que estaba por volverlo a ver. No quería mostrarse muy nerviosa o penada, pero incluso a sus ojos ese parecía ser un reto imposible de lograr.

Mientras esperaban a que terminara el molesto recorrido en elevador, el cual no paraba de detenerse a cada momento, Genesis sacó el teléfono del bolsillo con la intención de ver la hora. Cuando notó la cantidad de minutos que tenían de retraso comenzó a reír por lo bajo, la verdad es que ni el mismo terminaba de entender porque le hacía tanta gracia el asunto.

— Vamos más de diez minutos tarde, Ang— dijo sonriendo, llamando la atención del aludido junto con la de la menor, mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo nuevamente—. Dudo que amanezcamos con vida mañana— con gesto ciertamente satírico, pasó con suavidad su dedo índice a través de su cuello buscando emular lo que, según él, Sephiroth pensaba hacerles a él y a su amigo haciendo uso de su descomunal espada.

Ante sus palabras y su acción Angeal río levemente negando con la cabeza.

— Y luego dices que soy yo el exagerado.

Sedit, ante su conversación tan amena, los observó fijamente de reojo permaneciendo en silencio. Ahí como estaban, de pie frente a ella y conversando con tranquilidad, parecían ser personas normales, humanos comunes y corrientes como cualquier otro civil. En persona no eran para nada a cómo los pintaban en los carteles publicitarios y numerosas propagandas. Definitivamente eran muy diferentes y eso le gustaba de sobremanera, incluso ese aspecto provocaba en ella aún más admiración hacia ellos.

Entre sus locas divagaciones se preguntó por un momento si con Sephiroth la situación sería igual. Se preguntó si realmente él no era como ella y todos los demás creían y era tan... "humano", como lo eran Genesis y Angeal en esos momentos, quizás incluso eran amigos los tres y pasaban tiempo juntos al ser los únicos _Primera Clase_ , quizás él también fuera como ellos aunque no lo aparentara en lo absoluto.

Una vez en las _Dependencias de SOLDADO_ , las cuales se encontraba irónicamente sin ningún agente de _SOLDADO_ en ellas, los tres se abrieron paso ente los reclutas y se dispusieron a entrar en el lugar correspondiente, cosa que en realidad no resultó tan difícil como Sedit esperaba pues la mayoría de los presentes se habían apartado en señal de respeto al notar la presencia de los dos reconocidos y famosos _SOLDADOS_ , dándoles así paso al interior del habitáculo. Ante la cantidad de personas que luchaban por entrar al lugar Sedit no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquila, puesto que aquello quería decir que no era la única que iba tarde al lugar.

Entraron entonces en la habitación atravesando la puerta corrediza de vidrio, la cual tenía impresa en la esquina superior derecha el nivel en el que se encontraban, es decir, el 49 en números grandes y blancos y, pasando horizontalmente en la parte superior de la misma, se encontraba impresa también en color blanco una franja no muy gruesa en cuyo interior podían leerse las palabras _"Sala de Reuniones"_

La habitación en sí era amplia y luminosa, en su interior había una con una mesa que formaba una figura similar a la de un triángulo algo extraño, pues la punta era amplia y en lugar de tener un pico común poseía una especie un arco curvado hacia afuera. Por la forma del mismo aparentaba ser un escritorio normal aparte pero en realidad este se encontraba unido al resto de la mesa, de modo que el primer asiento parecía ser el principal, pues era más espacioso que el resto y poseía una silla más grande. Este "escritorio" de madera se iba abriendo a ambos lados, extendiéndose de una forma peculiar, pero sin llegar a abarcar todo el espacio ni extenderse todo lo ancho de la Sala, hasta llegar a la pared, donde en la última "división" parecía enderezarse de nuevo para concertarse con la pared en lugar de permanecer como la base de cualquier figura triangular.

La peculiar mesa de madera parecía estar subdividida en varios puestos, cuatro de cada lado, para ser más exactos, cada uno de ellos poseía su respectiva silla y monitor. Justo frente al puesto principal, que presidia "el triángulo con punta arqueada" había una especie pantalla enorme y brillante que abarcaba gran parte de la pared. Sedit supuso que era utilizada cuando se realizaba alguna conferencia o algo por el estilo.

La pared tras ella y que separaba la _Sala de Reuniones_ del resto de las _Dependencias de SOLDADO_ era de cristal grueso, al igual que la puerta, y el resto de las modernas e iluminadas paredes que constituían el resto de la habitación era de un color café oscuro similar al del suelo.

Una vez dentro, luego de haber admirado su entorno y mientras los superiores esperaban a que se organizarán las masas, Sedit se despidió con la mano de Angeal y Genesis, quienes se dirigieron al final de la Sala de lado derecho para hablar con quién Sedit supuso, por el color de pelo, que debía ser el Director Lazard. Ella, por otro lado, se dirigió a la parte izquierda de la habitación con la intensión de posicionarse en la esquina más lejana y desocupada que había, al ser la que se encontraba más lejos de la puerta, para así poder ver que había delante de ella pues al tener una estatura tan baja en comparación con la de los demás presentes, ni saltando conseguía observar qué había al final de la habitación y quienes estaban ahí.

Mientras se acercaba al frente notó como los reclutas no sobrepasaban el primer puesto de la "mesa" sino que creaban una especie de "barrera" que se extendía horizontalmente de extremo a extremo del habitáculo y no llegaba más allá de esa área, tal y como si fuera el límite, dejando por consiguiente desocupadas las esquinas. Era bastante evidente que esto se debía a que todos los superiores se encontraban dispersados en aquellas zonas. Una vez que logró posicionarse frente a todos de lado derecho, entre empujones y cargadas de molestia, visualizó como en la esquina frente a ella se encontraba el hombre que hacía apenas unas escasas horas atrás la había llamado "principiante".

El General se encontraba en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, recostado en la pared y de brazos cruzados mirando distraídamente suelo, luciendo algo molesto y justo de lado opuesto al que se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo por alguna razón que Sedit desconocía.

Se quedó observándolo fijamente, muda y anonadada ante la visión que tenía frente a ella hasta que Sephiroth, al sentir su presencia elevó su mirada con lentitud haciendo que sus ojos verdes se encontraran inmediatamente con los grandes grisáceos, cuando Sedit sintió la mirada filosa del General sobre la suya no pudo evitar retener el aire dentro de sus pulmones de manera algo notoria. Ante esto el mayor sonrió imperceptiblemente de lado, ciertamente divertido por su reacción tan atontada ocasionada por su presencia, y caminó inicialmente hacia donde la chica se encontraba, con la única intención de pasar frente a ella y ponerla así aún más nerviosa, y posteriormente dirigirse al lado contrario de la habitación para reunirse con Lazard y sus dos amigos.

Cuando pasó con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba frente a Sedit, ella pudo jurar que su largo cabello plateado dejó tras de sí una estela de perfume que no supo identificar. Era una aroma dulce e hipnotizante, como una combinación del olor de la vainilla y las rosas.

Definitivamente, una fragancia para nada acorde a su imagen.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Tenía tiempo sin actualizar en tan poco tiempo, admito que estoy orgullosa de mi misma en cierto aspecto, aunque la verdad es que si he actualizado rápido ha sido gracias al apoyo que he recibido por parte de mis lectores de otras páginas y gracias a** Darkroseneko **De verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias! Tu comentario me hizo muy feliz :)**

 **Ahora quiero agradecerles a todos mis lectores en general, sus lecturas me hacen muy feliz a pesar de ser pocas, realmente se los agradezco. En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y les guste. A mi personalmente me gusto pero eso ya queda de parte de ustedes también xD**

 **¡Ah, una cosa más! Con respecto a lo del pelo de Sephiroth, quiero aclarar que eso no lo he inventado yo. Cuando en Crisis Core te unes al club de fans de Seph (Élite Plateada) el primer correo electrónico** **que te envían revela el "secreto" de su hermoso cabello el cual revelaré más adelante. De igual forma pueden investigarlo ustedes también.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	11. Cap 9: Resultados Parte II

_**Capítulo 9: Resultados. Parte II**_

* * *

Cuando Sephiroth caminó frente a los reclutas, todos retrocedieron un paso a medida que lo veían acercarse con la intención de darle más espacio y acceso para caminar. Este simplemente se limitó a pasar de largo frente a ellos, como si no lo hubiera notado, sin mirarlos si quiera y manteniendo su caminar elegante de siempre. Sedit lo siguió con la mirada, observando su espalda ancha y su plateado cabello que ondeaba suavemente con cada paso que daba, mientras admiraba en sus adentros la solemnidad con la que se movía y se desenvolvía frente a sus otros compañeros, no comprendía como se vea tan apacible aún con la taladrante mirada de todos los reclutas encima.

Una vez que el General se encontró con el director y sus dos amigos, se dedicó a regalarle a los dos últimos una mirada asesina cargada de molestia, la cual obviamente no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de ellos. Genesis sonrió ante el gesto y le regaló una mirada divertida a Angeal que expresaba claramente un "Te lo dije", el pelinegro se limitó a fruncir aún más el ceño que de costumbre y posteriormente le dio un "leve" codazo en el costado a su compañero, indicándole que mantuviera la compostura y se pusiera serio, por más imposible que eso fuera.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?– espetó, cruzándose de brazos y usando un tono de voz cortante una vez que se encontró frente a ellos.

– Oh, vamos. No seas tan amargado, Seph– replicó suavemente Genesis, con su gracia y ganas de molestar de siempre, mientras pasaba con camaradería su brazo por encima de los hombros recubiertos por hombreras metálicas de su amigo peliplateado, quien al instante apartó su brazo de un manotazo con notable molestia, provocando así la risa burlona del castaño que no pudo evitar frotarse la mano que le había golpeado. Qué anciano tan salvaje–. Venga, ¡sólo fueron diez minutos! No es para tanto, exagerado.

Lazard observaba en silencio la típica escena mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza repetidas veces y trataba de disimular, sin mucho éxito, una sonrisa divertida.

Sephiroth al escucharlo no pudo evitar bufar con fastidio mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos. Aunque él mismo no lo notara, era innegable que pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo en esa posición.

– Sabes bien que no tolero la impuntualidad, Genesis– comentó con desdén antes de dirigirle una mirada interrogante a Angeal, ya se había resignado con su amigo castaño, discutir con él era inútil y una total pérdida de tiempo. El pelinegro le regresó la mirada con un pequeño gesto de disculpa que Sephiroth entendió completamente, después de todo, Angeal no solía ser impuntual ni nada por el estilo, a diferencia de cierta personita de gabardina roja.

– Discúlpanos, Sephiroth, se nos hizo un poco tarde. No se volverá a repetir– se excusó de inmediato y el peliplateado se limitó a asentir en silencio, comprensivo. De todas formas, desde el inicio no tenía la intención de cuestionarle las razones de su falta a Angeal, al menos no en ese momento. Eso era lo de menos.

– No te preocupes por eso, Angeal– intervino de pronto Lazard con una sonrisa, entrando en la conversación mientras se frotaba levemente las manos cubiertas por guantes blancos y se hacía notar por los presentes. Todos centraron su atención en él, quien se dispuso a darle inicio a aquello que realmente les concernía–. No tiene importancia en realidad, al fin y al cabo, aún no habían llegado todos los reclutas.

– Gracias, Director– Lazard le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de manos sin perder la sonrisa.

– Entonces…, ¿empezamos?

Luego de que los tres SOLDADOS de Primera Clase se mostrasen de acuerdo, el hombre de cabellera rubia y traje procedió a posicionarse en el centro de la _Sala de Reuniones_ siendo seguido por el peliplateado, quien tomó un dispositivo que descasaba sobre la mesa y se colocó a su lado mientras ojeaba la pantalla del mismo. Por otro lado, Genesis y Angeal se limitaron a esperar, a una distancia prudente para no estorbar, su momento para hablar. El castaño decidió matar el tiempo releyendo en silencio su libro favorito mientras que el pelinegro se dedicó a informarle a su pupilo por medio de un correo electrónico que esa tarde tendrían un entrenamiento intensivo.

– Buenas tardes, caballeros– saludó luego de un leve carraspeo de garganta, llamando a atención de los presentes, quienes guardaron completo silencio y se apresuraron a saludar ante su pausa.

– ¡Buenas tardes, señor!

Tras de asentir con la cabeza ante el entusiasmo, al parecer satisfecho, se dedicó a recorrer con sus ojos azules el lugar con paciencia mientras entrelazaba sus manos tras su espalda. Analizó rápidamente los rostros y características de los reclutas, al menos lo que estaban visibles en las primeras filas, cuando su mirada tras las delgadas gafas llegó al otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos localizaron un cuerpo diminuto y de inmediato sus ojos se encontraron con la cara de Sedit que lo miraba también. Obviamente no se sorprendió al verla, después de todo la había visto presentar su prueba antes y, además, había sido él quien le había dado el último visto bueno a su solicitud. Sin embargo, se había olvidado de ella por completo, factor lo suficientemente raro como para incomodarlo un poco teniendo en cuenta que su presencia era una novedad.

– Ah... Y señorita– añadió después, aclarándose ligeramente la garganta una vez más, pero esta vez para disimular, y subió sus sofisticadas gafas que se habían deslizando un poco por el puente de su nariz. La chica, en cambio, sí se sorprendió un poco ante el saludo, no se esperaba que la tomaran en cuenta ¿era muy raro sentirse especial sólo por el simple hecho de saber que no era del todo "invisible"?

– Soy Lazard Deusericus, Director Ejecutivo de SOLDADO– continuó con su presentación tras una breve pausa, la cual en realidad era bastante innecesaria pues la mayoría de los presentes sabía perfectamente quien era, y por lo mismo la ansiedad no abandonaba sus cuerpos–. Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerles por su esfuerzo y dedicación el día de hoy, así como su deseo de formar parte de las tropas de Shin-Ra, es un honor tenerlos aquí con nosotros. No obstante, debo admitir que me encuentro algo desconcertado al saber que la mayoría de ustedes, de acuerdo con sus formularios y solicitudes de ingreso, en realidad deseaban ingresar a _SOLDADO_ a pesar de haberse alistado a las tropas del _Departamento de Seguridad_.

Más de uno tragó en secó al escucharlo, incluyendo Sedit que se encontraba "dentro del mismo saco", ignoraba que tenían acceso a esa información. Sin poder evitarlo observó a Angeal de reojo, quien observaba todo en silencio y se preguntó si esa era la otra razón que él había mencionado por la cual ella, junto con el resto, presentaron las pruebas en esas Dependencias y se encontraban recibiendo los resultados de ellos directamente en ese momento.

– Por supuesto, sus razones son entendidas y justificadas– prosiguió como si nada a pesar de que varios reclutas habían comenzado a sudar frío–. Sinceramente esperamos que con el entrenamiento que reciban diariamente durante estos primeros meses consigan ingresar muy pronto a SOLDADO– sonrió levemente, tratando de transmitir ánimo y confianza, y deseando que muchos de ellos lo consiguieran como había ocurrido en años anteriores, él siempre era así de cordial y optimista–. Una vez dicho esto, y esperando disponer de sus servicios en un futuro, los dejo con el General Sephiroth, quien anunciará los resultados de las pruebas. Les deseo mucha suerte, realmente esperamos contar con su fiel presencia en la compañía.

Luego de hacer un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza y regalarles una última sonrisa cordial, abandonó el centro de la habitación para proceder a acercarse a Genesis y Angeal mientras que el legendario SOLDADO de Primera Clase tomaba su lugar con paso solemne. Sedit se sintió nuevamente intimidada, al igual que muchos de los presentes, supuso. No es que él estuviera mirándola o algo similar, todo lo contrario, es sólo que el simple hecho de saber que sería él quien entregaría los resultados de las pruebas que le tenían "el corazón en la boca", le inquietaba y mucho, incluso su ritmo cardíaco era errático. Decir que se encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa, e incluso algo emocionada, era poco, no sabría cómo expresarse, pero tenía ganas de brincar en su sitio y gritar para clamarse.

A diferencia del elegante y educado Lazard, Sephiroth ni siquiera saludó, simplemente les regaló una mirada de desdén y fastidio y de inmediato llevó sus ojos a la pantalla del dispositivo que mantenía apoyado en su brazo derecho. Y así, sin más, comenzó a hablar con su voz profunda y abrumadora.

– Nombraré a aquellas personas que aprobaron las pruebas, desde la mayor puntuación hasta la más baja. Aquellos reclutas que no sean nombrados es porque no consiguieron ingresar, así que una vez que termine podrán retirarse directamente– explicó con calma, yendo directo al grano. La frialdad y falta de interés en sus palabras no hizo más que aumentar la tensión del lugar, obviamente poco le importó aquello y se dedicó a revisar muy superficialmente los resultados primero, le gustaba leerlos rápidamente primero para evitar fallos a la hora de pronunciar los nombres. Si era sincero siempre le daba fastidio hacer ese tipo de cosas, si no fuera por la insistencia de Lazard ni siquiera participaría.

Luego de pulsar un par de veces la pantalla y leer brevemente lo que le mostraba alzó la vista durante unos instantes clavando sus ojos en la chica, quien al parecer ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de percatarse de aquello, y volvió a observar la lista con los nombres de los reclutas y la puntuación al lado con el ceño levemente fruncido. ¿Realmente esa niña había obtenido una puntuación tan alta como para quedar de tercer lugar? Claramente la diferencia entre las puntuaciones por debajo de la suya era mínima, sólo por pocas milésimas, pero aun así le parecía una puntuación demasiado alta. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cada milésima importaba, después de todo una de ellas podría significar incluso la diferencia entre aprobar o no.

Es decir, la chica no lo había hecho mal, no era el hecho de que hubiera aprobado lo que le molestaba. Él era una persona objetiva y debía reconocerlo, pero también era verdad que había tenido muchísimos fallos que deberían de haberle bajado puntos por técnica. Dejando de lado la hazaña casi suicida que hizo mientras combatía con el pajarraco, debía recalcar la caída con la espada, esa había sido tan humillante que hasta le había dado pena ajena, esa entre otras cosas absurdas como pasarse las manos llenas de tierra por la cara, había tenido suerte de que toda esa suciedad no obstruyera su visión. En fin, eran un montón de faltas que él, como la persona estricta y perfeccionista que era, hubiera hecho notar en la puntuación final. Le faltaba técnica y habilidad, por lo que estaba totalmente convencido de que Genesis tenía algo que ver con aquel puntaje tan perfecto.

Ese grandísimo tonto. No podía creerse que fuera tan poco profesional como para puntuar de forma tan subjetiva a un aspirante, le había puesto la máxima puntuación en todo lo que le correspondía a él apreciar, aún en contra de los criterios de evaluación. Eso era lo que le molestaba, que sentía que ella no merecía ese puesto y sentía que muchos pensarían igual, después de la paliza que había recibido y lo mucho que se había equivocado no podía permitir que estuviera entre las mejores.

Simplemente no estaba de acuerdo con los resultados y dudaba que sus pensamientos fueran erróneos. Así que, no dispuesto a permitir favoritismos, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto él mismo.

No tuvo que meditarlo mucho, simplemente le fue necesario bajarle cerca de 5 puntos para mandarla aproximadamente al décimo lugar, una posición aun alta pero aceptable para hacer los resultados más verídicos y justos, mientras editaba los datos se convencía a sí mismo de que los puntos restados eran simplemente por falta de estrategia y habilidad. Jamás reconocería ni admitiría, si siquiera para sí mismo, que muy en el fondo también pretendía con ese acto salvar el orgullo masculino de todos los aspirantes presentes en la sala. Después de todo, si él estuviera en su lugar, definitivamente no le gustaría saber que fue superado brutalmente por una niñita que no sabía ni como sostener una espada.

A diferencia de lo que muchos reclutas pensaban, en realidad no había una cantidad estipulada para el número de personas que podían entrar a _SOLDADO_ o a las tropas del _Departamento de Seguridad_ , al contrario, él número de cupos disponibles eran infinitos. Y no era de extrañar en lo absoluto, después de todo, teniendo en cuenta que cada día, sin falta, morían cadetes y al menos un _SOLDADO_ , era difícil calcular un máximo del número de personas que podían ingresar, todo era relativo.

Es más, antes de que iniciara el conflicto con Wutai, e incluso antes de eso, era muchísimo más sencillo formar parte de las tropas de _Shin-Ra_ , pero no les tomó mucho tiempo a los directores y superiores darse cuenta de que en realidad eso era contraproducente. Puede que su ejército fuera más numeroso, sí, pero la mayoría estaba compuesto por gente poco capacitada que, aunque suene muy feo decirlo, algunas veces no pasaban de la primera misión. De esta manera se dieron cuenta de que siendo un poco más selectivos podrían reducir esas bajas tan aterradoras y demás está decir que Sephiroth estaba más que de acuerdo.

Los reclutas eran evaluados con puntajes del 1 al 100 y, como en todo examen, sólo aprobaban quiénes consiguieran al menos un 50, la mitad a de la nota. Claro, en algunos casos como aquellos en los que los reclutas que conseguían una puntuación cercana al 50, se le permitía ingresar si lo había hecho muy bien, y, en algunos casos muy especiales, repetir la prueba.

Luego de efectuar todos los cambios necesarios, Sephiroth procedió a nombrar a los admitidos.

– Jack Allard.

– ¡Sí!

Un impertinente grito de júbilo se hizo escuchar de inmediato, cosa que lo irritó un poco. Aunque le daba igual quien fuera, no pudo evitar alzar la mirada para ver a un chico rubio pegando pequeños y ridículos saltos es su sitio.

Simplemente patético. Por eso odiaba hacer ese tipo de labores.

– Por favor, los aprobados sitúense del lado izquierdo de la sala– su tono fue calmado y profesional, sin embargo, tenía esa típica profundidad y frialdad que lo caracterizaba que hacía que a todos se les pusieran los pelos de punta. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la ligera amargura en su voz no hacía nada por apaciguar la ansiedad de los presentes.

Sedit se sintió agradecida por haberse detenido a tiempo justo antes de aplaudir, al principio pensaba que estaría bien hacerlo, e incluso pensó que otros también lo harían, pero al ver el silencio sepulcral que había en el ambiente prefirió abstenerse. Cuando el primer aprobado pasó cerca de ella le lanzó una mirada rápida. Oh, recordaba su prueba. Ese chico debía de tener mucha experiencia, durante la prueba había sido súper hábil y había terminado en un santiamén y casi intacto, a diferencia de ella que había terminado su prueba a medio morir. El chico tenía una gracia y vitalidad increíbles, tanto que se preguntaba que hacia ahí en lugar de estar presentando las pruebas para _SOLDADO._

– Ethan Wright– Sephiroth siguió llamando cadetes uno tras otro, ningún otro se había permitido tener un arrebato de felicidad como Jack así que todo procedió con relativa calma, al menos ante los ojos del resto de los reclutas.

Desde hacía bastante rato, básicamente desde que había terminado de nombrar a los primeros puestos, el General había comenzado a sentir la mirada de alguien sobre él, pero no era cualquier mirada. Era de esas tan filosas y molestas que parecen querer atravesarte, y en este caso estaba dirigida a su nuca y vaya que la sensación se le hizo extraña e irónicamente familiar. Ya sabía a quién pertenecía esa mirada asesina y sólo necesitó dedicar una rápida mirada de reojo para comprobarlo.

Angeal lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y acusadores, parte de su peso estaba apoyado sobre la pared a su lado y se encontraba de brazos cruzados, Sephiroth trataba de no prestarle atención, pero era algo difícil. Sabía por qué estaba molesto, por supuesto que sí, Angeal ya había visto los resultados antes y seguro que notó que los había cambiado, no se arrepentía obviamente, pero ya le estaba resultando un poco molesto y hasta lo hacía sentir extrañamente culpable, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo…

Demonios. Definitivamente nadie podía con Angeal, ni siquiera él.

Luego de respirar profundamente para pensar con claridad, se detuvo un momento antes de continuar con los nombres. Bueno, el séptimo lugar no era un puesto tan alto, ¿verdad? Quizás estaba bien si le daba ese puesto en lugar de seguir bajándola de posición, después de todo, ella había tenido que enfrentarse Angeal así que bien podría perdonarle algunos errores, ¿no? No quería tener que aguantarse más la mirada desaprobatoria tan taladrante de su amigo. Además, sabía que mientras más puntos le restara, más tiempo duraría el sermón que seguramente recibiría después.

– Sedit Freeman– suspiró internamente mientras la nombraba, que más daba. Trató de que no se notara, tenía que ser profesional, pero admitía que su voz había sonado un poco más desganada que de costumbre, pero en realidad le daba igual.

Sedit, por su parte, ni lo notó, estaba muy ocupada emocionándose como para percatarse del mal humor del General. Al oír su nombre su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y, sin darse cuenta, una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, tan grande que parecía querer dividirle la cara en dos. Estaba tiesa como una roca, pero una sensación de alivio y orgullo se extendió por su pecho. Había pasado. Lo había hecho. Contuvo las ganas de saltar y gritar de la emoción y se dirigió con paso ligero a su lugar correspondiente, le importaba poco lo que los demás pudieran pensar, les demostraría a todos que incluso una mujer podía hacerlo, ella podía ser tan capaz como cualquiera.

Aun cuando Sephiroth continuó con el protocolo, todavía no podía terminar de creérselo, tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a alguien y transmitirle toda su felicidad. Sus ojos buscaron por instinto a Angeal y grata fue su sorpresa cuando notó que él la estaba mirando con ojos brillantes y con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba tan metida en su mundo que no notó la mirada de alguien sobre ella.

Después de saber que había sido admitido con excelencia, Jack se desconectó prácticamente. Se sintió más ligero que nunca y, sin dejar de sonreír con autosuficiencia, le dedicaba miradas de soslayo a los otros admitidos. Desde muy joven había sido un poco narcisista, y no lo negaba, pero a pesar de su ego enorme no era un mal tipo, simplemente era alguien que se esforzaba para ser bueno y cuando conseguía lo que quería se sentía realizado, por no decir superior. Tanto que incluso, justo después de terminar su prueba, abandonó la Sala con paso triunfante. No había necesidad de ello pues no tenía más que pequeña rasguños, por lo que no necesitaba ir a la enfermería, pero no tampoco tenía interés en ver a los demás así que se retiró directamente. Por lo mismo casi no había visto las pruebas de nadie, después de todo, había sido de los primeros en pasar.

Siguió observando a los que ahora sería sus compañeros y se sorprendió cuando una chica bastante pequeña fue nombrada y caminó hasta ellos también. Los aires de Don Juan se le subieron a la cabeza, como siempre veía una chica que le parecía linda, y casi con paso coqueto se ubicó sutilmente a su lado, siendo lo suficientemente discreto como para pasar desapercibido por la chica que aún se encontraba en las nubes.

– ¡Felicidades, preciosa!– le dijo de pronto, con un tono un poco más alto del necesario, sorprendiéndola. Lo peor de todo es que había tenido el descaro de abrazarla por los hombros con uno de sus brazos. Sedit se giró a verlo y alzó ambas cejas sorprendida por su arrebato–. ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!– ni siquiera la había visto, pero eso ella no lo sabía así que le servía el cumplido.

Incómoda, trató de sonreírle un poco, ligeramente sonrojada, mientras se alejaba suavemente de su cuerpo y sacudía un poco los hombros para que dejara de tocarla. Es cierto que era un tipo muy hábil y todo eso ¿pero ¿quién se creía que era?

– Gracias.

Él sintió su rechazo, obviamente, en su agradecimiento más seco que el desierto y dejó de abrazarla. Tendría que ser un poco más suave si quería llegar a algo, aunque la verdad es que solo jugaba, no es como si le estuviera coqueteando en serio.

– Sólo digo la verdad– replicó sin perder la sonrisa, pero fue rotundamente ignorado. No obstante, eso no le importó mucho, era una persona bastante persistente, tal vez demasiado, por lo que siguió observándola con el mismo entusiasmo de antes y con una sonrisa un poco más hiperactiva. Solo espero un par de segundos antes de volver a acercarse a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. No sabía por qué, pero molestar a la gente siempre le resultaba divertido.

– ¿Necesitas algo?– le preguntó al chico con cierto fastidio, un rato después. Se había ido alejando poco a poco mientras trataba de disimularlo, pero él se le volvía a pegar y la verdad es que no había suficiente espacio como para moverse mucho, sentía que ya estaba comenzando a molestar a los otros admitidos a su alrededor, podía sentir sus miradas de molestia cada vez que los pisaba por accidente mientras trataba de huir de la molestia de ojos verdes.

No podía creerse que antes cuando lo había visto había sentido admiración por él, ahora en todo lo que podía pensar es que era poquitín pesado. Es verdad que era guapo y todo eso, pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para andar con tonterías como aquella.

– Soy Jack– sonriente se colocó ahora frente a ella y le tendió la mano–, es todo un placer conocer a una dama como tú– le hubiera gustado acompañar el piropo con algún gesto, pero sentía que la chica le iba a romper la nariz si se atrevía a tomarla de las manos o algo.

Sedit, por su parte, se puso algo roja por el comentario, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato, en su pueblo natal casi ni había chicos de su edad así que era algo raro. Pero lo que más le avergonzaba no era eso, sino más bien que estaban comenzando a llamar la atención de algunas personas, odiaba sentirse observada de esa manera, era súper incómodo. Sentía que estaban interrumpiendo y sabía que debían parar antes de que les llamaran la atención.

– Sedit– apretó su mano levemente y la separó al instante, quería terminar con eso tan pronto como fuera posible. Una vez que se presentó, trató de girarse con la intención de alejarse del rubio con complejo de Casanova, pero antes de que pudiera irse este la abrazo por detrás mientras soltaba una risita.

– Oh, vamos, princesa. No seas tan tímida– al sentirlo tocarla de esa manera, no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño salto y rápidamente se apartó de golpe, propinándole un empujón con los codos mientras lo miraba con molestia.

– ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? ¡No me toques como si me conocieras!

Se tapó la boca con la mano, avergonzada, al darse cuenta de que había gritado, no era su intención alzar la voz, pero lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente y descubrió que ahora todos estaban mirando en su dirección. Genial, ahora por culpa de ese niño había armado un escándalo. Durante un tiempo todo se sumió en un silencio bastante incómodo, apenas fue consciente de que Sephiroth se había detenido y había dejado de nombrar reclutas.

– Yo...

Jack trató de disculparse, sintiéndose algo culpable. Él sólo estaba jugando, nunca tuvo intención de hacerla enojar de verdad, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una voz gruesa y potente se alzó en la sala sorprendo a los presentes.

– Cadete Allard– la voz fría y ligeramente irritada de Sephiroth se hizo escuchar con fuerza en la sala. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Ni siquiera había alzado demasiado la voz, pero no le hizo falta, al escucharlo todos se giraron de inmediato a mirarlo y de nuevo un silencio aún más tenso que el anterior se alzó sobre el lugar. Sedit se pudo pálida al ver su mirada molesta sobre ellos dos.

Mierda. Lo habían hecho enojar. ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

 **N/A: Hola… Sé que esta vez me pasé, probablemente ya ni recuerden de que iba la historia, pero bueno, no me vendré con excusas porque no las hay, simplemente pasaron muchas cosas y no solo había dejado de escribir, sino que también de leer, no habían ganas. No voy a molestarlos con mis problemas, al contrario, estoy infinitamente agradecida con sus comentarios y me sorprende el número de lecturas que tengo. Este capítulo está dedicado a todas ustedes. Jamás tuve la intención de abandonar la historia y no lo haré, no dejé de escribir por un bloqueo ni nada, yo ya tengo planeada la historia y casi todos los capítulos, es que simplemente no quería escribir, y cuando lo hacia escribía capítulos muy adelantados. La verdad es que muero por llegar a esa parte, estos son un poco más tediosos de escribir porque apenas estoy comenzando. He perdido practica con la escritura así que perdonen si no está tan bueno este capítulo, que además está algo corto para lo que acostumbro a subir, pero es que quería publicar tan pronto como fuera posible. Gracias a los que sigan ahí y de verdad lo siento. Trataré de comenzar a publicar nuevamente :) Cualquier error que tenga no duden en decírmelo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Cap 10: Resultados Parte III

**_Capítulo 10: Resultados. Parte III_**

* * *

Sephiroth no era un hombre muy paciente que digamos, nunca lo había sido. En cuanto el cuchicheo en la sala se incrementó y comenzó a distraer a los otros presentes también, la situación rebasó el límite de su tolerancia y decidió intervenir. No soportaría ni la mas mínima falta de respeto, por más que odiarla dar sermones como si estuviera en un preescolar.

— Cadete Allard— tras su llamado cargado de irritación y molestia, todos centraron su atención en él, sobre todo los dos alborotadores, que perdieron el color del rostro, pero él no le prestó mucha atención al temor latente en su expresión—. Le voy a pedir que se comporte como el soldado que es y respete la presencia de sus superiores y sus compañeros, por favor guarde silencio— su tono firme, severo e imperativo daba la impresión de que aquello más que una petición había sido una orden terminante—. No quiero que nadie me vuelva a interrumpir y tampoco quiero volver a ver una falta de respeto semejante hacia su compañera. Recuerden que ella, al igual que ustedes, es un soldado y por lo tanto debe ser tratado como tal— decretó esta vez dirigiéndose a todos con una mirada fulminante y un tono autoritario que liberó con aún más potencia el terror en las entrañas de todos los presentes quienes, asustados por el General, se apresuraron a asentir con la cabeza sin atreverse siquiera a pensar en desobedecer sus órdenes—, ¿quedó claro?— cuestionó con voz afilada ante el silencio que se instaló en la sala.

Los reclutas no sabían si eran ideas suyas, pero realmente sentían que, si alguien volvía a hablar o lo hacían enojar de alguna otra manera, el SOLDADO no vacilaría en prenderle fuego a la habitación y matarlos a todos. Ante el pensamiento tan aterrador los presentes se cuadraron al instante y se pusieron firmes.

— ¡Sí, señor!— exclamaron al unísono aquellos que aún conservaban la voz, Sedit también lo hizo por reflejo, pero su voz sonó más chillona que de costumbre. Ahora ya no se encontraba asustada, bueno, sí estaba un poco aterrada, pero en realidad la sorpresa era aún mayor.

¿Sephiroth acababa de defenderla?

Sentía que él sólo lo había hecho por profesionalismo, y así había sido, pero aun así le impactaba un poco. Lo suficiente como para casi sentirse emocionada.

Desgraciadamente esa emoción no duró mucho. Segundos después de que comenzó a sentirse especial, los ojos fríos del General se encontraron con los suyos. Aguantó la respiración cuando notó como sus ojos brillaban con mucha molestia y desdén y su corazón se sacudió con violencia cuando lo vio abrir la boca. ¿Iba a regañarla a ella también?

— Y en cuanto a usted— Ay, Diosito. Lo sabía, ahora el sermón iba para ella—, le agradecería que evitara este tipo de situaciones. Debería darse a respetar y no permitir que se tomen tantas confianzas con usted con el carácter digno de un soldado.

Sus ojos brillantes y filosos parecían querer atravesarla y ella se preguntó si de verdad estaba tan molesto o si simplemente él siempre era así de amenazante. De cualquier manera, su tono dictatorial se le hizo intimidante, tanto que no pudo evitar encogerse en su sitio y bajar la cabeza cuando ya no pudo seguir soportando su mirada helada posada sobre la suya. No pudo abrir la boca ni para respirar y la sensación de prensión amentó a medida que sentía con más fuerza la atención de todos sobre ella. Estaban esperando a que respondiera.

Se preguntaba sin parar porqué tenía que pasar por todo eso sí había sido culpa del rubio en primer lugar, pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Sabía que Sephiroth tenía razón, pero era una situación algo humillante que no estaba dispuesta a permitir, justo ese tipo de incidentes eran los que ella más quería evitar.

Lo último que Sedit quería era que apenas llegando ya la vieran como alguien débil que tenía que ser defendida, quería demostrar que era capaz de defenderse por sí misma, pero era un tanto difícil hacerlo en aquel momento. Todavía le faltaba mejorar muchísimo para ser capaz de demostrarlo y así cerrarle la boca a cualquiera que opinara que ese no era lugar para ella, pero para ello también debía fortalecer su carácter. Luego de respirar profundamente con determinación renovada, apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y, mordiéndose levemente el labio, alzó la cabeza de nuevo y lo miró directo a la cara. Tenía que ganar valor si quería permanecer allí, pero también necesitaba demostrarlo.

No vaciló aun cuando, al alzar la cabeza, notó que Sephiroth todavía la estaba observando con rostro taciturno y severo.

— Sí, General— contestó por fin con el tono más firme que encontró y le sostuvo la mirada mientras seguía apretando los puños con fuerza. El simple hecho de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos era suficiente para hacerla sudar frío y temblar un poco, pero no lo dejó entrever. A él también quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo, aún si a Sephiroth no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Para su completo desconcierto y alivio, el peliplateado repentinamente dejó de fruncir el ceño y sonrió de manera imperceptible. Era una leve sonrisa enigmática y divertida que sólo ella, que lo estaba mirando directamente al rostro, notó. Y obviamente no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debía esa expresión.

— Bien— fue lo único que dijo y, recuperando el semblante serio de antes, volvió a centrar sus ojos en el dispositivo.

Prosiguió con la entrega de resultados ya más calmado, con eso esperaba haber cortado los problemas de raíz y así evitar que se volvieran a repetir escenas similares en el futuro. Repentinamente recordó la mirada desafiante que ella le había lanzado hace rato y nuevamente le dio algo de gracia. ¿De dónde había venido eso? ¿Por qué lo había mirado así de repente? No lo entendía bien, pero de alguna manera, más que sentirse ofendido o retado, el gesto se le había hecho gracioso. Al menos lo suficiente como para dejar las cosas así y aplacar un poco su mal humor.

La habitación se mantuvo en un satisfactorio silencio sepulcral mientras él seguía mencionando a los aprobados, luego del incidente nadie se había atrevido a abrir la boca y más les valía no hacerlo. Estaba todo tan tranquilo y él tan apurado por terminar con eso que ni siquiera notó la mirada de Angeal sobre él, que ahora en lugar de mirarlo con molestia más bien lo observaba con algo de orgullo.

Por supuesto, aún le esperaba uno de sus famosos discursos por lo que había hecho con las puntuaciones. Ya después le daría su merecido por no aceptar los resultados como eran originalmente, pero al menos por ahora le alegraba que la hubiera defendido en cierta forma con su intervención, que de hecho no había estado tan mal. Ciertamente pudo haber sido peor. Supuso que, aunque fuera un amargado, seguía siendo un hombre honrado después de todo. Su amigo era algo tosco siempre, pero conociéndolo, sabía que pedirle más tacto sería inútil. Más bien había hecho mucho considerando de quien se trataba.

Por su parte, Sedit se dedicó a ignorar deliberadamente al rubio que parecía querer decirle algo y se limitó a observar a los demás admitidos. Todo iba normal hasta que uno en específico llamó su atención.

— Kevin Beckett.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver al aprobado, pero tal parecía que nadie estaba más sorprendido que él mismo. ¡Ese chico era el pelirrojo de la cafetería! El mismo al que Angeal había salvado a último momento antes de que lo asesinaran.

Lo siguió disimuladamente con la mirada mientras se preguntaba si de verdad era posible ingresar aún sin haber finalizado la misión. Bueno, si se ponía a hacer memoria y recordaba su prueba, la verdad es que no lo había hecho nada mal. Había luchado mejor que ella en realidad, simplemente tuvo la mala suerte de cometer un error estúpido que, de no ser por el pelinegro, casi le costaba el pellejo. Le faltaba poco para cumplir con el objetivo principal, así que supuso el puntaje que había recaudado a lo largo de la misión antes de que esta fuera abortada había sido suficiente para aprobar, aun con los puntos que seguramente le fueron restados por no finalizarla.

Luego de él, notó que en los últimos puestos incluso había otros reclutas que se habían rendido de manera voluntaria. Se imaginó entonces que los que no ingresaban era porque verdaderamente lo habían hecho muy mal, poco más de la mitad fueron admitidos y muchos de los que se encontraban por debajo del puntaje mínimo decidieron permanecer en la sala aun después de que Sephiroth indicara que había finalizado con la entrega.

Una vez que el General abandonó su puesto fue rápidamente sustituido por Angeal quien, además de un Primera Clase, parecía ser como el orador motivacional de _Shin-Ra_. Este se presentó, les dio la bienvenida y les dedicó unas palabras de aliento tanto a los aprobados como a los reprobados que aún permanecían allí. Por fortuna no se extendió mucho, pero no le hizo falta, su discurso sobre el honor, la ética, la voluntad y los sueños fue lo suficientemente cálido como para animarlos a todos. Mientras más lo escuchaba más se acordaba Sedit de su padre, Angeal le recordaba un poco a él por sus ideales y la manera en la que se expresaban, pero el pelinegro era un poco diferente a su progenitor. Tenía algo especial que hacía que todos lo amaran, era literalmente un mentor para todos y una fuente de inspiración.

Por eso mismo era uno de sus ejemplos a seguir, no sólo como SOLDADO, sino también como persona.

Cuando terminó de hablar, le pidió amablemente a los reprobados que se retiraran de la sala y él se movió un poco para darle lugar a Genesis, quien los saludó brevemente con una sonrisa y prosiguió a explicar algunos detalles sobre los horarios, la repartición de habitaciones, entre otros temas de menor importancia. Al parecer habría cuatro personas por habitación y en cada cama se encontraba el itinerario de la semana. Durante los primeros dos meses recibirían entrenamiento intensivo y clases de defensa personal, así como instrucción básica en el uso de la _Materia_ y el armamento. Posteriormente es que comenzarían con sus labores para la compañía, es decir, una vez que fueran lo "suficientemente útiles", que es como el castaño lo había expresado, es que comenzarían con sus misiones.

Para finalizar con la introducción, mencionó vagamente que las habitaciones se encontraban unos pisos más abajo y que ya habían sido distribuidas. Ninguno sabía con exactitud dónde estaban, pero eso no era su problema. Nadie preguntó así que Genesis no se molestó en explicarlo tampoco, que ellos buscaran y así de paso se ejercitaban un poco y hacían un tour por el edificio. Tuvo que reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios ante su propio pensamiento. Como se moría por burlarse un poco de ellos, pero sabía que Angeal se molestaría si lo hacía como en anteriores ocasiones.

En la salida un cadete le entregó a cada uno una tarjeta que les permitiría el acceso a la habitación y así todos se dispusieron a buscar el que sería su nuevo hogar a partir de ese momento, alguno quizás demasiado apresurados. Sedit se sintió algo mal por no poder despedirse de Angeal y Genesis, pero bueno, no se podía hacer nada, sólo esperaba poder volver a verlos de nuevo. Mientras caminaba observó el número en la tarjeta, su habitación era la 504, no sabía con quién le tocaría compartir habitación, pero esperaba que no fuera gente muy molesta. Mientras esperaba a que llegara alguno de los dos elevadores, recordó la plática de Genesis, la verdad es que había sido algo aterradora a su manera.

No es que hubiera dicho cosas que los admitidos no supieran ya, pero como había hablado todo el tiempo con tono burlón, en cierta forma resultó algo intimidante. Uno de los temas que tocó mientras hablaba sobre las habitaciones era la guerra con _Wutai_ , básicamente les dijo que debido a que a diario morían centenas de soldados en el campo de batalla y durante las misiones, era muy probable que les tocara compartir cuarto con algunos cadetes de mayor rango, con mas experiencia o que simplemente llevaban más tiempo trabajando para la compañía.

Tras pasar un gran rato buscando, revisando piso tras piso y preguntando aquí y allá, finalmente la encontró. Con un suspiro cansado, pasó con manos inexpertas la tarjeta a través de la ranura de un dispositivo ubicado al lado de la puerta y esta se abrió rápidamente. Le costaría habituarse a eso.

— ¿Hola?— asomó la cabeza tímidamente y al no ver a nadie se adentró en el lugar ¿Era la primera en llegar? No estaba segura.

Ingresó un poco más a la habitación y, tras escanear un poco sus alrededores, notó que alguien parecía ya estar instalado ahí. Supuso que debía ser alguien que había ingresado anteriormente y eso la hizo sentir algo incómoda, como si fuera una especie de intruso. La puerta se cerró con suavidad a sus espaldas y, una vez en completo silencio, logró escuchar algo. A sus oídos llegó el suave y apaciguado sonido del agua cayendo y dedujo de inmediato que debían de estar usando la ducha, por lo que se dedicó a observar detalladamente la habitación mientras tanto.

No era muy diferente al resto del edifico. Piso y paredes metálicas, las cuales poseían otras estructuras con los típicos detalles verde agua que se encontraban en todas partes. En su opinión era bastante espaciosa, o al menos lo era para una persona, pero considerando que sería ocupada por cuatro quizás podría decirse que el espacio era algo reducido Había una ventana considerablemente grande al final de la habitación, que se extendía casi de lado a lado y frente a ella había dos escritorios anchos con la superficie blanca y bordes de madera clara, por lo que podía ver aquellos escritorios podían ser usados por ambos lados, algo bastante ingenioso la verdad. Eran espaciosos y tenían una silla negra a cada lado, sobre cada uno había dos portátiles negros con bordes plateados, no muy grandes, y con el logo de la compañía en la tapa, y junto a ellos una pequeña lámpara. Uno de los lados en el escritorio derecho tenía retratos de personas que desconocía, bolígrafos y una libreta por lo que supuso que ese lado le pertenecía a alguien y ya estaba ocupado.

A cada lado de la habitación había una cama doble, es decir, abajo había una cama y sobre ella otra, a la cual se accedía por medio de unas pequeñas escaleras metálicas. Sábanas blancas y las camas, aunque individuales, se veían algo pequeñas. No para ella pues era bastante pequeña, pero estaba segura de que un hombre alto como Sephiroth o Angeal no cabría ahí ni de chiste. Al lado de cada cama inferior había una mesita de noche de madera con varios cajones algo amplios y sobre tres de las camas había un celular negro con bordes plateados, en la tapa del mismo había un pequeño cuadrado con bordes metálicos en el cual también estaba impreso el logo de la compañía. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos parecían poseer ese mismo modelo de teléfono, incluso su padre.

Junto a la puerta, de lado izquierdo, había un mueble con una impresora inalámbrica y un armario enorme, metálico también, algo espacioso y de cuatro puertas. Por otra parte, de lado derecho había otra pequeña habitación interna que tomó por sentado que era el baño. La cama superior derecha estaba deshecha y había un póster pegado a la pared por lo que supuso que sólo había una persona y su cama era esa, así como el lado del escritorio cuya silla le daba la espalda al ventanal.

Con curiosidad se acercó a la cama inferior derecha y tomó el dispositivo entre sus manos. Aunque su padre usaba uno idéntico cuando era SOLDADO, nunca había usado uno y menos había tenido uno propio, así que no sabía bien cómo usarlo. Abrió la tapa con el pulgar y ojeó un poco lo que le mostraba la pantalla con iluminación azul, pero no tuvo mucha oportunidad de revisarlo porque escuchó el crujido de la puerta del baño abrirse a sus espaldas.

Se giró dispuesta a saludar al que sería su nuevo compañero, pero su corazón dio un brinco ante el susto y, dejando escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, su cara se puso roja cuando vio que el chico frente a ella estaba casi desnudo. Únicamente una pequeña toalla envuelta a la altura de sus caderas cubría lo esencial, de resto estaba completamente mojado y expuesto. Rápidamente y muerta de la vergüenza alzó la mirada para ver la cara del muchacho y quiso lanzarse por la ventana cuando lo reconoció, ese era el chico que estaba en la "enfermería" y había atendido sus heridas. Lo peor es que el moreno se veía tan avergonzado y sorprendido como ella.

— Lo... lo siento.

Se disculpó apenado mientras apartaba la mirada, no creyó que los nuevos reclutas llegarían tan pronto. Al escucharlo hablar Sedit reaccionó por fin y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose el ardiente rostro con los brazos. Qué embarazosa situación.

— Y-Yo también lo siento, perdón— balbuceó también, apresurada. Ella no había hecho nada malo, después de todo esa era su habitación también, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan culpable? ¿Por qué se sentía como una invasora?—. De verdad que no era mi intención irrumpir de esa manera...

Continuó diciendo apenada y, aun tapándose el rostro, agitó un par de veces la cabeza para tratar de olvidar lo que acababa de ver. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar cosas como esa a ella? ¿Qué tenían con avergonzarla siempre? Lo peor era que lo conocía y sentía que él la había reconocido también, obviamente. Incómoda, apretó el dispositivo entre sus manos y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Le provocaba patear el piso y hacer una rabieta.

— Oh, no te preocupes. Está bien...— hubo una pequeña pausa algo incómoda, una en la que él se agradeció mentalmente a sí mismo por haberse tapado al menos antes de salir, cosa que no siempre hacian desde que vivía él solo en la habitación. Ese sí que hubiera sido el peor de los casos—. Supongo que ahora estamos a mano, ¿no?

Se arrepintió apenas abrió la boca. Quería aligerar el ambiente, pero eso lo había dicho totalmente sin pensar. Y obviamente después de que salió de su boca se dio cuenta de que ese era el peor comentario posible, sólo esperaba que no le resultara de mal gusto a la chica. El alivio llegó a él cuando la escuchó reír suavemente por lo bajo y notó como bajaba los brazos que cubrían su cara. Fue una risa floja, pero pudo ser peor.

— Eso creo.

No sonaba molesta. Qué alivio.

— Bueno..., discúlpame un momento. Necesito buscar mi ropa.

— Claro, no te preocupes.

Sedit aún se quería morir, pero bueno, no estaba tan mal tampoco. Al menos todo estaba resultando bien, pero aun así seguiría haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizarse y borrar ese inconveniente de su memoria. Escuchó como el chico rápidamente buscaba algo en el armario a sus espaldas y finalmente pudo respirar en paz cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse con algo más de brusquedad de la necesaria, seguramente por el nerviosismo.

Y así quedó sola en la habitación de nuevo. Gracias al cielo. Con un suspiro se descolgó la pesada mochila montañera de la espalda y la dejó caer en la cama a su lado. Luego de estirarse un poco, empezó a revisar el aparato en sus manos nuevamente, pero no duró mucho porque no entendía en lo absoluto cómo funcionaba esa cosa y temía romperlo o algo peor.

Dejándolo de nuevo sobre la cama observó un poco su entorno, preguntándose donde sería más conveniente dormir. Como era mujer y tardaba más en el baño quería levantarse antes que todos, pero sin molestar ni despertar a nadie, por lo que preferiría dormir en la parte de abajo. Por un momento consideró dormir en la cama a su lado, pero le daría algo de vergüenza pues quien ocupaba la cama superior parecía ser el moreno, la única ventaja de eso era que al menos a él ya lo conocía, pero aun así no estaba segura. Al final decidió que lo más conveniente sería esperar a que llegaran los otros compañeros de habitación y así decidir dónde se quedaría a dormir.

Poco después escuchó el sonido de las puertas abrirse a sus espaldas, se giró para ver de quien se trataba y quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared al ver quién era. Ese idiota. Por culpa de él la habían regañado antes y, de hecho, aun se sentía algo molesta por eso. Sin embargo, él ya parecía haberse olvidado por completo del asunto porque la observaba con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja.

— ¡No puede ser!, ¿de verdad vamos a ser compañeros de habitación, preciosa?— parecía incrédulo y entusiasmando, y el "macabro" brillo en sus ojos la inquietó un poco.

Rayos, ¿era en serio? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto?

— Eso parece...— contestó por fin en un murmullo, sin mucha ilusión y maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte. No pudo evitar preguntarse si era posible solicitar un cambio de habitación.

— ¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Eso es genial!— exclamó emocionado. Sedit se puso alerta cuando vio que comenzaba a acercarse a ella rápidamente mientras abría los brazos con la intención de abrazarla y quien sabe que más—. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Por suerte fue capaz de reaccionar de inmediato y, en cuanto el chico se precipitó a ella, apartó el rostro ágilmente y logró poner a tiempo ambas manos en su pecho para detenerlo con firmeza y así apartarlo.

— ¡Jack!— exclamó con tono de advertencia y él lo sintió como un regaño. Se detuvo abruptamente y observó como ella se alejaba un par de pasos y lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

— Oh, lo siento. Creo que me emocioné demasiado...— se disculpó, sintiéndose un poco extraño y confundido.

Aun sintiéndose inquieto, decidió que quizás lo mejor era parar y cortar por lo sano. Sentía que si seguí así terminaría por ganarse su odio y tampoco quería eso. No quería que se llevaran mal, pero no podía evitarlo, él siempre había sido así y de hecho se le hacia súper raro ser rechazado de manera tan rotunda, su actitud hacia él lo dejaba algo desconcertado e incluso con el orgullo masculino levemente herido pues ella parecía ser completamente inmune a sus "encantos" y él de verdad odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

De donde venía estaba acostumbrado a que, con sólo una sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras bonitas, las chicas estuvieran a sus pies y actuaran casi a su merced. Había rumores de él por todas partes y todas le conocían y eso a él le gustaba. Disfrutaba estar en boca de todos ya sea para bien o para mal. Jack era el típico príncipe azul de cuento: cara juvenil y rasgos muy atractivos, pelo rubio con ligeras ondulaciones, realmente brillante y no tan largo, ojos verdes grandes y sensuales del color de la más fina esmeralda y físico de ensueño. No, mejor dicho, por muchas razones era más apetecible que un príncipe de cuento de hadas, por lo que le sorprendía saber que la única chica de su edad que conocía y probablemente conocería en ese lugar parecía odiarlo un poco.

— Está bien, no importa— mintió. Lo último que quería era discutir con alguien el primer día. Trató de sonreír un poco, pero su rostro no era más que una mueca que denotaba inconformidad. Sin embargo, él no pareció notarlo y sonrió con alivio.

Un sonido se hizo escuchar de repente llamando la atención de ambos, giraron la cabeza al unísono para ver como el moreno salía del baño con su uniforme ya puesto. El recién llegado lo observó unos momentos alzando una ceja, pero rápidamente lo ignoró y volvió su vista a la chica.

— ¿Dónde planeas dormir?— le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, para evitar problemas se contuvo de invadir su espacio personal o usar apodos—. Me gustaría que durmiéramos juntos.

Sedit siguió forzando una sonrisa, pero en realidad su mente trataba de procesar mil excusas para evitar ese escenario. No le caía mal del todo, al menos no aún, pero su actitud tan eufórica la ponía nerviosa. Ella siempre había sido de naturaleza tímida y tolerante, incluso dulce en ocasiones, por lo mismo le costaba soportar la actitud tan impertinente de Jack. Él era simplemente exasperante.

— Um..., ¿dónde te gustaría a ti?— replicó, evadiendo su pregunta adrede, y al parecer fue lo suficientemente sutil como para que él no lo notara.

Bien. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era escoger la que estuviera lo más alejada posible a la suya. Él pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder.

— Mmm... Creo que en esa— con su dedo señaló la cama superior de lado izquierdo—. Por supuesto, siempre y cuando tu ocupes la cama de abajo. ¿Qué dices?

Repentinamente el rubio la miró de forma suplicante, como un borrego a medio morir y se veía lo suficientemente dulce como para quebrantar su tierno corazón y hacer que no fuera capaz de rechazarlo directamente. Obviamente eso no sería suficiente para convencerla.

— Bueno...— apartó la mirada nerviosa mientras buscaba una escapatoria y, casualmente, observó como el moreno se encontraba sacando su casco y su arma del armario. Definitivamente lo prefería a él antes que a ese Casanova. Se acercó un poco a su "balsa de rescate" mientras comenzaba con su mentirita piadosa— ... La verdad es que ya le había preguntado a él si podía usar la cama bajo la suya antes— con un gesto de manos lo señaló, pues desconocía su nombre, y él aludido la miró algo confundido, pero no dijo nada—. Es que me gusta porque es la que está más cerca del baño e incluso ya había puesto mis cosas aquí desde antes, así que no me gustaría cambiar ahora... Lo siento, Jack

Le sonrió un poco como disculpa, de la manera más dulce e inocente que pudo, y se encogió de hombros como si le entristeciera de verdad. Aunque en el fondo no hacía más que agradecer que su equipaje estuviera convenientemente puesto sobre la cama, eso le daba bastante credibilidad. De reojo miró al moreno y notó que ya no se veía tan confuso, seguramente entendió la situación y prefirió no decir nada para no arruinarlo. Se lo agradecería más tarde.

Volvió a mirar a Jack, quien hizo una leve mueca de inconformidad, pero el brillo de sus ojos regresó tan rápido como su sonrisa.

— Ya veo, qué lástima...— hizo una breve pausa y de repente le lanzó una mirada enigmática que la inquietó un poco—. Pero bueno, en realidad no importa. Siempre puedo dormir arriba de la otra cama y observarte desde allí— cuando finalizó le dio un toquecito juguetón en la punta de la nariz. A penas la rozó, pero ella apartó el rostro de inmediato.

Se puso roja y lo miró con horror, el tono de voz que había usado estaba lleno de picardía y juraba que jamás en su vida le habían lanzado una mirada tan sugerente. Jack, por su parte, soltó una carcajada ante su expresión tan graciosa.

— ¡Jack!— gritó algo avergonzada al notar que estaba jugando con ella y eso solo lo hizo reír más. La verdad es que ahora ya no sabía si de verdad hacer eso había sido lo correcto. Bromeaba, sí, pero también era cierto que desde allí podría observarla. Quizás hubiera sido más seguro simplemente dormir debajo de él.

El otro chico, que se había limitado a simplemente observar la situación, quiso decir algo ante el silencio incómodo que se sembró en la habitación una vez que el rubio terminó de reír, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que las puertas se abrían nuevamente. Todos se giraron a mirar al pelirrojo mientras este entraba con aire taciturno al lugar.

Sedit fue la primera en acercarse a él, tras reconocerlo, y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hola— con gesto amable le tendió la mano—. Soy Sedit Freeman, mucho gusto.

El chico observó su mano un momento antes de finalmente tomarla con suavidad.

— Kevin Beckett— él no era una persona muy expresiva que digamos, pero a Sedit su gesto se le hizo amigable en cierta forma—, el gusto es mío.

Soltaron sus manos y él se quedó observándola un momento, se le hacía familiar y vagamente recordaba haberla visto antes pero no recordaba bien en dónde, aunque no importaba mucho. Si era sincero no sabía bien como sentirse con respecto a la idea de compartir habitación con una chica, esperaba que no fuera muy incómodo. Observó detrás de ella notando a los otros presentes.

— Por lo que veo soy el último en llegar— y vaya que le había costado encontrar la habitación—... ¿Qué cama sigue libre aún?—preguntó desinteresado mienttas observaba brevemente a su alrededor. Moría de sueño.

Ante su pregunta Jack sonrió abiertamente. Se acercó a él y pasó con confianza un brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándolo más al centro de la habitación.

— Déjame decirte, amigo mío, que hoy estas de suerte— soltándolo se colocó frente a él, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido ¿qué con ese loco?—. ¡Compartirás cama conmigo!— anunció con entusiasmo y haciendo un gesto de grandeza con las manos, como si eso fuera todo un honor.

Sedit se aguantó la risa mientras pensaba que, cuando no era ella el blanco de las burlas, Jack podía ser algo gracioso y el moreno, por su parte, arrugó un poco la cara. Aquello no había sonado para nada bien, o al menos no en su cabeza.

— Ah— dejó salir con desdén—. Ya veo— la falta de ánimo era palpable en su voz, pero la verdad es pensaba que tenía sentido que el rubio fuera quien estuviera solo, era evidente el porqué. Para ser franco no sabía bien que pensar, no quisiera dormir cerca de la chica porque le resultaría un poco incómodo, pero realmente hubiera preferido un compañero diferente.

Por alguna razón Jack empezó a hablarle acerca de cómo le gustaría decorar ese lado de la habitación entre otras cosas, pero Kevin sólo lo ignoraba mientras acomodaba sus pertenecías. De todas formas, dudaba que el rubio le dejara dar su opinión o que tuviera que responder a algo. Sedit los miró un rato, divertida, pero luego llevó su mirada al otro muchacho que parecía estar terminándose de alistar para salir a una misión.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?— le preguntó mientras lo observaba ponerse el casco, él la miró un momento antes de acercarse a la puerta y tomar su arma.

— David Miller. Tú eres Sedit, ¿no?

— Sí.

— Bueno, es un placer— sonriendo levemente se despidió con la mano antes de salir—. Ya debo irme, nos vemos.

— Adiós...

Ella no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada más antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Extrañada se encogió de hombros y supuso que tendría prisa.

Con mucho cansancio acumulado se dejó caer en la que ahora sería su nueva cama y se quedó así durante unos minutos sin saber muy bien que haría ahora, era demasiado temprano para simplemente dormir. Suspirando le lanzó una mirada a los demás, ahora Jack se encontraba sacando posters y fotografías de su equipaje mientras Kevin revisaba su ahora móvil tumbado sobre la que sería su cama. Al final decidió cambiarse la ropa rasgada para poder salir a dar un recorrido por el edificio, bueno, la parte que no había visto ya mientras buscaba la alcoba. Sabía que le costaría acostumbrarse así que quería aprovechar el resto de la tarde. Buscó otra muda de ropa en su bolso y se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y aprovechó para examinarlo un poco.

Era algo grande y cómodo, al menos lo suficiente como para que pudiera entrar más de una persona a la vez y sobrara espacio. De lado izquierdo había con mueble de madera blanca con un lavamanos y sobre él había otro mueble rectangular algo pequeño y con la tapa de espejo, a su lado pero a una distancia prudente, había un inodoro de cerámica blanca. En el lado derecho de la habitación había un mueble delgado pero espacioso donde supuso que estarían las toallas y demás cosas.

Y de frente, justo pegado a la pared de atrás, había dos duchas conectadas, sí, dos. Era algo raro, pero supuso que era para agilizar el proceso teniendo en cuenta que había un solo baño para tantas personas y que normalmente todos eran hombres. Ambas se encontraban pegadas y ocupaban de lado a lado la última pared, las puertas eran de vidrio con bordes de metal y eso la incomodó un poco. Si alguien entraba alguna vez, aunque sea por error, podría verla a la perfección. Lo único era que cada una de ellas tenía una franja, o más bien un segmento, bastante grande en vidrio templado. Esa zona era más gruesa y no era trasparente, por lo que, aunque se notara la silueta y se viera la forma, no permitía una vista muy clara de esa zona. Ambas duchas estaban únicamente separadas por adentro por una sección de vidrio templado que no llegaba hasta el piso, sino que sólo las separaba parcialmente y el suelo era el mismo.

Ante la vista suspiró e hizo una mueca, definitivamente tendría que levantarse antes que todos para usar el baño primero, no quería estorbar así que procuraría apurase para que ellos vieran que hacer luego. Cuando terminó de hacer sus cosas salió del baño, llevando su ropa destrozada en sus manos, aun no sabía si botarla, después la revisaría y vería si podría salvar algo, tenía muy poca como para simplemente tirarla, quizás la usaría como pijama.

Luego de guardar su nuevo celular en el bolsillo junto con su tarjeta de acceso, se dispuso a salir de la habitación con la intención distraerse un poco. Después arreglaría sus cosas, igual no era como si tuviera muchas. Para que las puertas se abrieran había que presionar un pequeño panel situado junto a ella de lado derecho, cosa que se le hizo interesante, era bastante moderno todo. La tecnología del edificio aún no dejaba de sorprenderla, no estaba para nada acostumbrada.

Cuando salió respiró profundamente antes de comenzar con su "paseo", aun no sabía a donde iría exactamente pero después vería, por ahora solo quería tranquilidad durante lo que le quedaba de tarde para acostumbrarse al ambiente. Caminó rumbo a los elevadores con paso lento, tan solo esperaba no perderse y poder finalizar el día en paz, pero por alguna razón sentía que eso no sería posible.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todas! Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, estuvo listo más pronto de lo que esperaba. Seguro que más de una pensará que eso de que sus compañeros de habitación sean gente que ya conocía desde antes es demasiada causalidad y pues, qué puedo decirles, traté de que ya hubieran aparecido antes al propósito porque se me hacía tedioso tener que presentar y describir a todos los personajes al mismo tiempo, así es más simple y agradable para mi XD En estos primeros capítulos estaré siendo bastante específica e iré explicando varias cosas acerca de cómo Sedit se instala en la compañía y todo eso, pero es porque después ya no volveré a explicarlo si no que más bien pasarán varios días y solo narraré aquellos en los que pasen escenas en específico, ya saben.**

 **Como les mencioné antes tengo varios capítulos adelantados ya escritos y la verdad es que no tengo muy claro aún qué poner en los capítulos que vienen antes de llegar hasta allá xD Tengo varias ideas de escenas separadas, pero aún no sé cómo las uniré todas jajaja. Esperemos que salga bien. En fin, como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo. De verdad espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Quiero agradecerle especialmente a Darkroseneko por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia (además de añadirme a su lista de Autores Favoritos), a Kuroakarivii por añadir mi historia a sus favoritos, y a Meli Ayee e I-M-G-M por seguir mi historia ¡De verdad mil gracias!**

 **¡Saludos y abrazos!**

 **PD: ¿Alguien entendió la referencia del tercer párrafo? xD**


	13. Cap 11: El Gran General Sephiroth Part I

**_Capítulo 11: El Gran General Sephiroth. Parte I_**

* * *

Cuando ingresó al elevador, se percató de inmediato de que este se encontraba casi totalmente vacío. Los únicos presentes a parte de ella en la espaciosa cabina eran dos _SOLDADOS_ de _Tercera Clase_ que se encontraban charlando en una esquina, o al menos lo habían estado haciendo hasta que ella entró al lugar y notaron su presencia. Sedit no les prestó mucha atención, o al menos trató de no hacerlo, pero le resultaba imposible actuar como si nada al ser plenamente consciente de que ambos jóvenes no parecían tener intención alguna de seguir conversando entre ellos y ahora solo se dedicaban a observarla fijamente.

¿Por qué no podían simplemente ignorar su insignificante existencia? Sabía que era enana, una chica y todo lo demás, pero el que la miraran de esa forma era demasiado incómodo, tanto que no podía ni pensar en que botón oprimir o a donde quería ir siquiera.

Cuando ya no pudo más les lanzó una rápida mirada de reojo, claramente nerviosa. Uno de ellos traía el casco puesto por lo que no podía verle la cara, pero el otro, en cambio, no lo llevaba a pesar de que debería. El muchacho en cuestión tenía la piel algo bronceada y su alborotado cabello negro estaba peinado en pinchos hacia atrás mientras que su flequillo se encontraba dividido a la mitad, cayendo así a cada lado de su rostro. Era muy alto, atractivo y tenía unos profundos ojos azules tan brillantes como el cielo.

Obviamente el chico notó cuando ella les devolvió la mirada y lo primero que hizo fue sonreírle, era una sonrisa amistosa y con aire infantil que a Sedit le atrajo de inmediato.

— ¡Hola!

Para su completa sorpresa, el pelinegro la saludó de la nada, con un tono lo suficientemente animado y vivaz como para hacerla sentirse nerviosa y sonrojarse un poco. Definitivamente le costaría bastante acostumbrase a hablar con chicos cercanos a su edad, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que todos parecían ser unos malditos rascacielos y además tenían una cara de ángel tan encantadora que hacía que no pudiera dejar preguntarse de donde habían salido todos ellos.

—Hola...— murmuró suavemente, rato después, forzándose a sí misma a dejar de mirarlo y centrar su atención en las puertas del elevador. Ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía tan nerviosa si el muchacho no había hecho más que saludarla amablemente. Cómo odiaba su timidez en momentos como aquel.

Sin embargo, sus intentos por aplacar sus nervios se vieron en vano cuando el chico, aun sonriente, se colocó frente a ella. Sedit al notar su cercanía retrocedió un paso de manera inmediata, haciendo que su espalda entrara en contacto con la pared metálica que se encontraba tras de sí.

— Soy Zack— tras presentarse amigablemente, se cruzó de brazos e impulsivamente inclinó el torso hacia adelante para quedar a un nivel más cercano al de la chica, quien lo miró con sorpresa. Ahora sus rostros se encontraban casi a la misma altura—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?— preguntó sin perder su amplia sonrisa y al parecer sin percatarse de que a la chica se le estaba subiendo peligrosamente la presión arterial.

— Se...Sedit— balbuceó como pudo y por fin pudo recuperar el aliento cuando el muchacho volvió a enderezarse, devolviéndole así su preciado espacio personal.

— Sedit, ¿eh?— repitió pensativo, para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien, y ella asintió ligeramente en respuesta. El joven, ahora identificado como Zack, la observó en silencio unos instantes, como si estuviera meditando algo, y se rascó brevemente la mejilla antes de asentir con la cabeza—. Es un poco raro, pero me gusta— dijo al fin, de nuevo sonriente.

— Y-Ya veo. Gracias.

Sedit sonrió un poco ante su comentario y, tras agradecerle, no dijo nada más. No era la primera vez que le decían que su nombre era peculiar, pero si era sincera eso no era algo que le importara mucho. Al fin y al cabo, los nombres raros abundaban en _Gaia._

Algo más tranquila, dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Sinceramente pensaba que con aquello le había puesto punto y final a la conversación, pero al parecer estaba equivocada pues aunque el ascensor se detuvo en varios pisos, Zack no se bajó ni siquiera cuando el otro _SOLDADO_ que lo acompañaba sí lo hizo en la planta principal, si no que más bien oprimió otro botón, el cual hizo que el elevador comenzara a subir nuevamente.

De vez en cuando él la miraba de reojo, siempre con esa expresión alegre en el rostro, mientras que ella se dedicaba a rezar para que él se fuera de una vez. No es que no le agradara, al contrario, Zack se le hacía un chico de lo más simpático. El problema era que su presencia la ponía lo suficientemente nerviosa como para no permitirle decidir qué demonios hacer con su vida.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa?— se atrevió a preguntar, rato después, cuando ya no aguantó más la intensa mirada del mayor sobre ella.

— Nada… No es nada— negó levemente con la cabeza, con aire meditabundo, mientras doblaba ambos brazos hacia atrás y apoyaba sus manos sobre su nuca—. Es sólo que estaba pensando en que no es muy común ver a chicas por aquí, ¿sabes? Además de las recepcionistas, eres la primera que veo— le explicó sin dejar de sonreír.

Ante su comentario tan obvio, Sedit no pudo más que devolverle el gesto ligeramente mientras que asentía con una mueca divertida en el rostro. No es como si eso fuera algo que no supiera.

— Me imagino.

Tras su breve respuesta, él pareció estar a punto de decirle algo más, pero en ese preciso instante la cabina se detuvo en el piso 49, interrumpiéndolo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y Sedit miró al exterior, con lo primero que se encontró fue con el perfil de Angeal, quien se encontraba hablando animadamente con Genesis justo a dos metros de distancia.

Por alguna razón llevó su mirada al pasillo a su derecha y entonces lo vio. El Gran General Sephiroth se encontraba a varios metros de ellos, al parecer hablando por teléfono. Al instante sintió como le costaba respirar.

— ¡Angeal! ¡Hola!— en milésimas de segundos, Zack desapareció de su lado y, como un perrito que acababa de ver a su amado dueño, corrió hasta el mayor con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Lamento llegar tarde!

El _SOLDADO_ obviamente se giró al escuchar el grito de su pupilo, pero al percatarse de que en el elevador tras él se encontraba una estática Sedit, prácticamente lo ignoró y, pasándole por al lado, le indicó a la chica con un gesto de manos que se acercara a ellos. La muchacha a duras penas logró salir a tiempo del cubículo antes de que las puertas de este se cerraran.

Aun algo inestable, se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa a los tres hombres. Genesis y Angeal la miraban suavemente, ambos con una amable sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras que Zack, por otro lado, observaba a Angeal con una expresión estupefacta y herida. Su indiferencia le había roto el corazón, y él que lo había saludado con tanto cariño…

— Hola— Sedit tímidamente los saludó y ambos hombres le devolvieron el gesto.

Genesis se apartó un poco el cabello de la cara, con la elegancia de siempre, antes de seguir hablando.

— ¿Qué tal tu nueva habitación?— preguntó con amabilidad mientras recordaba, divertido, la conversación que momentos atrás había tenido con Angeal.

Al parecer los instintos de "Mamá Chocobo" del pelinegro eran demasiado fuertes y no podía evitar preocuparse por la pequeña cada vez que pensaba en el hecho de que estaría compartiendo habitación con tres hombres, probablemente adolescentes. Sólo esperaba que no tuvieran las hormonas alborotadas.

— Me gusta, supongo… Es grande…—comentó, pensativa.

La verdad es que no había mucho más que pudiera decir al respecto, pero por alguna razón Angeal se veía algo inquieto con su respuesta y ella no entendía porqué

— ¿Y qué tal te tratan tus compañeros?— indagó apresuradamente, esperando poder disimular, aunque sea un poco, su ansiedad—. ¿Son amables contigo?— insistió con un tono algo preocupado al ver que la chica vacilaba un poco antes de responder.

La vida de esas miserables criaturas ahora dependía de su contestación. Más les valía no haberla tratado mal y esperaba que no se atrevieran a faltarle el respeto nunca.

— Sí— aunque nadie lo notó, Genesis sabía perfectamente que la tranquilidad había regresado a su amigo con solo esa simple palabra—. Todos son bastante agradables, a excepción de uno que es un poco…intenso— no se le ocurría otra manera de describir a Jack que no sonara preocupante—, pero no es malo… Son buenos conmigo, así creo que estaré bien— sonrió con sinceridad mientras pensaba en lo agradable que era que alguien se preocupara y se interesara por ella. Le aliviaba saber que no estaría sola como pensó que estaría y que podía contar con el apoyo de esos dos.

— Me alegro— Angeal sonrió relajado tras escucharla y Genesis le dio un golpecito burlón en la espalda. Le había dicho que todo iba a estar bien pero el pelinegro seguía con sus paranoias, así que más tarde aprovecharía para molestarlo un poco.

Zack finalmente pareció poder salir de su trance y, olvidando su corazón herido, observó a su tutor y a la chica que acababa de conocer notablemente confundido.

— ¿La conoces?— le preguntó anonadado a Angeal mientras la señalaba, aun incrédulo, con el dedo. Su mentor simplemente asintió como si no fuera la gran cosa—. ¿De dónde? ¿Cómo es posible que conocieras a una chica linda antes que yo?— se quejó, escandalizado, sin poder creerse todavía que el mayor hubiera hecho tan buenas migas con la chica. ¡Y lo peor es que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de presentársela! ¡Qué indignación!

Ante sus palabras Sedit lo miró, sorprendida y algo sonrojada, mientras que Angeal frunció levemente el ceño.

— Zack, no seas atrevido— lo regañó con tono estricto, justo como un padre sermonea a su hijo por hacer algo malo, y eso la hizo sonreír un poco, bastante divertida—. Bueno, Sedit, ya debo irme. Fue un gusto verte— se dirigió a ella, ahora sonriendo, mientras que Zack se cruzaba de brazos con un adorable puchero—. Más tarde le pediré a alguien tu número e información de contacto y te llamaré.

— De acuerdo, estaré esperando su llamada— le devolvió alegremente la sonrisa y Angeal, a modo de despedida, le dio unos toquecitos cariñosos en el brazo, cerca del hombro.

Tras regalarle una última mirada, se giró a ver a su discípulo, quien aún se veía algo ofendido.

— Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

— Pero…— Zack parecía querer seguir quejándose, así que el mayor simplemente lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró con facilidad hacia la _Sala de Entrenamiento_.

— ¡No! ¡Espera!— pero el _SOLDADO_ no se detuvo, sino que siguió avanzando con total naturalidad a pesar de la oposición del muchacho—. ¡Angeal!

Al final Zack no tuvo más opción que rendirse y dejar de poner resistencia. Sedit no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante la divertida escena y negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras los observaba alejarse. Angeal y Zack eran sin duda alguna un dúo interesante y cómico, se veía que se llevaban bastante bien aun a pesar de lo estricto que se veía el mayor y lo desastroso que parecía ser el otro.

— Esos dos son un buen par, ¿no lo crees?

Repentinamente, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y se congeló cuando sintió que alguien apoyaba su brazo sobre de sus hombros, abrazándola.

— Se…Señor Rhapsodos.

Totalmente congelada, observó de reojo a Genesis, quien la miraba con una enorme sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Si empujaba a un _Primera Clase,_ lo más probable era que se metiera en problemas, ¿verdad?

Trató de apartarse sutilmente, pero debido a la presión que el castaño estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo, increíblemente firme pero al mismo tiempo gentil, le fue imposible separarse mucho.

— Al parecer ahora somos sólo tú y yo— le susurró, cerca del oído, utilizando un tono sumamente provocativo y sin poder ocultar su sonrisa extremadamente divertida.

La joven, al sentir su aliento sobre su piel, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apartó un poco la cara. Ante esto Genesis rio para sus adentros, a medida que los colores subían al rostro de la chica más ganas le daban a él de reír como un desquiciado. Sin embargo, decidió alejarse un poco cuando notó que Sedit estaba aguantando la respiración.

Tampoco la quería matar o algo. Si eso pasaba Angeal, con toda certeza y sin lugar a dudas, lo asesinaría a él también con sus propias manos. Pero no se detendría aun, después de todo, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y molestarla mientras pudiera ya que con su amigo pelinegro presente jamás podría hacer cosas de ese estilo.

Cuando la menor sintió que Genesis alejaba su rostro y levantaba un poco su brazo, el alivio inundó su cuerpo. Con el corazón aún algo acelerado, se alejó de su cuerpo y lo miró sin saber bien que decirle. Quería insultarlo, reclamarle o algo, pero obviamente no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Se observaron un rato en silencio y supo de inmediato que Genesis no tenía planeado abrir la boca hasta que ella dijera algo primero.

— ¿Zack y el señor Hewley se conocen desde hace mucho?— preguntó con timidez, tratando de cambiar de tema, mientras apartaba la mirada.

A Genesis se le hacía tan adorable la pequeña que cada vez le daban aún más ganas de jugar y meterse con ella, pero se contuvo. Le respondería primero y ya después la avergonzaría un poquito más.

— Podría decirse que sí— respondió ambiguamente, apartándose una vez más el cabello del rostro—. Según tengo entendido, Angeal tomó a ese chico como su pupilo apenas lo conoció.

— ¿En serio?

No pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz al escucharlo. Sabía desde antes que el pelinegro era como una especie de mentor para todos en la compañía, pero la relación entre Zack y Angeal parecía ser mucho más estrecha que esa, más personal, y ahora entendía por qué. El mayor había asumido la tutela exclusiva de Zack por decisión propia.

— Sí— asintió y una sonrisa ahora un poco más desdeñosa se formó en sus labios—. Para ser sincero, ni yo mismo entiendo bien porqué hizo algo como eso tan de repente. Cuando le pregunté, Angeal simplemente me dijo que fue porque vio algo muy especial en él y nunca quiso explicar nada más… Ya sabes cómo es— se encogió de hombros, desinteresado, pero sin perder la sonrisa. La chica asintió pensativa ante su explicación.

— Ya veo…, entiendo.

Para su completa desgracia, Genesis parecía tener la extraña manía de querer molestarla siempre que se encontraba tranquila, porque apenas percibió que había vuelto a la normalidad una sonrisa increíblemente maliciosa se plasmó en su rostro. Nuevamente se acercó un poco a ella, pero esta vez lo único que hizo fue acariciarle el cabello.

Fue un gesto simple pero, por alguna razón, la manera en la que lo había hecho la incomodó y la hizo sentir nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Genesis desprendía ese aire que te decía que era un hombre "peligroso", aunque no precisamente en el mal sentido.

Sorprendida y algo roja, apartó la mirada. Tendría que buscar alguna excusa creíble inmediatamente para escapar de sus garras si quería evitar sufrir un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Sabes?— lo escuchó decir, segundos después, con tono meloso y suave mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones de cabello más largos, ubicado justo al lado de su rostro, y comenzaba a jugar con él, moviéndolo entre sus dedos enguantados—. Desde antes no puedo dejar de pensar que tu cabello se parece al mío, me gusta mucho. ¿Tenemos el mismo peinado?

Al escuchar su comentario, observó su rostro, claramente alarmada. Él le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo con aún más picardía. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta si el corte le había quedado fatal? ¿Tan obvio era su patético intento por copiar su estilo?

Avergonzada hasta la médula, retrocedió usos pasos, alejándose lo más posible de él y esquivando a aquel par de ojos azules que la observaban burlones. Definitivamente Genesis lo había notado y, en caso de que antes no estuviera del todo seguro, ahora su reacción acababa de confirmar sus sospechas. Suspiró con cansancio, de nada le serviría negarlo a esas alturas.

— B-Bueno, gracias… Y sí, supongo... Al menos esa era la idea— incómoda, se rio nerviosamente, y de inmediato se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse corriendo. Estar a solas con Genesis le daba mucho miedo, sin un elocuente Angeal ahí para detenerlo, las cosas se salían de control. Procuraría que no se volviera a repetir tan desafortunado escenario en el futuro—… Y-Ya debo irme. ¡Hasta luego, señor Rhapsodos!

Se despidió rápidamente y trató de escapar sin que su terror fuera demasiado evidente, sin embargo, para su completa desgracia no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura con firmeza y la elevaba con facilidad del suelo, haciéndola chillar del susto.

Ahogó a duras penas un agudo grito cuando Genesis maniobró con ella en sus brazos y, lazándola en el aire como si se tratara de una pelota, la giró de manera que ahora se encontraba sujetándola por las piernas, justo debajo del trasero. Con la destreza digna de un _SOLDADO_ , ambos brazos envolvieron la parte inferior del delgado cuerpo femenino, consiguiendo así que ahora se encontraran casi a la misma altura, quedando ella un poco más arriba.

Sin siquiera pensar y por puro instinto, Sedit se sujetó con fuerza de ambos hombros masculinos para no caerse y quiso golpear su perfecto rostro cuando lo vio soltar una carcajada llena de satisfacción. Casi le provocaba gritar el nombre de Angeal a todo pulmón para que el pelinegro viniera a salvarla y le diera su merecido al castaño, pero esa no parecía ser muy buena idea.

— ¡N-No! ¡Suélteme!— gritó como pudo cuando recuperó la voz.

Aún algo asustada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, trató de escabullirse de entre sus brazos, pero Genesis reafirmó su agarre y no se lo permitió. Quería alejarse de él, pero el mayor no la dejaba hacerlo. Se estaba molestando en serio, aquello era simplemente vergonzoso.

— No tan rápido, pequeña dama— mofándose, habló con el tono más caballeroso que encontró, como si aquello fuera de lo más normal—. ¿Realmente te tienes que ir tan pronto? Me aburro cuando estoy solo y, además, a penas acabas de llegar— burlón y divertido como pocas veces estaba, observó los esfuerzos inútiles de la chica para intentar liberarse de su abrazo. Lo empujaba, se quejaba, lo golpeaba y se retorcía, pero a eso a él no le daba ni cosquillas, más bien se sorprendía de lo liviana que era—… Ahora que te veo desde aquí— comenzó a decir de pronto, con aire pensativo y casual—, admito que me resulta un poco raro. Es extraño verte desde abajo, pero me gusta. ¡Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido!

Genesis seguía riéndose, burlándose y comentando cosas de ese estilo mientras ella seguía tratando se soltarse sin tener éxito alguno, lamentablemente. Pronto se dio cuesta de que resistirse, luchar y pedirle que se detuviera era inútil, no podía contra él y eso la hacía sentirse un poco patética.

— E-Está bien, está bien… Entiendo— suspiró, rato después, completamente rendida y ya cansada de moverse como sardina fuera del agua. Genesis la observó con interés, atento a sus siguientes palabras—. Me quedaré con usted, pero por favor, bájeme ya. Nos están mirando raro…, se lo suplico.

El mayor miró su adorable y suplicante rostro y sintió unas potentes ganas de molestarla aún más. ¡Es que era demasiado tierna! Cabe destacar que aquello lo estaba disfrutando como nunca y le resultaba el doble de placentero debido a que, desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, molestar a sus dos amigos había perdido parcialmente la gracia. Como él siempre era así, Sephiroth y Angeal ya se habían acostumbrado a sus comentarios y burlas, y ahora casi ni reaccionaban a ellas, lo que le resultaba frustrante. Así que aquella expresión llena de horror era refrescante y encantadora a sus ojos.

Sedit tembló cuando una sonrisa aún más malvada y sádica apareció el rostro del mayor. Ay, por Odín. Por favor, no más.

— Oh, ¿en serio?— preguntó suavemente, fingiendo inocencia y ella se quedó de piedra sabiendo que le esperaba algo muchísimo peor—. Yo creo que aún no nos están mirando lo suficiente. ¿Deberíamos jugar un poco más?

— P-Por favor, ¡no!

Sin embargo, su siguiente plan malévolo de lanzarla y girarla en el aire como rollito primavera no pudo ser llevado a cabo gracias a que la voz de alguien a sus espaldas lo interrumpió justo a tiempo.

— Genesis— su tono era calmado y apacible, pero tenía un toque de frialdad que lo hacía aterrador—. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo la mitad del capítulo XD Es que era demasiado largo completo y me daba demasiada pereza corregirlo así que decidí picarlo en dos, como la siguiente parte está prácticamente lista la subiré en los próximos días/horas. Y he decidido que ya no publicaré capítulos tan largos (como los que eran de 9000 palabras) porque se hacen demasiado tediosos de corregir y leer y por lo mismo se me escapan muchísimos errores. Un ejemplo es el capítulo anterior, ayer lo leí y casi me da algo, corregí algunos pero seguro aún queda algún error ninja por ahí. Los leo miles de veces antes de publicar, pero aun así siempre quedan algunos. En fin, mil gracias por leer y comentar, en serio se los agradezco, tanto que les voy a hacer un pequeño spoiler: el próximo cap está centrado principalmente en los pensamientos de nuestro querido Sephi :3 Sé que les gustará y espero que esta parte las divierta, aunque sea un poco, al menos yo me reí escribiéndolo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **PD: Si les gusta el romance inocente y algo cursi, los invito a leer el One-shot que publiqué hace pocos días en Wattpad, se llama "Mírame". Aquí no puedo publicarlo porque es "original", pero si llegan a leerlo, espero que sea de su agrado :)**


	14. Cap 12: El Gran General Sephiroth PartII

**_Capítulo 12: El Gran General Sephiroth. Parte II_**

* * *

Sedit se estremeció al escuchar y reconocer aquella voz profunda y gruesa a sus espaldas y, al igual que Genesis, se giró rápidamente en su dirección para encontrarse con el rostro claramente molesto de Sephiroth, el mayor héroe de _Shin-Ra_. Sintió sus brazos temblar a medida que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba nuevamente y se quedó sin aliento, sumamente avergonzada de que fuera justamente él quien la viera en semejante situación. Si bien Sephiroth la había "salvado" y estaba agradecida con su oportuna aparición, él era la última persona que quería que acudiera en su rescate, no quería que viera lo estaba pasando. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que había sido él mismo quien la había regañado más temprano ese día precisamente para que se "diera a respetar" y evitara esa clase de escenas.

Al castaño, por otro lado, no pareció importarle su presencia en lo absoluto, al contrario. Al ver a su amigo se le iluminó el rostro y, con total naturalidad, se limitó a colocarla de nuevo en el suelo, así de los más casual, mientras centraba su atención en él y se le acercaba, sonriente. Una vez que Genesis la dejó en el suelo, Sedit no supo ni como fue capaz de mantenerse de pie con sus piernas de gelatina.

— ¡Sephiroth!— exclamó con alegría mientras se acercaba a él, arrastrando a la chica consigo aun cuando ella se opuso. Una vez que estuvieron frente al General, Sedit se apresuró a soltarse del agarre que el ojiazul tenía en su mano—. Me gustaría presentarte a Sedit Freeman, es una chica de lo más dulce y como sabrás pasó las pruebas con excelencia.

Por alguna razón que la chica desconocía, el último comentario lo hizo con un tono más burlón y sinuoso que de costumbre, sonaba como si estuviera insinuándole algo al General y, aunque ella obviamente no comprendía a lo que se refería, Sephiroth sí lo hizo y no pudo más que observar a Genesis con un pequeño gruñido imperceptible. Angeal seguramente ya le había contado lo de los resultados.

Con el ceño levemente fruncido, llevó su mirada a la chica, quien por culpa del castaño ahora se encontraba toda despeinada y agitada, y a observó durante unos momentos en los que ella se esforzó lo más que pudo para tragarse los nervios y devolverle la mirada. Ella no supo cuánto duró, pero agradeció al cielo cuando el mayor finalmente la apartó, con claro desinterés, y posó sus ojos en su amigo de nuevo.

Sedit no sabía con certeza si era algo bueno o malo el haber sido ignorada tan olímpicamente.

— ¿Dónde está Angeal?— fue lo único que preguntó, sin prestarle atención en lo absoluto a lo anterior dicho por el _SOLDADO_.

— Finalmente llegó su cachorro, así que ya se fueron a entrenar— Sephiroth asintió ante la respuesta mientras que la muchacha no pudo evitar mirar al castaño haciendo una mueca, claramente extrañada. ¿"Cachorro"? ¿Se refería a Zack?—. ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a saludar?

Sabiendo que ese tipo de comentarios burlones lo molestaban, Genesis decidió presionarlo un poco, rato después, al ver que su amigo no planeaba decir nada al respecto. Sephiroth lo observó un momento, ceñudo, y tras soltar un bufido, se cruzó de brazos.

— Hola.

Fue un saludo tan seco que Sedit, cada vez más intimidada por su rostro serio, pensó que quizás ser totalmente ignorada por él hubiera sido lo mejor, porque así se hubiera ahorrado el enorme esfuerzo que suponía para ella devolverle el saludo de manera decente.

— H-Hola— musitó como pudo, bajando un poco la cabeza. Obviamente no esperaba que alguien como Sephiroth fuera amable con ella ni nada similar, pero era difícil no sentirse algo cohibida ante su frialdad y desdén.

Sephiroth, en realidad, también se sentía algo incómodo aunque no lo pareciera. Después de todo, si era sincero debía admitir que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo tratar con las mujeres, pocas veces había tratado con una fuera del ámbito laboral y había escuchado tantas cosas de ellas (mayormente negativas, cabe destacar) por parte de Genesis y de otras personas que ahora realmente prefería no inmiscuirse demasiado con el género femenino. Por lo poco que sabía, muchas de ellas podían llegar a ser escandalosas, molestas y parecían tener una peligrosa afición por el chisme, cosa que él aborrecía. Lo último que quería y necesitaba era tener a alguien esparciendo rumores suyos y de sus dos amigos por ahí, ya tenían suficiente con sus Clubs de Fans.

El castaño, por su parte, suspiró ante en silencio incómodo que se formó y decidió intervenir antes de que a la pequeña le diera un colapso nervioso.

— Oh, vamos, amigo. No seas tan amargado. ¿Qué no tienes modales?— mientras apoyaba el dorso de su mano sobre su frente dramáticamente, Genesis se lamentó de manera exagerada por la actitud de su amigo hacia una dama—. Perdónalo, Sedit, es solo que aún no sabe bien cómo relacionarse con otros seres humanos fuera del trabajo— explicó con cierta burla, haciendo que el peliplata frunciera el ceño, claramente ofendido.

Con el orgullo un poco herido por las palabras de su amigo, decidió demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, que no lo hiciera no quería decir que no supiera cómo tratar de manera "educada" a las personas. Descruzándose de brazos, con aire soberbio, le tendió a la chica una de sus masculinas manos enguantadas.

Ante el gesto tan sorprendente, ambos lo observaron perplejos, cosa que no hizo más que incrementar la irritación del de cabellos plateados. Por fortuna, Sedit logró reaccionar de inmediato cuando lo escuchó hablarle.

— Sephiroth, General y _SOLDADO_ de _Primera Clase_ — se presentó con cierto fastidio y desinterés, casi de forma automática y con rostro inexpresivo.

La verdad es que Sephiroth ni siquiera le veía mucho sentido a eso de presentarse, dudaba mucho que alguien no supiera quien era a esas alturas y no reconociera su rostro. Por lo mismo nunca se tomaba la molestia de hacerlo, a excepción de cuando se traba de relaciones laborales, donde lo hacía simplemente cortesía, pero ni en esos casos mencionaba su rango como lo había hecho ahora, pues no era ninguna novedad. Pero ya daba igual, al fin y al cabo, sólo lo había hecho para callar al imbécil de Genesis, quien no paraba de sonreír con satisfacción y regocijo por la educada presentación que había logrado que su amigo realizara.

Cada vez más amargado por las maliciosas expresiones de su amigo, se dedicó a observar como la chica levantaba su mano, ridículamente temblorosa y diminuta, y estrechaba la suya con "firmeza", o al menos supuso que esa había sido su intención pues a duras penas podía rodear parte de su palma.

— Sedit Freeman— ¡Bien! Eso no había estado tan mal, pero aunque se las había arreglado para hablar sin trabarse ni tartamudear, aun le preocupaba el que estuviera hablando tan bajito, ni siquiera sabía si él era capaz de escucharla o no—. Es… todo un honor conocerlo en persona, General

Trato de sonreírle un poco, para no dejar entrever su condición tan penosa, pero no lo consiguió y sólo logró hacer una mueca que no pasó desapercibida. Tras su presentación recibió un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte del mayor, quien se apresuró en soltar su mano, pero sin ser demasiado brusco, y de inmediato volvió a cruzarse de brazos. A pesar de esto, por alguna razón Sephiroth siguió observándola unos instantes más, sin decir nada, antes de lanzarle una mirada desafiante a su amigo.

Suspirando internamente, Sedit apartó un momento la vista de ambos hombres y observó su mano. Aún con los guantes puestos, las manos del General se sentían heladas, había podido darse cuenta de ello tan pronto Sephiroth tocó y rodeó su mano con aquella seguridad y entereza que lo caracterizaban. La verdad es que se le hacía un poco irónico, pues sus padres siempre solían decir que "manos frías, corazón caliente", pero no estaba muy segura de si eso aplicaba también con el _SOLDADO_

— ¿Ves como no ha sido tan difícil ser amable?— bromeó Genesis, llamando la atención de la chica, mientras le daba un codazo juguetón en el costado a su amigo, quien se alejó malhumorado.

— Sí, claro. Como digas— replicó sarcástico, con tono mordaz, mientras apartaba la mirada del castaño y la centraba en la nada. Ya no quería ver ni por un segundo más su rostro sonriente y burlón, cuando Genesis se ponía a molestarlo de esa manera lo único que quería y podía hacer era ignorarlo hasta que se aburriera y lo dejara en paz.

Escuchó como su amigo reía sumamente divertido a su lado, pero poco después notó como centraba su atención en la muchacha y comenzaba a hablar con ella, como si hubiera percibido que si seguía así su cabeza rodaría por el piso en cualquier momento.

Los escuchó hablar animadamente y no pudo evitar ser cada vez más consiente de ella, sin poder evitarlo le lanzó otra mirada de reojo. Sedit ya no lucía tan cohibida ni nerviosa como antes, pero aún así tenía esa actitud suave y vulnerable que tanto le irritaba, mientras más la veía más fruncía el ceño. Aún mientras hablaba con Genesis con tanta naturalidad y vivacidad se la veía tan frágil, tan efímera… Incluso cuando estrechó su mano antes lo primero que pensó fue su cuerpo parecía ser capaz de romperse por cualquier tontería, hasta la intemperie le parecía peligrosa para ella y no pudo evitar cuestionarse la razón de su presencia en la compañía.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por un sueño tan improbable como aquel? ¿Para qué lo hacía? Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en que una persona tan indefensa como ella no debería estar en un lugar como ese.

Ahora que Sephiroth se encontraba presente y parecía ser él objetivo momentáneo de las burlas de Genesis, el ambiente se hizo más ameno y Sedit finalmente pudo sentirse tranquila al ver que, al menos por el momento, no parecía que fueran a haber más juegos, ni torturas. Incluso fue capaz de tener una conversación medianamente normal y apacible con el castaño, cosa que hasta el momento había creído imposible. Por supuesto, aquello no significaba que lo hubiera perdonado por lo de antes, pero al menos en ese instante lo dejaría pasar. Algún día se las cobraría.

— ¿Te has probado ya tu uniforme?— le preguntó de pronto, cambiando de tema de manera radical. Ante su abrupta pregunta, se apresuró a negar algo extrañada y confundida, al ver esto el mayor continuó—. Sé que empiezan a partir de mañana, pero deberías probártelo de una vez para ver si te queda muy grande, cosa infaliblemente segura, y pedir otro más pequeño— le explicó con una suave sonrisa y Sedit asintió comprendiendo su punto, no pudo evitar pensar que aquella era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir algo con tanta elocuencia y seriedad, o al menos la suficiente, y sin tener otras intenciones.

— No había pensado en eso, definitivamente voy a tener muchos problemas para conseguir uno de mi talla— comentó pensativa y, haciendo una mueca de inconformidad, dejó salir un suave suspiro antes de volver a dirigirse al mayor—. Creo que iré a encargarme de eso ahora mismo. Muchas gracias por el consejo, señor Rhapsodos, realmente lo aprecio— le sonrió, por primera vez genuinamente agradecida con él, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Sephiroth, quien no había vuelto a abrir la boca y no se veía muy contento que digamos—. Nuevamente, fue un gusto conocerlo, General. Adiós— hizo una pequeña reverencia, a modo de despedida, y se dirigió al elevador sin mirar atrás, esa ya había sido suficiente adrenalina por el momento y, sinceramente, sentía que si seguía así en cualquier momento caería al suelo víctima de un paro cardíaco.

A pesar de que ella no lo estaba viendo, Genesis se despidió agitando su mano suavemente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraron y ya no pudo apreciar más su encantadora figura, el castaño dejó escapar un suspiro risueño. Con lo divertido que era "jugar" con ella era una lástima que se hubiera marchado tan pronto, pero bueno, por lo menos ahora tenía a Sephiroth como remplazo para pasar el rato.

Siempre era un placer pasar tiempo con su amigo canoso, pero algunas veces se inquietaba un poco cuando se quedaban a solas porque él no podía evitar excederse y molestarlo quizás demasiado, tanto que incluso sentía que Sephiroth terminaría asesinándolo en cualquier momento. En esos casos siempre acudía a Angeal, quien con su típico sermón y ceño fruncido lograba calmar cualquier situación de manera efectiva y 100% fiable.

Repentinamente, comenzó a sentir esas ya tan conocidas ganas de recitar su poema favorito sin razón aparente y, obviamente, eso hizo. Sacó el pequeño librito de color pastel de su bolsillo, el cual llevaba a todos lados incluso al baño, y comenzó a recitar un verso. No importaba el que fuera, leer semejante obra de arte siempre lo ponía de buen humor y hacía que una sensación de lo más agradable inundara su cuerpo.

— " _No hay rencor, tan solo dicha.  
Pues en ti recae el amor de la diosa.  
Héroe de la aurora. Sanador de los mundos.  
Sueños del mañana alberga la mancillada alma.  
Perdido el orgullo, las alas quebrantadas…  
Próximo el fin"_

Sephiroth miró a su amigo en silencio, mientras este leía con una pasión sin precedentes el pasaje de aquel libro, y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con cierta burla.

— ¿LOVELESS otra vez?— cuestionó, con fingido desdén, y se apartó un poco el platinado cabello del rostro—. ¿No te cansas de leer siempre lo mismo?

El castaño lo miró con una sonrisa divertida cuando escuchó su pregunta tan absurda, estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir comentarios de ese estilo por parte de sus dos amigos así que estos ya no hacían más que darle gracia, y no solo a él. Sephiroth hablaba con fastidio y cansancio, pero tenía esa mirada suave y esa ligera sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando estaba con Genesis y Angeal.

— En lo absoluto, amigo mío— negó rotundamente, con voz alegre, mientras volvía la vista a su amado libro—, y no lo haré jamás. No es mi culpa que tú no sepas apreciar la buena literatura.

Al escucharlo Sephiroth rio un poco, fue una risa burlona que resonó desde el fondo de su garganta, y todo el malhumor que había sentido hasta ese momento se desvaneció por completo.

— Si ese es el caso, entonces permíteme disculparme por mi ignorancia y falta de cultura— replicó divertido, con notable sarcasmo, haciendo que Genesis soltara una carcajada también.

Ambos _SOLDADOS_ pasaron un rato juntos, conversando. Bueno, creo que sería más correcto decir que Sephiroth pasó el rato escuchando a Genesis hablar de diversas tonterías mientras que, ocasionalmente, dejaba escapar algún comentario satírico o lazaba alguna sutil burla hacia su amigo. Así le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre, en ese ambiente tan ameno y rodeado de esa tranquilidad y calidez a la que ya se había acostumbrado y que, además, era la única que conocía.

Lamentablemente, Genesis tuvo que retirarse pronto, muy a su pesar, tras recibir una llamada del Director Lazard quien solicitaba sus servicios de inmediato. Ambos hombres se despidieron brevemente, entre sonrisas, y así Sephiroth fue dejado solo de nuevo con sus pensamientos. No pasó mucho antes de que, sin razón aparente, llegara a su mente el recuerdo de aquella niña que parecía llevarse tan bien con sus dos amigos.

No sabía cómo ni por qué había pasado eso, pero irremediablemente le molestaba un poco el simple hecho de considerar que, en el futuro, ella podría llegar arrebatarle parte del preciado tiempo que pasaba con sus dos únicas amistades. No le gustaba pensar en que quizás ellos podrían llegar a preferirla a ella en algún momento, pero le disgustaba aún más el que ambos parecieran tener la intención de inmiscuirla en su pequeño y exclusivo círculo social. Ya ni sabía que le resultaba más molesto.

Para él las cosas estaban perfectamente bien así como estaban, Genesis y Angeal eran más que suficientes para él, no necesitaba ni quería a nadie más. Sólo ellos dos se habían esforzado por conocerlo y estuvieron dispuestos a luchar para ganarse su amistad, y para Sephiroth aquello había sido especial porque nunca antes alguien lo había tratado con tanta naturalidad, ellos fueron los primeros en tratarlo como su igual desde un inicio.

Ellos fueron los únicos en toda su vida que se acercaron a él con intenciones sinceras y fueron los únicos que lo trataron como más que la valiosa "arma" de _Shin-Ra_ , sólo Angeal y Genesis lo trataron desde el principio como lo que realmente era: un ser humano.

El peliplateado siempre supo, incluso desde muy pequeño, que él no era como todos los demás, que su existencia era especial, y lo demostraba cada vez que hacía gala de sus habilidades e increíble poder. Desde muy joven no conocía más que luchar, pues así había sido educado, y lo hacía aun cuando aquello era algo que él nunca había querido, aun cuando él jamás había elegido ser lo que era.

A Sephiroth, en realidad, jamás le había interesado ni la fama, ni la gloria; para él toda aquella veneración exagerada hacia su persona era una gran estupidez y estaría más que dispuesto a abandonar aquel título de "héroe" que tenía y dárselo a alguien más que de verdad lo quisiera, como por ejemplo a Genesis, quien al parecer siempre había anhelado todo aquello que él poseía. Y por su amigo él lo haría, haría eso y mucho más, al fin y al cabo, todo lo que sabía y conocía de sentimientos como la amistad y el aprecio se lo debía a él y a Angeal, y prefería que las cosas permaneciesen así, tranquilas y privadas. Sephiroth era muy quisquilloso con su vida personal.

Aunque claro, tampoco era como si la presencia de la chica le resultara particularmente desagradable o algo asimilar, es sólo que al no estar para nada acostumbrado a ella se le hacía incómodo y molesto.

Recordó su mano tan delicada y diminuta, justo como ella, así como su sonrisa inocentona y su rostro infantil, y no pudo evitar preguntarse una vez más el porqué de su pertenecía en el ejército de _Shin-Ra_. ¿Por qué quería estar allí? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué sus dos amigos parecían apoyarla en eso? ¿No notaban que aquel no era lugar para ella? ¿No se daban cuenta que aquello era demasiado para una niñita? ¿Por qué no pensaban también que ella no debería estar ahí justo como él lo hacía?

Bueno, en realidad, ignoraba si quiera que pensaban y opinaban sus amigos al respecto. Tenía sus sospechas, pero ellos no le habían dicho nada directamente y él, por supuesto, hasta el momento no había tenido ni la más mínima intención de preguntarles, pero considerando que su curiosidad no hacía más que aumentar tendría que hacerlo.

Observó la hora en su teléfono y, al ver que no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la chica se marchó, supuso que Angeal y su cachorro aún se encontrarían entrenando en las _Dependencias_ por lo que se dirigió directamente al lugar. Pensó en preguntarle a Genesis primero, pero, conociéndolo, su amigo no se lo tomaría nada en serio y solo perdería el tiempo, como siempre que trataba de discutir algún tema con él. Obviamente Sephiroth quería evitar eso así que, descartando al castaño, decidió que lo mejor sería conversar con su elocuente amigo, aunque en el fondo sentía que había decidido recurrir a él en primer lugar porque sospechaba que Angeal era la principal causa de todo ese embrollo, sentía que la chica había sido capaz de entrar en contacto con ellos también gracias a él.

Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta que era de su humilde amigo de quien estaban hablando, era que simplemente el pelinegro se encontró con ella y tras "sentir que tenía algo especial", que era lo que había pasado también con su pupilo, decidió ofrecerle su amistad y guiarla para que así pudiera "alcanzar sus sueños". Sí, definitivamente esa deducción encajaba perfectamente bien con la personalidad de Angeal, aunque para él no tuviera mucho sentido.

Apartando levemente el flequillo de su rostro con una de sus manos, se adentró en la Sala en silencio y con sus típicos aires de grandeza. Al parecer la simulación ya había acabado porque cuando llegó con lo único que se encontró fue con un levemente herido Zack siendo regañado por Angeal. Sephiroth sonrió ante la típica escena y observo burlón como su amigo de le daba uno de sus famosos sermones a su discípulo, quien se rascaba la nuca al parecer algo apenado.

Una vez que terminó con su discurso y Zack finalmente fue libre de nuevo, Angeal pareció percatarse de su presencia, si no es que lo había hecho antes pero se negaba a interrumpirse a sí mismo, y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

— Sephiroth— ante su tono alegre el peliplata le sonrió también—. Qué extraño es tenerte de visita por aquí, casi nunca vienes mientras Zack y yo estamos entrenando.

Para Angeal era muy grato tenerlo ahí, por supuesto, pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado extraño. En el fondo tenía la ligera sospecha de que estaba ahí para hablar de cierta personita.

— Vine a preguntarte una cosa — ladeó un poco el rostro, cruzándose de brazos, y su anterior sonrisa desapareció para dar lugar a un semblante serio—… Es sobre esa chiquilla.

El pelinegro asintió con bastante tranquilidad, confirmando sus sospechas. Ya se imaginaba que su amigo querría habar de eso en algún momento, pero no se esperaba que él mismo lo buscara únicamente para preguntarle algo acerca de eso y mucho menos que fuera él quien tocara el tema.

— Ya la conociste, ¿verdad?— confirmó, con una sonrisa amable, mientras se acariciaba suavemente la barbilla. Sephiroth ni siquiera asintió, pero no hacía falta, Angeal ya sabía que la respuesta a su pregunta era afirmativa—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?— insistió suavemente, al ver que su amigo no decía palabra alguna aun cuando se suponía que era él quien quería hablar de ella.

— Me parece que este no es lugar para una cría— respondió con simpleza, al cabo de un momento, pero su mirada severa reflejaba algo de prudencia —. Esta área de trabajo es demasiado peligrosa para alguien como ella.

Angeal lo miró con una suave y enigmática sonrisa durante unos instantes, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente volteó el rostro y se dedicó a observar a su pupilo, quien se encontraba haciendo sentadillas a unos metros de ellos. Sephiroth, aún con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, percibió su aire algo nostálgico y decidió imitar su gesto. Ahora ambos se encontraban observando en silencio y con aire distraído a Zack, quien ni se percató de que ambos pares de ojos se encontraban puestos sobre él. Permanecieron así un rato, cada quien con sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el pelinegro comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

— Cuando la vi por primera vez…, pensé exactamente lo mismo que tú— confesó, ausente, mientras se colocaba al lado de su amigo y pasaba uno de sus brazos por su espalda, justo por debajo de las hombreas metálicas, y apoyaba su mano en su cuello. Sephiroth centró su atención en él y lentamente giró el rostro en su dirección—, pero hablé un poco con ella y luego tuve la oportunidad de ver su potencial y sinceramente creo que es capaz de hacerlo— Angeal volteó el rostro hacia él también y le devolvió la mirada con determinación—. Sabes muy bien que siempre he pensado que todos merecemos una oportunidad... y eso la incluye a ella.

— Pero, Angeal, esa niña es…

Sephiroth sentía una necesidad imperiosa de responderle algo, sentía que debía argumentar algo en contra de su ideología, pero al final no lo hizo. No supo que decir y dejó la frase en el aire, después de todo, ni el mismo sabía a qué quería llegar con todo eso, es decir, ese ni siquiera era su problema en primer lugar y aún así no podía evitar sentirse algo frustrado al respecto.

Su amigo sólo lo miraba sonriente, con una de esas sonrisas suaves y paternales (¿o debería decir maternales?) que solía llevar en el rostro siempre que hablaba de Zack, y el peliplateado supo de inmediato que no había raciocinio alguno tras los sentimientos y acciones de Angeal hacia esa chica. Simplemente ella tenía algo que a él le gustaba, justo como su querido pupilo.

Sephiroth estaba seguro que jamás sería capaz de entenderlo bien y estaba más que convencido de que a él jamás le ocurriría algo como eso, pero respetaba los sentimientos y decisiones de su amigo así que no podía decirle nada.

— Me gustaría que tú también le dieras una oportunidad, Sephiroth, porque de verdad se la merece—siguió hablando, segundos después, sabiendo que su amigo no diría nada más—. No seas tan rudo con ella, por favor, realmente lo apreciaría.

Sephiroth suspiró imperceptiblemente, bajando y apartando un poco el rostro. ¿Cómo podría negarse cuando Angeal se lo pedía de esa manera? Relajando su expresión en una sonrisa, volvió a mirar a su amigo, quien al instante supo cuál sería su respuesta.

— Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada— accedió al fin, con un tono ligeramente desinteresado que a Angeal le hizo algo de gracia.

De todas maneras, no era como si él tuviera intención alguna de ser cruel con ella, nunca la había tenido. Si bien es cierto que el General tenía una lengua afilada y un humor un tanto mordaz, sus comentarios estrictos nunca tenían mala intención o motivos ocultos. Es solo que en ocasiones tenía una manera un tanto "despiadada" de decir las cosas que, combinada con su imponente figura, hacía temblar a más de uno. La verdad es que él jamás entendería la razón del temor que sentían los otros agentes ante su simple presencia, pero llegados a ese punto todo le daba igual, ya se había acostumbrado a que lo trataran como si fuera una especie de fenómeno. Lo que los demás pensaran de él le tenía sin cuidado, mientras él y sus amigos supieran quien era en realidad, todo estaba bien.

— Eso es más que suficiente. Muchas gracias, Sephiroth.

Angeal le sonrió, bastante satisfecho y muchísimo más tranquilo ahora, y le dio unas palmaditas amigables en la espalda antes de separarse de él y empezar a dirigirse hacia su cachorro nuevamente. Ahora que su amigo le había dicho eso sabía que todo estaría bien, incluso podría perdonarle lo de los resultados y guardar el discurso para cuando hiciera alguna otra cosa "mala" y así echarle en cara ambas faltas.

El General pensaba que eso era todo, pero en realidad había otra pequeña cosa que despertaba un poco su curiosidad. Al principio no pensaba preguntarlo, pero al final no pudo contenerse cuando observó que el pelinegro comenzaba a alejarse. El nombre de su amigo se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

— Angeal— al escuchar que lo llamaba, se detuvo y se volteó a verlo—. ¿Cómo la conociste?

Desde lo de las pruebas, no había podido dejar de pensar en que era demasiada casualidad el que Genesis le hubiera pedido tan repentinamente a Angeal que se enfrentara a un recluta, aunque no sabía si lo más extraño era eso o el hecho de que su amigo decidiera acceder, precisamente eso hacía obvio que el pelinegro ya la conocía desde antes. Después de todo, un acontecimiento de ese tipo casi nunca pasaba, las únicas veces que él había sabido de un enemigo "especial" al finalizar la _Simulación_ había sido en sus pruebas y en las de sus dos amigos, pero en aquellas ocasiones él ya sabía que todo era obra del _Departamento Científico_ , quienes se excusaban diciendo que simplemente querían ver todo su "potencial" y evaluar su condición física más detalladamente. Sephiroth siempre había sospechado que aquella era demasiada coincidencia y había algo más aparte de eso, que le ocultaban algo, pero jamás había sido capaz de descubrir qué.

Su amigo pelinegro sonrió ante su pregunta y se encogió de hombros con sencillez. Al ver su expresión, Sephiroth supo de inmediato que iba a hacer otro de sus típicos comentarios emocionales y espirituales.

— Simplemente lo hice. Iba caminando por ahí y se cruzó en mi camino— contestó con naturalidad y rio levemente ante la cara de pocos amigos del General—. Supongo que a eso es a lo que suelen llamar "destino", ¿no te parece?

Angeal sabía perfectamente su querido amigo no creía mucho en esas cosas, por no decir que pensaba que eran ridículas, pero es que realmente no había otra forma de explicar una casualidad como aquella. No había más historia detrás de ese acontecimiento.

Sephiroth, por su parte, tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y no parecía para nada satisfecho con la respuesta tan ambigua que acababa de recibir. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto y se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos unos momentos, en silencio y con rostro completamente inexpresivo. Angeal le devolvió la mirada a su amigo, con tranquilidad y sin dejar de sonreír, y se quedaron así un rato hasta que el peliplateado soltó un imperceptible bufido, al parecer resignado, y se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse.

— Más tarde tenemos una misión, en breve te enviaré un correo electrónico con todos los detalles— declaró, con indiferencia, justo antes de comenzar a caminar.

Y así, sin más, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta o despedida por parte de su amigo, abandonó el lugar con su típico caminar solemne y elegante. Angeal lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su línea de visión y, aun sonriendo divertido por la actitud de Sephiroth, se giró nuevamente para dirigirse a su pupilo y retomar el entrenamiento

Su fiel cachorro seguía haciendo sentadillas, tal y como se lo había ordenado justo antes de iniciar su conversación con el General, y se sentía más que satisfecho con la resistencia que el muchacho estaba mostrando.

— Muy bien, Zack. Ya puedes detenerte— el menor acató su orden de inmediato y se giró a observarlo, notablemente aliviado. Adoraba hacer sentadillas, pero la verdad es que ya le dolían las piernas de tanto flexionarlas—. Ahora vamos a intentar realizar la misma simulación una vez más. Espero que en esta ocasión no te distraigas— le indicó con su típico tono firme pero amable mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a configurar todo.

— ¡Entendido!— asintió animado, descolgándose la espada de la espalda—. No te preocupes, Angeal. ¡Esta vez los haré papilla!

Y así, tras una leve risa del mayor por el renovado entusiasmo de su alumno, ambos dieron comienzo a la misión.

Sephiroth aún se encontraba algo pensativo cuando dejó la _Sala de Entrenamiento_ , no sabía muy bien que pensar de todo aquello, pero sí sabía bien que no quería formar parte del asunto. Pensaba que las cosas estaban bien como estaban y sinceramente no quería tener ningún tipo inconveniente, con el insufrible Genesis en su vida era más que suficiente, no quería ni necesitaba más molestias en ella.

Dispuesto a realizar un poco de papeleo para poder distraerse y pasar el rato antes de su próximo servicio, se dirigió a su oficina con lentitud. Pero, por más que quisiera negarlo, en el fondo sentía que ni con eso podría dejar de pensar en esos cristalinos ojos grises que parecían estar impresos en su cráneo.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que en este capítulo quise enfocarme un poco en lo mucho que significan Angeal y Genesis para Sephiroth. Volví a jugarme el Crisis Core después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo y me di cuenta de que Sephiroth era más ¿dulce? de lo que recordaba, no lo sé, sonreía más y era mucho más suave de lo que me acordaba, incluso cuando trataba con Zack (aunque quizás solo es porque lo último que jugué de él fue el Dissidia y allí ya está el macabro y sádico Sephi) y el punto es que me enamoré de él de nuevo, es tan adjjhdhsjs, definitivamente, el día en que Sephiroth deje de ser tan perfecto mi vida perderá su significado. Pero a la vez volví a sufrir en la escena donde descubre su origen y bueno, me di cuenta que a fin de cuentas él es solo un ser humano (o al menos deseaba serlo) y que no le importaba ser todo lo que era, nunca quiso fama ni nada. Adoro la amistad de esos tres así que trataré de reflejarla bastante y espero no haberle cambiado demasiado la personalidad, es que él es un personaje un poco complejo de manejar. Como siempre mil gracias por leer y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 ** _"_** ** _Os acordaréis de mí siempre, porque nunca quise ser lo que soy"— Sephiroth_**


	15. Cap 13: El inicio de una nueva etapa

**_Capítulo 13: El inicio de una nueva etapa_**

* * *

Una vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraron a sus espaldas pudo, por primera vez desde que había visto al General, respirar con tranquilidad. Inhaló profundamente, tratando de relajar sus músculos y acompasar los latidos de su corazón. Aunque ya todo había pasado no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa e inquieta, era increíble cómo tan solo una de esas intensas miradas de Sephiroth era suficiente para hacer sus piernas flaquear y hacerla sudar frío. Con todo lo que le había pasado ese día era más bien sorprendente que aun siguiera en pie, ya era para que se hubiera desmayado a esas alturas.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que todo le resultaba difícil de creer, el simple hecho de haber conocido a los populares _SOLDADOS_ de _Primera Clase_ ya era lo suficientemente disparatado como para hacerla pensar que estaba soñando, y que además era uno de esos sueños tan improbables que te sientes como un completo idiota por siquiera haberte atrevido a soñar con eso. Le costaba creer que fuera cierto, pero lo era, había conocido al General Sephiroth e incluso habían intercambiado más de una palabra, aquello definitivamente era algo digno de envidiar y, aunque no sabía si quería volver a tener una experiencia tan agotadora como aquella, jamás olvidaría ese momento.

Con respecto a los otros dos, sí sentía que su amistad con Angeal y Genesis podría llegar a continuar o al menos eso deseaba, pero realmente dudaba volver a tener contacto con Sephiroth, aquello sería muy bueno para ser verdad.

Tras soltar un pesado suspiro, ingresó a su ahora habitación. Primero revisaría los uniformes que tenía a su disposición para ver qué tan grave era la situación y luego ya vería que hacer. Cuando regresó la única persona presente era el pelirrojo, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los escritorios que daba la espalda al ventanal, Sedit lo saludó brevemente y él le devolvió el gesto de igual forma, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Al momento de abrir el armario metálico notó como alguien parecía haberse tomado la molestia de pegar con cinta adhesiva un pequeño trozo de papel sobre cada una de las puertas, buscando indicar el "propietario" de cada compartimiento. Según podía ver a ella le habían asignado el último de lado derecho, pues el pequeño trozo de papel tenía escrito su nombre en una letra cursiva bastante bonita, debía reconocer. Abrió la puerta y vio como dentro había dos repisas, en ellas se encontraba toda su indumentaria correspondiente perfectamente doblada y organizada.

Lo revisó superficialmente y por lo que pudo ver había dos casos, dos pares de guantes, algunos accesorios como las protecciones de las rodillas y los cinturones, y un par de botas junto con cinco uniformes. Además de eso, en un compartimiento situado en la parte inferior había dos armas de fuego, para ser más precisos unos rifles automáticos, y una de esas varas raras que los soldados de infantería suelen llevar sujetas a una de sus piernas. En la parte superior había un perchero completamente vacío, supuso que ese lugar estaba destinado a guardar la ropa que ella ya había traído y, aprovechando el tiempo que tenía, se dispuso a organizarla primero. Guardó todo en su lugar y, tras revisar la ropa destrozada que había usado en las pruebas, decidió que usaría la camiseta como pijama en lo que compraba más ropa y como el pantalón únicamente se había rasgado en la parte inferior, lo cortaría y los convertiría en un short.

Una vez que terminó de organizar todas sus pertenencias, tomó uno de los uniformes y se fue al baño para probárselo, a penas lo desdobló supo que le iba a quedar excesivamente enorme y así fue. La parte superior le llegaba hasta más abajo de las rodillas, justo como un vestido de señora y los pantalones no le quedaban bien ni aunque se los subiera hasta debajo de los pechos. Ni siquiera podía ajustárselos con el cinturón y los arrastraba por el piso sin remedio aunque tratara de doblarlos un poco. Con un suspiro de resignación, se quitó la ropa. Los uniformes estaban diseñados para ser usados por chicos de estatura promedio y medianamente "tonificados", pero aun así no eran tan exageradamente grandes como ella los veía, el problema también era que Sedit estaba demasiado delgada.

No iba a mentir, desde que le habían diagnosticado la enfermedad a su padre y habían tenido que empezar a pagar los costosos tratamientos y medicamentos que requería su nutrición no había sido la mejor y, además de estar casi en los puros huesos, no era muy alta que digamos. No hacía mucho que se había medido y ni siquiera llegaba al metro y medio, así que eso suponía una desventaja. Afortunadamente, las suelas de las botas del uniforme eran bastante altas así que gracias a ellas subiría unos cuantos centímetros y eso la consolaba un poco. Luego de vestirse con sus ropas nuevamente, se dispuso a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a solventar la situación.

Como no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué _Departamento_ debía acudir para solicitar unos nuevos uniformes, decidió bajar a la entrada principal del edificio. Quizás las recepcionistas pudieran indicarle hacia que piso debía dirigirse para solventar la situación. Tímidamente se acercó al mostrador, ubicado en la parte central de la planta, en donde había dos mujeres jóvenes. Una de ellas tenía el pelo negro y la piel morena mientras que la otra era castaña, ambas tenían el cabello recogido en un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Una de ellas se encontraba ocupada hablando con un _SOLDADO_ , así se dirigió a la otra que parecía estar haciendo algo en el ordenador.

— Um…, disculpe.

Al escuchar su suave susurro, la castaña alzó rápidamente la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— preguntó cortésmente con voz suave. No se extrañó mucho al verla pues estaba bastante acostumbrada a tratar con los niños que iban a la sede de la compañía para observar la _Sala de Exposiciones_ o visitar alguna otra de las zonas abiertas al público, era muy común que estos se perdieran o recurrieran a ellas por alguna información.

Ante la amabilidad de la muchacha, Sedit sonrió un poco, sintiéndose mucho más calmada y se tomó la libertad de apoyar ambas manos en el mostrador.

— Bueno…, la verdad es que tengo un pequeño problema— bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas antes de seguir hablando, de alguna manera era vergonzoso decirlo por más que fuera una tontería—. Hoy... ingresé a las tropas del _Departamento de Seguridad,_ hace unos momentos me probé los uniformes para ver que tal me quedaban y… creo que son demasiado grandes para mí— terminó de explicar en voz baja y se mordió levemente el labio, qué embarazoso—. Así que… quería saber si usted podía indicarme dónde puedo solicitar unos más pequeños.

Como Sedit no se encontraba mirándole el rostro no pudo percibir su sorpresa ni tampoco la ligera tristeza en su mirada, ¿realmente esa niña estaba trabajando para _Shin-Ra_? Los demás empleados ya se lo tomaba como un tema normal, pero a ella seguían preocupándole todas las bajas que había desde que se había iniciado el conflicto con Wutai, todas las tardes ella y su compañera tenían que eliminar a decenas de personas del sistema porque habían caído en combate en las últimas horas, después de todo, los soldados rasos no suelen durar mucho. Es algo cruel de decir, pero esa era la pura realidad.

— Entiendo…, no te preocupes. Probablemente no tengan uniformes de tu talla, pero más pequeños sí que los hay— le sonrió un poco, tratando de que no se notara mucho lo que acababa de pensar y tomó el teléfono fijo que se encontraba a un lado de ella en el escritorio—. Para que no pierdas mucho tiempo y te ahorres el viaje, llamaré directamente al _Departamento_ correspondiente por ti y haré la solicitud.

Al escucharla Sedit sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. Al hacer eso le había ahorrado muchísimos problemas, aquella mujer tenía que ser un ángel.

— ¡De verdad muchas gracias!

— No hay de qué— le susurró, sin dejar de sonreír, y le guiñó suavemente el ojo justo antes de que alguien atendiera la llamada.

Le explicó brevemente la situación a quien sea que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono y, luego de reír un poco y pedir que enviaran los cinco uniformes más pequeños que tuvieran disponibles a la recepción del edificio, colgó la llamada. Sedit supuso que sería la chica del mostrador y no ella quien los recibiría, pero sinceramente eso no le importaba mucho. Tan solo esperaba que los entregaran pronto porque no había manera de que pudiera usar los otros en su primer entrenamiento, es decir, no podía ni dar un paso sin que se le cayeran los pantalones.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?— la voz dulce de la mujer la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

— Se… Sedit Freeman.

La recepcionista asintió y tecleó rápidamente algunas cosas en el computador, la menor no supo con exactitud que hacía, pero podía ver como segundos después fruncía un poco el ceño.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó preocupada al ver su rostro y temió lo peor.

— No, tranquila. Es sólo que no encuentro tus datos… ¿No te has registrado aún?

— Oh— al escucharla recordó que Genesis había mencionado algo como eso durante su discurso, pero como ella no había entendido absolutamente nada de su explicación lo había olvidado por completo—…N-No, lo siento— negó, algo apenada, sin poder evitarse ponerse un poco colorada por la vergüenza. Se suponía que eso era lo primero que tenía que hacer pues sin eso no podía acceder al sistema del comedor ni tampoco recibiría su "Tarjeta de Empleado" posteriormente.

Ante su expresión la mayor rio un poco, divertida.

— No te preocupes, no hay problema. Entonces te registraré yo de una vez— comenzó a escribir nuevamente, a una velocidad tan sorprendente que dejó a la pobre y prehistórica Sedit impactada—. ¿Cuál es tu correo electrónico?— preguntó casi con voz automática mientras sus dedos seguían moviéndose sin parar sobre las teclas.

Para la menor aquellas palabras habían sido dichas en un idioma desconocido, totalmente fuera de su vocabulario.

— ¿Qué? ¿Correo electrónico?— extrañada y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Sedit había escuchado el termino antes, estaba segura, pero como nunca había tenido uno no tenía idea de para qué se utilizaba—. C-Creo que no tengo, perdón.

Apenada por su ignorancia bajó un poco la cabeza, pero la castaña, lejos de estar molesta, se encontraba algo divertida. Aquella niña le parecía tierna, lo suficiente como para no poder molestarse con ella.

— Préstame tu teléfono, yo me encargo de crearte uno— con una sonrisa comprensiva, le tendió la mano y recibió el dispositivo que la muchachita le entregaba sin rechistar. Tras revisarlo y registrar el número telefónico en la base de datos, procedió a crearle un correo—. ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu dirección de correo electrónico, cariño?— le preguntó luego de un rato, una vez que terminó de registrarla y preguntarle sus demás datos.

— Um, no lo sé. Cualquiera está bien…— Sedit se encontraba aún algo confundida, no terminaba de entender ni qué era eso así que no quería complicarse mucho.

— Bueno, entonces…— la castaña no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de que se lee ocurriera algo—. ¿Qué te parece "SeditFree"? así acortamos un poco tu apellido y es más fácil de aprender. ¿Te parece bien así?

Obviamente no pudo más que decir que sí, aquella mujer era tan agradable y dulce con ella que no podía evitar sonreír. Poder tener a una amiga mujer en un lugar lleno de hombres la aliviaba un poco, sobre todo porque podría recurrir a ella en cualquier situación. Procuraría ir a saludarla seguido.

— Muy bien…, perfecto— murmuró por lo bajo mientras lo anotaba—. ¿Y qué pongo de contraseña?

— Mmm, ¿mi fecha de cumpleaños?— dijo al fin, algo dudosa, levantando levemente una ceja. La verdad es que la imaginación de Sedit no era muy buena para ese tipo de cosas, no eran su fuerte. Por más que pensara no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

— No, es muy fácil— negó rotundamente—. Cualquiera podría adivinarla y toda la información que se intercambia aquí es confidencial.

La menor volvió a pensarlo, y se esforzó tanto que la recepcionista casi podía jurar que estaba empezando a emanar humo de su cabeza, hasta que al fin sonrió como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo brillante.

— Abraza tus sueños.

Después de pensarlo mucho, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la daga que le regaló su padre y pensó que nada mejor que esa frase, definitivamente jamás la olvidaría.

— Vale, esa me parece bien— sonrió levemente, mostrándose de acuerdo—. Ahora dime algún número, el que sea. Es más seguro si le agregas un carácter numérico también— explicó brevemente mientras tecleaba la nueva contraseña, la de ojos grises no tuvo ni que pensárselo dos veces

— Uno— respondió simplemente y la mayor asintió sin decir nada.

Para la recepcionista aquel no había sido más que un dígito común dicho al azar, pero para Sedit ese simple número simbolizaba radiantemente el sueño inalcanzable de su padre y, por supuesto, el suyo también.

¿Cómo se sentiría ser un _Primera Clase_? Era algo que toda la vida se había preguntado sin cesar, pero ahora que conocía a los famosos portadores de tal prestigioso título, ya no sabía con certeza si realmente existía una respuesta concreta a esa pregunta. Estaba convencida de que la respuesta cambiaría drásticamente dependiendo de a quién se la hiciera.

Por ejemplo, si se la hacía al dulce y gentil Angeal, estaba segura de que este muy humildemente le diría que su honor como _SOLDADO_ no era cuestión de rango o título, sino que su orgullo como _Primera Clase_ radicaba más bien en la dedicación y amor que ponía en cada cosa que hacía. Seguramente le diría que lo más importante era los resultados que trajeran tus acciones, el saber que con tu esfuerzo fuiste capaz de salvar o ayudar a alguien, y que nunca se debía dejar de luchar por lo que uno creía. Angeal era el tipo de hombre con sentimientos honestos que únicamente desea acabar con el mal y todo aquello que causara sufrimiento, el tipo de persona que simplemente anhela un mundo mejor.

Su amigo Genesis, en cambio, era todo lo contrario a él. Sedit sabía que si se lo preguntaba este le diría que aquello no le servía de nada, pues al fin y al cabo era sólo un título que no guardaba ningún significado especial, seguramente le diría que ser un _Primera Clase_ no era suficiente para él, que aspiraba más pues esa simple "categoría" no le aseguraba que era considerado un verdadero héroe por todos los habitantes del Planeta. Por lo que había podido apreciar, a Genesis le gustaba la fama y la veneración hacia su persona, en las entrevistas que había leído de él siempre decía que aspiraba tener el lugar que tenía el General, así que no estaba muy segura de que más seria capaz de responderle. Lo único que sabía quera que, independientemente de que dijera, no sería para nada modesto y se le saldría lo vanidoso hasta por los poros.

Y con respecto a Sephiroth, bueno, la verdad es que ahí sí no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podría contestarle él, no era capaz de imaginárselo por más que lo intentara. Si bien el famoso _SOLDADO_ siempre tenía ese típico aire de grandeza y superioridad, no sentía que esa aura suya se debiera a su rango o su renombre, al contrario, sentía que era más bien algo relacionado con su personalidad y temperamento. Si era sincera nunca le había parecido que a Sephiroth le importara mucho su reputación o su jerarquía dentro de la Compañía, era algo a lo que no le daba importancia a pesar de que, además de un Primera Clase, también era General y seguramente hacia mucho más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar. Él era un hombre lo suficientemente complejo como para no poder ni sospechar lo que pasaría por su cabeza al escuchar una pregunta de ese estilo.

Mientras Sedit continuaba en las nubes soñando despierta, la mayor terminó con la creación del correo electrónico y, tomando un pequeño tozo de papel de su escritorio, anotó todos los datos que la menor necesitaría para ingresar desde otro dispositivo, Sedit no entendía muy bien como haría para ingresar después desde el portátil, pero como no quería quedar en ridículo nuevamente simplemente asintió y le agradeció por su ayuda con una sonrisa.

— Gracias.

— No hay de qué, cariño, solo ten cuidado de no perderlo. Y con respecto a tu registro, aún me faltan algunos datos, pero esos puedo buscarlos en las planillas que llenaste antes para alistarte, así que no te preocupes— tras devolverle el gesto, comenzó a teclear algunas cosas de nuevo mientras seguía explicando otros detalles—. Una vez que el registro se haya completado comenzarás a recibir distintas notificaciones por correo y, además de poderte alistar en misiones, en cuanto termines el entrenamiento también serás reclutada para ellas, así que tienes que estar pendiente

— Esta bien, entiendo…— asintió, pensativa, mientras repetía la información en su cabeza una vez más para tratar de evitar que se olvidara—. De verdad muchísimas gracias por todo, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco

Sonriéndole abiertamente, inclinó un poco la cabeza haciendo un gesto formal que a la castaña la avergonzó un poco, aunque en el buen sentido. No estaba acostumbrada a que le agradecieran tanto por hacer su trabajo o, en todo caso, un favor.

— No es nada, después de todo es mi trabajo— riendo levemente le restó importancia al asunto—. En cuanto reciba tus uniformes te enviaré un correo para que vengas a buscarlos, ¿está bien?

— De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo

Tras despedirse agitando levemente su mano, procedió a subir las escaleras que se encontraban a cada lado del mostrador y que llevaban hasta los elevadores. Ahora que ya había solucionado todo se sentía bastante tranquila, de no ser por esa mujer no sabría que habría hecho para solventar esa situación. Mientras que esperaba a que llegara un ascensor lo suficientemente vacío para montarse, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que hubiera únicamente dos elevadores para un edifico tan grande y magistral como aquel. Eran miles las personas que trabajan ahí y le parecía que solo dos no era suficiente.

Cuando llegó a la habitación lo único que quería era tomar una ducha y dormir, al final se había equivocado de piso, por no decir que se le olvido, y nuevamente tuvo que sufrir para poder encontrarlo. Grande fue su desconcierto cuando, al poner un pie en la alcoba, todos sus compañeros de habitación posaron sus ojos en ella, como cuervos acechando a su presa. Ante las miradas en su persona se detuvo de inmediato, algo aturdida.

¿Y a esos qué les pasaba? ¿Por qué la miraban así?

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó con cansancio, aun extrañada, al ver que los muchachos no decían nada y simplemente la observaban sentados en las camas. David estaba en la suya mientras que los otros dos se encontraban sentados juntos en la cama del pelirrojo, quien se veía algo incómodo al tener al rubio tan pegado a él.

— Te estábamos esperando— respondió por todos el moreno, con tono bastante tranquilo y suave, y Sedit notó vagamente que ya no tenía el uniforme puesto.

Al escucharlo levantó ambas cejas y, algo confundida, se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y eso por qué, si se puede saber?... ¿Pasó algo?

Su tono sonó un poco más tosco y quizás cortante de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Si había algo en el mundo que la pusiera de mal humor era el sueño y el cansancio, ese día sin duda alguna había sido agotador y, tras sobrevivir a unos cuantos colapsos nerviosos, lo único que quería era hundirse bajo las sábanas y no saber nada del mundo hasta el día siguiente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se peguntaba seriamente como haría para sobrellevar los siguientes dos meses de entrenamiento intensivo. Sin embargo, su tono desdeñoso no pareció ser percibido por el rubio, pues este se levantó de un salto de la cama y se acercó a ella con su típica sonrisa encantadora.

— Tras un intenso e intelectual debate entre nosotros— comenzó a decir con exagerada magnificencia y con evidente egocentrismo—, decidimos que necesitábamos hablar contigo de este tema de suma importancia cuanto antes: nos urge establecer unas cuantas normas vitales de convivencia.

Jack, juguetón como siempre, se esmeró por hablar de la manera más refinada y culta que le fue posible, pero esto a la muchacha le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Normas de convivencia?— no entendía bien el objetivo de aquello, pero a sus ojos se veía como una tontería innecesaria. Al principio estaba preocupada de que quizás había hecho algo que les molestó de alguna manera, pero ahora tener esa conversación más bien le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. ¿De qué "convivencia" estaban hablando? ¿Acaso tenían algún problema con coexistir en el mismo espacio que ella?

— Exactamente, queremos evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente— ante su confusión habló el moreno, quien se esforzó por explicar bien la situación—. No creo necesario mencionar que anatómica y mentalmente hablando eres "diferente" a nosotros, por lo que necesitas más intimidad y privacidad.

David iba a seguir explicando, pero Jack lo interrumpió y continuó él hablando del meollo del asunto. La verdad es que a Sedit no le parecía que el rubio fuera el más indicado para hablar de aquellos temas considerando como era, pero no dijo nada y se dedicó a escuchar. La muchacha no sabía si eran ideas suyas Jack parecía tener ganas de colocarse a su lado y abrazarla o algo, pero se contenía y eso la alivió. Si la molestaba con el estado de ánimo que tenía probablemente las cosas no terminaran muy bien

— Y el problema principal que tenemos es que este baño no tiene cerrojo. Como sabes normalmente aquí todos son hombres, así que acostumbran a usar las duchas al mismo tiempo y todo eso, incluso en lugares como el gimnasio existen duchas comunitarias y ese tipo de cosas— tras sus palabras sorprendentemente lógicas, Jack se acercó un poco a Kevin, estirando lo más que podía su torso, y tendió una mano en su dirección. El pelirrojo pareció entender lo que quería porque de inmediato agarró lo que parecía ser un letrero blanco que había en la cama y se lo pasó—. Por eso mismo, hemos preparado esto.

Al ver que Jack ahora le entregaba amistosamente el pedazo de cartón a ella, lo tomó dudosa. No entendía muy bien que era, pero solo le hizo falta echarle un pequeño vistazo para saberlo. Sobre la blanca superficie se encontraba escrito con letra bonita y estilizada: _"Ocupado. PROHIBIDO entrar_ " Todo estaba escrito en marcador negro a excepción de la palabra "Prohibido" la cual, además de estar en mayúsculas, estaba trazada en un llamativo color rojo. Notó también que en la esquina inferior derecha del cartón había un _"Atentamente, Sedit. F"_

Tras observarlo no pudo evitar sonreír y reír por lo bajo, divertida. Cuando alzó la cabeza lo primero que se encontró fue con la mirada algo emocionada de Jack, quien parecía ser el creador de la pieza y esperaba ansioso su veredicto.

— ¿Es en serio?— cuestionó algo burlona, sumamente divertida por tal ocurrencia. El rubio podía ser molesto, pero debía admitir que era bastante creativo.

Él asintió energéticamente mientras el moreno se ponía de pie.

— Es lo único que se nos ocurrió— comentó David acercándose a ella, tomando el letrero y observándolo con aire distraído—. No tenemos permitido alterar o modificar las instalaciones de ninguna manera sin importar el motivo, así que no pudimos hacer más que esto, pero me parece que es mejor que nada, ¿no crees?

— Definitivamente sí— sonriendo abiertamente, se dirigió a los tres hombres con un humor renovado—. Muchas gracias, chicos. De verdad aprecio el gesto.

— No hay de qué, preciosa— con tono coqueto, Jack se puso a su lado y trato de abrazarla por los hombros, pero Sedit, lo más rápida y disimuladamente que pudo, se apartó y se acercó a David.

— ¿Dónde lo vamos a poner?— tratando de evadir al de cabellos dorados, se dirigió al mayor quien se acercó a la puerta del baño.

— Aquí— haciendo uso del pequeño trozo cuerda cuyos extremos habían sido previamente adheridos a cada extremo del cartón, lo colgó en el pomo de la puerta—. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero al menos esto evitará que pasemos tantos malos ratos y situaciones incómodas. Podría servir sobre todo cuando se dé el caso de que te encuentres sola en la habitación y nosotros lleguemos después, como obviamente no tenemos formas de saber si estas allí, accidentalmente podríamos entrar o algo y… en definitiva hay que impedir que eso pase.

— No te preocupes, esto me parece perfecto— asintió, bastante complacida y agradecida. Realmente le gustaría evitar ese tipo de situaciones desagradables.

El rubio se acercó a ellos y tomando el letrero lo puso de espaldas

— Siempre que no seas tú quien use el baño esto permanecerá así— le explicó a la chica que lo observaba atenta—. Por favor, recuerda que debes voltearlo cada vez que vayas a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sip, gracias. Aunque en la mañana no quisiera causar muchas molestias así que me levantaré más temprano para usarlo primero y terminar antes de que se despierten ustedes— comentó casualmente mientras les daba la espalda y sacaba un pijama de uno de los últimos cajones de la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama, le daba algo de vergüenza, pero tendría que acostumbrarse. También sacó un cambio de ropa interior, el cual rápidamente ocultó lo mejor que pudo entre sus prendas de dormir.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— preguntó de pronto Jack, sonando muy interesado. Sedit se giró a mirarlo extrañada y lo observó con algo precaución.

— Sí…, ¿por qué?

— Es que me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favorcito— haciendo una cara de lo más inocente, le lanzó un pequeño guiño—, ¿podrías?

— Depende…— replicó y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. No sabía qué tipo de petición era, pero aun así se puso alerta, conociéndolo cabía la posibilidad de que fuera algo… inadecuado—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que soy de sueño pesado y las alarmas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos— explicó con una mueca divertida—. Así que me gustaría que me despertaras cuando termines de arreglarte— al ver que la chica vacilaba un poco antes de responder, se colocó frente a ella juntando ambas manos— ¡Por favor! ¡De verdad te lo agradecería mucho!— suplicó mientras se colocaba de rodillas y seguía con ambas palmas juntas como si estuviera rezando.

Sedit rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero asintió igualmente.

— Está bien, está bien— accedió en un pesado suspiro—. Lo haré, pero por favor levántate ya. Me incomodas.

— ¡Sííí! ¡Gracias!— el chico se puso de pie en un parpadeo y, en cuestión de nanosegundos, ya se encontraba abrazándola y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla—. ¡Te amo!

— ¡Jack!— obviamente Sedit se sonrojó y se apartó de inmediato, quitándoselo de encima bruscamente a empujones. Al liberarse lo miró molesta mientras sentía que su corazón latía un poco rápido por la impresión—. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás diciendo? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡No hagas que me arrepienta!

El rubio rio abiertamente al verla tan alterada, pero a pesar de que se le hacía súper divertido molestarla, decidió apartarse de ella y controlarse para evitar inconvenientes. Sentía que si seguía así Sedit terminaría matándolo esa noche mientras dormía.

— Lo siento, lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer— aun riendo por lo bajo alzó ambas manos en señal de paz, pero la menor no relajó su expresión en lo absoluto. Eso no se lo creía ni el mismo.

Jack rio una vez más ante su expresión y, sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente, se subió ágilmente en su cama sin necesidad de usar las escaleras. Si la chica supiera lo difícil que era sacarlo de los brazos de Morfeo seguramente no hubiera aceptado su petición. Pobrecita.

— Sedit— repentinamente el pelirrojo se dirigió a ella, abriendo la boca por primera vez y haciendo notar su existencia—. Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me despertaras a mi también, por favor. No quisiera levantarme temprano y ver que el baño no está disponible.

— Ah, claro. No hay problema— Kevin lo preguntó con tono suave, pero su actitud tan reservada a veces la inquietaba un poco—. ¿Y tú, David? ¿Quieres que te avise también cuando termine?

— De ser posible, sí— el moreno asintió, sonriendo levemente—. Gracias.

Luego de acordar la hora y otros detalles con los demás, se dirigió al baño a tomar su tan ansiada ducha. No iba a negar que aún le resultaba algo incómodo el estar en un baño sin cerrojo o algún tipo de seguridad, pero tendría que acostumbrarse. Siempre que se acordara de voltear el letrero nadie abriría la puerta y la vería, pero aun así era una sensación un poco desagradable el saber que cualquiera podría entrar de la nada. Al menos había tenido la suerte de tener compañeros respetuosos que se preocupaban por su comodidad, incluso Jack, quien pesar de su actitud tan atrevido no parecía tener intención alguna de invadir su privacidad, así que eso la tranquilizaba. Sentía que podía confiar en ellos.

Mientras el agua tibia se deslizaba por su tenso cuerpo, relajándolo gratamente, cerró los ojos unos instantes. Lo primero que vino a su cabeza, por alguna extraña razón, fueron los ojos intensos y brillantes de Sephiroth, que brillaban como el Mako y eran tan profundos que quitaban el aliento de cualquiera. Sedit no sabía la razón, pero el de cabellos plateados poseía delgadas y alargadas pupilas, las cuales le otorgaban su característica e intimidante mirada felina. Y eran esos encantadores ojos junto con su perfecto rostro y pálida piel los que hacían que el mayor pareciese sacado de otro mundo, tan sólo pensar en él hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera un poco. En persona era más imponente y magistral de lo que había pensado o imaginado alguna vez, tenía esa aura solitaria que hacía gala de su inmenso poder y era fácil entender porque era tan admirado e idolatrado por todos, su simple presencia imponía respeto.

Al descubrirse pensando en él abrió los ojos rápidamente y se pasó una mano por el rostro, suspirando. Tras sacudir un poco la cabeza para quitarse el recuerdo de esa mirada afilada de encima, pensó ahora en los otros dos SOLDADOS; Genesis y Angeal eran increíblemente amables y agradables, sabía que sería divertido pasar tiempo con ellos, por supuesto, eso siempre y cuando no se encontrara a solas con el castaño, necesitaba que Angeal estuviera ahí para controlarlo.

Pensando en el malicioso Genesis, recordó la conversación que tuvieron sobre el pupilo del pelinegro, Zack. Dejando de lado el hecho de que se referían a él como "Cachorro", apodo al cuál aún no le veía mucho sentido, le había parecido un chico agradable y seguramente era muy hábil considerando que Angeal lo había tomado bajo su tutela apenas lo conoció. Si lo volvía a ver tal vez le pediría algún consejo o le preguntaría por técnicas de combate.

Salió de la ducha y, luego de secarse con la toalla que había colgado en la puerta antes de entrar, se puso el pijama más "decente" que tenía, el cual en realidad no era nada especial: unos shorts holgados de tela gris con costuras en azul oscuro y una camiseta manga corta blanca bastante sencilla. Como ahora tenía el pelo corto no se preocupó mucho por él, simplemente se lo peinó con los dedos mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

Quizás cortárselo no había sido tan mala idea después de todo, gracias a eso ahora podía ser más descuidada con respecto a su cabello. Igual sentía que no valía la pena que se lo cuidara mucho, después de todo, ya se había deprimido al llegar cuando vio que todos los hombres que trabajaban ahí tenían el pelo más sedoso y brillante que ella. Y obviamente el General era quien ocupaba el primer lugar en la lista.

Notó que junto al mueble que contenía las toallas entre otras cosas, había un cesto bastante alto que supuso era para la ropa sucia y se preguntó vagamente si había algún lugar en el edifico para lavarla. Tendría que preguntar después, no le gustaba la idea de que su ropa se mezclara con la de los chicos, pero no tenía más opción

Cuando salió, notó que el moreno y el pelirrojo ya estaban tumbados cada uno en su respectiva cama haciendo sus cosas mientras que el rubio escribía lo que parecía ser una carta sentado en su escritorio. El verlo pensó que sería buena idea escribirles a sus padres también, así que se sentó en unos de los escritorios con vista al ventanal, que parecía ser el único que quedaba desocupado, y comenzó a escribir. Pero pudo ni terminar el primer párrafo cuando escuchó que su ahora teléfono sonaba, lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió lentamente temiendo romperlo y vio como en la esquina de la pantalla aparecía un pequeño sobrecito. Sinceramente no supo cómo demonios lo logró abrirlo, pero gracias a su golpe de suerte solo tardó unos pocos minutos en acceder al correo electrónico que acababa de recibir.

 ** _«_** ** _De: Clara Rickman_** ** _  
_** ** _Para: Sedit Freeman  
_** ** _Asunto: Uniformes._**

 ** _¡Hola, cielo!_**

 ** _Soy Clara, la recepcionista. Te escribo para informarte que tus uniformes ya están aquí e incluso me han traído unos, guantes, protecciones y botas más pequeñas, pero lamentablemente no había cascos más pequeños, ese es el único tamaño disponible. Revisé las prendas y probablemente aún te queden algo grandes, pero de seguro crecerás más rápido a partir de ahora y no será mucha la tela que sobre. En fin, puedes venir a buscarlos cuando quieras y trae tus antiguos uniformes para devolverlos._**

 ** _Un beso_** ** _»_**

Sonrió un poco al leerlo y, realmente agradecida con aquella amable mujer, se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a ir a buscar sus cosas de una vez. Se puso unos pantalones por encima de los shorts de pijama porque, bueno, la pereza podía con ella pero tampoco pensaba bajar con esas pintas, y se colocó sus botas. Tomo todas las cosas que regresaría del armario, tratando de pasar desapercibida, y salió de la habitación rumbo a la primera planta.

Afortunadamente no se encontró con nadie conocido en el trayecto y pudo dirigirse sin problemas a la recepción. Por la hora el edifico se encontraba más vació que antes, así que resultaba más cómodo moverse por ahí. Tras saludar a la mujer con una sonrisa, colocó los uniformes y accesorios en el mostrador mientras observaba que ella se inclinaba y tomaba del suelo una bolsa.

— Aquí tienes— Sedit recibió la enorme bolsa que esta le pasaba—. Espero que te sirvan y, si llegas a tener algún otro problema, no dudes en escribirme o venir a verme, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, de verdad muchas gracias y disculpe el abuso

— No te preocupes, cariño, ha sido todo un placer— para su sorpresa la mujer estiró la mano y, con una sonrisa casi maternal, le tocó brevemente la mano—. Ahora ve a dormir y descansa, he oído que comenzar no es nada fácil.

Sedit rio levemente y asintió entusiasmada.

— Claro, nuevamente gracias por todo y espero que tengas una linda noche.

— Igualmente, cariño.

Tras una última sonrisa, la menor se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a regresar a su habitación para ver cómo le quedaban los nuevos uniformes. Le seguían quedado grandes y aún tenía que ponérselos por el ombligo, pero al menos ya no se le caían y, doblando un poco las mangas y la parte baja de los pantalones podría decirse que le quedaban aceptables. Ahora lo único que la incomodaba un poco eran los pantalones, pues como eran hombre le quedaba un bulto excesivamente grande en la parte delantera debido a toda la tela que sobraba, pero bueno, no era nada importante Las protecciones eran ajustables así que no tenía tanto problema con eso y, con respecto a los guantes, está de más decir que sus pequeñas manos no ocupaban ni la mitad de la prenda. Afortunadamente tenía unas ligas para el cabello en su bolso y si se las ponía en la muñeca lograba que estas mantuvieran los guantes de color marrón en su sitio y así evitaba que se le salieran.

Una vez que se puso su pijama nuevamente, se dejó caer en la cama, sumamente agotada. Notó como sobre ella había un papel que supuso era el itinerario de la semana, casi todos los días eran iguales a excepción de que en dos de ellos los entrenamientos terminaban un poco más tarde de lo usual, nada raro. En la hoja también decía el piso al que debía dirigirse entre otras especificaciones, al final de la misma había una nota en donde mencionaban que posteriormente, cuando todos se hallaran registrados en el sistema, las notificaciones, horarios y cualquier otra información pasaría a ser enviada vía correo electrónico.

Cuando terminó de revisarlo dejó en la mesita de noche a su lado, donde también había dejado anteriormente el papelito con todos los datos de su correo electrónico, y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Vagamente recordó que aún no había terminado la carta de sus padres, pero la verdad es que no daba para más, la haría después. No tardó ni dos segundos en quedarse dormida.

En medio de la oscuridad Sedit abrió los ojos de golpe y se cubrió la cara con uno de sus brazos, calculaba que ya debían ser las tres y media de la madrugada aproximadamente. Se había despertado hacía más de veinte minutos simplemente para tomar agua y ahora no conseguía volver conciliar el sueño. Cuando se acostó a dormir estaba tan cansada que no se fijó en que aún era demasiado temprano y ahora estaba pagando por su error, sin embargo, el haber dormido mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrada no era el principal problema, lo que más le había impedido volver dormirse era la insoportable combinación de ronquidos que se escuchaba con potencia en el lugar.

Ella nunca se había considerado de sueño muy ligero que digamos, ni tampoco pensaba que era muy quisquillosa a la hora de dormir, pero es que en serio entre el rubio y el moreno la volverían loca. Los ronquidos de Jack eran graves y carrasposos, parecían provenir de lo más recóndito de su garganta y atravesaban su pecho en un rugido similar al de un tractor averiado y con el tubo de escape atascado. David, por otro lado, emitía un grueso y profundo ronroneo de manera constante, sonaba como un león enorme siendo acariciado o algo similar y de verdad le estaban quitando el sueño.

El único que no hacia ruido y aparentaba no existir era Kevin, su ahora favorito compañero de habitación. Afortunadamente el pelirrojo no producía sonido alguno a excepción de las escasas veces en que cambiaba de posición y las barras de metal de la cama crujían con el movimiento. Era tan callado e invisible que lo único que le probaba a Sedit que seguía con vida era el leve rumor de su respiración acompasada.

Suspiró y, frotándose la cara, se sentó en la cama con fastidio. Ya que estaba despierta aprovechó para sufrir un poco y averiguar cómo se activaba la alarma del teléfono, desde siempre había tenido un buen reloj biológico así que no la veía muy necesaria, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, porque si de casualidad ella se llegaba a quedar dormida todos en la habitación saldrían perjudicados. Quizás había sido mala idea comprometerse en primer lugar. Como no se veía capaz de dormir por los momentos se levantó y, descalza, caminó hasta si escritorio dispuesta a terminar la dichosa carta.

Encendiendo la pequeña lamparita cerca de ella, comenzó a escribir tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Procuró no extenderse demasiado y, además de comentarles que había ingresado, no les dijo mucho más para evitar preocuparlos; quizás más adelante entraría en detalles y les comentaría las locuras que le habían pasado ese día, pero por el momento lo dejó breve. Les aseguro que todo estaría bien y, tras decirles que los amaba, le puso fin a su escrito. Hizo un sobre medio chueco y como pudo guardó la hoja tras doblarla un poco. Luego de sellarlo procedió a escribir la dirección a la que sería enviada, las cual había traído anotada en un pequeño papelito.

Como su pequeño pueblito en medio de la nada no contaba con sistema de correo dada la escaza población, se había sentido en el cielo cuando su antiguo jefe le comentó que su hija, quien se había mudado a Gongaga pues era la tierra natal de su marido, lo visitaba muy seguido para que viera a su nieto y le había dicho que si quería podía enviarle las cosas a ella. Le comentó que él no tenía problema con entregarle las cosas a sus padres una vez que su hija se las llevara durante su visita, obviamente ella aceptó su propuesta, sumamente agradecida de tener la oportunidad de mantener contacto con su familia. Después le escribiría una carta a él también y le agradecería nuevamente.

Cuando terminó la dejó sobre el escritorio con mucho cariño y notó que había pasado más de media hora entre pensamientos recuerdos y escritura. Faltaba relativamente poco para que sonara la alarma, pero igualmente intentaría dormir un poco más, necesitaba descansar bien si quería sobrevivir a lo que le esperaba. No sabía si sería capaz de alcanzar sus sueños, pero por el momento se enfocaría en su presente y daría lo mejor que tenía para superarse a sí misma.

Se despertó abruptamente por el pitido ensordecedor que emitía su teléfono y, casi cayéndose de la cama en el proceso, se apresuró a abrir la tapa para callarlo. Preocupada de haberlos despertado con la alarma les lanzó una rápida mirada a los chicos de lado contario de la habitación y, al verlos dormidos y roncando, suspiró tranquila. Se puso de pie y luego de buscar sigilosamente sus cosas se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha rápida sin lavarse el cabello, se colocó su uniforme azul marino y, tras doblarle las magas y las botas al pantalón varias veces, procedió a ponerse los otros accesorios.

Ajustó las protecciones metálicas en sus rodillas y las correas de cuero marrones que pasaban por sus hombros y se ajustaban en el estómago, esa especie de cinturón fue su salvación para ceñir las prendas a su cuerpo evitar que el pantalón se le bajara. Las correas eran demasiado largas para su torso, pero nada grave, el problema que tenía y le preocupaba un poco era que como llevaba los pantalones hasta el ombligo no podría meterse la camisa por dentro y esta le quedaba muy larga, casi como un vestido, pero bueno, no tenía opción. Se colocó las hombreras metálicas y enganchó en la correa que iba en el muslo aquella barra anaranjada a la cual no le veía mucho uso pero que todos parecían llevar.

Para finalizar se puso las botas, que obviamente le quedaban como zapatos de payaso, pero afortunadamente no se le saldrían gracias a que podían ajustarse con correas a la altura de los tobillos, y posteriormente colocó esa especie de "bufanda" o pañuelo verde junto con los guantes, los cuales acomodó con las ligas como había planeado el día anterior. Como no estaba acostumbrada a ponerse tanta cosa encima tardó demasiado, muchísimo más de lo que esperaba, pero afortunadamente ya se había imaginado que algo así pasaría y había puesto el despertador bastante más temprano de lo necesario.

Salió del baño cuando terminó de arreglarse y, tras tomar una respiración profunda, se dispuso a despertarlos a todos por las buenas o por las malas. Afortunadamente al único que tuvo que arrastrar fuera de la cama fue a Jack, quien ni aún tirado en el piso se despertaba completamente, Kevin y David si eran de sueño más ligero, despertarlos había sido bastante sencillo, unos cuantos toquecitos en el hombro habían bastado. Tras encargarle al moreno que se asegurara de que el rubio no se volviera a quedar dormido o saliera en pijama, tomó su PHS, que era como había visto que le decían al móvil; su casco y la carta que había escrito el día anterior, y salió de la habitación mientras sujetaba el casco bajo su brazo.

Al lado de la puerta, justo al lado del dispositivo donde se pasaba la tarjeta de acceso, había un pequeño cajón metálico destinado a almacenar el correo que posteriormente sería enviado y ahí dejó su carta. Una vez hecho esto se dirigió al comedor, anoche no había cenado así que moría de hambre, había decidido que no esperaría a los demás porque le gustaba tomarse su tiempo a la hora de degustar los alimentos y no quisiera que la apresuraran. Mientras estaba en el elevador se puso a examinar una vez más su teléfono y poco a poco fue familiarizándose un poco más con el funcionamiento.

El ascensor se detuvo y entraron algunas personas, Sedit normalmente no les hubiera prestado atención de no ser porque una de ellas la abrazó efusivamente en cuanto la vio, causándole un susto de muerte.

* * *

 **N/A: Aquí Maggie reportándose c: Bueno, como habrán podido notar este es uno de esos típicos capítulos de desarrollo que sirven únicamente para explicar unas cosas y ponerle fin a una etapa, en este caso finalmente terminamos con su primer día y daremos comienzo a la vida de Sedit como soldado de infantería (la cual, si me permiten darles un pequeño e inocente spoiler, no empezará muy bien que digamos) Sinceramente no extrañaba escribir este tipo de capítulos y agradezco al cielo que ya en el siguiente regrese nuestra diva de cabello plateado xD Como ya he explicado casi todo dudo que vuelvan a haber caps de estos en el futuro.**

 **Sobre la recepcionista, le di nombre e importancia porque va a estar apareciendo en varias ocasiones y será de bastante ayuda en el futuro, una amiga mujer siempre es necesario. Y lo del baño sin cerrojo, eso estaba en el esquema que escribí cuando planifique la historia, no sé en qué estaba pensando y la verdad me pareció algo tonto y quise quitarlo, pero después de revisar vi que en varias escenas ya planeadas necesito que no tenga cerradura así que lo dejé así al final xD Como siempre mil gracias por leer y comentar, se los agradezco enormemente.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **PD: Disculpen por las notas tan largas, es que me encanta interactuar con ustedes xD**


	16. Cap 14: ¡Qué comience la tortura! Part I

_**Capítulo 14: ¡Qué comience la tortura! Parte I**_

* * *

Sedit se quedó tiesa y sin aire mientras era casi estrangulada por el desconocido, quien no paraba de abrazarla con fuerza aún a pesar de que ella trataba de apartarse. Quería ver quién era, pero no podía despegar la cara de su pecho (bastante firme, por cierto) debido al firme agarre que este tenía sobre ella.

— ¡Sedit, hola! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!

Finalmente el muchacho pareció apiadarse de ella y la soltó, pero mantuvo sus manos en ambos brazos femeninos. La menor rápidamente alzó la cabeza, aún algo aturdida, y sus ojos se encontraron con la encantadora y animada mirada azulada del cachorro de Angeal. De inmediato se olvidó de la sorpresa y el susto que le había causado su arrebato y le sonrió, algo nerviosa pero feliz de verlo de nuevo.

— ¡Zack!— articuló entusiasmada—. Buenos días.

— ¡Buenos días!— replicó, aun sonriendo amigablemente, con esa vitalidad que lo caracterizaba. El ascensor estaba a punto de llegar al comedor así que Sedit se acercó un poco más a las puertas—. ¿Vas a ir a desayunar?

— Ah, sí— contestó, algo desconcertada por la sonrisa tan emocionada y curiosa del pelinegro, y comenzó a sentirse algo cohibida de nuevo. A veces Zack se acercaba demasiado y, aunque no le resultaba para nada desagradable o incómodo, sí la ponía un poquito nerviosa.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Vayamos juntos!

Tras su entusiasmado anuncio, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y, sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de la chica, la tomó de la mueca y la llevó con él. Sedit se sorprendió bastante por su acción y quiso liberarse de su agarre, apenada por el contacto, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo cuando vio como el muchacho se giraba un momento a mirarla y le regalaba una de esas sonrisas suplicantes que hacen que sea imposible negarse independientemente de cuál sea la petición.

Al final, resignada, la menor se dejó hacer y permitió que Zack la arrastrara con él, después de todo, el muchacho le caía bien y pensaba que sería agradable pasar tiempo con él. Mientras caminaban Sedit no pudo evitar pensar que cuanto más lo veía actuar de esa manera tan impetuosa y precipitada, más sentido le veía al apodo que le había dado Genesis. Ya comenzaba a entender un poco más porque lo llamaban así e incluso debía reconocer que hace un momento no había podido evitar relacionar la mirada que él le había lanzado con la de un pequeño cachorrito bajo la lluvia. Rio mentalmente ante su propio pensamiento y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mientras era guiada por el mayor, quien había comenzado a hablarle de diversas tonterías, escuchó una pequeña risita burlona a sus espaldas. Extrañada se giró y observó como un _SOLDADO_ de _Tercera Clase_ , al igual que Zack, los seguía con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se quedó observándolo, frunciendo un poco el ceño con confusión, y al parecer el muchacho se dio cuenta porque la saludó agitando una mano en su dirección. Tenía el casco puesto por lo que Sedit no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba segura que ese gesto había sido dirigido a ella y que los estaba mirando, se preguntó vagamente si sería amigo del pelinegro o algo similar.

— Espérame aquí, iré a buscar la comida— casi eufórico la obligó a sentarse en la alargada barra metálica que tenía función de silla y, olvidándose por completo de su amigo, se fue corriendo velozmente a la barra para buscar los alimentos.

Sedit lo siguió distraídamente con la mirada, aun con la mente en blanco. Debido a que Zack se había marchado tan rápido, la menor no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse ni de decir nada respecto, por lo que se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Es decir, obviamente agradecía el gesto, pero le incomodaba pensar que el pelinegro estaría pagando su comida, para ella eso era como abusar de él.

Suspirando con pesadez, se quedó observando el camino que el muchacho había tomado aun cuando este ya había desaparecido hace mucho de su línea de visión. Se quedó así unos momentos, ausente y en completo silencio, hasta que una risa burlona resonó a sus espaldas sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sorprendida se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida del chico que los había estado siguiendo a Zack y a ella desde que salieron del elevador, el cual se tomó la libertad de sentarse a su lado.

— Por favor, discúlpalo— comentó con voz amigable y ligeramente burlona, ignorando por completo la expresión de la menor—. Zack siempre suele ser así de hiperactivo.

— Sí, eso veo…— Sedit trató de reírse un poco, pero no pudo. La verdad es que se sentía algo incomoda, es decir, ni siquiera lo conocía y aun así él se había sentado a su lado y había empezado a hablarle con total normalidad.

— Por cierto, soy Kunsel— justo como si acabara de leerle la mente, el muchacho se presentó con una sonrisa amigable—. Encantado de conocerte, ayer Zack no paraba de hablar de ti.

Sedit se sonrojó un poco al escucharlo. ¿Zack había hablado de ella? ¿sobre qué? Y más importante aún, ¿qué podría haberle dicho a ese chico si ellos dos apenas se conocían? Es decir, el día anterior Zack y ella casi no habían hablado, al menos no lo suficiente como para llegar a conocerse. Tratando de disimular un poco su sorpresa, dejó su casco sobre la mesa y estrechó la mano que Kunsel le ofrecía con una suave sonrisa.

— Sedit Freeman, lo mismo digo— tratando de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible, le dio un firme apretón y, apenas se soltaron, el chico sacó de su bolsillo su celular y lo abrió.

— ¿Cuál es tu correo electrónico?— preguntó contento mientras colocaba sus pulgares sobre las teclas, y la observaba atentamente, listo para escribir la dirección una vez que la muchacha se la dictara.

Sedit se sintió muy confundida ante su petición y lo observó inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, no entendiendo para nada su intención.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué lo quieres?— preguntó extrañada, aún algo confusa y sorprendida. Ella no supo porque, pero por alguna razón Kunsel rio un poco al escucharla y negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

— Oh, vamos. No me digas que tú también eres como Zack— se quejó con tono burlón y, entrando en confianza, se pegó más a ella hasta que quedaron lado a lado y sus piernas y brazos se tocaban. Sedit pegó un brinco ante su cercanía, pero como estaba sentada en el borde de la barra no pudo alejarse de él—. Mira, soy una persona a la que realmente le gusta usar el correo electrónico, pienso que es la manera más fácil y rápida de comunicarse— le explicó, sonriente, justo como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño—. Tenía la esperanza de poder chatear contigo porque a Zack siempre le escribo y el muy idiota nunca me responde. Es un grosero.

Sedit no pudo evitar reír ante su expresión similar a un mohín y, aun sonriente, lo miró alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

— Entiendo, pero… ¿no crees qué es mejor hablar en persona? Es decir, es mucho más cómodo y efectivo..., ¿no?— Sedit sabía que ella tenía razón, pero la manera en que el mayor la miraba la hacía sentir como si estuviera hablando de ridiculeces, al menos lo suficiente como para hacerla dudar de sus propios pensamientos.

Y ese sentimiento no hizo más que crecer cuando Kunsel comenzó a reír abiertamente, justo como si le acabaran de decir una estupidez tan grande como que Sephiroth era feo, y negó nuevamente mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la muchacha. Pobre ingenua, él se encargaría de enseñarle las maravillas del correo electrónico.

— No tienes idea de lo equivocada que estas, pequeña— replicó, más burlón que nunca, antes de comenzar su "racional" explicación—. Por correo puedo hablar contigo cuando quiera y tenga un rato libre, si hago algo o me entero de alguna cosa y quiero contártela puedo hacerlo de inmediato sin tener que esperar a volver a verte. Hablar en persona es mucho problema, a menos que tengas un tema concreto para conversar nunca sabes que decir porque ya se te olvidó todo lo que querías comentarle a esa persona, ¿no te parece?

Sedit lo miró en silencio, reprimiendo la risita sarcástica que amenazaba con escaparse de su boca ante la manera tan apasionada con la que el mayor había hablado. Aunque no estaba del todo equivocado, la verdad es que seguía sin verle mucho sentido al asunto. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a refutarle nada y se limitó a asentir lentamente.

— Um, sí, creo…

— ¡Perfecto! Me alegra que tú sí me comprendas— sonrió con satisfacción y algo de entusiasmo—. Permíteme tu teléfono un momento— le pidió con todo alegre tendiendo una mano en su dirección.

Sedit no sabía si era la única que se sentía así, pero la verdad es que le resultaba algo incómodo el no poder verle más que la boca a las personas con las que hablaba gracias al casco. Era extraño y agradecía que Zack no lo usara.

Con una pequeña mueca sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y se lo pasó, Kunsel abrió la tapa con el pulgar y, tras pulsar algunas cosas, comenzó a escribir con su otra mano en su propio teléfono, con dedos hábiles. Mientras escribía le devolvió el dispositivo a la muchacha, el cual no tardó en sonar. Sedit lo revisó y vio que acaba de recibir un correo electrónico y, a juzgar por la cara de Kunsel (o al menos lo que podía ver de ella), definitivamente era de él.

 **«** ** _De: Kunsel_** **  
 _Para: Sedit Freeman_  
 _Asunto: ¡Hola, guapa!_**

 ** _Aquí Kunsel._**

 ** _Esta es mi dirección de correo electrónico, puedes escribirme siempre que lo desees, tengas problemas o dudas, te aseguro que estaré más que encantado de echarte un cable ;) No te recomiendo pedirle ayuda a Zack porque ese sujeto suele estar siempre en su propio mundo y, además, estoy seguro de que su sesera mononeuronal no sabe ni la mitad de lo que sé yo._**

 ** _Espero que podamos hablar seguido y me permitas ayudarte en lo que te acostumbras a manejarte por aquí. Y, como soy muy simpático, siempre que pueda te enviaré información de la buena, seguro que varias cosas son de tu interés._** **»**

Sonrió abiertamente al leer el correo y negó con la cabeza, divertida. Cuando levantó el rostro, sin poder ocultar la gracia que le había hecho el mensaje, con lo primero que se encontró fue con la sonrisa picara del mayor, la cual fue el detonante perfecto para hacerla soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Por qué escribiste un mensaje de este estilo?— preguntó sin dejar de sonreír y alzando una ceja. Realmente no comprendía la lógica de ese tipo, pero le caía bien—. Por si no lo habías notado gracias a esa cosa que llevas en la cabeza, todavía estoy aquí.

Ante sus palabras burlonas, el mayor rio un poco.

— Te aseguro que si alguna vez llegas a pasar desapercibida no será porque mi casco me impida verte, sino por cierta característica tuya que te hace algo "invisible"— sonriendo maliciosamente alzó la mano y, para enfatizar su punto, pasó su palma extendida por encima de la cabeza de la chica y la llevó en línea recta hasta su cuerpo, mostrando así que ella apenas le llegaba un poquito más arriba del codo—. ¿Alguna vez te han preguntado si desciendes de los _Moguri_?

Su boca se abrió con sorpresa al escucharlo, sin emitir sonido alguno, y lo miró luciendo completamente impactada. Su rostro no tardó en ponerse rojo, pero en esa ocasión no era por vergüenza sino por rabia. ¿Realmente ese energúmeno acababa de compararla con una de esas criaturas que no paran de decir " _kupó"_ al final de cada maldita frase? Ese había sido un golpe bajo, muy bajo. Obviamente Kunsel soltó una gustosa carcajada ante su expresión, pero de verdad que a ella eso no le había parecido gracioso.

Como el mayor seguía diciendo tonterías y aunque pedía disculpas no dejaba de reír, Sedit consideró seriamente estrangularlo. Sin embargo, Zack llegó justo a tiempo para evitar una desgracia.

— ¡Lamento la tardanza! Se nota que ayer fueron las pruebas de ingreso para el ejército, ¡hay demasiada gente!— se quejó, soltando un suspiro por toda la cola que había tenido que hacer, mientras caminaba a la mesa.

Ante la voz alegre a sus espaldas ambos se giraron, Zack se acercaba a ellos cargando dos bandejas metálicas, en una de ellas había solo un platillo mientras que en la otra había dos. Cuando se detuvo frente a ellos frunció un poco el ceño y se dirigió a su amigo.

— Kunsel, quítate— le ordenó de lo más casual, sorprendiendo a los otros dos—. Quiero sentarme ahí.

Con una mueca de lo más infantil, Zack frunció un poco los labios mientras que su amigo se dedicaba a sonreír y, alzando su mano, movió de un lado al otro su dedo índice indicándole que no.

— Pues mal por ti, coleguita, porque yo llegué primero.

—¡Pero fui yo quien la invitó a comer!— gruñó mientras golpeaba un poco el suelo con su pie—. Además, ella quería venir conmigo a ti ni siquiera te conocía. Así que apártate.

— ¡Que no quiero!— replicó y ahora sonaba un poco molesto también—. ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

Sedit, olvidándose del incidente anterior, se tapó la boca para que no se escuchara su risa. No podía creerse que estuviera presenciado una pelea tan estúpida como aquella, lo único que le faltaba a Zack para hacer aún más inmadura la discusión era sacarle la lengua a Kunsel y decirle que lo acusaría con Angeal. Sin embargo, tras una breve guerra de miradas, el pelinegro sonrió como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo brillante.

El cachorro levantó una pierna y la forzó a entrar entre los cuerpos de sus dos amigos, aún ante la mirada extrañada de ambos la movió hacia un lado con facilidad, empujando el cuerpo de Kunsel en el proceso. El muchacho trató de evitarlo, sujetándose del borde de la mesa, pero le fue imposible no deslizarse estando sentado en una superficie tan lisa y resbaladiza como aquella.

— Te dije que quería sentarme aquí— repitió, burlón—. Con permiso.

Y así, con una sonrisa satisfecha y una mueca de superioridad, Zack tomó asiento entre ambos, apretando a Sedit aún más contra el borde y haciendo que su amigo tuviera que apartarse un poco más para darle espacio y que no se cayera la pobre. Kunsel se quejó un poco, pero se notaba que estaba bromeado y Sedit no podía parar de sonreír divertida al recordar el tonito tan altivo que Zack había usado al hablar.

Colocó ambas bandejas en la mesa, le dio la individual a Kunsel y, para sorpresa de la chica, puso la otra entre ellos dos. Ante esto y su cercanía se puso nerviosa, habría podido jurar que Zack la compartiría con su amigo, no con ella. La menor lo miró de reojo y él le regaló otra de esas encantadoras sonrisas.

— Espero que te guste, antes de irme se me olvidó preguntarte que querías así que no sabía que traerte— con una leve mueca, se rascó la nuca mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza, avergonzado.

— No te preocupes, esto está bien— tratando de obviar su cercanía, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Fue una sonrisa tímida, pero al menos era mejor que nada—. Más bien gracias por comprármelo, lamento la molestia.

Aun se sentía algo apenada por ello, odiaba abusar de la amabilidad de las personas, pero Zack simplemente le restó importancia al asunto.

— No te preocupes, ha sido un placer— tras una última sonrisa, llevó la mirada hasta su plato dispuesto a empezar su desayuno—. Bueno, vamos a comer que muero de hambre. ¡Buen provecho, chicos!

Zack ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando ya tenía la boca hasta reventar, Sedit sonrió mientras lo veía comer como un animal. Al parecer el pelinegro tenía un apetito voraz y por poco no metía la cabeza en el plato también. Mientras más lo veía más sentido le veía a su apodo, definitivamente parecía un perrito en ocasiones.

Kunsel miró a su amigo un momento y, tras negar con la cabeza y suspirar dramáticamente, comenzó con su comida.

— Buen provecho.

Sedit y él hablaron al unísono, ella divertida mientras que él lo hizo con tono cansado. La verdad es que Zack no le había traído nada del otro mundo, y eso le parecía bien, odiaba comer pesado en la mañana. Era uno de esos típicos emparedados comunes y corrientes rellenos con lo de siempre: jamón, lechuga, tomate, y todas esas cosas que a todo el mundo suelen gustarle. La bebida que le trajo era un jugo de naranja y eso le encantó, ella adoraba los cítricos y más si eran naturales.

La comida se le hizo agradable y no tardó mucho en sentirse cómoda, después de todo el ambiente era muy ameno. Por lo que había podido ver Kunsel tenía un humor un poco oscuro y sarcástico, pero le caía bien a pesar de la manera en que se expresaba. Por otro lado, no podía evitar amar la actitud tan activa y vivaz de Zack, se le hacía divertido y además debía admitir que era un chico bastante atractivo, era inevitable no pensarlo.

— Por cierto, Sedit— repentinamente el muchacho con casco se dirigió a ella, rompiendo el silencio. Aún con la boca llena llevó su mirada hasta él—, ¿no vas a contestarme? Ya tengo suficiente con que Zack nunca responda mis correos— se quejó, desdeñoso, mientras señalaba con un gesto de manos el celular de la chica sobre la mesa.

Sedit lo miró algo confundida, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Pero para qué quieres que te conteste? Con ese mensaje ya tengo registrada tu dirección, ¿no? Si quieres contarme algo puedes hacerlo ahora, estoy aquí mismo, ¿sabes?

— Vamos, no seas así. Eso le quita lo divertido— replicó, haciendo una mueca chistosa—. Si puedes hablar y escribir al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Esa es la gracia.

Al escuchar a su amigo, quien hablaba como si enviarle mensajes a alguien que tienes justo al frente fuera lo más normal del mundo, Zack se detuvo a medio bocado y rodó los ojos con fastidio. Obviamente solo estaba jugado, su sonrisa lo delataba.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? Nunca cambiarás.

El mencionado rio ante el comentario de su amigo.

— Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Zack. Deja ya de ignorarme y respóndeme alguna vez en la vida, ¿quieres? No solo le escribas a las chavalas.

Discutieron un poco más entre ellos mientras Sedit los observaba con una sonrisa. Kunsel pasó un rato tratando de convencer a su amigo de que le escribiera también o que al menos le respondiera de vez en cuando, sin embargo, al ver que Zack era un caso perdido, comenzó a molestarla a ella.

Al final insistió tanto que Sedit no tuvo más opción que acceder a responderle el correo electrónico que él le había enviado antes, por supuesto, como era su primera vez escribiendo un uno estaba más que perdida, pero con ayuda del mayor logró redactarlo con la lentitud de un caracol. Para poder ayudarla con más comodidad Kunsel decidió cambiar de asiento así que, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Zack, los hizo deslizarse para hacer espacio y poder sentarse al otro lado de la chica, ocasionando así que ella quedara aplastada entre ambos y por lo mismo no se notara casi nada su existencia.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió escribir un simple "Muchas gracias, Kunsel :)" y el muchacho no paró de recriminarle durante un buen rato lo injusto que era que le hubiera respondido tan escuetamente. Afortunadamente pronto ambos hombres cambiaron de tema y comenzaron a hablar sobre sus misiones como miembros de _SOLDADO_ , apenas los escuchó hablar de aquello Sedit no volvió a abrir la boca y se dedicó únicamente a escucharlos con atención. Le gustaron tanto las anécdotas interesantes y divertidas de esos dos que por momentos perdió la noción de tiempo.

Rato después, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo, decidió aprovechar para revisar cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que comenzara su entrenamiento. Abrió la tapa de su celular y lo primero que llamó su atención fue el pequeño sobrecito que aparecía en una esquina de la pantalla, al parecer había recibido un correo electrónico cuyo remitente no tenía registrado. Hizo una pequeña mueca, se le hacía algo raro el no haber escuchado el teléfono, pero supuso que simplemente se encontraba tan distraída escuchando a los otros dos en ese momento que no le prestó atención al sonido cuando fue emitido.

Lo abrió para revisarlo, algo curiosa, y pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo cuando leyó el mensaje. O al menos la primera parte, porque su cerebro ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar de procesar el contenido.

 ** _«_** ** _De: Jack Allard  
Para: Sedit Freeman  
Asunto: ¿En dónde demonios te has metido?_**

 ** _Sedit, ¿dónde estás? ¡El entrenamiento ya va a empezar! El Capitán a cargo llegó hace rato y se molestó mucho cuando pasó lista y vio que faltaba alguien. Cabeza de Zanahoria y yo te buscamos cuando terminamos de comer, pero no te vimos por ningún lado así que nos adelantamos pensando que ya estabas aquí. Yo que tú me daría prisa para no recibir una reprimenda el primer día._**

 ** _PD: ¿Sabes? No me parece muy astuto de tu parte haber dejado tan expuestos los datos de tu correo, se supone que todo eso es "confidencial". Debes ser más cuidadosa con esas cosas, cualquiera podría encontrarlo y hacerte alguna maldad o quién sabe. Pero no te preocupes, he el dejado papelito quietecito y justo donde lo encontré y no pienso usar ni decirle a nadie tu contraseña o algo similar._**

 ** _A partir de ahora será nuestro pequeño secretito ;)_** **_»_**

De inmediato y con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca, revisó la hora de emisión del mensaje y se sintió a morir cuando vio que se lo habían enviado hace más de veinte minutos atrás.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser!— chilló y, en un parpadeo, se puso de pie abruptamente. Respiraba con dificultad y su rostro había perdido por completo el color.

Zack y Kunsel obviamente se giraron a mirarla, sorprendidos ante su repentino grito, y notaron preocupados su expresión de terror. Lamentablemente no tuvieron oportunidad de preguntarle nada porque la chica agarró velozmente su casco y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los mayores ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar correctamente.

— ¡Sedit, espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Zack se levantó rápidamente cuando la vio marcharse de esa manera y la llamó preocupado, tratando de detenerla sin mucho éxito pues la chica no tardó ni dos segundos en desaparecer entre la multitud, completamente ajena a su llamado. Todo fue tan rápido que el pelinegro no tuvo oportunidad de ir tras ella y ya a esas alturas sabía que no podría alcanzarla, además de que era más que imposible ubicarla entre tanta gente.

Aun confundido se giró a mirar a su amigo, quien se limitó a hacer una mueca y encogerse de hombros, al parecer el tampoco comprendía la situación. Zack suspiró y volvió a sentarse, observando el plato a medio comer de la chica. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? De verdad que no tenía ni idea, al final solo pudo negar suavemente con la cabeza mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Mujeres, quién las entiende.

Sedit golpeaba el suelo impaciente con el pie mientras esperaba a que llegara alguno de los ascensores, los cuales parecían estar tardando años en llegar. Cuando finalmente consiguió entrar en uno el recorrido se le hizo eterno también, sobre todo porque el elevador por alguna razón estaba deteniéndose prácticamente en cada piso y lo hacía tan seguido que casi parecía al propósito.

Cuando no aguantó más la ansiedad y angustia pudo con ella, se bajó a empujones en un piso cualquiera y, pálida como un fantasma, subió casi volando los pisos que le faltaban por medio de las escaleras de emergencia. Algunas veces era muy afortunada, pero otras parecía que el destino la odiara, no podía creerse que ya lo hubiera arruinado todo apenas el primer día. A esas alturas seguramente ya estaba en serios problemas.

Corriendo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida llegó a la sala y, aun sin aliento, se colocó el casco rápidamente con manos temblorosas mientras las puertas abrían. Entró a la habitación tratando de ser lo más silenciosa e invisible posible para evitar molestar al Capitán mientras ese hablaba pero, para su completa desgracia, su superior parecía tener una capacidad auditiva sobrehumana porque se giró a mirarla de inmediato apenas la escuchó dar un paso en el lugar, justo como si acabara de pisar una bomba o algo similar. Sedit no pudo evitar encogerse en su sitio ante la mirada furibunda y agresiva que el hombre le lanzó.

Ay no, lo que faltaba. Además de llegar tarde ahora acababa de interrumpir al Capitán en medio de su discurso. Definitivamente ese no era su día, ni siquiera había empezado y ya sentía que se había ganado el odio de su instructor.

¿Acaso las cosas podían ser peor?

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la mitad del capítulo, decidí dividirlo porque completo eran casi 10.000 palabras y me pareció demasiado, prefiero publicar esta parte y hoy y la otra que es un poquito más larga mañana o pasado, pues aún me falta corregirla y agregar algunas cosas también. Como estaba inspirada lo he escrito lo más rápido que me fue posible porque si soy sincera no me sentía muy satisfecha con el capítulo anterior y también quiero aprovechar de escribir ahora porque dentro de poco volveré a estar ocupada y ya no podré publicar tan seguido como lo he estado haciendo últimamente. En fin, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado nos vemos pronto con la siguiente parte.**

 **¡Mil gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!**

 **PD: P** **robablemente le cambié un poco la personalidad a Kunsel, pero es que él no aparece tanto como para tener una idea clara de su personalidad (pero obviamente lo tenía que poner pues es uno de los mejores amigos de Zack), así que al final hice que se expresara de una forma similar a como lo hace en los correos, pues es la mejor referencia que tengo.**


	17. Cap 15: ¡Qué comience la tortura! PartII

**_Capítulo 15: ¡Qué comience la tortura! Parte II_**

* * *

Sedit velozmente se cuadró ante él, tratando de verse lo más firme que podía mientras la mirada del Capitán parecía querer degollarla o algo similar. Iba a disculparse por su falta, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra el mayor habló primero, haciéndola cerrar la boca en el acto.

— Llega más de treinta minutos tarde, soldado— anunció con voz grotesca mientras le lanzaba una mirada distraída a la pantalla de su celular.

La muchacha no pudo evitar tragar con fuerza ante el tono que su superior había usado, entendía que había llegado media hora tarde y que estuviera molesto, pero aun así le disgustaba bastante su entonación tan despectiva y esa mirada de superioridad que llevaba en el rostro. No sabía porque, pero el Capitán no traía su casco puesto, seguramente se lo había quitado antes para intimidarlos a todos con esa cara de limón agrio que tenía.

Era un hombre robusto, no tan mayor, pero con la frente arrugada por su constante ceño fruncido. Le calculaba unos treinta y tantos o quizás unos cuarenta años más o menos, tenía el cabello negro muy corto y ojos de un café bastante oscuro. Además, cabe destacar que el sujeto en sí poseía una apariencia muy… malvada y estricta.

— Lo… Lo siento mucho, señor. Le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir.

Ante su recriminación lo único que pudo hacer fue disculparse, tratando de sonar lo más convincente y serena que podía, pero sabía perfectamente que su rostro la delataba, estaba segura de que se le notaba a kilómetros el pánico en la cara aún con el casco puesto. Sintiéndose intimidada, no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada, no quería seguir viéndolo a los ojos mientras actuaba de forma tan penosa.

El casco le dificultaba un poco ver, pero aun así le lanzó una mirada rápida a los demás presentes en la sala. Muy vagamente ubicó a sus dos compañeros de habitación, quienes la miraban con algo de preocupación. Sin embargo, tuvo que volver a centrar su atención en el Capitán casi de inmediato pues este se dirigió a ella nuevamente.

— Más le vale, soldado— tragó con fuerza al oírlo, eso claramente había sonado como una amenaza y por lo mismo sus nervios no hicieron más que incrementarse, no quería entrar en pánico, pero el rostro del sujeto no la ayudaba a calmarse—. Pecho pegado al piso y cuerpo apoyado sobre las puntas del pie— ordenó de repente, con un tono súper autoritario que hizo que la chica se quedara un momento paralizada, sin saber qué hacer y víctima de un lapsus mental—. ¡Ahora!— ante su gruñido violento, Sedit logró reaccionar y prácticamente se lanzó al suelo tal y como él le había indicado. Se colocó boca abajo, apoyando la parte inferior de su cuerpo sobre las puntas de sus pies y manteniendo ambos brazos a cada lado de su cara, con las palmas extendidas. Por la brusquedad con la que se había tirado al suelo, el casco se le había descolocado, pero no tuvo oportunidad de arreglarlo—. Bien. Va a hacer unas cuantas flexiones como sanción por su retraso— le informó con una sonrisa un poquito despiadada—. Empezamos desde arriba.

— S-Sí, señor.

Tras respirar profundamente, hizo lo que su superior le ordenó. Extendiendo ambos brazos elevó su torso rápidamente y espero en esa posición a que el Capitán le indicara cuando comenzar, mientras mantenía la cabeza algo gacha. Necesitaba relajarse si quería hacerlo bien y mirarlo no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa. Con cada segundo que pasaba el casco se le deslizaba cada vez más, faltaba poco para que se le terminara de salir por completo y eso la estaba desesperando un poco, sin embargo, no se lo quitó ni nada, no quería más problemas

— Hará treinta, una por cada minuto de retraso, y tenga en cuenta que estoy siendo bastante suave con usted por ser este su primer día, pero si no las hace correctamente tendrá que volver a empezar desde el comienzo, ¿quedó claro?— para su completa sorpresa el mayor se agachó, quedando de cuclillas frente a ella y, de la nada, le quitó el casco de un jalón. Al parecer él también había notado que se le estaba cayendo.

Sorprendida por su acción, alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Fue una sensación de lo más desagradable, pero aun así se esforzó por no apartar la mirada. Lo último que quería era mostrar aún más debilidad.

— Sí, Capitán, perfectamente.

Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de la firmeza con la que consiguió responder, sobre todo porque había logrado mantener a la perfección un tono lo suficientemente respetuoso como para evitar inconvenientes. El mayor la observó unos momentos más y, tras sonreír con suficiencia, se puso de pie aun con su casco de ella en las manos.

— Muy bien, comencemos entonces: Uno— Sedit bajó y subió con bastante facilidad, aunque prefería correr o hacer otro tipo de ejercicios, muchas veces hacia flexiones en casa—, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete— la menor trataba de seguir el ritmo que él le marcaba, pero en ocasiones el mayor contaba demasiado rápido y no le daba tiempo para hacer el ejercicio del todo bien. Ella no podía verlo a la cara en esa posición, pero sentía que lo hacía al propósito—, ocho, nueve, diez— como cada vez hablaba más y más rápido se le estaba dificultando seriamente seguir realizando el ejercicio, sobre todo porque ya comenzaban a dolerle y temblarle los brazos, tanto que en la última flexión no consiguió bajar el torso del todo, ya casi no podía flexionarlos bien. Para su completa desgracia, el Capitán notó su fallo de inmediato—. No lo está haciendo como es debido, soldado. Baje completamente hasta estar a punto de tocar el suelo— le ordenó con clara molestia y Sedit se mordió el labio aterrada. Sin embargo, jamás se hubiera esperado su siguiente acción: el mayor levantó su pie y, sin pudor alguno, lo colocó sobre la espalda de la chica ejerciendo una leve presión—. Hágalo una vez más: Diez.

Sedit no tuvo más opción que tragarse sus quejas y obedecerle, aun sin poder creerse lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo. Flexionó los brazos hasta que su pecho rozó el piso y sintió sus brazos temblar con aun más violencia cuando, al intentar volver a subir, su superior apoyó gran parte de su peso sobre su espalda, empujándola hacia abajo. A la menor le dolió todo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve quejido.

— C-Capitán— jadeó adolorida, casi a modo de súplica, ante aquella presión tan cruel en su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, soldado?— cuando habló ejerció un poco más de fuerza, su voz sonaba burlona y cruel—. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente con mis métodos de enseñanza?

— N-No, señor— habló como pudo, entrecortadamente y sin aire. Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo, pero ni loca iba a decírselo. Gracias a los dioses el mayor aflojó su empuje.

Sedit quería gritarle que fuera a pisotear a su madre a ver si le parecía bien, pero claramente no lo hizo, no podía. Sabía que decirle algo a ese animal del monte solo empeoraría las cosas, así que tuvo que tragarse su dignidad y aguantar.

— Eso espero— ¿era necesario hablar siempre con ese tono tan amenazante?—. Será mejor que se acostumbre a mi exigencia si quiere permanecer en _Shin-Ra_ , señorita— haciendo un sarcástico énfasis en la última palabra, incremento una vez más la presión en su espalda, pero esta vez movió un poco el pie hacia los lados, con la fuerza y rudeza suficiente como para lastimar su delicada piel cubierta por la ropa. ¿Acaso su actual sufrimiento no le parecía suficiente a esa bestia? Haciendo una mueca cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de soportar la sensación—. Y le agradecería que guardara silencio, no soporto los lloriqueos, ¿entendido?

— S-Sí— susurró suavemente, sin aliento mientras asentía con la cabeza varias veces, apretando los dientes.

Sin embargo, el Capitán no pareció estar muy satisfecho con su respuesta porque ahora, en lugar de empujar, literalmente estaba a pisando su cuerpo. Sedit no supo cómo fue capaz de retener el grito que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios cuando el hombre levantó el otro pie del suelo, dejado ahora todo su peso apoyado sobre su espalda. Fue sólo durante unas milésimas de segundo, pero aun así Sedit no supo cómo sus bracitos fueron capaces de soportar tal peso, había sido demasiado.

— No escuché su respuesta, soldado— eso no se lo creía ni el mismo, estaba más que claro que la había escuchado—. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro con usted?

— ¡Sí, señor!— en su voz, más parecida a un chillido que otra cosa, se percibía claramente el dolor y es que era más que imposible ocultarlo.

Sedit ya no sabía cuánto más soportaría y dudaba ser capaz de llegar hasta el final. Si bien el energúmeno ya se hallaba apoyado nuevamente sobre la tierra, volvía a restregar su bota cruelmente sobre su piel, como si ella fuera una especie de alfombra o algo. Pero tenía que aguantar, tan sólo deseaba que eso acabara lo más pronto posible.

Jack y Kevin contuvieron la respiración al escuchar su agudo grito, ambos sorprendidos por la brutalidad de ese ser sin sentimientos. El pelirrojo no pudo soportar seguir viendo aquella escena por lo que apartó la mirada levemente, sintiendo una impotencia insoportable mientras que el rubio a su lado observaba todo con los dientes apretados y con las manos contraídas en puños por la rabia.

— Bien, así me gusta— si ese hombre seguía sonriendo de esa manera Jack no sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría resistir las inmensas ganas que tenía de partirle la cara, que ser tan despreciable—. Continuemos entonces— Sedit pudo finalmente respirar en paz cuando sintió que aflojaba la presión que ejercía sobre ella, lamentablemente no quitó el pie, pero el que ya no empujara era un alivio—: once, doce trece, catorce, quince…

El mayor siguió contando mientras ella hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para continuar elevando y bajando su cuerpo con sus brazos de gelatina. Por el esfuerzo su rostro se hallaba completamente rojo y el sudor le bajaba a chorros por el mismo, incluso se podía escuchar como sus huesos sonaban y crujían en algunas ocasiones. Aquello era demasiado, no se sentía capaz de seguir y la espalda la estaba matando, lo peor es que no podía aligerar el ritmo ni nada porque sabía que el mayor la "sancionaría" de nuevo si lo hacía y obviamente no quería eso.

Con el rostro cada vez más demacrado siguió con el ejercicio hasta que, cuando iba por la flexión número veinte, una voz firme se hizo escuchar en la sala interrumpiendo la cuenta del capitán.

— ¡Señor!

Jack fue quien se atrevió a romper el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en el lugar cuando decidió que no soportaría presenciar aquella "tortura" ni un segundo más, incluso no pudo evitar quitarse el casco de sopetón para poder expresarse bien haciendo uso de todo su rostro. Aunque hervía de la rabia por dentro, procuró dirigirse al mayor de la manera más respetuosa posible, acercándose tan solo un poco a ellos y saliendo de su formación. Obviamente el cruel instructor se enfureció por la interrupción tan osada del rubio y su molestia se hizo notar con claridad en la manera en que se dirigió a él.

— ¿Qué?

Aun a pesar del tono tan brusco y abrupto que el mayor había usado al hablar, Jack no vaciló ni se movió ni un centímetro del lugar donde se encontraba. Ni siquiera cambio su expresión cuando sintió que todos los presentes centraban su atención en él, claramente sorprendidos.

— Por favor, le ruego que disculpe mi insolencia, Capitán, pero realmente creo que es suficiente. Estoy más que seguro de que la señorita ya ha aprendido su lección, por lo que me gustaría pedirle que se detuviera.

El rubio habló con tranquilidad y firmeza, sin miedo ni pelos en la lengua, simplemente lo soltó todo así, como si nada, sin anestesia. Lo peor es que mientras se dirigía al hombre incluso llevaba una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Tanta fue la sorpresa del superior ante sus palabras llenas de seguridad que, sin pensarlo, apartó su pie del cuerpo de la chica y se acercó un poco al muchacho, completamente incrédulo.

Obviamente su expresión de asombro no tardó en convertirse en una de suprema molestia.

— ¿Se atreve a darme órdenes, soldado?— cuestionó por lo bajo, con tono desafiante—. Pues permítame informarle que no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo su opinión, lo que haga y como lo haga es decisión mía, yo soy quien tiene la última palabra aquí.

Ante su fanfarrona declaración Jack respiró profundamente, tratando de clamarse para evitar decirle alguna palabrota o hasta el mal del que se iba a morir, y lo miró apretando los dientes. Sedit, mientras tanto, aprovechó que el mayor se encontraba distraído para flexionar los brazos y así apoyarse completamente en el suelo. Agradecía infinitamente ese pequeño descanso que le estaba brindando a su cuerpo, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por la escena ante sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese idiota? ¿Tantas ganas tenía de meterse en problemas?

— Pero, señor, realmente me parece que…— el rubio trató de quejarse y seguir insistiendo, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por la elevada voz del Capitán.

— ¡Silencio, soldado! No quiero escucharlo más— ante su grito todos en la Sala se quedaron de piedra, justo como si los hubiese regañado directamente a ellos—. ¿Acaso desea ser sancionado también y realizar el mismo ejercicio conmigo sentado en su espalda?

La habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio ante su advertencia, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de Jack abriera la boca de nuevo, con total convicción y tranquilidad.

— Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si con ello consigo eximir su castigo, mi Capitán.

Sedit palideció al escucharlo y le regaló una mirada suplicante a su amigo, como pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero él no pareció prestarle mucha atención. Jack simplemente le devolvió la mirada y se limitó a regalarle su típica sonrisa burlona. Incluso en una situación como esa él no tenía intención alguna de dejar jugar y eso ella lo notó de inmediato cuando escuchó el tono ligeramente satírico que él había utilizado al pronunciar el "mi Capitán".

Realmente apreciaba que estuviera intentando ayudarla, pero aquello era demasiado, lo último que quería era que Jack se metiera en problemas por su culpa. ¿Por qué lo hacía siquiera? No es como si ellos fueran muy unidos o algo similar, no tenía que hacerlo y mucho menos por ella. No tenía por qué salir perjudicado en primer lugar.

El mayor lo observó unos momentos en silencio, como si lo estuviera examinando, y con la mandíbula apretada, hasta que repentinamente sonrió sin mostrar los dientes mientras entrecerraba los ojos, cosa que a Sedit le dio mala espina.

— Está bien, de acuerdo— accedió suavemente, con una voz de lo más maliciosa—, pero me niego a redimirla tan fácilmente. La muchacha continuará con las repeticiones que le faltan, pero será usted quien soporte mi peso. Si gusta puede considerarlo como una sanción por faltarme el respeto— explicó sonriendo cínicamente, como si estuviera negociando y era obvio que esa era la única oferta que pensaba hacer—. ¿Le parece bien, soldado?

El rubio forzó una sonrisa para no dejar entrever su desprecio ante aquel hombre que sonreía como si eso fuera algo de lo más divertido, pero no pensaba acobardarse ante las amenazas de aquel tipejo. Le demostraría que no le temía.

— Por supuesto, mi señor. Así está más que perfecto— Sedit se sorprendía del carácter firme e inquebrantable de Jack, no entendía como era capaz de mantener esa actitud tan relajada aun en una situación como esa.

— Muy bien entonces— llevando ambos brazos a la parte baja de su espalda, se alejó un poco de él para darle espacio—. Al suelo, soldado— ordenó y el rubio obedeció rápidamente.

Jack se tumbó al piso justo al lado de la menor, que ya había retomado la posición adecuada para evitar ser regañada nuevamente, y la observó con una péquela sonrisa. El mayor iba a comenzar a con su enumeración una vez más, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, aparentemente tenía una llamada entrante y se alejó un poco para responder. Sedit aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con su compañero de habitación.

— Jack, ¿acaso te volviste loco? Por favor no lo hagas— le susurró bajito y sumamente angustiada. Su cara estaba arrugada como una pasa y, por más raro que suene, a el rubio le enterneció un poco su preocupación—. Discúlpate de inmediato, quizás logres convencerlo. Yo puedo cumplir el castigo perfectamente, así que no tienes por qué involucrarte ni pasar por esto.

— No te preocupes, todo estará bien— habló despreocupadamente, Sedit no entendía como parecía estar tan ajeno a la gravedad de la situación— Sólo relájate y terminemos esto juntos, ¿sí?— le sonrió abiertamente, buscando tranquilizarla, y le giñó un ojo para darle a entender que no había nada que temer. Sin embargo, sus intentos por clamarla solo parecían alterarla cada vez más.

— ¡No!— negó por lo bajo, entre dientes y frunciendo los labios—. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ayudarme?— preguntó con frustración, genuinamente confundida. Entendía que quizás daba un poco de lastima y todo eso, pero aun así no comprendía porque Jack llegaba hasta ese punto solo por ella.

— ¿Acaso se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien? Simplemente quiero hacerlo, Sedit— respondió con suavidad—. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

Por primera vez la sonrisa de Jack le pareció sincera y seria. Se quedó sin voz, sin saber que decir, y lo observó con ojos llenos de arrepentimiento. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía razón, no es como si ella tuviera una razón para querer ser _SOLDADO_ y ayudar a las personas, sencillamente deseaba hacerlo. Lamentablemente la pequeña burbuja se rompió y ambos tuvieron que apartar la mirada cuando escucharon que el mayor cerraba su teléfono y volvía a acercarse a ellos.

— Bueno, vamos a comenzar— tras su corto anuncio, se sentó con toda normalidad en la espalda de Jack, incluso cruzando casualmente sus piernas. Sedit observó de reojo como su compañero apretaba los dientes y sus firmes brazos se sacudían un poco ante la presión. A pesar de lo adolorida que estaba, hubiera preferido mil veces terminar con su penitencia ella sola antes que eso, odiaba que el rubio se estuviera viendo perjudicado—. Faltan diez, contaré desde cero. Y no quiero nada de flexiones mediocres— advirtió duramente antes de comenzar con su cuenta.

Afortunadamente esta vez pareció tener un poco de piedad y contó más despacio, cosa que la ayudó infinitamente. Si bien ya no tenía que soportar esa horrible presión sobre su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su columna le dolía y sus débiles brazos ya no daban para más. De vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada culpable a su amigo, quien se encontraba algo rojo por el esfuerzo e incluso se le marcaban las venas en las sienes, sin embargo, lo estaba logrando de alguna manera. Sedit fue consciente una vez más de lo débil que era mientras lo veía hacer el ejercicio, definitivamente Jack se había ganado su admiración y agradecimiento.

Finalmente lograron terminar con aquella tortura y, aunque ninguno de los dos supo bien como lo hicieron, apenas el instructor se levantó del cuerpo del rubio y se alejó un poco ambos se tumbaron en el piso, exhaustos. Tras respirar un poco, la muchacha se acercó a su compañero, notablemente preocupada.

— Jack, ¿estás bien?— habló bajito y con notable preocupación, podía sentir como el Capitán los observaba desde su lugar, pero poco le importaba en ese momento. El rubio alzó lentamente la cabeza en su dirección, sonriendo con algo de burla.

— ¿No soy yo quién debería preguntarte eso?

Al escucharlo Sedit sorprendió un poco y frunció el ceño ante su expresión tan… complacida. ¿Acaso se había caído de la cuna cuando era niño? ¿Por qué parecía estar de buen humor? Seguramente a alguno de sus padres se le cayó la criatura de cabeza en más de una ocasión.

Suspiró levemente, negando con la cabeza, pero no le dijo nada. Centró su atención en el mayor cuando notó como ahora les daba la espalda y se dirigía al resto de los cadetes.

— Espero que esto sirva de ejemplo para todos, no quiero que esta situación se vuelva a repetir— cuando lo escucharon hablar todos se pusieron firmes de _ipso facto_ , claramente aterrados—. Detesto las impuntualidades y cualquier falta de respeto hacia mi persona será duramente castigada, ¿quedó claro?

— ¡Sí, señor!— los presentes contestaron al unísono, tensos e intimidados.

— Eso espero— le lanzó una última mirada de reojo al grupo antes de voltearse a ver a los otros dos que aún seguían en el suelo—. Ustedes dos— ambos pegaron un respingo cuando lo escucharon dirigirse a ellos con tanta fuerza—, levántense inmediatamente— los jóvenes ni siquiera supieron cómo, pero se pusieron de pie a la velocidad de un rayo, justo como si el piso les quemara la piel—. Regrese a la formación, caballero— le indicó al rubio, quien asintió, algo amargado, y rápidamente hizo lo que le indicó.

— Sí, señor.

Cuando volvió a su lugar Kevin le devolvió su casco, con rostro afligido, Jack lo recibió distraídamente mientras observaba atento como el mayor se acercaba a la muchacha y le devolvía el suyo también, lanzándoselo. Sedit logró atraparlo por los pelos y agradeció por ello a todos los dioses, era muy torpe y la verdad es que eso de interceptar objetos nunca se le había dado muy bien que digamos.

— G-Gracias, Capitán— se obligó a decir y, con manos temblorosas, se lo puso nuevamente ante la mirada dura de su superior.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre, soldado?

Sedit frunció un poco el ceño al escucharlo, de verdad que no lo comprendía, ¿cuál era la necesidad de usar un tono tan grueso y autoritario si la tenía justo al frente? Al parecer no era capaz de decir nada sin sonar amargado o dar órdenes, pero tenía que aguantárselo y no dejar entrever lo que sentía, lo último que quería era que empeorara la situación.

— Sedit Freeman a su servicio, señor— con voz suave inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia adelante y no pudo evitar sentirse gratamente sorprendida de sus propias habilidades de actuación. Su presentación había sonado de lo más amable y respetuosa aun a pesar de que ese tipo ya se había ganado su odio eterno.

— Cadete Freeman, quiero que a partir de mañana se presente aquí con una hora de antelación— ante su orden tan irracional, la joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida, y agradeció al cielo que el casco no le permitiera ver a su superior lo impactada que estaba. Definitivamente aquel hombre estaba loco—. Y le sugiero que venga preparada, porque tendremos un entrenamiento intensivo hasta que lleguen los demás reclutas.

Aun sin terminar de digerir lo que el mayor acababa de decirle, Sedit no tuvo más opción que asentir con la cabeza como una estúpida. ¿Era en serio? Al parecer el sentimiento de desagrado era mutuo y podía notarlo por la sonrisa tan sardónica y enigmática que había aparecido en el rostro de su superior ante su última "recomendación". Frustrada bajó un poco el rostro mientras se mordía el labio.

— A sus órdenes, Capitán…

Por Odín, seguramente mañana le esperaba el infierno en vida.

— Bien. Ya puede posicionarse con el resto de sus compañeros— Sedit obedeció, algo decaída, y se colocó en el lugar que él le indicaba con la mano—. Como ya les había mencionado previamente, justo antes de ser interrumpido por su compañera, soy el Capitán Heller Adler, supervisor del _5.o Pelotón del Departamento de Seguridad_ — Sedit frunció los labios mientras lo escuchaba, qué directo—. Fui asignado como su instructor en lo que respecta al mejoramiento de la condición física y la impartición técnicas básicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Todo lo referente a la perfección de las técnicas de combate con uso de ambas de fuego, así como el manejo adecuado la _Materia_ será impartido posteriormente por mi colega, el Teniente Balder Lerner.

Tras aquella pequeña introducción, continuó con su discurso mientras aclaraba un par de detalles superficiales. El lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento era una especie de "gimnasio" bastante extenso, pero sin ningún tipo de máquina para hacer ejercicio. En el centro, donde se realizaban los combates, había una enorme y delgada colchoneta destinada a suavizar la caída.

En realidad, no había muchos materiales para trabajar, pero si espacio para realizar distintos ejercicios y actividades, supuso que el lugar servía principalmente para realizar el calentamiento y la actividad física. La "segunda fase" del entrenamiento sería impartida por otro superior y llevada a cabo en la _Sala de Entrenamiento_ ubicada en ese mismo piso, al parecer practicarían dentro de _Simulaciones._ Sedit no sabía si las del _Departamento de Seguridad_ estarían a la altura de las _Simulaciones_ que había presenciado en las Dependencias _de SOLDADO_ , pero sinceramente no le importaba mucha la calidad de la misma, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de librarse de aquel zoquete con rostro agrio.

Cuando finalmente terminó de hablar se alejó de los reclutas y se colocó en una esquina, cruzándose de brazos.

— Trotarán durante la próxima media hora sin detenerse y agradezcan que estoy siendo bastante suave con ustedes, después haremos otros ejercicios para trabajar los músculos y la flexibilidad. Recuerden llegar puntualmente, dedicaremos las primeras horas a entrenar el cuerpo y posteriormente practicaremos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿se entendió todo lo que dije?

— ¡Si, señor!

— Entonces ya pueden comenzar.

Todos asistieron de inmediato, sin atreverse a hacer preguntas tontas, y comenzaron a moverse alrededor del extenso lugar, permaneciendo cerca de las paredes y rodeando el centro. Sin mencionar que el casco le dificultaba un poco la visión y por lo mismo casi se iba de boca en varias ocasiones, a Sedit le fue bien durante la mayor parte el tiempo, aun teniendo piernas tan cortas no tenía que esforzarse demasiado por mantener el ritmo que marcaban los demás. Cuando vivía con sus padres solía correr mucho, casi a diario, así que tenía buena resistencia en ese aspecto. Los músculos no eran lo suyo, pero la velocidad y la agilidad sí.

Para los últimos minutos ya se hallaba muerta, sin aire y bañada en sudor, pero al menos había podido aguantar más que muchos de sus otros compañeros. Lo único que le preocupaba un poco era que en varias ocasiones había pillado al Capitán observándola con desdén desde su sitio, cosa que la hacía sentir muy incómoda. No quería que llegara el día siguiente, no quería estar a solas con él.

Afortunadamente los Dioses por fin parecieron escuchar sus plegarias y tuvieron clemencia de su insignificante existencia porque, inesperadamente, el Capitán decidió que no estaban lo suficientemente capacitados para realizar los combates y les indicó que, al menos por ese día, prefería que pasaran toda la mañana realizando distintos ejercicios en lo que mejoraban su condición física. No es que eso fuera algo bueno, pero si era mucho mejor que recibir una paliza o caerse a golpes con alguien.

Para el final de la mañana no había músculo en su cuerpo que no hubiera ejercitado y cada centímetro del mismo le dolía, pero sabía que podía ser peor. La verdad es que la idea de realizar los combates la tenía bastante preocupada y no sabía bien que hacer, algunos de sus compañeros eran rascacielos llenos de músculo y ella, obviamente, no era rival para ellos y mucho menos sin un arma con la que defenderse. Lo peor es que estaba segura de que ese malvado viejo la pondría contra ellos en lugar de con alguien más acorde a su tamaño.

No entendía a que se debía esa rabia que el mayor le profesaba, pero lo más molesto de todo era que ni siquiera trataba de disimularlo. Lo peor es que dejaba que eso influyera en su juicio pues durante el entrenamiento el Capitán no había parado de interrumpirla y criticarla a cada rato, no importaba que ejercicio estuviera realizando, el siempre veía algún error insignificante y le ponía penitencia por ello. Nada como el castigo que recibió por su tardanza, pero aun así era difícil. No sabía que haría al día siguiente, estaba muy preocupada.

A penas el mayor dio el entrenamiento por finalizado y abandonó la habitación, Sedit se recostó en la pared a sus espaldas y se dejó caer al suelo, deslizándose lentamente. Con un suspiro entrecortado se quitó el maldito casco que la tenía muerta de calor y cerró los ojos, tapándose el rosto con uno de sus brazos. Escuchó como la mayoría de los reclutas abandonaban el lugar, casi todos a paso reducido y de abuelita, seguramente a todos le temblaban las piernas como a ella. Menos mal que tenía las siguientes dos horas libres para recuperarse y comer algo. Tan solo esperaba que el otro instructor no fuera como este.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Repentinamente escuchó como se dirigían a ella y, saliendo de su trance, alzó la cabeza con calma y lentitud pues hasta el cuello le dolía, especialmente la parte trasera y debajo de la nuca. De inmediato sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro ligeramente preocupado de Kevin, Jack se encontraba a su lado y la miraba también con una expresión algo tensa. Sonrió enternecida por la atención de ambos y asintió suavemente, eran buenos chicos y se sentía agradecida de que fueran ellos sus compañeros, estaba muy agradecida con ambos por interesarse en su bienestar.

— Sip, todo en orden, no se preocupen— habló suavemente para tranquilizarlos, pero ninguno de los dos aligeró su expresión.

— ¿Segura?— insistió Jack y Sedit no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable al verlo, por culpa de su descuido e irresponsabilidad él también había pasado un mal rato y se sentía muy mal por ello.

— Sí, estoy bien, en serio— para su completa sorpresa, el rubio se arrodilló frente a ella y no pudo evitar bajar un poco la cabeza, avergonzada. Él iba a decir algo más, pero Sedit lo interrumpió—. Jack, yo… quería agradecerte por lo de antes— el mayor pareció estar un poco desconcertado ante sus palabras, pero aun así ella lo miró tímidamente a los ojos—. De verdad muchas gracias. La verdad es que dudo que hubiera sido capaz de lograrlo de no ser por ti, mi cuerpo ya no daba para más, pero… también lamento mucho el haberte causado tantos problemas.

Jack la observó unos momentos en silencio, con rostro serio, hasta repentinamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y, antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, el mayor ya se encontraba despeinándola con una de sus manos. Sedit se quejó un poco ante esto, pero por suerte el rubio se detuvo rápidamente, mas no apartó la mano de su cabeza.

— No digas tonterías, preciosa. No tienes por qué agradecerme ni mucho menos por qué disculparte. Simplemente no podía ni quería quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veía como ese cretino te pisoteaba— aunque hablaba con una sonrisa, de alguna manera sonaba molesto y por eso mismo no se atrevió a quejarse aun cuando él continuaba tocando su cabeza—. Tan solo espero no haber empeorado las cosas.

Sedit rio con cierto desdén y negó con la cabeza.

— No creo, Jack. Sinceramente dudo que hayas tenido que ver con su resentimiento hacia mí, ya me detestaba desde antes.

El rubio rio con algo de sarcasmo ante su comentario.

— Eso espero— tras una última sonrisa se puso de pie, haciendo una pequeña mueca que no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo.

— ¿Y tú estás seguro de que estas bien? Ese viejo se veía pesado…

Aun cuando Kevin no parecía soportar a Jack cuando este se le pegaba como una garrapata, su voz sonaba genuinamente preocupada en esa ocasión. El de ojos verdes observó boquiabierto a su amigo, algo sorprendido por su pregunta, pero al instante sonrió gustosamente y se lanzó a abrazarlo con ojos brillantes.

— Awww, ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Estás preocupado por mí?— entusiasmando pegó su rostro al de su amigo y lo agitó un poco—. ¡Graciassss!

— Claro que no, no seas ridículo— se quejó, apartando la cara lo más que podía del rubio—. Solo preguntaba por educación. ¡Ya suéltame, idiota!

Kevin desesperadamente trató de librarse de su agarre, pero Jack no paraba de sonreír y restregarse contra él como si fuera un gato aun cuando el otro no paraba de empujarlo. Sedit no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la divertida escena, le daba cosa por Kevin, pero en el fondo sentía que se llevaban bien a su manera. No sabía cuántos años tenía el pelirrojo, pero parecía ser el menor entre los muchachos y era el más "pequeño" también. Claro, seguía siendo alto que ella, pero aun así algo es algo.

Finalmente Jack se tranquiló y, tras salir de su euforia extrema, soltó a su amigo y se dirigió a la chica de buen humor.

— Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a comer. ¿Vienes?

Jack le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero Sedit no la tomó al instante, sino que observó a su amigo con gesto vacilante durante un momento. La verdad es que no se sentía capaz ni de dar dos pasos y no tenía muchas ganas de ir tampoco así que, negando suavemente con la cabeza, rechazó su invitación con algo de timidez.

— No creo…, lo siento.

— Ah, pero… ¿no vas a comer?— preguntó Kevin en voz baja. dudoso.

— Descuida, almorzaré más tarde. Aún tengo mucho tiempo— le sonrió brevemente antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos, agotada—. Ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas ni para cargar con mi alma, esperaré a sentirme mejor

Ambos chicos se miraron a la cara sincronizadamente, poco convencidos.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí, Jack, estoy bien— insistió, cansada. Agradecía la intención, pero no era una niña, sabía lo que hacía perfectamente—. Vayan ustedes, no se preocupen por mí— les sonrió lo mejor que pudo, tratando de reconfortarlos—. Igualmente gracias por todo, chicos, aprecio mucho su preocupación.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su sitio y no luciendo muy seguros. Al parecer sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto en ellos.

— Um… ¿Y si te compramos algo y te lo traemos?— habló el pelirrojo tras vacilar un poco, con voz suave y sonando algo inseguro.

— Exacto, esa me parece buena idea— lo apoyó el rubio mientras asentía con la cabeza, satisfecho con la opción

La muchacha los miró un poco avergonzada. No iba a negar que le tentaba esa oferta, pues sería mucho más cómodo para ella, pero detestaba la idea de pedirles eso.

— No lo sé, chicos… Me da pena.

— No seas tonta, eso no es nada— de repente su expresión cambió y, como si acabara de recordar algo importante, sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la tendió con gesto amigable—. Por cierto, toma, antes de que se me olvide.

La recibió aun sin entender muy bien que era y la examinó algo extrañada.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Una "Tarjeta de Empleado", nos las entregaron al llegar— contestó Kevin—. La necesitarás de ahora en adelante para acceder al comedor y a otras áreas que son solo para personal autorizado.

— Oh, ya veo— asintió volviendo a mirarlos con una sonrisa—. Gracias.

— No hay de qué— sonrió suavemente mientras se preparaba para marcharse, la verdad es que le dolía un poco la espalda, pero no se lo diría para no hacerla sentir culpable— Bueno, espéranos aquí mientras Cabeza de Zanahoria y yo te traemos algo, ¿sí? No te muevas— le advirtió, con gesto algo exagerado, mientras hacia una mueca divertida.

— Jack— lo llamó Kevin con tono de advertencia—. Ya te dije que no me llamaras así, no me gusta— se quejó frunciendo el ceño con notable desagrado, sin embargo, el rubio sonrió como si le acabara de contar un chiste.

— Ay, amigo, no seas tan amargado que la vida es corta— riendo levemente, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló un poco, listo para arrastrarlo con él hasta la salida—. No te muevas de ahí, ¿vale? Seguramente hay mucha gente así que tendrás que esperarnos un poco.

— Sí, sí, descuida— respondió, rodando los ojos con fingido fastidio y una leve sonrisa—. Te aseguro que no me iré a ningún lado.

Ambos se marcharon tras escucharla y ella los observó partir, de todas maneras no era como si se sintiera capaz de irse a algún lado ni aunque quisiera. Tras soltar otro pesado suspiro, volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Se mantuvo en esa posición durante varios minutos, completamente relajada y con la mente en blanco. Como la habitación ya se hallaba vacía había un ambiente tan tranquilo que casi provocaba que se quedara dormida.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo consciente cuando comenzó a escuchar unos pasos acercarse a ella. Al inicio no les prestó mucha atención, pensado que se trataba de alguien que simplemente pasaba por ahí, pero el sonido se escuchaba cada vez más cercano hasta que finalmente se detuvo y Sedit sintió la presencia de alguien justo frente de ella.

Algo extrañada y aun somnolienta, enderezó la cabeza y de inmediato sus ojos se encontraron con la animada sonrisa de Genesis, quien la saludó con un breve gesto de manos.

— ¡Hola, "Mini yo"!— con ligera burla y entusiasmo, se sentó a su lado, quedando ambos con la espalda recostada en la pared—. ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el piso?

La sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro y el tonito juguetón que había usado al hablar, e incluso la forma en la que alzó una ceja, le dejó muy en claro que estaba jugando con ella, sin embargo, aun sabiendo eso no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, después de todo, el castaño casi estaba en lo cierto.

— ¡No estaba dormida! Simplemente descansaba un poco…— se excusó, con voz algo aguda y cruzándose de brazos, repentinamente su cerebro pareció procesar bien las palabras del mayor y se percató del apodo con el que acababa de llamarla— Espere, ¿qué? ¿"Mini yo"?— repitió, bastante confundida, y lo miró inclinando un poco el rostro, olvidándose de su anterior vergüenza.

Genesis rio al escucharla y asintió firmemente como si la respuesta fuera de lo más obvia.

— Exactamente— con gesto juguetón le dio un toquecito en la punta de la nariz, haciéndola apartar el rostro con una mueca—. Ya sabes, como tenemos el mismo peinado e incluso un color de cabello similar, podría decirse que eres una versión femenina mía en miniatura, ¿no te parece?

Sedit frunció el ceño al escucharlo y lo observó entrecerrando los ojos. Cuando decía "miniatura" lo decía por la edad, ¿no? Esperaba que sí porque ya estaba comenzando a hartarle el que todos tuvieran algo que decir de su estatura, el problema no es que ella fuera muy bajita, sino que ellos eran demasiado altos. Al final decidió dejar ese asunto de lado, de todas maneras, lo importante era lo que acababa de decir y su afirmación no tenía ningún sentido, es decir, él y ella eran como agua y aceite. ¿Cómo podía decir que ella era una "versión femenina" de él? Simplemente ridículo

— Um…— comenzó a decir, vacilando un poco, tampoco quería sonar grosera o algo—, no es por nada, señor Rhapsodos, pero sinceramente no creo que usted y yo nos parezcamos mucho que digamos…

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó dramáticamente con exagerada sorpresa, haciéndola sonreír un poco—. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Bueno, simplemente porque esa que esa es la verdad— respondió con una suave risa, como si fuera de lo más obvio—. ¿No es más que evidente que usted y yo somos muy diferentes en todos los aspectos?

Algo divertida lo miró alzando una ceja, como siguiéndole el juego, y Genesis decidió continuar con su teatro. Se frotó la barbilla con pericia, justo como si tuviera barba y estuviera pensando en las teorías de la física evolución humana, y posteriormente centró su atención en ella e hizo como si la estuviera examinando minuciosamente en busca de evidencia. Finalmente, tras su breve "meditación" el mayor sonrió con cierta malicia.

— Supongo que tienes razón, en realidad sí somos muy diferentes— empezó a decir, con tono desinteresando—. Empezando por el tamaño.

Y hasta ahí llegó la gracia para la menor. Sedit lo miró con cara de pocos amigos ante su último comentario y Genesis no hizo más que soltar una carcajada ante su expresión. ¿Qué tan divertido podía ser molestarla con eso? Normalmente se hubiera enojado o algo, pero en ese momento estaba verdaderamente cansada y no se sentía con ánimos de soportar las molestias del mayor. Afortunadamente él pareció percibir su fastidio pues rápidamente dejó de reír cuando la observó que soltar un suspiro y apartar la mirada con desdén.

— No, somos muy distintos empezando por la personalidad— refunfuñó por lo bajo, frunciendo los labios y cruzándose de brazos, a Genesis le daba tanta ternura cuando hacía ese tipo de pucheros que no pudo evitar abrazarla, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo y buscando apaciguar su mal humor. Obviamente ella se sorprendió ante el inesperado tacto y lo miró con sorpresa.

— Por favor no te molestes conmigo, pequeña. Solo jugaba— sin dejar de sonreír con picardía, se inclinó hacia ella, buscando apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella, pero rápidamente Sedit se apartó y agitó un poco los hombros, indicándole que la soltara. Genesis pareció percibir entonces que algo no andaba bien y se detuvo al instante, apartando su brazo. Después de todo, si no se quejaba ni se ponía tan roja como su ropa entonces molestarla no era divertido—. ¿No te gusta mi personalidad?

No pudo evitar preguntar, segundos después, con algo de curiosidad por el tono que ella había usado cuando lo mencionó y temiendo haberse ganado su aversión. Por fortuna la muchacha negó con la cabeza lentamente, con aire distraído, y estuvieron unos instantes así, él observándola en silencio mientras ella abrazaba su cuerpo, hasta que Sedit finalmente abrió la boca.

— No es eso, es sólo que… justo ahora no estoy de humor— el observó su perfil algo pálido y decidió comportarse y actuar como un adulto, cosa que pocas veces hacía.

— Entiendo, lo siento— de alguna manera Genesis tenía sus sospechas así que, tras una breve pausa, continuó hablando con algo de precaución—… ¿Y cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? ¿Todo bien? Sé que el primer día puede ser algo difícil…

Sedit se tensó un poco al escucharlo y él supo que había dado en el clavo, aunque bueno, tampoco es que hubiera muchas opciones.

La menor se mordió ligeramente el labio y bajó aún más el rostro, negándose a mirarlo a la cara. ¿Cómo le decía a Genesis que le había ido fatal? Después de todo, ella le admiraba, él era uno de sus ídolos y lo último que quería era darle una mala impresión. ¿Cómo podía dejarle saber lo patética que era? No había manera de que pudiera hacerlo, por más que lo pensara no se sentía capaz, su mediocridad la avergonzaba mucho, pero ahora que se lo preguntaba tan directamente no podía simplemente negarse a responder.

¿Debía ser totalmente sincera con él? ¿O era mejor mentirle y decirle que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que todo había salido a pedir de boca? Al final optó por la primera opción, sabiendo que cualquier otra cosa que dijera seria poco creíble teniendo en consideración las pintas que tenía en ese momento. Se le notaba lo demacrada en el rostro y ella lo sabía.

— La verdad es que fue horrible, señor Rhapsodos…. Sinceramente no creo que me haya ido muy bien— aun con la vista fija en el suelo, comenzó a hablar en un susurro mientras sentía el calor reconfortante que trasmitía el hombre a su lado, así como la fuerza de su mirada azulada sobre ella. Sin embargo, no sentía que esos ojos la observaran burlones ni nada similar, al contrario, sentía que él la miraba con sincera atención y eso la incitó a continuar—. Para ser totalmente honesta con usted, estoy un poco preocupada. No sé si seré capaz de sobrellevar los siguientes días, ni siquiera he terminado el primero y ya estoy muerta.

Se lamentó, pasándose con notable frustración una mano por el cabello aun algo húmedo por el sudor y echándoselo para atrás. Aquello era algo patético de decir, pero era la verdad, sabía que lucía insegura y patética en esos momentos, pero poco le importaba, en parte agradecía que fuera Genesis quien estuviera a su lado, porque sentía que Angeal estaría decepcionado de ella si la escuchaba y eso era lo último que quería, aun si el castaño no decía nada su simple presencia ahí era más que suficiente.

—… ¿Quizás desde el principio esto era demasiado para mí? ¿Acaso todos los demás tienen razón cuando dicen que no debería estar aquí?

Alzó la cabeza tras terminar de compartir sus dudas con voz temblorosa, y sus ojos algo cristalinos y temerosos se clavaron en los del mayor, buscando una pizca de esperanza o al menos algunas palabras de apoyo, sin embargo, antes de que Genesis pudiera abrir la boca se hizo escuchar en el lugar una risa breve y profunda. Fue un simple sonido burlón y suave que salió desde el fondo de la garganta masculina, pero fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención de ambos y romper por completo el momento.

Sedit y Genesis se giraron de inmediato hacia la entrada y se encontraron con la figura imponente de Sephiroth, quien los observaba desde su sitio de brazos cruzados y con una ligera sonrisa desdeñosa en el rostro.

La menor aguantó la respiración al verlo y comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el General ahí? ¿Y por qué se había reído? Su corazón casi se detuvo ante la única posibilidad que apareció en su cabeza.

Acaso… ¿Sephiroth había escuchado todas las ridiculeces que acababa de decir?

¡No! ¡Qué vergüenza!

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Sé que dije que publicaría este cap mucho antes, pero la verdad es que tuve unas cuantas dificultades para escribir, estoy preocupada por algo y cuando algo me preocupa me bloqueo horrible, me cuesta mucho escribir y simplemente no me salen las cosas como me gustaría. Afortunadamente la mayor parte del capítulo ya estaba escrita desde antes y únicamente necesitaba agregarle unas cosas junto con la escena del final (en la versión anterior no llegaba a la parte en la que Genesis aparece, pero decidí agregársela aprovechando que no era tan largo). Además, me gustaría avisarles que estaré algo por ciertas circunstancias hasta mediados del próximo mes o quizás un poco antes, les aviso para que no se preocupen si ven que no subo más, no tengo pensando volver a abandonar la historia c:**

 **En fin, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado y si ven que esta algo raro me disculpo, no me salían muy bien las palabras y sinceramente no me agrada mucho como quedó la última parte, siento que podría haber sido mejor pero bueno, no iba a sentirme tranquila hasta publicar este cap.**

 **¡Saludos y como siempre mil gracias por leer!**

 **PD: El Capitán está inspirado en un profesor de Educación Física que tuve, era un militar y como lo odiaba :v**


End file.
